The Healing Touch
by TBear6000
Summary: Post AWE. With the curse finally broken and Will’s service aboard the Dutchman concluded, Elizabeth, Will, and their son, William, find themselves yet again entangled in another of Jack’s plots. Sequel to The Key to Immortality.
1. Home

Here's the "beginning of a new story disclaimer": I do not own the characters or the films. If I did, I would be off making sequels!

* * *

"Here we are, safe at last.

We can breathe a sigh.

It seems the storm has passed."

– B. Walsh

* * *

In the nearly two and one half months since his return, Will and Elizabeth had delighted in every second of the happily domestic life they had dreamed of ages ago, but were only now able to enjoy for the first time in their ten year marriage. What they lived daily – and especially nightly – could only be described as bliss, nirvana, ecstasy – or the closest thing to it that any mere human could ever achieve.

But their happiness had been hard-won, requiring a struggle that in their worst nightmares neither one would ever wish to repeat. Will's absence had nearly driven Elizabeth mad, leaving a void in her life that was impossible to fill. Despite the comfort that their son brought her, the many years could not quiet her deep yearning for her husband. She missed him. She longed for him. She _ached_ for him. There was no other way to describe it. The ten years were no easier for Will. Even in the hopeless days of his adolescence, when Elizabeth seemed so far beyond his reach, he could live on the glimpses of and short visits with her he was from time to time afforded. His service on the _Flying Dutchman _was not so kind, demanding a decade's worth of separation from his other half, his heart, his soul.

Yet somehow they had survived. Their love had conquered every obstacle and brought them back together again on the wings of a green flash and, in that very instant, they knew that every hardship they faced and every pain they endured was more than worth it to bring them to that moment. In the days and weeks that followed, the truth of that initial statement had been proven a thousand times over. They had loved each other back to life and, more quickly than either of them imagined, healed the wounds of the past. The pale, crisscrossing lashes on Will's back and the faint scar upon his chest, the most obvious and permanent marks from their ordeal, had taken on a whole new meaning in the loving comfort of Elizabeth's arms. She'd taken to tracing the faded scars with her fingers, lips, and tongue, driving all painful memories of their creation from his mind. And, within Will's embrace, Elizabeth had nearly forgotten what it was like to ever be alone, each day basking in his tender warmth, each night savoring his heated passion.

However, becoming the united family unit they now were hadn't been without its bumps along the way. Despite their immense love for one another, they nevertheless needed a certain period of adjustment. The changes required of Will proved to be the sharpest: reacclimating to life upon land after a decade at sea, entering into an already established family routine, as well as simply becoming accustomed once more to life as a mortal.

In the beginning, the simplest of things presented a challenge. Though the re-placement of his heart had been instant, his body's transition from immortality had been much more gradual, requiring a full fortnight before such fundamentals as food, water, and rest became as necessary for him as they were for his wife and son. For the better part of those first two weeks sleep completely eluded him, having not actually needed any in the past ten years. True enough, the crew of the _Dutchman_, participated in a habitual routine of day and night, each enjoying a certain period of rest from their assigned stations, but it was more for a continued sense of normalcy than from any actual need. Though sleep as an immortal was possible, it wasn't something that Will often engaged in, usually spending his hours of respite in his cabin imagining their son, dreaming of Elizabeth, remembering what it felt like to hold her in his arms and – in his more lonely moments – conjuring up images of the two of them lying together, their bodies entwined. Back on land, sleep as a physical requirement came slowly. Often, after making love, when Elizabeth would drift off, Will would wile away the hours watching her sleep, sometimes tiptoeing into their son's room to do the same.

It was on one such night, three day's after his return, that Elizabeth awoke in the night, rolling over to snuggle into her husband but finding only an empty pillow in his stead. Her sleep-addled mind began to panic: Had she dreamt it all? Was Will still sailing aboard the _Dutchman_, forever bound to the ship? Will, who had returned to their bedroom in time to witness the tragic scene, tenderly called out to her, "I'm here, love", climbing back into bed and holding her for the rest of the night, kissing away her tears.

Such acclimations as these were easily made, coming naturally with time, but the largest, most precarious adjustment – the one that both husband and wife had secretly worried over before their sunset reunion had arrived – was the introduction of Will into William's life. There was no doubt that the boy loved his father and, courtesy of the Chest and the inexplicable connection it afforded father and son, they were not strangers to one another as Elizabeth had initially feared after learning of their son's conception. However, there was a large difference between friendship carried out through daily conversations and shared confidings and assuming the more formidable role of a day-to-day parent. William was in awe of Will and idolized him as a hero, but would he accept him as any everyday father who would tell him to do his chores, enforce a bedtime, and correct him when he disobeyed? Could William come to terms with the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, the champion of his bedtime stories and childhood play, as a mere man who was sometimes awkward, entirely capable of making mistakes, and was rendered helpless after one smile from the boy's mother? And how would this affect the mother-son dynamic that had prevailed in their household for the past ten years?

But all of their fears proved unfounded, as the two Williams Turner were able to make the transition with very little difficulty. Rather than being disappointing, it was enlightening for William to day by day discover all the many ways that his father was normal, human, and fallible. All of the adventures he had lived and the impossible deeds he had accomplished were done by a mere man, one he could one day aspire to be like. And, while it was somewhat discomfiting for all three involved – Will because it was so new and he hoped against hope to meet his son's approval, William for the same reasons, and Elizabeth because after a decade's worth of complete responsibility it was yet a novel, though lovely, concept that there was now someone else to share the reins of parental authority – Will easily settled into the disciplinary role sometimes required of him. In those first few days, when William returned to his old habits of attempting to avoid his lessons or talking impertinently to Edmund, their groundskeeper, who took a dim view on the boy's constant pirate play, Elizabeth resisted the immediate motherly urge to correct the child, instead gently pushing Will to advise and discipline their son. Though a bit clumsy at first, it wasn't long before each adapted to their new roles in stride and father and son became inseparable.

Rather than acceptance and authority, the most challenging adjustment turned out to be the balance of time and simply learning to share one another – for William could've easily monopolized every moment of his father's time, husband and wife needed their time alone together, Elizabeth still wished for at least some attention from William who had been her daily companion since birth, and father, mother, and son also required time together as a whole family.

This all fell into place a few weeks after Will's return with the opening of the new _Turner Blacksmithery_, a building Elizabeth had bought and prepared during Will's absence in anticipation of her husband's desire to return to his craft. With Will now away during the day, the family naturally settled into a schedule that met all of their needs. In the mornings, Will would attend to his work at the smithy and William continued his lessons under Elizabeth's tutelage, which also provided mother and son their time alone together once his studies were finished. The afternoons found William joining Will at the forge, eagerly learning the art of smithing and sword skills as well as generally bonding as father and son. Meanwhile, Elizabeth used this time alone to go over the books and deal with whatever issues may have arisen with the _Turner Shipping, Co. _Evenings and Sunday's after church were spent together as a family engaging in a variety of activities from visiting the shore, or playing at swords, to simply reading stories in the front parlor after supper.

The nights, from William's bedtime until sunrise the following morning, belonged to Will and Elizabeth alone and they took full advantage of them, getting to know each other's bodies in ways that their short time together prior had not allowed. True to her prediction of long ago, Elizabeth enjoyed making love in a great variety of locales beyond their bedroom. Ever mindful of the small staff and their young son, they had nevertheless explored nearly every room of the house – as well as the gardens and the beachfront – and christened the new smithy in a manner they both enjoyed much more than the formal opening ceremony. While ten years of celibacy had left them both starved for every manner of intimacy and they made love more often than was thought proper for any decent man and woman – even two so happily married – true to Will's prediction, their passion proved impossible to cool and they spent each night sating the hunger for each other that had grown throughout the day.

One particular result of Will's time at sea proved especially beneficial toward this end. In his term as Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, he had come to know various languages, a necessity of talking with souls that had passed on who originated from many different lands. While this skill was of little use in his day-to-day life on land, they both found it had its merits in the bedroom and, to Elizabeth's delight, Will had taken to speaking to her so when they made love – particularly in Italian and French, the two languages which he discovered affected her the most. Due to her background and breeding as a governor's daughter, Elizabeth was able to recognize some of what Will whispered to her as his lips teased her skin but, with the rest, it did not matter the meaning, only the way in which he said it.

From time to time, William would awaken in the night and steal downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water or whatever small snack he could find. Creeping past his parent's bedroom, he often heard his mother's playful giggle or, other times, she would be calling his father's name. Once or twice, he even heard his father cry out as he did when he was demonstrating sword skills and had just made an especially strenuous riposte. On this particular night, he heard his mother referring to his father as "Captain", and could've sworn he heard an answering response of his father's intent of "claiming treasure" of some sort. Shaking his head at the curiosity of it all, William continued to the kitchen and then back to bed.

* * *

AN: This was my prologue of sorts, letting you know what everyone's been up to in the time between the two stories. The next chapter will mark the true beginning of things. I'm hoping to adopt of schedule of sorts to keep the story going along steadily (as I do foresee this as being a lengthy piece – at least as long as its predecessor, probably more so). I'm shooting for weekly updates, generally posted on Fridays. We'll see how that goes! But, I promise, I never leave my stories unfinished.

There's probably not a lot to say about this first introduction but, as always, I love to hear what you think and appreciate your reviews.

Oh, and if anyone's interested, I was so inspired by the triumph of the Willabeth happy ending, I made a corresponding video to mark the occasion, "I Could Not Ask For More". You can find it on my YouTube page which I have a link to on my author's page.


	2. Early Morning Order

AN: I thought heavily before publishing this story on upgrading it to an "M" status. I ultimately concluded that nothing within it would truly transgress the boundaries of the "T" rating, so I decided to keep it as such. However, be forewarned that this story – beginning with this chapter – _will_ push the boundaries of "T".

* * *

"And if you want love, we'll make it.

Swim in a deep sea of blankets."

– J. Mayer

* * *

As the first strands of daylight began peering through the open shutters, Will Turner slowly came to awareness. Feeling the weight of Elizabeth's head resting upon his chest, he softly smiled, stirring slightly to pull her closer. In response, she snuggled into his body, sliding her leg up to lie across his thighs and becoming still once more. Will bent, nestling his nose into her hair and breathing deeply, releasing the breath as a contented sigh. In the days of her youth, when she was forced to play the role of the proper lady, his wife smelled of lavender with a touch of vanilla – a scent he would recognize anywhere as distinctly her own. He wasn't certain if it was due to her embracing of the tropics and the pirate lifestyle or just because it was difficult to obtain in its unadulterated form but, since his return, Will now noticed a hint of pineapple and orchid alongside the familiar lavender. Either way, he found he loved Elizabeth's new scent just as well – even more, in fact; it seemed to better suit her true personality.

Reaching down, he slipped his hand beneath the sheet to lightly stroke the soft, warm skin of her upper thigh, already feeling himself beginning to want her. As his desire built so did his caresses, become increasingly intimate with each sweep across her silken skin. The past months had been like his every adolescent fantasy come to life, having Elizabeth in his bed each night, waking to find her warm body lying beside his each morning – and what a body. He had always loved and adored her, long before he discovered the emotions were shared, but physical intimacy was still relatively new for them and the intense pleasures they could derive from each other never failed to amaze Will. Had it not been for their son, he doubted either of them would have the fortitude to ever get out of bed. He certainly didn't have it now, he thought, as he continued to gently fondle her leg, his body responding to the wonder of touching hers.

The regrettable reality suddenly invading his thoughts, Will abruptly stopped himself, removing his hands from her body as he remembered he had a long day ahead of him at the forge with no time this morning for dallying with his beautiful wife – no matter how much certain portions of his body might protest to the contrary. Carefully wrapping his arms about Elizabeth, he delicately rolled her off of him and back onto her pillow, hovering above her to survey the damage, but she appeared to have peacefully slept through the exchange. He smiled as he regarded her serene expression, her hair forming a halo around her head on the pillow, lending her gorgeous features an angelic note, particularly so beneath the soft beams of the early morning sunlight. Unable to resist the urge, he bent down and tenderly brushed his lips across her forehead.

Pulling back, Will discovered Elizabeth's eyes were now open and a lazy smile upon her face as she slipped her arms about his neck. "Leaving without a kiss good morning?" she asked, her tone clearly amorous.

In the weeks since his return, she had discovered that Will often awoke hungry for more than just breakfast and they had grown accustomed to making love in the morning as well as at night – and this particular morning, Elizabeth had a raging appetite.

Will returned her smile. "How remiss of me," he replied, his lips descending upon hers, instantly setting his body afire.

As his tongue slid over hers, Elizabeth pulled his body the rest of the way down to lie against hers, discovering in the process that she was not the only one with a craving that morning. Will let out a muffled groan at the contact and reluctantly broke the kiss. Her body beneath his was maddening, making the thought of leaving her to go to work all the more impossible.

"I must go, Elizabeth," he sighed. "I've a large new order to begin which requires an early start."

She frowned, her arms tightening possessively around him. "No," she pouted. "You must stay here with me. Our bed is warm and welcoming – and so am I."

She engaged him in another, enthusiastic kiss to prove the point.

Pulling away, Will nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, his mustache and goatee rubbing against the sensitive skin, sending sensations through Elizabeth that were not helping his cause in the slightest. "And how would it look if, after only a single month in operation, I began neglecting my work, turning away legitimate orders, and simply not opening for business?"

Her hands slid down his back to grip his hips, pressing him closer against her. "As if you'd much rather stay with your very eager, very naked wife," she whispered into his ear.

Will sighed again – this one dangerously close to a rather lubricious moan – placing a kiss to her collarbone before lifting his head to look at her. "And I would, but I must allot at least some time for the smithy. I want it to be successful. An occasional early morning away from you won't do too much harm. We'll more than make up for it tonight," he murmured against her lips, kissing her one last time before beginning to move from atop her.

Elizabeth reached up and pulled him back to her. "But I'm not ready to share you yet."

"Don't I always make it home each night to love you?"

"Yes," she begrudgingly allowed, "apart from those few nights I unwillingly fell asleep before you returned."

"Only two."

She smiled decadently. "You kept count?"

"Of course," he freely admitted. "Did you believe I wouldn't? As tired as I was, all I could think of was coming home to bed to have you kiss away the stress of the day."

Elizabeth smiled again, well pleased that he too had missed the constant proximity they had shared before the opening of the new smithy. "You should have awakened me."

"And thought only of my own selfish pleasure?"

"No," she laughed, confessing, "you might have thought of mine. As I recall, one of those nights in particular I was so desperate for your touch I very nearly went out into the night to hunt you down."

A passionate kiss was Will's reply, pushing her already raging appetite into a ravenous frenzy, and she immediately set out to cajole him into reconsidering his departure. "Must you really go?" she asked as she dotted soft kiss across his jaw line. "Just think of the enjoyment to be had in a day spent entirely at home. William won't be up for hours yet, leaving us plenty of time to ourselves – however we choose to employ it."

She returned her lips to his, kissing him relentlessly. Just as he began to respond with equal fervor, she pulled away, smiling as she felt the effects of her success pulsating against her inner thigh. "Then, later, we can have a family picnic down at the beach. The day will bring pleasure to us all," she seductively whispered, bringing his mouth back to hers.

"Elizabeth, it's a tempting offer, but you know I must –"

She interrupted his protest with another voracious kiss, her hands slipping down his flank in tantalizing strokes. Will knew what she was about. Elizabeth had always enjoyed making him want her, but he never minded; the end result was as much to _his_ favor as her own. But today he truly did have to leave.

With great effort, Will broke away, her lips still seeking his. "Elizabeth," he repeated breathlessly, "I want nothing more, but I honestly can't spare the whole day."

"Just the morning then," she conceded, to which he chuckled, placing a kiss to her throat. "We're both so very hungry, Will. Would you really leave when there's a feast yet to be had?"

Elizabeth brushed against his arousal enticingly and he let out a low moan as his eyes fell closed. She took advantage of the moment to avidly nibble his shoulder.

"But the order," Will said weakly. "Truly, I – I can't stay," he continued to insist, though his fingers began to wander along her curves toward her chest.

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to whimper softly. "Hang the order," she murmured. "You craft many a fine thing, but that's not where your hands do their best work."

His lips found her neck, his teeth biting into the flesh as his lips suckled it, causing Elizabeth to gasp. "Your skin is so soft," he breathed, lips continuing their assault as his hands moved over her body. "I wish to touch every inch of it……How I want you, Elizabeth."

She arched off the bed into his body, temptingly rubbing against him again – as much for her benefit this time as for his. With a groan, Will rolled off of her to lie on the pillow beside her, reasoning that distance would bring clarity to his fogged mind. Dazed, Elizabeth opened her eyes at the sudden loss of contact, wishing his hands upon her body once more. Rolling across him, she sat up, straddling him, the sheet falling to rest low across her hips, proving each with an ample view of the other.

Will eyes roved over her body and he smiled lasciviously, all thoughts of the smithy and outstanding orders leaving his mind. "Perhaps I _could_ spare a little more time," he said, fingers dipping beneath the sheet to play at her hips.

Elizabeth returned his smile, leaning over him to run her hands up and down his muscled abdomen and chest, her breath quickening and her body beginning to tremble. Will laid back and watched her, his own desire mounting as much from watching hers build as from her actual touch.

She slowly lowered her chest to his. "Do you know what you do to me?" she panted, her hair falling about them as she bent to seek his mouth.

He was intoxicated by the sweet taste of her lips and would have been content to drink from them much longer, but her mouth soon left his, traveling down his neck to focus on his chest, which she seemed to favor at the moment. Her tongue teased his skin, briefly following the path of his scar before breaking away to toy with his nipple, taking it into her mouth.

With a low growl, he reversed their positions, his body pressing hers against the mattress as he claimed her lips once more. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes and saw the naked lust there that surely must be mirrored in his own.

Elizabeth feared his pause meant he still intended to go and she wrapped her arms tightly about him, her hand caressing his hip before gliding across his lower back to his bottom. "Stay and love me, Will," she implored.

He smiled softly. She wished him to make love to her, and when had he ever refused her anything? And why should he deny himself the pleasures of her body simply to make one more silly sword?

"I could go in later – much later," he replied, kissing his way down her chest. "In hindsight, I believe I can spare the entire morning."

"Will it take that long?" she breathlessly teased, her fingers weaving into his curls as his mouth moved down her stomach.

"To love you properly," he answered, crawling back up to her level. He regarded her for a moment, a look in his eyes that she knew quite well, and she blissfully awaited his next move – knowing that, whatever it would be, she would thoroughly enjoy it. He looked down at his hands, one stroking her waist as the other playfully taunted her inner thigh. "Not where they do their best work, hmm?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, her eyes dancing with pleasure as she shook her head 'no'.

"Prepare to be ravaged," Will declared, pulling the bedsheets over their heads.

* * *

Much later, the two began to emerge from their private washroom, Will fully dressed for work and Elizabeth still clad in only her robe and slippers. Opening the door, they walked back into their attached bedroom, Will behind Elizabeth, his arms wrapped around her waist as his lips teased her earlobe. Their sudden appearance startled Ann, the upstairs maid, who was currently making their disheveled bed.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Turner," she said, mortified, directing her apology to the one of her masters she had known the longest. "I knocked and received no answer. I assumed Captain Turner had gone off to the forge and you were already downstairs with William."

Will, who had released his wife and looked somewhat disconcerted himself, smiled kindly, if uncomfortably. "No, it was my fault," he assured her. "I shouldn't have left the door unlocked last night." He colored slightly, releasing the implication behind his words. "That is, we did alter our routine this morning."

Ann's eyes were averted, her cheeks tinted a deep puce. The situation about the house was much more delicate since Captain Turner's return from sea. He and Mrs. Turner were a particularly loving, demonstrative couple, and all four members of the live-in staff had at one time or another walked in upon them in a compromising position. The others seemed to take it in stride, but Ann, the youngest of the four who had been with the family for the shortest amount of time, was yet embarrassed by their improprieties – or at least her witnessing of them.

Elizabeth had been silent throughout the encounter, nonchalantly wringing the remaining moisture from her damp hair, allowing the few drops of water to fall to the floor. "It's quite all right, Ann," she said gently, though her voice was laced with amusement. "You may see to that later. Captain Turner and I will be downstairs shortly."

"Yes, ma'am," she said, turning and leaving the room directly – making sure to close the door behind her.

Will turned to Elizabeth, shaking his head slightly. "I don't think I shall ever grow accustomed to having servants of my own after having been one myself for so long."

She softly put her hand to his cheek. "We only have but a few, darling. I employed the smallest staff possible. You know I never embraced the pretentions I was raised to. I wished for us to live as a family and do for ourselves as best we could. Unfortunately, that required taking on a small number of extra hands."

"And you were right to do so," he replied, lightly kissing her. "Don't mind me. I'll learn to live with it. Perhaps I can think of them as members of the crew?"

Elizabeth laughed, taking his hand in hers. "Come," she said, leading him from the room. "Marta will have breakfast waiting and William should be down soon, if not already."

Will frowned playfully. "I'm not certain I care for Marta. Her cooking is delicious, but she always looks at me in a very forward manner, as if she knows things she ought not to."

Elizabeth laughed again, finding his embarrassment at the much older woman's presumption adorable – though not entirely unfounded. "You would be very thankful for Marta if you were around in the days before I hired her," she quipped, attempting to change the subject, but Will would have none of it.

"Just what exactly _did_ you tell her about me in my absence?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing that wasn't true," she impertinently answered. Looking her husband up and down, admiring the cut and color of his shirt – and the way it hung loosely open, exposing a generous amount of tanned chest – she added, "Nothing you didn't live up to."

* * *

The household was bustling with activity by the time Will and Elizabeth finally made it downstairs. Noting the clock in the parlor as they passed through, they were both shocked to discover just how much of the morning they had wiled away in bed and in the tub – and on the settee on the way to the tub. Though they were hours later than normal, at last they made it to the kitchen where the family always took their breakfasts, finding the dinning room much too formal for such a casual meal that was often consumed in spurts –Will first, on his way to work, followed by Elizabeth who used to dine with him but had often been tired and he insisted she stay and sleep in, and lastly William, although occasionally she woke the boy early to take his morning meal with her.

"Good morning, Marta," Elizabeth said brightly, sincerely happy to see the cheery, rotund woman who had been with her since before William was born.

"Good morning, Mrs. Turner," she replied, rising from her place of rest at the kitchen table, where she had evidently been waiting for them, and going to tend the pans on the stove.

"Marta," Elizabeth affectionately chided, "how many times must I tell you to call me Elizabeth? We've known each other for nearly ten years. I've cried on your shoulder many a night. Certainly it's all right for you to take the familiarity."

"No," she disagreed, shaking her head, "t'wouldn't be proper."

Elizabeth giggled melodically. "Now you sound like _him_," she said, taking Will's arm.

"A pirate such as yourself worrying about what's proper?" Marta questioned Will.

Will glanced to Elizabeth at the word 'pirate'. Obviously, she _had_ told the woman a great number of things. He only wondered which of them stemmed from truth.

"It was a lifetime ago," he offered in his defense.

Elizabeth kissed him softly, turning back to the cook. "What's for breakfast this morning, Marta?" she asked, pouring Will a glass of the juice already on the table.

"Ham and eggs, though a mite cold as you're so late to come down," she said knowingly, looking pointedly at Elizabeth's unusual breakfast attire.

Will looked uncomfortably away, taking a seat at the table.

Elizabeth bit back a laugh at her squirming husband. "Yes," she said, "we were….unavoidably detained."

"Were I in your place, I might still be up there," Marta said with a wink, to which Will nearly choked on his juice.

Elizabeth returned her wink, patting Will's back at his sudden sputtering. "Has William come down yet?"

"Come and gone," the older woman answered. "He was thrilled to hear you and the Captain were still …'asleep'."

Will exchanged a look with Elizabeth who hushed him with a glance.

"He gobbled up his food and said he was going out to play before his lessons. He's grown into quite the mischievous lad," she continued, her voice betraying her fondness for the boy she had known since birth. "Always running off to the beach."

Will laughed easily. "I wonder where he got that trait."

Elizabeth looked at him smartly before turning her attention back to Marta. "Is that where he is, then? The beach? He knows he's not allowed to go there alone."

"I don't know, Mrs. He didn't say where he was going, only ran out of here as quick as his little legs would carry him."

"Becoming more of a handful everyday," Elizabeth said. "I wonder if I gave my father as much trouble."

Will laughed again. "Your father, his staff, the Royal Navy, half an ocean full of pirates and sailors alike."

She smiled at the memory. "Yes, well, in this I give him leave _not_ to follow my example," she said, setting about to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Several minutes later, having finished their meal and Will donned his coat, belt, and sword, the two walked towards the entry hall, passing Eleanor, the downstairs maid, as she came out of the study.

"Good morning, Mrs., Captain," she said.

"Eleanor, have you seen William about lately?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied laughingly, indicating the window in the study. "He's in the garden, by the looks of it, imitating the Captain."

Sure enough, his parents peered through the glass to discover their son amongst the hibiscus giving his worst to a nearby palm that apparently was serving as an enemy pirate. His bandana was firmly wrapped about his chocolate curls – his tricorn hat having ostensibly fallen off in the fracas to lie at his feet, which were duly ornamented with black boots that perfectly matched his father's. Though he wore a proper sword belt, his current weapon was yet made of wood, as together he and Will were still making the genuine article to replace his childhood toy. Much to the boy's disappointment, his mother had absolutely drawn the line at allowing his ear to be pierced but, to get around that, William had absconded with a stray bit of metal from the smithy and somehow fashioned a crude sort of a hoop that in one way or other he had managed to hang from his ear without it actually penetrating the lobe.

Will smiled proudly. "I wonder which of us he really wishes to be like," he said to Elizabeth as they walked to the front hall. "I may look the part but, of the two of us, you're the one who truly acts it."

"Oh, I don't know," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck as she prepared to kiss him goodbye. "Some evenings you play the role quite convincingly."

She kissed him thoroughly, making him once again curse the blasted order that called him away to the forge.

"There," she sighed contentedly. "You may go off to work now."

"More than four hours late," Will wryly observed.

"Yes, but you're leaving with a smile on your face," Elizabeth reminded. "Now, go make something beautiful."

"This morning, I already have."

* * *


	3. The Life We Lead

* * *

"The family is one of nature's masterpieces."

– G. Santayana

* * *

The next morning, Will got a relatively early start at the smithy as Elizabeth had serenely slept through the entirety of his waking, bathing, dressing, and exiting their room. Though it was for the best, as he really _did_ need to finish those orders and he had interrupted enough of Elizabeth's sleep lately, at the time he felt an undeniable twinge of regret. When he had returned home the night before after having worked a necessarily late night due to his delayed departure, his wife was already snuggled comfortably in their bed, fast asleep – evidently tired out from that morning's extensive romp. Coming home to and then leaving a still sleeping Elizabeth was admittedly a disappointment and, for a moment, the wickeder part of him contemplated following her advice and waking her – both last night and that morning. However, as he'd told her, he really was too much of a gentleman and loved her far too much to think of his convenience and pleasure above hers. So he left her to rest uninterrupted.

Elizabeth would very likely playfully reproach him for not staying to say good morning at the least, but it would be worth it to spend a long – no doubt exciting – night with his thoroughly rested wife. He smiled ironically at the thought. Perhaps, as Elizabeth insisted, he was more of a pirate than he let on. He certainly had been behaving like one as of late. While both he and Elizabeth never had a chance to observe a proper marriage in action, he was certain there was something decidedly improper about the way they attacked one another each night. Granted, though they had been married for more than ten years, in actuality they had only been together for the past two and one half months and were closer to newlyweds than the complacent, familiar coupling he had always heard would come with time. Still, there seemed something wild and animalistic about the way he simply could not keep his hands off of her when they were alone together – as if the beast within him, long carefully repressed and now finally unleashed, forevermore refused to be contained. Yet, though he was certain their desire would always live on, he also knew that eventually their frantic passion must cool; even long married couples who remained impossibly in love rarely succumbed to frenzied bouts of loving making in the oddest of places, at the most inopportune of times, as he and Elizabeth often did. Furthermore, he reasoned, after he had survived ten long years without her, surely he could last one night and day without her touch.

Nevertheless, as Will pondered the fiery, often obscene, nature of their relationship, his burning loins told a far different tale, and he fiercely pounded the molten metal in an attempt to release some of the tension he could not yet work off in more pleasurable ways. He was shaken from his libidinous reverie by the jangling of the bell he'd installed over the smithy door to alert him to the arrival of customers when his back was turned to the entrance. Noting it was a bit early for William, but half anticipating his son all the same, he thought it most likely to be fresh business. As either one was a welcome prospective, he turned to greet the visitor with genuine good cheer.

He was surprised to encounter his wife standing in the doorway, looking an absolute vision as the bright afternoon sunlight framed her figure. She smiled lovingly at him and for a moment he just stared at her, awestruck. Their happy married life, this wondrous state of familial bliss, was yet new to them and each time they were apart for any length of time – no matter how trivial or small – it was like being back on that cliff top and the sandy beach below where they were at last reunited. The miracle of their simple togetherness was too fresh and new to go unappreciated, even on an hourly basis. Finally regaining his senses, Will discovered he was already returning her smile; his heart always did answer to hers without the need for conscious thought or action.

"I was just thinking of you," he said softly, putting down his tools to go join her at the door.

"Good thoughts, I hope?"

Now by her side, he bent to whisper in her ear, "Indecent ones."

Her full lips curled into another smile – this one decidedly naughty – as she wickedly replied, "My favorite sort."

Will reached out and encircled her slender waist with one arm, the other closing the door, as he pulled Elizabeth to him to kiss her thoroughly.

After several minutes of eager reception, she ended the kiss with a contented sigh, resting her forehead against his. Will lightly kissed the tip of her nose before pulling back to regard her face, a roguish glint in his eyes.

"Have you come to relive last week's visit?" he inquired.

Elizabeth colored slightly at the remembrance of the late afternoon that was particularly intense, even for them. William was granted permission to go off and play with his friend from the village, leaving husband and wife to their own devises. After an impromptu round of swordplay, they had ended up making love in the hay pile – and then again against the wall as she attempted to redress.

"No," she chastisingly retorted, escaping from his arms, though her eyes revealed her true desire to stay.

He easily stopped her retreat, pulling her back to enticingly murmur against her lips, "Are you certain?"

"William Turner," she playfully admonished, wiggling out of his embrace, "have you no sense of decorum at all?"

This time he allowed her flight, though he couldn't resist the flirtatious rejoinder, "None where you're concerned."

Elizabeth gave him a look which spoke of her intention to test his avowal that evening, but then she turned her back to him, walking further into the room. "Where is William?" she asked. "I wish to scold him for not telling me directly that he was going into town."

Will smiled at his son's boyhood mischief which increasingly seemed to land him into trouble with his mother. "Has he gone off to play at pirates with Henry?"

His wife turned back to him in slight confusion. "No," she answered. "He's come to practice his smithing."

Will frowned. "He's not _here_," he informed her.

"But he told Eleanor he was coming to you."

"I haven't seen him since he stopped in to bring me my supper last night."

In an instant, confusion turned to worry, worry to alarm, and alarm to a state of pure panic as she realized it was so unlike their son to fib about his whereabouts, or dawdle to this extent. He had left their house nearly two hours ago. Elizabeth's face went white as terror gripped her heart. "Do you suppose something's happened to him?" she asked, fear evident in her features as her fingers twisted nervously at her skirt. "I knew it was a mistake to always allow him to walk into town alone, a boy of his age. What was I thinking? Will, we must do something," she exclaimed, her voice breaking as tears threatened.

"Elizabeth," he said soothingly, reaching out to embrace her but, in her blind state of terror, she pushed him away, thinking only of reaching her son as soon as possible. "Elizabeth," he repeated more forcefully, entrapping her in his arms lest in her fit of panic she do something to unwittingly harm herself.

"Will, let me go," she cried, fighting his hold on her. "We must find him."

He spoke her name again, his voice awash with tenderness, and at last it seemed to penetrate for she immediately stopped her struggle, relaxing against him as he gently stroked her hair away from her face. "It's all right, Elizabeth. I'm sure he's fine. He more than likely simply became distracted by the sights and aromas of the vendors in the marketplace. You know how he loves to sample their goods…..Or perhaps he's run into one of his mates in the town square. Really, I've no doubt that, wherever he is, he's perfectly safe. Now come on," Will continued, letting her go to turn and douse the forge. "We'll go out into the village and look for him. There's a very good chance he's but a minute away, down at the docks."

After he finished closing down the smithy for the day, he turned toward the door, calling back to his wife who still stood motionless in place, looking somewhat ill.

"Elizabeth?"

She started slightly at her name, but began to walk to him all the same. When she was nearly to the door, she wobbled on her feet and, had it not been for Will who reached forward to steady her, she very likely would have stumbled.

Will examined his wife, noting she appeared rather pale. "Are you all right?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she hurriedly replied, embarrassed at her near swooning. "I – I just….I was overcome with anxiety. You must think me silly. I know you're right. I'm sure he's fine."

She took his arm, giving the appearance of leading him from the smithy but, in actuality, she was glad for the support. Once they had searched the perimeters of town without locating William, Elizabeth began to grow fearful once more. Will still believed there was an innocent explanation and their boy was probably just at the seashore – though, without proper supervision, such a thing was forbidden by his mother. Nevertheless, Elizabeth's alarm had begun to affect him, although he wouldn't let on to her.

As they walked down to the beach, worrying that her increased distress would bring on another episode, Will questioned her about her near faint, knowing it would provide a necessary distraction as she would vehemently deny any physical weakness. Additionally, he truly did wish to know if there was more to the incident than simple fear. As he expected, she assured him of her perfect health, after repeated proddings, finally admitting it was probably a result of failing to pause to eat that afternoon. However, the spirited discussion absorbed her focus and, before she knew it, their feet were in the sand. Yet, William was nowhere in sight.

Now Will truly began to grow fearful as both parents combed the seashore calling their son's name. Finally, having resolved to go to the very last place they could possibly think of, he and Elizabeth carefully waded through the ankle-deep water of the dank grotto nearby. The cave was expressly off limits to him – a fact that William knew well. Nonetheless, that is where they found their son, as Will had predicted, with his friend Henry, engaged it what appeared to be a reenactment of the breaking of the Aztec curse at Isle de Muerta.

"Thank God," Elizabeth softly cried, dropping to her knees to clutch the surprised boy in a tight embrace.

"Mama, what are you doing here?" he said, pausing to look around his mother's body. "And Papa, too." Suddenly remembering where he was supposed to be at the moment – and realizing his parents had found him at _the cave_ of all places – he had the distinct feeling that he was very much in trouble.

Relief gave way to anger as Elizabeth stood to her feet, the bottom of her skirt now soaked. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving, and why are you not at the smithy, as you said? Come along," she said sternly, grabbing his hand and leading him to the cave's entrance as he followed silently at her side, trudging through the cold waters that at his lesser height were more difficult to navigate. He glanced once at his father who stood stoically to the side, allowing his wife to pass. William saw no signs of reprieve on his father's face, not that he expected any; his mother and father had never once overridden one another when it came to rules and discipline.

As Elizabeth guided William toward home, continuing her scolding as they walked, Will lingered behind seeing Henry safely from the cave and across the sand. The young, fair-haired boy said nothing, knowing that his friend was in for a good, long lecture, followed by a swift punishment. He shuddered slightly in commiseration, well aware that if _his_ mother found out he would be in the same predicament.

As if reading his mind, Will looked down at the boy. "Do your parents know where _you_ are?"

Henry looked down nervously. He'd heard stories about William's father, stories that made him a bit intimidated of the man, though he did not know if they were actually true. His reaction, though silent, said it all.

"Then you best go home, as well."

Henry immediately obeyed, scurrying across the beach and back toward town.

* * *

As they arrived at their front door, Elizabeth still persisted in her frantic reprimand. "And your privileges are suspended until you can learn to be a responsible young boy and – and follow the rules….and be where you say….and – and don't cause me to believe that……I – I thought you were – " Her face began to crumble and her voice faltered. "Something truly terrible might have happened to you," she exclaimed, fleeing into the house just as she burst into tears.

Will thought for a moment to go after, but then decided his son was the more immediate concern. Elizabeth's uncharacteristically emotional tirade was surprising, but he understood its source and knew they could speak on it later. He glanced at his boy, who stood quietly on the doorstep, looking shamefully downward.

William felt terrible for having made his mother cry, an extremely rare occurrence that he knew from experience only took place when she was exceptionally happy – or sad. Tears with her fury were a new experience. _Her fury_ was a new experience, but he knew he deserved it. He really _had_ meant to go to the smithy. He was thrilled that his mother had cut his lessons short that morning, citing a headache, and was absolutely beside himself with excitement at the prospect of, with his father's help, completing his new, _real_ sword today. He was halfway across the lawn before he remembered that he hadn't told his mother he was leaving. In his eagerness to get to the forge, he hated the thought of looking through the house to find her, so he simply shouted the information to the first person he encountered, a slight lapse in the rules but one he felt was acceptable under the circumstances. He _would've_ made it to the smithy as he'd said but, on his way through town, he ran into Henry, who offered him half of his apple pasty. It seemed his friend had finished his chores early and was free to play. William knew his father would be expecting him, but not _quite_ so soon, so he happily accepted the invitation. As they ran down to the beach, engrossed in a game of pirates, one thing led to another, time got away from them, and they ended up in the grotto. He knew _that_ was wrong, but it was a silly rule after all; he wasn't going to get hurt. And it would make such a fabulous likeness of Isle de Muerta. And rules were more like guidelines, anyway – even the Pirate Code……But now the explanation seemed hardly sufficient in light of his mother's tears.

"Do – do you think she's _very_ angry with me?" William asked in a quiet voice, still avoiding his father's gaze.

Will sighed, putting his arm comfortingly around the boy. "Not _angry_, son, just….upset." He paused, and for a moment they were both silent, until Will finally said what a father must. "You know what you did was wrong." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, sir," he said meekly, devastated that he had apparently disappointed both his mother _and_ his father.

Will's mouth twitched in amusement at his son's manner of address. He knelt down to his level, looking him in the eye. "And you know _why_ it was wrong?" he continued softly. "It really is dangerous to play in that cave, whether you think it now or not."

"But you and Mama used to – "

"I shudder to remember half the things your mother did as a young girl. They could've easily led to her early demise – though at the time she proclaimed they were all perfectly safe and I was simply being a worrywart."

William giggled at this, for the first time looking more at ease.

"You know why you're mother was upset, don't you?" Will questioned. "She was paralyzed with fear for you, for what might have happened to you."

"Yes," William said repentantly. However, a moment later, he added with insistence, "But I only wished to play – and I _can_ take care of myself, Papa."

"I'm sure that you can, but that's not a theory your mother and I are prepared to test. You shouldn't be either." Now it was William's turn to sigh. "It's just that she loves you, William. You are her world – and mine."

William smiled at his father, the sparkle back in his eyes. "May I go and apologize to Mama."

"And promise to never frighten her like that again?" Will asked with mock fierceness.

"Yes," his son snickered.

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

At his father's approval, he began to scamper through the door.

"And William," Will stopped him. "It's all right on this occasion to let your mother hug you."

William frowned, his budding male sensibilities decidedly offended at the notion.

Will laughed. "It won't hurt you….and I think she needs it. Besides," he teasingly added, "with time you'll grow quite fond of hugging girls."

William made a face. Seeing his mother and father behave so together was one thing. Surprisingly for a boy of his age, it didn't really bother him. After so long apart, he was simply glad they had each other again, especially his poor mother whose suffering he had witnessed first hand. But the very idea that one day, no matter how far away, _he_ would actually behave so – and _enjoy_ it – was insupportable to his young mind. He scrunched up his nose in distaste and ran into the house to find his mother, his father's laughter trailing him as Will followed closely behind.

* * *

After a tearful apology – made by both William and Elizabeth – a jovial family supper, and an evening spent in the parlor telling adventurous stories of pirate escapades – some true, some hearsay, and some completely invented – it was time to retire for the evening. As Will's talk with William seemed to have been a positive influence on their increasingly mischievous son, Elizabeth sent him to see William off to bed, declaring, "Perhaps this is a time when a boy simply needs his father."

Whatever transpired between them most have worked out well, with William making very few attempts to extend his bedtime, for Will arrived in their bedroom much sooner than Elizabeth anticipated. The sight that met his eyes as he opened the door quite literally left him in a stupor, his feet rooted in place at the doorway. Elizabeth was wearing a scandalously revealing, thoroughly alluring, nightdress which left him utterly beside himself at just one glance.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked, amused.

Will regained enough thought to walk the rest of the way into the room, shutting the door behind him and then leaning upon it as he surveyed her body, looking her up and down at a tantalizingly slow pace.

Elizabeth watched him as he gazed upon her, a sudden heat in her cheeks. "Do you like it? It just arrived today. I ordered it weeks ago as a surprise for you – though I believe they've made it a bit too snug," she said, picking at the clinging garment to no avail as the moment it slipped from her fingers it bounced back into place, adhering to her frame once more.

Will almost laughed aloud at her statement. He was captivated, absolutely enthralled with how the nightdress hugged her curves, the large slits at both legs coupled with the extremely low-cut bodice leaving little to the imagination. "No," he said, his eyes skittering down her face and neck, drawn to the ample amounts of his wife's cleavage the dress left uncovered. "It's perfect."

With a smile on his face and a look in his eyes that divulged his intentions, Will walked to Elizabeth's side and reached out for her. Nuzzling his face into her neck, he placed warm kisses beneath her ear as he pressed her body to his, wanting to feel every inch of her softness against him.

For a moment, Elizabeth returned his embrace. Then she let him go, brushing a hand caressingly down his back. "Go lie down," she enticingly commanded.

In the low, tender voice that was always her undoing, Will asked, "Aren't you coming to lie with me?", his hand wandering along the silk toward her breast.

Her body was betraying her, insisting she go along with whatever he asked as long as it meant his hands would continue upon her. But she had planned the perfect evening, and her face fell into an adorably childish pout at the thought of its ruination. "I wasn't ready for you yet," she complained.

"_I'm_ ready," Will quipped, brushing his lower half against hers to prove the point.

"Yes, I can tell….but go lie down all the same." Will frowned and looked as if he was about to protest, so she added in a tone of placation, "I promise you'll be handsomely rewarded."

This brought the licentious smile back to his face, and he dutifully obeyed, lying down on the bed as she'd asked – though his eyes continued to shamelessly examine her body as she set out to finish creating the proper ambiance.

With a gaze toward her husband that clearly implied it would definitely be worth the wait, Elizabeth went about the room lighting what appeared to be a vast multitude of candles, blowing out the bright lamp to leave their bed bathed in only the soft, flickering candlelight. With her task completed, she slowly walked over to the bed to sit beside Will. At first he merely smiled at her, trailing his hand from her knee to her thigh, following the slit in her dress. This small moment of touching her bare skin set off a spark within him, and he was through waiting. Taking hold of her arm, he pulled her down atop him, kissing her frantically as his hands roamed her body, loving the feel of the sleek, cool silk – with Elizabeth beneath it. When he was only just beginning to enjoy her, however, she pulled away, sliding off of him to sit beside him once more.

Reaching across to their bedside table, she grasped a small bottle that had previously escaped his attention. "I bought this at the apothecary while I was in town today." Will briefly tore his eyes from his wife to glance curiously at the bottle before turning them back on her. "They're fragrant oils for the body, said to have a….stimulating effect," she told him somewhat shyly.

"Oh?" Will asked devilishly, his hands finding her waist. "Well, I can assure you, love, you provide all the stimulation I need…..Still, I've the feeling I shall enjoy the experimentation. Tell me, where are we meant to put it?"

Elizabeth's brow arched at his cheeky comment, sending him a look that told him to behave – at least for a little while. "Sit up, and I'll massage your back."

Will shook his head. "_I'll_ massage _you_."

"Very well," she smiled, handing him the bottle as he rose to his knees. Reaching up, she slowly, teasingly, slid her nightdress down, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze. His eyes darkened with desire and he reached out to touch her, but she stopped him. "You were going to give me a massage, remember?" she said innocently, turning her back to him.

Willing to go along with tonight's chosen method of foreplay, Will ceased his advances, nevertheless, pushing the dress down to her hips to expose more flesh. Elizabeth nimbly reclined to her stomach, sighing against the pillow as Will began the massage. He gently worked the oil into her skin, her body looking all the more alluring beneath a thin coat of the glistening liquid. His massaging touches soon turned to wayward caresses as he slid his hands along her sides, grazing the bit of her breasts his hands could get at as she lie on her stomach.

"Elizabeth," he beckoned. "Turn over."

"No," she said coquettishly. "Finish your massage."

"I'm trying to. Now roll over."

"Mmm Mmm," she murmured, enjoying the game, wherever it might lead.

"Elizabeth," he attempted again, his body growing more and more agitated as she seemed intent on denying him that which he craved. "I want to touch you."

She shook her head. "You'll find I will not relent."

Will placed a kiss to her shoulder as he bent low to whisper against her ear. "I know you like to try new things, and I shall make love to you any way you wish – every way you can image," he teased. "But tonight I _need_ to touch you."

"So touch me," Elizabeth replied nonchalantly, though his soft caresses and whispered insinuations were having more of an effect upon her than she would let on.

"I'd like to," he retorted. "But, at the moment, you're laying upon all the best places."

Elizabeth laughed, but her amusement was soon tempered when she felt his warmth leave her as he vacated their bed entirely. "Will?" she questioned, wondering if he was truly put off but her playful refusal of him. Moments later, however, as she was just about to get up and see what had become of him, she felt the bed shift with his weight as he came back to sit beside her.

"Will, what – " she began, but her question was answered as he lowered his body to her and she felt his bare skin pressed against hers.

"Elizabeth," he enticed, yet again, his voice rough with desire. "I'm quite prepared to have you either way." He punctuated the point by beginning to nibble at the back of her neck. "But would you deny me the opportunity to caress you as I do so?"

"So unlike the blacksmith of a decade ago," she murmured. "I recall many a time, within the privacy of your room, when I begged you to touch me so, and you always refused. Yet now it is _you_ who does the begging."

"That's because, at the time, you weren't yet mine."

"And now I am?" His hand wandered to her thigh as his lips and tongue teased the side of her neck. "I _am_," she conceded.

"And I promise you, the begging will soon be quite reversed."

"Is that so?"

Will merely smiled wickedly as his hands slid across her back to slip beneath the nightdress that still sat at her hips. His fingers wandered down the curve of her bottom to touch her in places that made her purr. As she began to gasp, he triumphantly withdrew his hand, leaving a hot and bothered Elizabeth feeling quite bereft. With a frustrated grunt, she turned to lie on her back – caring for but a moment that he had won before her thoughts turned to persuading him to resume the action.

Rather than gloat at his victory, Will simply looked tenderly upon her, his eyes softly admiring her body. Reverently, he reached down to peel her nightdress the rest of the way down her hips and legs, discarding it somewhere on the floor – where all of their bedclothes were often wont to end up.

Something about the way he looked at her, with such adoration and unadulterated love, touched her heart and, even in the midst of their passion, she could not help declaring hers just the same. "I love you, Will," Elizabeth whispered, her voice thick with emotion, effectively halting whatever it was he intended to do next.

Will looked down upon her and smiled softly, tenderness shining in his eyes alongside the naked lust as he dropped back down to lie next to her. "And I you…._always_."

Then words were no longer enough, and she wrapped her arms around him, bringing his lips to her own. Will kissed her passionately, exhaustively, setting Elizabeth afire as only he could. His body slowly covered hers as his lips left her mouth to travel down her chin, sucking gently at the base of her throat before turning his attentions to her neck in frantic, ravenous kisses.

"But, Will," she said, suddenly remembering her romantic plans for the evening, "I haven't massaged _you_."

"Later," he said, biting into her flesh, causing her to press her hips into his.

"Later?" Elizabeth replied breathlessly. "Whatever will we do now?" she asked, already shifting her leg to accommodate him.

Will chuckled low against her chest, where his lips currently resided. Smiling, he returned his mouth to hers as he nestled into her body and began to demonstrate.

* * *

Elizabeth slowly unwrapped her legs from about Will as they lie in each other's arms, still attempting to regain their breath. She softly kissed his shoulder as he whispered words of love against her neck. At length, he removed himself from her, rolling to lie upon his back beside her.

"Back in Port Royal, all those years ago, I dreamt a future for us we never had the chance to live," he imparted, as he gathered her to him, "but I could never imagine anything more perfect than what we have in this very moment."

"Nor I," she murmured, drowsily snuggling into his side.

"What a life we lead, Elizabeth," Will sighed – the very last words she heard before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for your reviews, and please keep them coming. I love to read what you think of the story so far. Events are going to be set into motion in the next few chapters and their little adventure is going to really begin!


	4. Shadows

* * *

"Never fear shadows."

– Unknown

* * *

Will woke bright and early the next morning with the rise of the sun, as was his body's custom. He looked down to his still dream wife who lie cuddled against his chest, a look of serenity upon her upturned face. He made his decision then and there. Today being a Sunday, the smithy had no claim upon him and he felt fairly certain that missing one morning's church service would put their souls in no immediate danger. Thus, after the trauma of the day before, he opted to spend the entire day as a family – beginning with enjoying some much needed rest. Wrapping his arms more tightly about her, he too soon drifted off.

Several hours later, Elizabeth began to stir from her heavy slumber. Lying enveloped in her husband's embrace, with their son sleeping peacefully down the hall, she felt safe and contented, as if all was right with the world. And, as she and Will had spent the night and morning actually _sleeping_ for a change, she awoke feeling refreshed and renewed – a welcome sensation after the terrible scare with William the afternoon prior.

Over breakfast, Will and Elizabeth resolved to take up her suggestion of two mornings ago and spend the afternoon at the seashore, culminated by a picnic upon the beach. William was absolutely thrilled with the idea, reasoning that such an atmosphere would be ripe with opportunity to make multiple suggestions and reminders of his love for the sea and desire to go out sailing, as his parents had assured him they would do sometime in the not so distant future. Being a boy of nine, that surely must mean today or tomorrow – perhaps next week – but anything beyond that was far too long to wait. His agile mind already hard at work conjuring up subtle hints and gentle manipulations to convince his mother and father to agree, he was nearly beside himself with anticipation for the next half hour as preparations were made, items were gathered, and their dinner was packed.

"Papa," he complained from the doorway, in his excitement, his voice slipping to an adorably childish whine, "how much longer do we have to wait?" Estrella, the now grown puppy he'd won four years earlier after successfully finding the key in a voyage he could scarcely remember, sat at his feet, lapping his hand in agreement.

Will stood in the front hall, his arms laden with various items Elizabeth had determined they _must_ bring, either as objects of basic need or for play. In all honesty, he had silently been wondering what his son had the courage to say aloud, and inwardly thought this was all a bit much for a small excursion to the beach – which was essentially their own front yard. However, as he often did, Will let Elizabeth have her way. No doubt, the afternoon would be better with the niceties she was providing and he knew she was particularly sensitive when it came to matters concerning the care of William, a necessity of the way in which they had lived for the past decade.

"I don't know," he candidly admitted. "But, son, you might as well learn early the concept of waiting about for a woman to be ready. It is never time to leave until _she_ says so," he added with a wink.

William's giggle was cut short by Elizabeth's entrance into the foyer carrying a basket nearly brimming with morsels to enjoy beneath the warm sun. "Oh, pish!" she playfully chided. "When have you ever waited for me, Will Turner?"

Will grinned widely at his wife's easygoing manner. What she said was true, of course. Even during their years spent in Port Royal, Elizabeth had never been like the other women. Only on the rare occasion of a ball or state dinner now and again did he have to wait for her in the parlor below as she continued to dress in her room.

"You are right, my love, but very few women are so naturally beautiful as you," he replied.

"Or apparently as punctual," she said, rewarding him with a kiss. She glanced to their son on the doorstep, who was so obviously desperate to leave he could barely stand still. She stifled a smile. "William, shall we go?"

"Yes, Mama, _yes_," he entreated.

"Or perhaps we should wait a bit longer while a gather your coat to prevent a chill from this afternoon's strong wind off the sea."

"_Mama_," he whined.

"I'm only teasing," she laughed, wrapping her arm around him. "Lead the way, then." As they walked down to the beach, Elizabeth said, "I believe a game of pirates will be in order after we swim. You won last time, but I hardly think it was fair considering your last minute application to your father for help."

"All right," William said, sheepishly owning up to the incident. "But this time I get to be Barbossa and _you_ have to be Jack."

"A heavy burden I would wish upon no one," she quipped, "but I suppose I shall take it up."

Will smiled as he walked alongside them. She had always said William was every inch his father's boy but, clearly, mother and son were much more alike than Elizabeth realized.

* * *

After swimming, drying, eating, and playing all manner of games one could imagine on a bright, sunny day with the warm sand beneath your toes, Elizabeth sat on a blanket watching her two men practice sword maneuvers as the sun began to sink low on the horizon. As she observed the fencing lesson, she couldn't help but muse on their utter likeness. Looking at her son was almost like traveling back twenty years in time to the day she found his father drifting helplessly on a piece of wreckage. As Will imparted to William a special footwork technique, each deep in rapt concentration, she laughed aloud at their nearly identical expressions. Seeing their son, such a mirror image of his father, she was struck by the knowledge of what a gift it was to have him in her life all of those years when she would've been alone.

Such thoughts rehashed the terror Elizabeth had felt the day before at potentially losing him. William had apologized for breaking the rules and for scaring her so, explaining his innocuous desire to simply play. She understood how he felt but, if truth be known, it had become a recent pattern of behavior. Since Will's return, William had begun to test the strict boundaries and tight control she'd exercised over him since birth, stretching the rules further and further until it now included breaking them entirely. What her son didn't seem to understand was that she had those rules in place for a reason. There had always been a solid, logical rationale to keeping the boy close to her. The unique circumstances surrounding his conception and the precarious state of their quite singular family necessitated a constant vigilance. William had been sired by an immortal, giving him certain qualities and special traits that very quickly made him stand out amongst children of his age – especially as a toddler when his perfect health and intelligence had been so remarkably advanced as to draw almost immediate notice. Additionally, his father was Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Anyone who knew this information could use it against them either out of superstitious fear or as a means of getting at Will by threatening or harming his family. All of that had to be contended with, not to mention her husband's beating heart hidden away in the Dead Man's Chest, meaning she must both keep William from those who might wish to harm him as well as safeguard Will's heart and constantly shield her family from accidental slips of the tongue by an innocent little boy.

Thus, Elizabeth had always been protective of William since before even his birth. Of course, her actions hadn't been entirely motivated by pure logic. Such over protectiveness had been emotionally grounded as well. Over that long, lonely decade, William was all she had, her only remaining family member and her one living, breathing link to Will. Caring for Will's heart was a heavy responsibility, but no less so was caring for his child, and every scrapped knee and bump upon the head meant she had failed both son and father.

Even now as she watched them play together, happily reunited and seemingly free from any cares, she could not help but be reminded of yesterday's fear and the still lingering concern that something might happen to mar their hard-won peace. It wasn't that she was a pessimist; life had simply taught her that very little was truly certain, the best laid plans were never guaranteed, and happiness could be easily snatched away with the landing of a longboat – or the cruel slash of a sword. With a shake of her head, she resolved to put these dreadful thoughts from her mind, refusing to ruin a moment of their now blissful life chasing the demons of yesterday or worrying over how they might ruin her tomorrow.

Much as Elizabeth had presumed, father and son were completely oblivious to her troubled thoughts as William stood in the sand mimicking Will's riposte.

"You know, Papa," William began nonchalantly, "if I'm to become to be a _very_ skilled swordsman, like you, I'll have to learn to fight while aboard a moving ship."

Will fought back a laugh. It seemed their son was as accomplished a wheedler as his mother. "Is that so?"

"Yes," he replied with conviction. "And there are lots of other things I could learn on a ship. Mama's always said I should learn to sail one day……_when I'm older_," he emphasized with distaste. "But I'm almost grown now, and Marta says things are learned easier when we're younger." He looked up to gauge his father's reaction, but his face was unreadable. To be on the safe side, he grimly added, "Another year and I think it will be too late."

Will couldn't help but laugh at that. "Indeed. I'll take that under advisement, William, as I would hate for you to go your entire life lacking both sword and sailing skills."

"I know," William agreed, believing his point to be won. "It would be awful. I'd be the worst, most pathetic pirate."

"Well, we can't have that," Will granted. "If you're determined to be a pirate, you must at least by a successful one."

William smiled. "Maybe….maybe you could tell Mama that."

He felt somewhat guilty manipulating his father and getting around his mother in such a way. In spite of his burgeoning independent streak, he was still a good boy and, much like his father, always tried to do the right thing – if at all possible. And, very much like his father, he'd spent the early years of his life striving to be Elizabeth's protector, though, as with Will before him, it was Elizabeth who just as often did the looking after – albeit at a distance and without being discovered. Still, his goodness and desire to please his parents notwithstanding, William nevertheless had a will of his own. His world had been extremely limited and his life guarded as far back as he could remember. Though only a young boy, he was tremendously intuitive and had always understood how special his family was and how hard it must be for his mother. Consequently, William had accepted their uniqueness and the many restrictions placed upon him with relatively good spirits – largely because he believed all of that would change once his father came home and they could at last be free to live as everyone else. However, normalcy itself wasn't what he really wished for. As must young children – and many adults – are wont to do, what he truly desired was the best of both worlds. He wished to be like the other children when it came to matters of schooling and play, but there were certain aspects of his unique upbringing that he wished to continue to embrace, such as their family's link to piracy and their history of intrigue and adventure. As William got older, his mother's mischievous sprit coupled with his father's blood, which held a calling to the sea, combined to cause the boy to all but burst with the desire for adventurous escapades and exhilarating journeys upon the open waters. The problem was they never lived any such adventures. His parents told him stories of the exciting things they _used_ to do, both as children and adults, but now they merely lead an ordinary existence, which he supposed was fine some of the time, but should be spiced with some excitement now and then. What he failed to realize was, for his long beleaguered parent, ordinary _was_ novel and exciting.

William was distracted from his thoughts by his father's sigh. "You want to go sailing very badly, don't you?" Will asked.

William nodded, his eyes glowing with a far-off light as his imagination carried him away. "I want to go to sea, to live as a pirate – a good one," he amended, "but free, with no rules at all….to do whatever I please. I want to run wild, and swing from ropes, and fight with swords, and sail through storms and – and drink rum!"

Will gave him an exceedingly parental look. "At nine years old?"

"Well, maybe not the rum – but all the rest," he boldly declared. "I want to be just like you."

Will smiled ironically down at his son. "Are you certain? That sounds a lot more like your mother to me." William's face scrunched up as he seemed to contemplate this. "Come along," Will continued, putting his arm around his son's shoulders as he turned him to face the setting sun. "I think it's time to build our bonfire."

"And sing the pirate song?" William asked excitedly as Elizabeth came up to join them.

"And sing the pirate song," she agreed.

* * *

AN: I apologize for leaving you hanging with no new chapter last week. I had the chance to unexpectedly go on a bit of a vacation, and I couldn't turn it down. I'm going on another short holiday later this week in honor of my birthday, but I didn't want to leave you without something new yet again. So I've split my bigger chapter in two and will post one half now and leave the other half behind to be posted this Friday.

As for the story itself, I thought I'd explain a bit the emotional angst I've introduced for Elizabeth, and to a certain extent William. I love Will and Elizabeth's happy ending (and firmly believe in it!) but, though they take place in an extreme pirate-filled world, I like to make my stories as realistic as possible. And, having experienced a large amount of trauma in the past 10-12 years, I imagine it would be somewhat difficult for Elizabeth to trust in the longevity and permanence of their happiness. Consequently, at times, she has a wave of fearing hanging over her head, waiting for the next calamity to happen and something to come along to destroy all they have – because that's what's repeatedly happened in her life up till now. This will be a reoccurring problem for the two of them to overcome throughout the story, and William as well, since he sort of experiences the fallout of his mother's trepidations.

Reviews are appreciated and, in my absence, look for the next chapter sometime mid-morning this coming Friday.


	5. Gift Giving

* * *

"Each day comes bearing its own gifts.

Untie the ribbons."

– R. A. Schabacker

* * *

At five minutes after eleven, the trio finally made it back home. As part of his new efforts to demonstrate his autonomy as a now 'grown' boy, William insisted on seeing himself up to bed – though his mother secretly peeked in on him later to ensure all was well.

Will and Elizabeth were about to go upstairs themselves when a sudden stomach rumble stopped them. As Elizabeth admitted she _was_ a bit hungry, they decided to first raid the kitchen for a late night snack. Settling on the indulgence of fruit and cream, Will collected both, placing them down upon the table and drawing his chair close to Elizabeth's so they might enjoy the food whilst sitting together in the soft, bouncing light of the single lamp they'd carried in. There was something distinctly provocative about having the house to themselves, William sound asleep upstairs and the servants tucked away in the opposite wing, calling to mind less innocent trysts the two had shared since his return – more specifically, their after-midnight trip down to the kitchen in search of bread and wine that had resulted in them making love on the kitchen table.

Will could tell from the look in her eyes that Elizabeth was thinking the same thing. "Do you remember the night that we – "

"I do," Elizabeth interjected, dipping a piece of pineapple into the cream and popping it in her mouth. She added in a seductive whisper, "I was washing butter from my hair hours afterwards."

"I don't seem to recall those specifics," Will smirked.

"Mmhm," she replied smartly, "but I wager you vividly remember how it got there."

"Yes," he said with a smile, inching closer, "you set the wine and bread on the tabletop. I had the crock of butter. You began to….Let's just say you distracted me. The crock shattered onto the table, leaving butter smeared across it. Then you were on the table – "

"And _you_ were on the table," she reminded.

"And the wine rolled off the table…."

"And I ended up with a great deal of butter in my hair," Elizabeth finished the story.

For a moment, neither said anything as she continued to feast on the fruit. "Come to think of it," Will reasoned as he swirled a berry about in a dollop of cream, "perhaps _that_ was what gave Marta…..certain ideas about us. We never did clean up the mess. It must have been quite a sight to encounter the next morning…..butter prints and all," he mischievously added. "It wouldn't have taken much to deduce what we'd been about the night before."

"Yes, but she already knew how much I enjoyed – " Realizing what she was about to confess, Elizabeth stopped herself.

Will regarded her with one eyebrow raised suspiciously, though amusement shone within his eyes. "What exactly have you told her about us?" he asked as he fed her the berry.

"You mean, does she know of your late night acts of piracy?" Elizabeth teased in a rather suggestive tone.

She gasped as he suddenly captured her wrist, a look of playful retaliation dancing across his face. Slowly, he brought her hand to his mouth, licking the excess cream from each finger in a marvelously tantalizing manner.

Her fingers lingered on his lips as she murmured, "You're an exceptional lover, Will. Do you wish me to pretend otherwise?"

"Are you finished?" Will asked thickly, to which Elizabeth laughed but nodded her assent. "I think it's time for you and I to go upstairs," he continued as he put away the remainder of their treat. "Or at the very least to the parlor. It seems we've already given Marta more than enough insight into our….marital activities."

Elizabeth giggled at his wording. "You are adorable, and I am most certainly ready to go upstairs with," she said, taking his hand as they walked out of the kitchen. "But I'm afraid the fruit hasn't quite satisfied _all_ of my hunger….Perhaps you can help me with that."

"I was hoping you would ask," he replied, pulling her into an enthusiastic kiss. Sighing, he snaked his arm about her waist as they walked through the hallway toward the foyer, continuing to make their way to the stairs. His hand slipping to her hip, he hopefully inquired, "Will you be wearing that same nightdress?"

"I'll never understand men," she teased. "Why is it when you've seen me without a stitch of clothing more times than I can count – a state which I'd think would be preferable – you become so highly aroused at the sight of me in a simple nightgown?"

A slow smile spread across his face as he remembered how enticing she'd looked the night before. " 'Simple' is the last word I would use for that particular gown."

"Still," Elizabeth continued, "even with all its silk and lace, why should a mere nightdress rouse you so when you derive pleasure from what lies _beneath_?"

Will chuckled softly, setting the lamp down on the front table. "True," he conceded, pondering her question for a moment. "I suppose it's because, when I see you looking so beautiful – so utterly desirable – it makes me yearn for 'what lies beneath' all the more. And," he grinned, looking across at her beguiling face as it seemed to glow beneath the light of the gentle, leaping flame, "there's a certain excitement to slowly peeling the gown away to reveal that which I wish to enjoy."

"I see," she said, gliding her arms about him. "It's like a present, then. The true gift is inside but, the more prettily wrapped, the more exciting it is to receive."

Will's lips alighted on her ear, his tongue playing at her earlobe for a spell before he made a nibbling decent of her neck. Entrapping her against the wall, he whispered seductively, "Perhaps I might unwrap you now."

He captured her lips, kissing her rapaciously until Elizabeth was well prepared to have her way with him upon the steps if necessary; she was certain they would never make it all the way up to their bedroom. Breaking from her mouth, Will hungrily suckled the convergence of her neck and shoulder with a dizzying force that would surely leave visible evidence come morning's light. With a soft whimper of delight, she brought her knee up to his waist, setting her foot against the wall as she pulled him closer. At her encouragement, his lips slid down her chest, his hand slipping beneath her dress and shift to caress the smooth, bare skin of her outer thigh.

The night's silence was suddenly interrupted by a pronounced rustling along with an exaggerated clearing of a throat as an obscure figure stepped from the shadows.

"Excellent show, mate," came a distinctly familiar voice, "and you didn't even know I was coming."

With a start, husband and wife broke apart, looking in shock at their unexpected guest. Turning back to Elizabeth, Will asked, "Do we never lock any doors in this house?"

"But it _was_," she insisted. "Edmund always locks the outside doors before he retires for the evening. It's been a nightly ritual since William was a baby."

"Then how – "

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he smugly interjected.

Will and Elizabeth shared a dubious look before turning unimpressed eyes back to their old friend, certain that however he gained entry into their home they did not wish to know the details; each had learned, when dealing with Jack, it was better that way.

The captain stepped forward. "William," he said brightly, ignoring their seeming indifference to his posturing, "I've heard 'round you were back."

"Yes," Will said, glancing briefly to Elizabeth with love aglow in his eyes. "I found my wife and son waiting for me."

"Didn't doubt it for a moment," Jack replied. "How is the little whelp, anyway?"

"_William_, is fine," Elizabeth interposed. "Now, if it isn't too rude, might I ask what prompted you to break into our home in the dead of night – other than your general propensity to debauchery, and perhaps a sudden craving for rum?"

Jack grinned. "Tongue as sharp as ever." Turning to Will, he added, "Something for you to work on."

Will gave him a complacent look. "She never speaks to _me_ that way."

In reply, Elizabeth snuggled into Will's side, prompting him to immediately wrap his arm around her.

"Why _are_ you here?" she repeated in a softer tone, content to let their friendly rivalry slip for the moment.

"I've a business proposition to put to you both," Jack answered.

When it became clear that was all he intended to say, Will pressed him for further information.

"I'll tell you in the morning, once you've gotten all of _that_," he said, vaguely waving a hand in their direction, "out of your system." He leaned in closer to Will, conspiratorially whispering, "Though I like how you work. Have her right in the front parlor, do you?"

"Can we at least put you up for the night?" Will offered, choosing to ignore Jack's lewd banter.

"No need," Jack replied. "There's always the _Pearl_, but my plans for the evening lie elsewhere. I came ashore to patronize the rather promising looking tavern on the outskirts of town. I'm certain to find company there more pleasurable, shall we say, than yours."

"Charming," Elizabeth said, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

With one last self-satisfied smile, he was out the door and back into the night. Will and Elizabeth turned to each other, a bit stupefied in Jack's wake. Retrieving their lamp, they silently walked the rest of the way upstairs to their room.

However Jack's sudden appearance may have momentarily placed a damper upon their previous mood, the full force of that flame reignited as soon as Will closed the bedroom door and turned to face his wife, who was placing their light on the bedside table. Walking to her side, he murmured her name as he reached for her, his mouth engaging hers in a tender kiss.

Elizabeth allowed the action, reveling in the feel of his lips against hers but, as the kiss progressed into something more, she pulled away, whispering, "It's time to get ready for bed."

"I agree," Will roguishly replied, reaching for the ties on her bodice.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth smiled alluringly as she backed away. "You'll change in there," she commanded, pointing at their washroom, "and I in here."

Will regarded her with a piteous sort of pout, unaccustomed to his wife putting him off in such a manner. At least half the time _she_ was the one making the advances. For her to now suddenly resist his was puzzling.

She softly kissed his downturned lips. "If you wish me to 'wrap the gift'," she said enticingly, "you'll have to leave. If you stay while I undress I'm afraid we'll never get that far – not to mention that would rather defeat the purpose."

"All right," Will smiled, gathering the necessary articles and leaving the room. As they changed separately, they continued to talk through the closed door. "What do you suppose Jack wants from us?" he asked her.

"The same thing he always does," Elizabeth scoffed. "Whatever brings the greatest profit to him, meaning inconvenience at best and danger at worst for the rest of us."

Will was amused by her words, acknowledging their truth. Yet, though he wouldn't admit it to the man in question, his attitude was slightly more softened towards Jack than his wife's was, still holding in deferential gratitude the sacrifice he had made all those years ago to make Will's today possible – and having not had to deal with the captain for the greater part of a decade. Nevertheless, he reminded himself, while Jack _was_ a good man, he was still a pirate.

"I'm not sure that's _entirely_ fair," Will answered. "At times – at least one I can recall – he's done the right thing by us all."

"Very true," she replied humbly, her soft answer barely audible through the heavy door.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Will, having finished dressing mere moments after slipping into the washroom, tactfully waited, giving Elizabeth sufficient time to change into her far more intricate clothing. After hearing no further sounds from her side of the door and judging she must be safely dressed, he silently slipped back into their bedroom. He found his wife – an absolute vision in yet another stunning nightdress he had never before seen – standing on the open balcony, gazing wistfully out to sea. Even without looking into her eyes, he knew what she was thinking. Seeing Jack again, for the first time since Will's return, had refreshed in their minds all that they had been through to get to this moment, and how very blessed they were to simply have the chance to be together now.

Wordlessly coming up behind her, Will dropped his nose to her hair, savoring her intoxicating scent, enjoying the tantalizing feeling of her body so close to his but not quite touching. Finally, unable to resist a moment longer, he draped his arms about her waist, placing a soft kiss to her neck as he pulled her back against his bare chest. "You're thinking of how incredibly fortunate we are to be here together in this dream that was very nearly taken from us."

"Yes," she sighed, her voice breaking with emotion.

Will gathered her more closely to him, comforting her in his embrace. Soothingly, he began to gently rock her back and forth until she dropped her head peacefully back against his shoulder. They repeated the action for the longest time, both simply looking out to sea, wrapped up in each other, reflecting on the unparalleled, though simplistic, beauty of each and every moment they now lived. Little by little, as they swayed amongst the shadows of the wavering light, the faint sound of the ocean in the distance providing the music, their movements became more reminiscent of a soft, slow dance.

"Do you remember the balls we attended in Port Royal?" he whispered into her ear. "The perfect way we used to glide together on the floor? You were a vision of grace and beauty. I could scarcely believe you were there with me, dancing in _my_ arms."

"We were perfect together, the eyes of everyone upon us," Elizabeth said, turning in Will's embrace to face him, her hands easily finding their way round his neck. "We dance quite differently now, don't we?"

Will smiled, pressing her closer. "Why, Mrs. Turner, are you being indecent with me?"

Elizabeth softly laughed. "I meant our fencing sessions, but I see now where your mind is."

He made no reply, merely pressing his lips to her temple, breathing her in, filling his senses with the wonder of his one and only love at last in his arms. Pulling back, Will tenderly caressed her face, brushing his thumb lovingly across her cheek. Cupping her face with his hands, his fingers entangling in her silken hair, he reverently kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and jaw. Finally arriving at her mouth, he brought his lips to hers in a kiss that was at once passionate and adoring. Elizabeth sighed into the kiss, immediately giving herself over to the rapture she experienced every time he touched her. There was nothing to compare to the heaven of his lips against hers, the smoldering fire that burned beneath her skin for him, the sweet surrender that came whenever he loved her.

The kiss soon intensified, filling them both with an eager yearning that could no longer be denied. Reaching down, Will swept Elizabeth up into his arms, carrying her in complete veneration over to their bed. Settling against the soft fabric, she claimed his mouth once more, their bodies naturally entwining as they continued the fervent kiss, carrying one another past the point of conscience thought into a world they could only find together. At length, Will's lips left hers to travel down her neck, tasting each expanse of skin. Gently brushing aside the strap of her nightgown, he kissed his way across her shoulder, lavishing it with a series of nibbling kisses.

"Jack is a fool," he whispered against her skin.

"Hmm?" she asked, eyes still closed, utterly lost in his attentions, her entire focus on the way his warm mouth felt upon her body.

"Jack," Will murmured between descending kisses, "how foolish he is to seek his company within a tavern."

Elizabeth's eyes abruptly opened. "I must be doing something wrong if you're thinking about Jack at a time like this," she teased, her hand sliding down his hip to banish such reflections.

Will pulled his lips from her chest to smile down upon her. "I was thinking of how much he's missing out on looking for satisfaction in the arms of a different woman – any woman – each night…..But this," he said zealously, his arms encircling her body, "making love to you, not just a raw animalistic need, but truly an act of _love_ with the only woman who could ever own my heart…..He'll never know the pleasure, the beauty, we've found."

Will kissed her languidly, pausing with his lips still touching hers to impart, "I love you, Elizabeth."

"And I you," she sighed. "My love, my life."

Then there was nothing in the world but each other as they made love in the flickering lamplight, lost in the splendor of their union, experiencing the wonder of this consummation as if for the first time.

* * *

AN: Something bright, cheery, and fluffy this week!


	6. Dreams

* * *

"There is nothing like a dream to create the future."

– V. Hugo

* * *

Jack Sparrow slipped past the unlocked door and quietly sauntered through the foyer, briefly noticing as he did so the nontraditional nautical touches to the décor; although it was obvious whoever had designed the home was a person of taste and elegant good breeding. As he was neither, he paid it little heed as he walked further into the house, at last locating the person he sought within the front parlor. Though her back was currently facing him, as the woman in question continued to gaze wistfully through the glass doors towards the sea, oblivious to his presence in the room, he instantly recognized the silhouette of the Pirate King.

"Elizabeth! It's been too long," he called flamboyantly. "I hear you've made quite a name for yourself since ol' Jack saw you last." His final word died mid-syllable as Elizabeth turned around, revealing her rounded, protruding belly.

Discovering that she carried William's child was a sudden shock to Jack, an event he had not foreseen, though it should come as no great surprise. If he knew the lad at all, he was certain he had exercised the restraint to put off enjoying Elizabeth in his bed until they were properly wed. However, through the observation of their relationship he'd had over the years, he was just as certain that, once vows were spoken, it would be the first thing the eager young lovers were about. It seemed to be everyone's obvious conclusion when they discreetly sent the newlyweds off to spend their one day together in the seclusion of a private, tropical island. That such activities resulted in a pregnancy wasn't particularly earth shattering. Nevertheless, the knowledge that the young woman – once a respected governor's daughter – would spend the next nine years alone, raising what the world would consider an illegitimate child, was sobering and more than a bit sad, even to him. There was no doubt that mother and child would be shunned by polite society, and the poor whelp – who would surely be the proudest, most doting papa Jack would ever meet – would never even know his babe until it was well on its way to being grown. Though he would never admit it to the two of them, he was well convinced that life had been unusually cruel to the longsuffering couple. Then again, cruel was all a matter of perspective, wasn't it? Will was alive and would eventually be able to return home; that was as certain as the sun rising and setting. The next ten years would be hard upon them both, but they meant the Turners would eventually have a future, with the opportunity of creating and enjoy many more whelps down the line.

Coving his shock with a devilish grin, Jack quipped, "I see young William has left you a parting gift."

Elizabeth's hand cradled her ample midsection protectively. She was in no mood to endure lewd comments about herself or her husband and would tolerate no slanderous remarks about their child – even in jest.

"I hadn't expected to see you, Jack. I'd heard you were out chasing fortune and glory."

"Immortality, luv," he corrected.

She made a small sound as if to signify that, to her, it was neither here nor there.

"I'll ignore your indifference and assume your lack of a proper greeting to be a symptom of your _delicate_ condition," Jack said, annunciating the word with great hopes of spurring her into the delightfully vicious repartee that had grown to be their trademark.

He saw something akin to fire in her eyes but it quickly died, and she let the remark pass. "What is it you've come for?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"I'm askin' myself the same question….After all we've been through, this is how I'm received…." He broke off, clucking his tongue at her disdainfully.

"You're right…..I – I'm sorry. I've just….I've not been myself lately."

"That I can see. You're quite yourself, plus one."

She looked away sadly, unamused by his joke.

In light of her clearly melancholy mood, Jack sobered up. "Does William know?" he softly inquired.

"How could he?" she asked, her tone awash with bitterness.

"I thought perhaps the two of you – " He went no further as her steely eyes stared daggers into him. "But I stand corrected."

"You thought what? That I had some way of seeing him? Of talking with him? Even a husband away at war would be preferable to this. At least then there would be the hope of letters. This way there's nothing. It's almost as if he _did_ die that day."

"Ahh, but the babe you're carrying speaks otherwise."

"Yes," she squeaked out, her hand reflexively going to her swollen abdomen as tears pricked the backs of her eyes. "I miss him, Jack," she confessed brokenly. "I miss him so much I feel as if I can't last a moment longer, as if I'll die from the pain of it – or perhaps go mad."

Jack looked at her uneasily, finding this foreign, highly emotional Elizabeth a bit disconcerting. As he often did, he attempted to lighten the tension with irreverent humor. "We can't have you doing either. William would never stand for it. He'd surely have my hide the instant he returned."

But mention of her husband's name had the opposite effect, driving Elizabeth to burst into a raging torrent of hysterical tears. For a moment, the always composed Captain Jack Sparrow looked almost frightened. He was entirely unaccustomed to being around distraught, weeping females – especially those in the mothering way; he made it a point to be out the door and long gone over the horizon before any such danger would arise. However, though he wasn't the sort to linger past morning's light, he did have a genuine soft spot for members of the fairer sex – one that often got him into trouble but, nevertheless, prohibited the blasé observance of a woman's pain, particularly one that he knew so very well.

Apprehensively, Jack placed his arm clumsily about her shoulders. "There….there," he said discomfitedly, pulling her into an uncomfortable embrace.

She began to sob harder as she accepted the tentative hug, latching onto his midsection and crying into his shoulder.

"For what it's worth," he said compassionately, "I know the whelp would be proud of you – and overjoyed 'bout the next little Turner here."

Elizabeth sniffed, pulling back and, to his relief, releasing him for her tight clinch. "Thank you, Jack."

He awkwardly patted her back one last time before hastily pulling away, adding, "That is, assuming it's his child. You know I've always had my suspicions about his…abilities to procreate, shall we say."

"Jack," she sighed in disappointment, "it is _impossible_ for you to have a tender moment, isn't it?"

"Not my style," he said flatly, but his wide smile told otherwise.

Elizabeth awoke from the dream with a start, her pounding heart slowing to a normal rhythm as she felt Will's arm wrapped securely about her waist. The memory had been so vivid, the remembered pain so acute, the torment had spilled over into the here and now, and she found her cheeks were wet with heavy tears. Placing her hand upon Will's arm and gently caressing the skin, just to be certain he was indeed real, she carefully slide from beneath his embrace. Slipping out of bed and into the first available garment, she walked across the room toward the balcony, pondering the painful reminiscences that had come unbidden to her mind.

How strange, she thought, that after all these years she would think of such a thing now. The first time Jack had visited her as part of his alliance with Barbossa was when William was three months old; that everyone was well aware of. However, what no one else knew, save Gibbs, was that Jack had come to find Elizabeth five months earlier in hopes that she might have heard something to aid him in his search for Barbossa. Jack had sought her out with anticipation that, in her gratitude for his part in saving Will, she would help him. Yet, in the end, it was _he_ who had helped _her_. As she'd often heard him say, it was in truth a funny ol' world.

As much as he constantly endeavored to conceal it, Jack had proven that afternoon that he did possess a sensitive side. She had been at an all-time low that day, but a few months into her husband's ten year sentence, all but alone in the world – now with a tiny, helpless little person who depended on her alone. Her understandable depression, coupled with her worries for tomorrow – and the raging hormones that flooded her body – drug her into a hopeless abyss of despair and despondency. She wanted her father, and he was dead. She wanted Will, and she could not have him. How was she to go on in such circumstances? Had it not been for Jack's arrival out of the blue, bolstering her spirits and reminding her of all she had to fight for, she did not know how she would have made it to the next day.

As such thoughts occupied her mind, unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Will had come to join her. He had awakened the moment she did, feeling her gentle shudder within his arms. Troubled dreams were not entirely new to either of them, though Will's had ended within the first week of his return. Nevertheless, when she hadn't settled back into his soothing embrace as she usually did, he knew this was something of more consequence than her previous episodes. Opening his eyes, he discovered his wife standing at the window, looking out to sea as the sun just began to kiss the horizon, her silken robe wrapped about her naked body. A whisper of a smile crossed his lips as, even now, he could not help but admire her matchless beauty, but her tense posture revealed to him that the heavy thoughts which so engrossed her were not happy ones. He too rose from the bed, not bothering to look about for his pants as he silently made his way to her side.

"What's troubling you, my love?" Will asked in a tender whisper.

Elizabeth jumped slightly, not realizing he was beside her. "I'm sorry," she said absently, her gaze remaining fixed upon the sea. "Did I wake you?"

"You did," he confirmed, "but you needn't be sorry." After a pause, in which he waited for her to unburden her thoughts to no avail, Will softly inquired, "What's the matter, Elizabeth?"

"I…."

"You had another dream," he said, a statement not a question. "Tell me about it."

"It wasn't a dream. It was a memory. You'd been away for seven and one half months – I know, for I'd been counting the days exactly. I think perhaps the reality of our situation was just beginning to clearly, and rather harshly, sink in. I was overcome with grief….for myself, for you, for our baby. I was nearly beside myself from the burden of it all. Then Jack appeared, very suddenly and for the first time since we'd said goodbye after the maelstrom. He wanted something of me, of course," she laughed, continuing contemplatively, "but he was unusually kind and thoughtful – rather sweet even. I completely broke down upon his shoulder, but he was very good about it, comforting me as best he could for someone so unacquainted with benevolence. He even brought Marta to my attention, actually; apparently she'd been working as a server in a nearby pub he'd frequented. I….I have a lot to thank him for, Will. He doesn't let on, but he was quite good to me in the years while you were away. It was sporadic and he often stood to gain from it as well but, nonetheless….He knew what I was going through in a way that no one else could."

"You want to help him," Will softly deduced. "Whatever this 'proposition' of his may be, you wish to go along with it."

She turned and looked in his eyes briefly before returning her attention to the ocean beyond. "I…I think I would."

"I'm glad," was his immediate answer. "I've been thinking the same thing. I once told Jack something that holds true to this day: we owe him our lives, and I would gladly give him whatever is in my power to bestow."

Though she still was not facing him, Will could see a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "We are ever of one mind, aren't we?" she said warmly.

"In most things," he playfully agreed, reaching out and gathering her into his arms.

Resting her back against his broad chest, Elizabeth nestled further into his embrace, a sudden throaty laugh escaping. "I see you felt no need to recover your breeches."

"You were careless with them last night," he spoke against her ear as he pressed her closer. "I've yet to locate them."

As her husband's lips found her neck, inquisitively exploring its length, she sighed, "How convenient."

"Isn't it?" he replied devilishly, his hands gliding from her waist to the more dangerous reaches of her hips and thighs.

Her fingers entwined in his curls, navigating his mouth toward the crook of her neck. Reaching it, he sensuously bit down even as his tongue teased the skin, causing a surge of intoxicating feelings to course through her body. At her low moan, Will beckoned, "Come back to bed, Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth spun about in his arms so that her lips might claim his, her hands rapaciously mapping his defined chest as he exhaustively kissed her, leading them backward towards their bed.

Abruptly, she pulled her lips from his, declaring, "Wait."

Will looked down at her in confusion, his fogged mind too far lost in desire to process this sudden interruption.

"We won't be needing this," she smiled, loosening the tie on her robe and letting it fall to the ground.

* * *

AN: I hope the transition out of the dream wasn't too confusing. I tried to indent the dream portion to make it easier to follow, but for some reason the program wouldn't let me. Anyway, thanks to all of you who've reviewed – especially my "faithfuls". I know I can count on you for feedback on every chapter. Next week's installment will reveal what Jack's up to, and if the Turners are truly prepared to go along with it!


	7. Adventure

* * *

"The desire for excitement is deep-seated."

– B. Russell

* * *

Expecting Jack's return sometime mid-morning, Will had left the smithy closed down and father, mother, and son had enjoyed another carefree day as a happy family, reunited at last. However, when late afternoon came and Jack had yet to arrive, they decided to carry on the remainder of the day as normal. William had just finished the last of his lessons they'd put off that morning and Elizabeth was assessing his work as Will looked on, wondering what the long lost captain wanted – and how much it would require of them. As was always the case when he truly paid attention, William's answers were all correct, and his proud mother announced lessons were finished for the day to his cheer of approval.

"Thank you, boy. I knew you'd be missing ol' Jack."

All three whirled about to find the pirate standing in their parlor doorway.

"How does he do that?" Elizabeth asked Will in frustrated amazement.

William looked the most excited to see him, rushing to his side. "Captain Jack!" he exclaimed, his voice animated with childlike enthusiasm before, catching himself, he quickly revised in a more moderate tone, "Have you been on many adventures since you were here last?"

"A new one every day, young William," Jack replied, thoroughly enjoying playing the role of luminary for the only member of the Turner family that would hold him as such.

William grinned, his eyes alight with fascination at the mere thought of the life that Jack must lead. "And did you find more treasure?"

"Of all sorts, lad. Just last night, I was in your tavern here when not one but two strum –"

"_Jack_," Will cut in warningly, coming to stand beside his son, "perhaps that's a story best left for another time."

William looked up at his father in disappointment at the abrupt ending of what promised to be a thrilling tale. Nevertheless, he was suddenly struck with the singular event that was unfolding before his eyes. For the first time in his memory, the two men who had played the largest role in his life, his figures of enthralled idolization, stood side by side in the same room. Overcome for a moment with pure happiness at the realization, he snuggled closer to his father, resting his head against his ribs.

Will glanced down at him and smiled, placing his arm around his shoulders before turning his attention back to Jack. "Instead you might tell us of your….'business proposition', was it?" he questioned skeptically.

"After all these years, still wary of me, hmm?"

"Do I have cause to be?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Elizabeth's sudden address to her son.

"William, I think now would be an excellent time for you play in the garden as you'd wished to earlier," she said, knowing better than to allow the child to be privy to their conversation until she and Will had decided how best to respond to whatever it was Jack wanted. One thing Jack had a particular talent for was spinning a plot that sounded impossible to refuse, especially to an impressionable young boy with a preexisting attraction toward piracy.

William appeared about to protest but, seeing the look on his mother's face, he thought better of it and silently left the room, closing the door behind him. Yet, as his father had said only yesterday, he was more like Elizabeth than either of them realized and wasn't about to miss out on whatever secret things Jack was planning with his parents that they thought he ought not hear. Plopping down upon the hardwood floor, he pressed his ear to the door and prayed Eleanor or Edmund wouldn't catch him.

Inside the room, Elizabeth had come to stand beside Will and the two expectantly eyed Jack, who seemed perfectly content to let the suspense and their curiosity mount.

Elizabeth, as it turned out, was the first to break. "Well?" she demanded impatiently.

"As you both know, my travels have taken me across the seven seas, and I've met many a colorful person – some less upstanding than others," he said, nodding towards Will.

"Quite an understatement, I'm sure," Will quipped.

Jack gave him a wry smile before continuing. "On my latest venture overseas," he began, pausing as Will and Elizabeth shared a look which clearly communicated they believed his journey to be one of depravity, debauchery, and outright piracy rather than any sort of a proper business 'venture'. "On my latest venture," he repeated, "I encountered a rather wealthy couple in Portugal, the Caldeiras. It seems the gentleman in question comes from a long line of fine and fancy, highbred aristocracy, a quite well-to-do merchant family. I'm sure you understand the sort," he said flippantly, directing his comment toward Elizabeth.

"And what extraordinary circumstances would cause such 'highbred' people to cavort with you?" she retorted.

"One might ask you that question. Were you not highbred?" Jack rejoined. "And yet here we are."

"Hardly a fair answer," Will interjected, "as she didn't exactly meet you at afternoon tea. Did you threaten that woman's life at first encounter as well?"

"There was no need to," he calmly replied, though his eyes betrayed his amusement at going to head to head with the Turners, who proved an increasingly worthy match as the years went by. "They sought me out. As with many prosperous merchants, such affluence doesn't all come by the straight and narrow," he said, looking pointedly at Elizabeth. "Much like yours, their family takes part in a certain amount of 'off the books' trading and has its ties to piracy…..though not quite as _intimate_ as yours."

"And which one of us are you implying is the pirate?" Will asked.

Jack frowned. "Come to think of it, you both are. All in the family, I suppose"

"So you met them through common acquaintances," Elizabeth went on, ignoring his sidetracked efforts at humor.

Seeing she was all business and thus resolving to be so himself, he continued, "Yes, and they had a proposition to put to me, which I now put to you." He paused a long, drawn-out moment for effect, in which Will nonchalantly stood with narrowed eyes, but Elizabeth was nearly prepared to retrieve a weapon and pry the remainder of his proposal out at the point of a sword. "They've offered me a sizable fee in addition to the bearings to a cove off the shores of Morocco where their 'associates' have amassed certain supplementary wealth they keep hidden from the Crown."

"And the local gentry," Elizabeth added with understanding.

Jack smiled, pleased that she was catching on. "To maintain respectability and all," he confirmed dryly. "They've promised me the entirety of its contents, which I'll split with you, of course – seventy-thirty." Elizabeth gave him a severe look. "Sixty-forty?" She held his gaze, unremitting. "All right," he sighed. "Fifty-fifty." She smiled in return, but her husband appeared less than won over by the carrot Jack was dangling before them. "Just think of it, William, a cave full of treasure, all for the taking."

Outside, William's ears perked up and he inched closer to the door. He hadn't grasped all of what had been said, but a cave full of treasure was a concept well within his understanding. He leaned further against the door's crack.

"And," Jack continued mesmerizingly, "this one makes Isla de Muerta pale in comparison. All of it can be ours."

Will still looked unimpressed. "In exchange for what?"

He paused a moment before unceremoniously blurting, "You."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked in outraged disbelief. "You want to trade my husband, whom I waited ten years to have by my side, in exchange for a treasure map?"

"And some gold," Jack drolly corrected. Elizabeth was either too astonished or too angry to respond, so he amended, "I'm not going to _trade_ him. They're just want to borrow him for a little while."

"Jack, you know this is absurd, right?" Will questioned.

"I know no such thing," Jack replied, looking unperturbed, as if he was expecting this precise response. They continued to gape at him as if he'd gone mad, prompting him to add, "He doesn't actually want _you_. He wants something you possess."

Will regarded him in utter perplexity. "What?"

"The power to heal…..his wife," Jack finally admitted.

"I don't follow," Elizabeth said blankly.

Jack turned back to Will. "During the time you were in the nether region – "

"My husband was _not_ in Hell," Elizabeth heatedly interrupted.

Jack held up his palms in surrender. "Slip of the tongue. When he was _ferrying souls_, it seems there was an earthquake in Lagos followed by a sort of a tidal wave." At their looks of confusion, he added, "A city in Algarve – southern Portugal – where they lived at the time. The wave destroyed everything in its path. Caldeira survived, but his wife was crushed beneath the rubble and left unable to walk, complete paralysis from the waist down." He shuddered slightly at the thought. "Personally, I'd run myself through."

Elizabeth looked at him in disgust at such a crass joke, in even poorer taste considering all that the poor woman had been through. "But what has this to do with Will?"

"The past two years they've been searching for a cure, anything that will restore the Missus to her former state. They've tried doctors, mystics, voodoo; they're willing to try anything. I told you of their ties to piracy," Jack elucidated. "It's through those connections that they learned of the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, his immortality, and the powers he possess which reach beyond the comprehension of mere mortals. They spent the last year and a half finding out all they could about the good Captain – seeking to know who he is, who his friends are, tracking down rumors of his family, where they live, and everything about the curse and its chances of being broken. Their discoveries eventually led them to me."

"And you told them who and where we are?" Will asked harshly.

"I told them I _knew_ who and where you are. They then offered me all the compensations I've just told you – _if_ I'll bring you, and your healing powers, to them. Just a short visit is all they ask in exchange for a rather hefty sum. How could I refuse such an offer just fallin' at my doorstep?"

"Jack, Will has a _great_ _many_ talents," Elizabeth said, smiling saucily to her husband, "but healing, I'm afraid, is not one of them. You know that as well as I."

Jack frowned. "Most fortunately, I cannot speak to his other 'talents'," he replied, making a face. "I leave that to you. But, as long as they believe he possesses that ability, then he as good as does. Furthermore, the fee was to simply bring Will to them. It was not a guarantee that his powers will work. Nothing else they've tried has, and no one's yet to meet an unfortunate end."

"So you want us to sail with you to Portugal to meet these people, collect our fee – "

"The fee is a mere trifling. The map is what we're really after. We collect _that_, go on a few days' sail to the cove, and the _Pearl_ returns home with a belly full of gold – which I'll split with you."

On the other side of the parlor door, William's eyes grew large. To think of it: sailing across the sea to Europe on an adventure of his very own, having a pirate rendezvous, following a bonafide treasure map to untold sums of gold and jewels. It was exactly like the stories he had heard since childhood. To have the chance to actually _live_ one was almost too thrilling to be contained, and he very nearly burst through the door then and there to beg his parents to accept. Getting a hold of himself at the last second, he instead returned his ear to the door, eager to find out what his parents' response would be.

"William!" he heard and quickly leapt away from the door, discovering he had been caught by Marta of all people. He knew he was in for it now.

"William Turner," she shamefully scolded, "listening at the key hole. Why, your mother would have your hide if she knew. Where are you meant to be?"

"In the garden," he ruefully replied, having the good sense to look contrite even if he didn't feel it.

"Off with you, then. I've no time to stay here and keep you out of mischief. Supper doesn't prepare itself, you know."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered and dutifully turned the corner toward the front entryway.

Seeing the boy penitently making his way outside, Marta smiled fondly after him and turned on her heel back toward the kitchen.

Oblivious to their son's snooping or his recent exposure, Elizabeth and Will continued on in their discussion of Jack's increasingly convoluted plot.

"And what of William?" Elizabeth asked. "You can't honestly believe we'd leave our son behind while we go off on a lengthy journey."

"Naturally, I expected you'd want to bring the boy," Jack countered. "And, before you protest, after a decade's dry spell, I also anticipated your desire to continue on in a private bedchamber. From what I witnessed last night, I can see that I was right," he smirked proudly to Will who merely rolled his eyes and looked away. "You'll find that I've made the necessary modifications to the _Pearl_– so as not to scar the boy. He doesn't need to see _that_ for another four years or so."

Elizabeth glared at Jack and was about to deliver a scathing retort when Will, recognizing such, placed a hand on her arm to stop her. "Jack," he said, in all seriousness, "Elizabeth and I are more than willing to help you in whatever way we can. We both agreed so only this morning. But what you ask is too much. It _is_ a long journey, and I've only just returned from one longer than I care to remember. I've been back less than three months' time. I can't even begin to contemplate returning to life on the seas so soon."

"Not even with your dearly beloved and the little whelp by your side?" Jack pressed.

Will sighed deeply. "Yes, with them by my side, I could happily go anywhere. But," he added, "having them with me is all the more reason not to. No matter what you think of your 'friends', the possibility exists – no matter how remote – that things will go awry once they discover I'm unable to heal her."

"And even if they're gracious in the face of yet another disappointment," Elizabeth chimed in, "I don't want my husband to have any part in deceiving innocent people."

"And I wouldn't wish to," Will agreed. "I'm sorry, Jack, but it's simply more trouble than it's worth to us. Between our merchant sailing commissions and the income from the new smithy, money is not an issue. I would do what I could simply as a favor to you, but not at the expense of my family or our happiness."

Jack appeared retrospective and, after a moment's silence, finally replied with sincerity, "It would've been like old times, the three of us together….But more's the pity…..Of course, I can't do it without you, but – "

"Apparently your talents can't quite measure up to Will's," Elizabeth cut in, recognizing Jack's attempts at engendering sympathetic guilt in her husband.

In the foyer, a small chocolate brown head peeked around the corner, surveying the hallway and determining that all was clear. Tiptoeing toward the parlor, he once again resumed his position, with ear pressed firmly to the door, in time to hear his father's negative avowal.

"I'm afraid our answer holds firm, Jack. My family and I won't be joining you."

William's brow crinkled and his mouth fell into a heavy frown. Here was an exciting adventure for them to have as a family – and what better family to take it then one with a mother who was the Pirate King, a father who was once the infamous Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, and a son who was an aspiring pirate himself? So why was his papa refusing such a perfect opportunity for them? Why was every exciting proposal always met by a refusal from one parent or the other? Perhaps in the time he'd been back, William thought, Mama had somehow managed to convince Papa of the merits of such dreary constrictive rules. It was impossible not to see that his mother did seem to have certain persuasive powers over his father.

Taking the chance that, in the commotion of Jack's visit, his parents might forget to reprimand for eavesdropping, his hand found the door's handle and the next thing he knew he was inside. "I want to go, Papa," he entreated.

"William," Will said in surprise.

"William," his mother called much more sternly, "you've been listening at the door." Her son's downcast eyes were all the confirmation she needed. "This is a grownup matter that is not for you to be concerned with. Please go back outside while we finish with Jack. Then I'll come speak to you on the importance of respecting one another's privacy."

"But – – Yes, Mama," he grumbled and returned to the hallway, this time at a proper distance.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged an amused look. "I suppose I can't scold him too harshly for something I used to regularly do myself," she admitted.

Will nodded his laughing agreement before turning back to Jack. "You said these people know nothing of me beyond the information they sought out while I served as the _Dutchman_'scaptain. Therefore, they've never laid eyes on me," he reasoned. "If you're truly adamant about going forward with this plan, can't you simply find another person to come along with you and convince them it's me?"

Jack, whose focus appeared to be elsewhere, seemed to remember himself and replied, "I think I will. With or without you, this is too promising a venture for me to pass up."

"As I knew all along," Will smiled.

"Will you at least stay for dinner?" Elizabeth offered. "There's rum," she added as an afterthought.

Jack grinned. "Ahh, but the tavern has rum and other pleasures besides."

"How remiss of me. Will we see you again before you go?" she asked.

"Unlikely. We set sail first thing in the morning, providing I can gather the crew from whatever strumpets they've made off with."

"I wish you well, then," Will answered, extending his hand.

Jack hesitantly shook it. "Feel free to carry on where I interrupted – just not in front of the boy. That's an education best left for the fine ladies of Tortuga."

With characteristic ostentation, he saw himself out, taking the liberty of closing the door behind him. Turning about, Jack smiled widely. It seemed good fortune was on his side, as the very person he'd planned on seeking out had found his own way to him.

"William," he said keenly, "you wish to go with me, don't you? And why not? It hasn't escaped my notice over the years what a fine pirate you would make."

"I _would_," he said emphatically. "I already know how to fight, and I'm sure I could learn to sail very quickly."

"And with the blood of a pirate, who could deny it?"

"But you heard Papa," William glumly replied. "He doesn't want to go, and I don't think Mama would let us anyway."

Jack grinned at that. "So your father still follows after your mother's will, does he?"

William nodded. "Though sometime I wonder why he always does. I love her an awful lot, but even I don't _always_ do as she says. He must love her _very_ much."

"That, and I suspect she has other persuasions." William shrugged in confusion and Jack forced himself from his unappreciated diversions back to the task at hand. "You crave adventure and excitement. I recognized that spark in you when you were still at your mother's knee."

"I _want_ us to go," William assured him, "but I know you can't change their minds, especially Mama's. She'll say it's 'too dangerous'."

"Perhaps _I_ can't change their minds, but _you_ could convince them," Jack said conspiratorially.

"How?"

For a brief moment, Jack looked puzzled. "I suppose in the same manner of all your kind – whining, weeping, begging, and such. You'd be surprised how quickly those tactics will bring a woman to her knees," he smirked at his double entendre. "Not that I've ever had the need to, mind you."

"I don't know," William said thoughtfully. "I don't think it'll work….but I'll try."

"I knew you wouldn't let Captain Jack down. Tell your parents to meet me at the last peer. The _Pearl_'s docked on the far side of the island."

* * *

The remainder of the evening was spent with William pleading, imploring, and repeatedly appealing to his parents to change their minds and sail to Europe with Jack. Will and Elizabeth did their best to explain to their son why now was not the opportune moment to commit to such a journey, and how they were better off waiting a few months and taking a trip privately. However, he refused to let the matter rest, continuing to go on about his desire to sail _now_,bemoaning his parents' refusal, and incessantly grousing about the many times his mother had promised him such a sea voyage in the past only to renege when the time came. Will and Elizabeth were patient with their unusually moody child, Will in particular feeling responsible for the boy's discontent – no matter how unwarranted such blame may be.

Thus, when bedtime came, he took special care to talk earnestly with his son, wishing to make sure he understood that their decision was based on _his_ wellbeing as well, and that his disappointment was painful to them both. His father's heartfelt words seemed to touch William, whose manner drastically altered very shortly thereafter, enough so that Will felt much better about the situation as he bid William goodnight and walked across the hall to his own bedchamber.

"I believe he's finally accepted our decision," Will told Elizabeth as he shut the door behind him. Glancing up, he found his wife perched on the edge of their bed, already clad in a agonizingly sheer nightdress – one such as he had once confided his desire to see her in long ago, in the days of their courtship.

"Something about Jack's sudden arrival has put me in mind of days gone by," she confided.

Will chided himself for ignoring his wife's emotional needs; he truly mustn't always pounce on her the moment they were alone. Attempting to put his wayward thoughts into check, he directed his gaze at her face alone. "I know," he lovingly comforted, "but I'm here now and – "

"No," she said, reaching into the lone drawer of their night table. "I meant….thoughts of the sea, sailing, swords….and such…."

Will smiled amorously at her, now knowing where this was heading.

"I thought we might have a game of pirates," she said alluringly, withdrawing her hand from the drawer to reveal his old bandana dangling from the end of her fingertip.

Will slowly walked over to Elizabeth, taking his bandana from her before reaching into the still-opened drawer and pulling out the silk ties that often figured into their pirate play. "And am I meant to use these tonight?" he asked sensuously.

"Perhaps later," Elizabeth replied, shutting the drawer and rising to stand in place watching him, spellbound with desire as he tied the bandana into place, shedding his coat and baldric to speed the process.

"Would you like to be a maiden tonight or a captain as well?" Will asked before they began.

"Do not take another step," she said, suddenly lifting her hand to cover the broad expanse of cleavage her dress left exposed.

Will smiled. It was to be the maiden, then. His eyes thoroughly roved over her body, deliberately unhurried in their lustful glances, as he took several steps towards her despite the warning.

"I know who you are. I know of your reputation," she said, increasingly breathless as he approached her with a deliciously prurient look in his eyes. "You are a fierce pirate captain."

He stopped mere inches away from her, his breath warm on her face. "I can be fierce," he murmured temptingly. "Or," he added, running his hand enticingly down her arm, "I can be tender. However you want me."

"I – I don't want you at all," Elizabeth faltered.

"Your eyes say otherwise," Will boldly replied, one hand finding her waist as the other slipped behind her neck to bring her lips to his.

He kissed her insistently, enticing her to respond to him, until finally – game or no game – her body ached for him so she could not help but come alive in his arms. Her passion further incited his, his mouth leaving her lips to alternately kiss and nibble his way across her neck and shoulder. Overcome with the need to ravage him, she took his earlobe into her mouth, sliding her tongue through the gold hoop to tease the skin beneath.

The action proved too much for him, and he swiftly swept her up into his arms and onto the bed in one fluid motion, his body covering hers in an instant. Engaging her in a heated, increasingly erotic kiss, his hands glided over her body, the always incendiary effect of his touch further increased whenever they played at pirates, always Elizabeth's favorite game – and now Will's as well. Then her lips were no longer enough; he wanted to drink from every part of her. His mouth trailed down to the swell of her breast, claiming her there, biting and suckling with such intensity that her skin soon bore his mark. Elizabeth's hands clutched Will's hair, holding his lips to her breast, encouraging the action as he continued on, wishing to taste still more of her, unable to get his fill.

As if suddenly remembering the game, she abruptly unwound her fingers from his curls, attempting to go limp beneath him, though her body would not obey. "No," she insisted with all the modesty she could muster at such a moment while her husband slowly undressed her and she burned with the need for his touch. "You will not have your way with me."

Will halted his motions, placing a lingering kiss to her bosom before sliding back up to look in her eyes. "Then," he breathed against her lips, "I will give you _your_ way."

"Will – will I enjoy it?" Elizabeth asked, her lips quivering in the effort to not take his.

Will smiled. "So much so you'll scarcely remember to breathe," he whispered. Her hands found the hem of his shirt, slipping beneath to run her palms along his flank. "I'm going to love you till you're breathless. Till you can do nothing but tremble and speak my name."

With that, his lips found her skin once more, her fingers twisting into the bed sheets as he began to make good on his promise.

* * *

Outside his parents' room, William slowly crept through the hallway, a sack of necessities – and a few cherished possessions – in hand. He didn't wish to make his mama and papa unhappy by being displeased with their lifestyle, but he couldn't help his feelings. The sea called to him; it always had. As far back as he could remember, he longed to be out upon open waters living the excitements that, up until now, had been restricted to his mother's stories. Try as he might to be content – for he _was_ happy with his beloved father finally by his side and their little family together at last – he still longed for things beyond the walls of his childhood home and was convinced that only with the wind on his face and a gently rocking deck beneath his feet could he feel truly free and alive. He was wise enough to know that life as a pirate – even a good one – was not meant for him in the long run. Perhaps someday he might become a captain of one of his family's merchant vessels, but he knew he was still too young for that now. Still, he was certain that just a single excursion, one chance to live out his dream, would tide him over until he reached adulthood. And, if his parents did not wish to go, he would simply have to make do without them; he was near onto being a man anyhow.

William paused at the top of the stairs, realizing that this was his last chance to change his mind. He knew his parents would worry after him, so he'd left a hastily scribbled letter explaining his whereabouts and leaving them his love – a bit mushy, perhaps, but this was an important step for a young boy. He began to feel a moment's remorse, wondering if they would miss him terribly while he lived his adventure at sea. After all, he was bond to be gone at least a month or two. But, as he heard the pleased giggle emanating from behind his parents' closed bedroom door, he knew he'd made the right decision. While he would never consider such a venture when Will was away, as it would mean leaving Elizabeth all alone, now such an idea was a very real possibility. Mama and Papa loved him immeasurably, William knew. But they also loved each other greatly, and he believed they could be happy together and amuse themselves until he returned. With one last smile in the direction of his parents' distant laughter, William hefted his sack upon his shoulders, stealing down the stairs and out the front door, ready for the first time in his nine year existence to embark on an adventure of his own.

* * *

Hours later, well after midnight, Elizabeth lie in her husband's arms, her head pillowed against his chest, listening to his heart beat, a simple yet miraculous act that never ceased to thrill her.

"I'm so exhausted," she sighed. "I feel as if I can barely move a muscle – for which I have you to thank."

Will softly chuckled. "But it was your idea to play pirates," he tenderly whispered, caressing the silken skin of her lower back.

"Yes," she murmured, rolling slightly so she lie half atop him. "You make a formidable pirate captain." Placing a string of open-mouthed kisses to his neck, she added, "But I may yet convince you to surrender."

"As you know quite well, I have 'surrendered' – more than once….just not as many times as you."

"We shall have to correct that," she impertinently replied, slinking down to languidly kiss his chest, following the line of his scar downward.

As she treated each rib to a soft brush of her lips, her kisses grew more and more lethargic, but Will failed to notice so lost was he in the feeling of her tongue sliding ever lower across his skin. His attention was finally captured when her kisses stopped completely, her head softly coming to rest against his ribcage.

"E – Elizabeth?" he panted, looking down to find his wife sound asleep on his chest. A slow smile stretching across his lips, he declared, "You win – though that was hardly playing fair."

Settling her body comfortably against him, he endeavored to quell the yearnings she had stirred up within him. His breathing at last slowing in tempo to hers, Will drifted off himself, his mind filled with thoughts of how happy they all were together and what a perfect life his family shared, each day better than the one before.

* * *

AN: What has little William done! ; )

FYI: The situation that Jack is describing in this chapter (and will continue to be discussed in reference to the Caldeiras, who incidentally are fictional) is loosely based upon the 1755 Lisbon earthquake, thought to be a magnitude of about 9.0, which caused a large tsunami that leveled entire cities (particularly so in Algarve were the devastation was heavy and widespread), killing approximately 100,000 people.


	8. Stowaway

**

* * *

**

"Adventure must start with running away from home."

– W. Bolitho

* * *

William awoke with a start, momentarily frightened and confused by his surroundings until it all come flooding back: he had left home to join Jack's crew. Everything had gone exactly as planned the evening before. Luckily, it had been a clear night with a bright, full moon providing him the necessary light to find his way from his house to the town below. It had been easy navigating the streets and past the shops he so frequently haunted throughout his childhood. The difficulty came in crossing through the less savory alleyways on the outskirts of town – which at that late hour were still teeming with life – as they were patently unfamiliar to him since, even in the daylight, they had always been expressly forbidden as an area of play. Yet he'd stoked up his courage and made the journey to the far dock unscathed and, just as importantly, undetected.

As proud as he was for accomplishing that much, the biggest challenge had still been ahead of him – finding a way aboard the _Pearl_. He could see her in the distance, anchor still holding firm as, William surmised, Jack was probably still out in the tavern looking for rum, which seemed to be his greatest concern whenever he first reached shore; many a time, he'd heard him request it of his mother. Locating a longboat had been easy enough, but rowing it out to the _Black Pearl_ alone had been a formidable undertaking. Nevertheless, as with his parents before him, the notion of quitting was far beyond his realm of acceptance, giving up an unheard of concept; it simply was not in his nature or his blood. Thus, he'd hopped into the little boat, took hold of the oars, and begun to row. Halfway out to the _Pearl_, when his small arms began to give out under the strain of wind and wave, William started to question the wisdom of his choice, but there was nothing to do but carry it out. At that point, it was a question of sheer survival.

Almost an hour after leaving the dock, he'd finally reached the _Pearl_, abandoning his tiny vessel and clinging to the footholds of her flank. Peeking out onto the deck and discovering Mr. Gibbs, the sole lookout, passed out cold, William had hoisted himself up and onto the ship. He knew then that all would be well. It may have taken him more than nine years, but his knowledge of the nautical lifestyle would at last be of use. While his mother had always stood firm on her refusal to let him sail the seas at such a young age, she had taken pity on his heartfelt desire to know more of his father's profession and frequently allowed him to board and play about the family's ships whenever one of them was docked in the harbor. Consequently, he had more than a basic knowledge of seafaring vessels and it hadn't taken him long to find a cozy spot in the storage hold where a small boy could rest without fear of being discovered. Dropping his sack to the floor, he'd plopped down upon the wooden planks and given over to sheer exhaustion.

William hadn't the faintest idea what time it was now, but it must be after dawn, as the ship was very definitely already at sail, heading out on its course. He wanted to come out of his little hideaway and explore the rest of the ship, but he supposed there might yet be harm in revealing his presence so soon. After all, Jack had said he would make a fine sailor, but he hadn't expressed any desire to take him on without the benefit and supervision of his parents. Captain Jack never had been one for children, but William knew he was almost a man now and could be a good help to him. However, he wondered if _Jack_ would truly think so and, still so close to home, he might decide to turn the ship around and bring him back ashore. In the end, William's growling stomach won out. Being discovered was a chance he would simply have to take.

* * *

Will sighed contentedly, basking in the warm softness of Elizabeth's skin against his. Daylight had begun to stream through the window hours ago and, unless he meant to leave the smithy closed yet another day, he long since should have been up and on his way, but he could not bring himself to disturb his exhausted wife as she lie blanketed across him, nor did he want to remove himself from her. Ultimately, he had decided – business be damned – he was not leaving bed that morning. Snuggling back against the pillow, he'd nodded off again himself, slowly being brought back to consciousness by the gentle teasing of a wisp of Elizabeth's hair as the light breeze through the window sent it fluttering against his neck.

Opening his eyes, Will discovered that sometime in the course of their rest the bed sheet had slipped down, leaving them both quite generously exposed – a fact they might have noticed sooner had it night been such a temperate night and morning. He reached down to right the errant sheet but suddenly stopped, a libidinous grin slowly spreading across his face. Glancing downward, he allowed his eyes to leisurely follow the curves of Elizabeth's body from the tips of her bare shoulders to the top of her attractive little bottom. The rest of her, unfortunately, was either covered by the remainder of the bed sheet or obscured as she lie pressed against him. Nevertheless, the view he'd treated himself to, incomplete as it was, had served to taunt the hunger she'd aroused the night prior that sleep may have quieted, but certainly not silenced. Soon he found himself in the very same predicament he'd been in those hours before: with a burning need for the very naked woman who tantalizingly slumbered atop him. Just then, Elizabeth softly stirred in Will's arms, the gentle shift of her thigh brushing against him in such a way as to make the flame burn all the more hot. Letting out a puff of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he took the sheet in hand and covered her. Closing his eyes, Will buried his nose in her hair, unable to imagine a single creature – in this world or the next – that could be so beguiling simply by lying there asleep.

His thoughts were interrupted by a delicate kiss to his chest, a jolt to his senses which at the moment were so acutely aware of every place her body touched his. Looking down, he found Elizabeth smiling up at him.

"Good morning," she whispered, leaning in for a kiss that was stifled before it even began as her full lips were overtaken by a drowsy yawn.

Will nuzzled his nose against hers, amusedly asking, "Did you rest long enough, my love?"

Elizabeth's expression grew sheepish. "I'm sorry, Will. I….I sort of fell asleep when we were…." she trailed off embarrassedly. "Oh, I don't know what's the matter with me. It's not that I wasn't enjoying myself. I've just been worn out lately, first dealing with William's misbehavior and now Jack."

"Shh," Will silenced her, softly kissing her lips. "You've not wounded my pride. You fell asleep _after _we'd made love – how many times was it?"

"I don't know," she admitted after a pause, a slight blush coloring her cheek. "I lost track."

"Either way, I take that exhaustion as a sign of your complete and utter satisfaction," Will declared, rolling them over so he hovered above her.

"And you'd be right. I _was_ satisfied," Elizabeth agreed as his hands stroked the silken reaches of her hips and thighs, his lips teasing her neck. "Mmm, but if you keep that up, I'm starting to think another round of pirate play will be in order."

"That's rather the point," he breathed huskily, brushing the sheet aside as his mouth moved down her chest.

"But we really ought to check on William," she breathlessly managed. "Jack will have left by now and I'm sure he'll be dissa – " She gasped in reaction to her husband's increasingly licentious attentions beneath the covers. "Disappointed," she finished.

Mention of their son's distress stilled his lips and he crawled back up to her level.

"Yes, he will," Will quietly replied. "I know he wanted to go so very much, but there will be other times. We'll all go sailing together through the islands, just as he wishes. But I haven't the heart to give up this domestic bliss now only to be ensnared in another of Jack's foolhardy endeavors."

"Up with you, then," Elizabeth said, placing a hand to his arm. "Let us go and be responsible parents," she declared in a matronly voice, adding rather cheekily, "and we shall continue your surrender tonight."

After successfully entangling herself from her particularly lustful husband, Elizabeth slipped into her robe and walked down the hall to William's room. Doing so, she was surprised to find his door still firmly closed. Their son was generally considered a late sleeper, but by this time he was usually up. Deciding he was either exhausted from crying himself to sleep the night before, was still upset with them for remaining steadfast in their refusal to go with Jack, or perhaps both, she determined it best to give him some time. Returning to her bedroom, she set about dressing properly, despite Will's attempts to the contrary. She would gladly let him have his way with her – she'd even aid him in the process – but this morning her thoughts were only for their son. She had a lingering sense of concern for him that simply would not diminish. Telling Will so, with a kiss to the nose, he released her and – now fully dressed – the two went to find William and have a talk with him that would hopefully reassure his mother.

Finding his door still shut, Elizabeth opened it to discover an empty room. Pleased that the boy had opted to go downstairs and take breakfast, they went down to join him only to find Marta alone in the kitchen awaiting them.

"William's come and gone already?" Will asked smiling, diverted by his son's restless need to be out at play.

"Come and gone? Why, he hasn't even been down yet," Marta scoffed, "and, if you don't mind my saying so, Mrs. Turner, it isn't healthy for a lad to sleep so late. Although, come to think on it, I'm usually after the boy meself for running about the house too energetically. Well," she laughed, babbling on, "he's a good one, that boy. I suppose it'll all even out in the end."

"But – No, Marta, he must've been down," Elizabeth insisted. "He's isn't up in his room. We've just been there."

The cook's nose wrinkled in thought. "That's queer, isn't it? I suppose I might've missed the boy whilst my back was turned stirring the kettle. Perhaps he meant to steal away to the shore before lessons. Eleanor," she called, seeing the young woman pass by, "have ya seen young Master Turner about?"

"William?" Eleanor replied. "No, neither I nor Edmond. He was only just remarking on how untrampled the flowerbeds appeared this morning."

In the chaos that soon followed her statement, ever member of the Turner family and staff quickly found themselves combing the house and grounds for the young boy, Edmond sending a page into town to inquire after his whereabouts. With nowhere left to look, William's mother and father found themselves returning to his bedroom, Elizabeth's flustered mind insisting they must be mistaken. They had only glanced briefly into the room before. If William had been very quite, they might not have seen him. Will's hopes were not quite so high, especially after a closer perusal of his son's bed, which did not appear to have been slept in.

"Will!"

He turned about in the direction of his wife's agitated voice. She held a small note addressed to "Mama and Papa", obviously written in their son's scrawling hand. With fear in her eyes, and Will peering over her shoulder, she quickly opened and scanned the letter. Her stomach tying in knots at its words, a terrified gasp left her lips as the paper slipped through her fingers and fluttered to the floor.

* * *

Having found what he was after in the galley, devouring some of his breakfast on the spot and carrying the rest away with him to enjoy in his hiding place, William scurried through the bowels of the ship back toward the hold. Doing so unfortunately required him to pass by the rum stock. It was there that he very nearly ran headlong into Jack and Gibbs. Ducking behind a barrel, he held his breath, listening to their hushed conversation.

"What do we do now, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked. "We need the whelp to make this work."

Jack remained deep in thought. He had honestly expected his plan with the boy to work and was surprised to find himself Turnerless when he returned to the _Pearl_ that morning. Still, though it hadn't worked out at the onset, he was convinced the idea was sound in principle. And what other choice did he have? For the time being, it was all he had to go on.

"We may have him yet," Jack replied. "We remain on course to Tortuga, resupply for the journey…..let the crew work off some steam – "

"And work off a little of our own," Gibbs added.

"And work off _a lot_ of our own," Jack concurred. "And, before we leave for Portugal, we make one last stop."

"Back to see Turner? You're hopin' he'll change his mind?"

"I'm hoping," he clarified, "the little bugger will convince them. Whining, crying, pestering whelps have a way of putting a damper on even the most concupiscent couple. It won't be long before they're ready to give in to him to get on to other things."

"Aye," Gibbs automatically agreed with his captain, though his voice sounded doubtful. "But if they believe the boy would be in danger, I doubt – "

"Then we'll go without them, and find someone else when the time comes," Jack resolutely replied.

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs answered longsufferingly, pilfering a bottle before going above to see that the orders were carried out.

Behind his barrel, William frowned, watching the captain greedily slug from an open jug of rum. So he hadn't believed in his skill at all. He'd only wanted him to be enough of a nuisance that his parents would agree to come along. Now what was he to do? Part of him wanted to jump out and demand they bring him back home. Yet, another part of him screamed – whether Jack wanted him or not – he was now a member of the crew, sailing away to adventure and no one could stop him. It was that part which had him making a quick getaway back to the hold.

However, it seemed his getaway was a little too quick, as in the process he knocked into a storage rack, sending a bottle crashing to the ground, the brown liquid seeping across the floorboards. William continued to make a mad dash, but it was too late; he had been spotted.

"Stop right there, son," he heard Captain Jack say. "The _Pearl_ isn't in the habit of lodging stowaways. Now if you'd like to join the crew – "

Jack cut off abruptly as William turned about, stepping out of the shadows.

"William?" he asked, astonishment coloring his usually even voice.

"I – I – I – I'm sorry," William stammered, all traces of bravado turning to childish trepidation having now been caught by the pirate. "Mama and Papa didn't want to come. I – I tried, but they didn't want to, and I still did, so I – I waited till they'd gone to bed and I snuck down to the peer, rowed out to the ship, and….and feel asleep in the storage hold," he said meekly, the entire story tumbling out at once.

"Ahhh, so it was you who made off with the longboat," Jack said, his mouth augmented by a devilish grin as the good fortune of this turn of events began to sink in, his mind already anticipating the next move. Knowing the boy had likely overheard things he should not have, he switched tactics, attempting to win back the child's good graces. "And you rowed out all by your onesies. You're a better pirate than even I gave you credit."

William smiled at this, already feeling better about his decision to leave home.

"Tell me, William, do your parents know at all that you've run off?"

"By now they must," he answered. "I left them a letter saying I'd gone to join your crew."

"Did you?" Jack smirked.

Things were turning out far better than even he'd imagined. With William now a ward aboard the _Black_ _Pearl_, victory was as good as his. He may have been a calculating pirate, yet he was not so heartless as to take the boy away from a terrified Will and Elizabeth, left to worry and wonder what had become of their young son. If it came down to it, gold or no gold, he'd restore the child to his parents, but he knew he wouldn't have to. Jack was as certain as he was breathing that his old partners would very soon be on their way after him – if not already – and then they would be embroiled in the scheme as much as he was. He wasn't above using the boy to see to that.

Placing a cork into the bottle he still held, to avoid any further spillage the lad seemed prone to, Jack rested his hand on William's shoulder. "What do you know of Tortuga?"

"Is that where we're going?"

"It's where we're _waiting_. Now, let me tell you the three things one needs to know to be a good pirate…."

* * *

Once Will and Elizabeth realized their son had gone off to sail with Jack, they were determined to go after him – and Tortuga was the first place to start. Knowing Jack as they both did, they were convinced there was no possible way he would begin a lengthy sea voyage without stopping off on the island first for some last minute decadence and debauchery, as well as the very practical necessity of simply resupplying – something that could be done there at little cost with whatever supplies they could make off with. Regrettably, none of the Turner ships were in port, the closest not expected for another fortnight. As it was out of the question that they wait that long, sitting idly at home while their son was possibly in danger, they hastily packed and hired passage on an at least partially-savory vessel headed to the pirate haunt for a little off the books trading of their own.

It was midafternoon by the time they set sail, and Elizabeth was all but beside herself. Will did his best to comfort and reassure her but, truth be known, he was extremely worried for William himself, though he tried not to let on as much to his wife. The pair stood silently at the rail, their eyes glued to the horizon for any signs of the _Pearl_, but they both knew it to be hopeless. Jack had made clear his intentions of sailing at morning's first light, and it was common knowledge that the _Black Pearl_ was the fastest ship in the Caribbean. They had no chance of catching up with her. They would be lucky to merely reach Tortuga before the ship had resupplied and left again. Still, keeping a weather eye was all there was left for them to do, so they both watched steadfastly.

The strong winds off the sea sent the small schooner rolling and bobbing over the water, almost immediately causing Elizabeth's stomach to revolt, but she swallowed back the need to be sick, focusing instead on their son. "Will," she said, her voice and face laced with concern as she turned to look at her husband, "what if he didn't make it to the _Pearl_ at all?"

"No one in town saw any sign of him, Elizabeth," Will gently replied, taking her hands in his. "If something had happened to him on the way to the docks, surely someone would've discovered him by now."

Biting her lip, she nodded slightly. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Between the horrors of the situation, her overwhelming fear for her son, and the queasiness that refused to subside, it all became too much for Elizabeth. Tears filled her eyes as she moved away from the rail, blinding walking across the deck with Will in pursuit. "But – but what if he got on the wrong ship? It was dark. He was all alone and probably frightened. It would be easy for a small boy to make such a mistake. Why, he – he could be anywhere," she cried, uncontrollable panic beginning to build. "What will they do with him? And what if no one's discovered him? What will he eat and drink? How will he get on? He's never been away from me, not even for a night. I – "

"_Elizabeth_," Will interjected, taking a firm hold of her shoulders and turning her to face him. "Listen to me. I'm worried for William, too; I am," he tenderly confided. "But our boy is intelligent and strong. If he meant to go with Jack, I'm sure that's where he is. You mustn't let – –" Seeing the change in his wife's countenance, he broke off suddenly. The color had drained from her face, and her eyes were wide and anxious as her hand flew to her stomach. "Elizabeth, are you unwell?"

Though her current condition rendered her unable to reply, Will had the presence of mind to step out of her way as she flew back to the railing, heaving the contents of her stomach into the sea.

* * *

Night had long since fallen as the _Black Pearl _sailed into Tortuga's harbor. Though once or twice something akin to guilt had passed across the boy's heart for leaving his parents the way he did, William was nevertheless on a high from living one of the most exciting days of his young existence. True, while the waters had been choppy, there'd been no storm and, while they'd once had reason to signal toward another ship, there'd been no battle…..There actually hadn't been a hint of danger of any kind, but it was exciting nonetheless. Simply to be out on open waters, working the riggings, climbing to the crow's nest, hearing from Jack a firsthand account of the Caldeiras – his words unhindered by the presence of a heavy door between them – was ineffably thrilling. William's anticipation only continued to mount as they made berth alongside the famed island. Now was his chance to see this notorious place his father condemned as vile, his mother declared a den of 'drunken, rowdy pirates and scoundrels of the highest sort', and the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow considered heaven on earth.

"Are we staying the night here?" William asked with hopeful exhilaration.

"You'll be staying the night here," Jack stated, indicating with a sweep of his hand the decks of the _Pearl_. "I'll be staying the night _there_," he added, pointing toward the Faithful Bride as it sat in its place of honor near the shore.

"I'm coming with you," William determinedly protested. "I want to see it _all_."

The intensity in the boy's voice amused Jack. At times he really was William's child – although his delight in seeing the celebrated isle of depravity and indulgent gratification far differed from his father's first impression. Or his mother's, come to think of it….._His mother_. Elizabeth would surely run him through if he let the boy come ashore – and Will if he attempted to stop her. "You've no use for the enjoyments of Tortuga at your age," Jack firmly replied, adding with a grin, "wait a few years and I'll bring you back, show you all the best places as only Jack Sparrow can."

"But you can show me _now_," William insisted. "I can make use of a sword. I'd be very good in a brawl…..and Mama – Mother – my mother, she says it's disgusting, but I – I could try to drink rum."

"You stay away from the rum, son. We've never enough as it is. No, you'll stay the night on the _Pearl_," Jack commanded. "And, if you're very good, in the morning I'll let you help haul the supplies down to the storage hold, savvy?"

William glowered at him, pouting irritably as he sulked across the deck and flopped down onto the stairs.

Jack smiled. So he had a bit of his mother in him, as well. Turning to lower himself into the waiting longboat, he instructed Gibbs, "Stay with the boy."

Gibbs frowned, looking behind him and deferring to Marty with a hurried, "Stay with the boy," before hopping down in the boat beside Jack.

Marty turned to Pintel and Ragetti. "Stay with the boy," he ordered, disappearing over the side.

Spinning to look about, but finding no one left on deck, Ragetti slumped his shoulders in defeat.

As the crew unmoored the longboat, beginning to row to shore, Pintel slugged Ragetti across the gut. "Why is it we gotta stay with the kid?"

Ragetti merely shrugged, wandering off to William's side, followed shortly thereafter by Pintel. "You ever seen a mermaid, William?" Ragetti asked.

The boy shook his head.

Ragetti's eyes brightened at the impending revelation. "They say, whenever you hear a whistlin' on the wind – "

"I'm telling the story!" Pintel demanded.

* * *

As he sat on the edge of the cot in their cramped cabin, Will supposed it must be well after midnight. They were still a day's sail outside of Tortuga, news that was not at all comforting to his wife, who lie miserably on the bed. Seeing her muscles seize, Will guessed the cause and grabbed for the bowl left beside the bed, his arm about Elizabeth's shoulders as she violently retched. Smoothing her hair away from her face, he gently laid her back down against the mattress. Though she had emptied the last of her stomach's contents hours ago, that hadn't stopped the persistent nausea that overtook her with each particularly strong pitch of their vessel.

"Darling," he murmured lovingly, dipping a wet rag into the basin of water and running its soothing coolness across her cheeks and forehead. At the moment, his concern was divided between his missing son and his very ill wife. "I've never seen you so unwell. What can I do to ease your discomfort?"

Elizabeth turned onto her side, curling up into a ball as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. "I just want our son back," she whispered hoarsely.

It killed Will to see her this way, literally sick with worry, yet he knew no more to do for her or William than was already being done. Slipping out of his boots, he lie down on the bed beside Elizabeth, pulling her back against his chest and tenderly holding her in his arms as she continued to cry, sleep eventually overtaking her against her will.

* * *

AN: As I haven't done so in a few chapters at least, I want to continue to thank my loyal reviewers. I'm always excited to find out what you've thought of each chapter.

We were in an all-fluff zone there for awhile but, as you can see, some of the adventure has started to kick in and the plot is rolling along now at a steady pace. Although, personally, I'm a fan of all-fluff! (If you are too, don't worry. They'll be plenty more along the way. I simply can't resist writing fluff – and, after all they've been through, Will and Elizabeth deserve some.)


	9. Disenchantment

* * *

"When you're safe at home you wish you were having an adventure;

When you're having an adventure you wish you were safe at home."

– T. Wilder

* * *

It was half past eleven by the time Jack emerged from the Faithful Bride and headed back to the _Black Pearl_ to oversee the preparations for their long journey – although, in the back of his mind, he hoped at least some of the obtaining and stowing of the massive quantity of necessary provisions had already begun without him. Any other captain would have been aboard his ship at dawn to ensure that this was the case. Yet, as always, there was a method to Jack Sparrow's madness. Part of his dawdling was simply due to his desire to spend a little more time with his very desirable female companion. However, the larger motivation was a part of his calculated plot to linger as long as possible in Tortuga in order to allow the Turners time to catch up with him. If he must, he would simply take the chance of encountering them on the open waters while the _Pearl_ was sailing from Tortuga and whatever ship the Turners had procured was sailing to it. Still, it would be simpler for all involved if that wasn't the case – especially as now he had an added complication he had not planned on.

It seemed in his drunkenness the night before, Jack had made the mistake of telling the strumpet whose bed he shared that she could join his crew; he would take her away from all this. Had it been any other tart whose services he patronized whilst basking on Tortuga's shore, once the inebriation had run its course, he simply would have admitted the error and beat a hasty retreat, but this particular Cyprian was a unique case. She was unlike the other women of Tortuga, a different breed altogether. He had enjoyed her company frequently over the past few years whenever he visited the island and, were it not for the fact that they shared certain intimacies, he would almost call her a friend. At the very least, relations between them were amicable and, come the light of day, he found the task of disappointing her much more difficult than he would've imagined. In the end, he had decided that perhaps it wouldn't hurt to have her aboard. If nothing else, it would provide him with an outlet for amatory pleasures and, if worse came to worse, he could always put her off the ship at the next port. So he'd acquiesced and allowed her to come along.

"Mother's love, Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed. "What's she doin' here?"

"There's been a slight alteration to the plans," he replied. "It seems we'll be carrying an extra passenger."

Gibbs knew there was no point to arguing and merely nodded his head, attempting to mask his astonishment.

"Have you begun loading?" the captain questioned his first mate.

"Not as yet, sir." Gibbs' brow furrowed, appearing hesitant to continue in front of this unexpected addition to their crew. "The men are still out 'acquiring' the necessary goods."

Jack smiled, having apparently grasped his meaning. "Aye." He turned to his comely companion. "Get aboard then. The _Pearl_ waits for no one." Glancing toward the deck, he spied William standing at the rail, curiously watching the proceedings. Turning back to his lady friend, he said, "You're now officially a member of the crew, luv. Your first chore is looking after the boy."

William regarded the woman suspiciously as she walked up the gangplank and onto the deck. Certainly he'd heard of lady pirates before – his mother once was one after all – but he had never known Jack to sail with a woman crewmember; Mr. Gibbs always said they were bad luck. And what sort of a woman lived in Tortuga, a place his parents swore was the most dissolute island in the Caribbean, if not the entire world? Did that mean _she_ must be bad….or was she only visiting, like him?

The woman walked over to William, pausing beside him for a moment before finding a nearby barrel and rolling it up alongside the one he currently sat upon.

"Hello," she said somewhat unsurely, as if she was unaccustomed to speaking with children, but sincerely wished to try. "What's your name?"

He hesitated, wondering if he ought to tell her. He supposed if Jack brought her aboard he must consider her trustworthy. But, then again, could Jack entirely be trusted? If he listened to his mother, the answer would be no. On the other hand, it often seemed his mother thought _nothing_ could be trusted. Ultimately, he imagined no real danger could come from revealing his true name, and so he did. "William. What's yours?"

Her expression altered slightly. It reminded him of his mother right before she was about to do or say something silly. "Carmelita Mariana Carvalho Tavares."

His brow rose. "That's an awfully long name. Are you being serious?"

"Yes, that is my real name," she laughed lightly, her thick accent pleasing to William's ears. "I thought that might impress you, but you can call me Carmen. All my friends do."

William smiled slightly, feeling more at ease in the presence of this strange woman who already considered him her friend. He found himself unconsciously warming up to her, though he didn't now why. Perhaps it was that she was reminiscent of his mother. With her olive skin, brunette hair – such a deep brown it was almost black – and dark striking eyes to match, she looked nothing like his mama, but there was something in the way she carried herself that immediately brought his mother to mind…..Or maybe he was just growing homesick.

"Tell me, William," Carmen continued in the face of his silence, "how did a young boy such as yourself come to be on the _Black Pearl_ – and in Tortuga of all places?"

"I've joined Captain Jack's crew," was his simple reply.

"Oh," she said, a sudden sadness crossing her features. "Are you an orphan?"

"No," he answered. "I have two parents." With pride evident in his voice, he added, "Both my mama _and_ my papa are alive."

"I see," Carmen said, a look of distant sorrow flitting through her eyes. "They're cruel to you."

"No!" William gasped in horror, surprised by such questions as these. Then he realized she must have thought that only a boy with no one to care for him – or very cruel parents – would resort to being a pirate. He inwardly grimaced at the assumption. "No," he repeated, this time his tone drenched in guilt. Was he ungrateful to have turned his back on a home as wonderful as his? "No….They both love me very much – and – and I love them…."

Carmen looked at him in confusion. "But they let you go, all alone?"

"I ran away," he quietly admitted. "….But – but I'm going to return to them as soon as this adventure is over."

She nodded, silently wondering how a young, so obviously naïve and innocent, runaway got mixed up with the likes of Jack Sparrow and his crew. "Do – do your parents know at all where you've gone?"

"Somewhere on the sea, I suppose."

"The sea is rather big," she said plainly. He looked up at her defensively, and she realized whoever this lad was he was apparently perceptive enough to have understood the slight accusation behind her words. Hurrying on, so as not to lose his confidence, she affixed, "But I'm sure they'll stop worrying once you return to them…..when your adventure is over."

"And I _will_," William insisted with sincerity. "Just as soon as it's done."

"I understand," Carmen softly replied. She found she already liked this boy, very much in fact. Perhaps she might be able to spare him the hardships she endured if she could but convince him to return home now, before it was too late. "I ran away once, too."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "You did?"

"Mmhm," she said, taking the chance of reaching across and brushing a stray curl from across his forehead. "But you and I are different. You see, it wasn't very long before I began to regret my decision, not at all like you, I'm sure."

William looked down sadly. His mother would always brush the hair from his face in that exact same manner – late at night as she told him his bedtime story, or when he took off his pirate hat after coming in from play and she always remarked on how very much he resembled his father…._His father_. If he would've remained, perhaps today they might have finally finished work on his new, genuine sword……

Really, his life before had been good – a bit unexciting for a mischievous, adventurous boy with pirates ever on the mind, but happy, nonetheless. Suddenly, William found he missed his parents very much.

* * *

Elizabeth awakened with a gasp, finding her husband's comforting warmth noticeably absent from the stiff, lumpy cot they had spent the night on. Stiffening in terror, she opened her eyes and began to turn about to search the room for his presence but, before she could, she heard his soothing voice.

"I'm here."

Rolling about, she saw Will standing near the bed, a tray of food in his hands. Her eyes locking with his, she felt a wave of relief wash over her, tempered as it was by the ghastly knowledge that their son was yet to be found.

"I'm still here," Will repeated, setting the tray down on a makeshift table beside the cot.

She smiled sheepishly, averting her eyes from his at the knowledge that he had easily read her anxious, unfounded thoughts. Wishing to avoid a repeat of yesterday's persistent nausea, she sat up slowly, and was pleasantly surprised to find herself feeling relatively well, aside from a lingering weakness and constant worry for her lost child.

Will watched her carefully, flexing and unflexing his hands at his sides, fighting the compelling impulse to assist his wife as she raised herself up on the pillows, but knowing she would resent the action. Last night, she had been too ill to argue, but today, thankfully, some of the color appeared to have returned to her face.

Sitting down on the bed beside her, he softly asked the question he already knew the answer to, "Did you fear I was taken from you?" At her lack of reply, he knew without a doubt his presumption had been correct. "Love," he tenderly reassured, placing his hand upon her cheek, "you know the _Dutchman_ has no hold on me now."

"No," Elizabeth ominously agreed, "the _Dutchman_ can't hurt us."

"But something else can?" Will inferred.

"It was merely a troubled dream," she replied evasively. As the look on his face plainly told her he would not accept such a vague answer, she confessed, "I thought I had lost you _and_ William."

Will flinched faintly, as if her words pained him. "You haven't lost either of us," he told her resolutely. Elizabeth nodded, and Will decided this topic was best laid at rest for the time being. "Here," he said, handing her a cup from the tray he had carried in.

She took a small sip and, finding it met favorably with her recently angry belly, she greedily drank the proffered beverage. Though she enjoyed it, the liquid had an indefinable taste, and she glanced perplexedly at her husband for some hint of just what exactly she was imbibing.

Will smiled at her bemused expression. "It's ale mixed with ginger. The ship's cook said it would relieve an uneasy stomach." As he lie awake in the night holding her, watching for any signs that her sickness might have worsened, Will had realized he'd seen no food pass her lips since their midnight snack of fruit and cream over twenty-four hours ago. He had left their room that morning with the express purpose of finding some sustenance and using whatever persuasion necessary to convince her to eat it.

He set the tray gently on her lap. "I've brought you breakfast, or shall I say supper."

"Why?" she asked, confused. "What time is it?"

"Nigh onto noon by now, I'd guess."

"And you let me sleep that late?" Elizabeth chided, the food still untouched on her plate.

"Obviously, you needed the rest, and there was no point in waking you. There was nothing else for you to do and, awake, you would only worry."

She nodded in silent agreement, setting the food aside on the bed, but Will immediately picked it up and placed it back on her lap. "Elizabeth, you're frightening me," he admitted, his soft voice heavy with concern. "You'll do our son no good if you become ill. Now, please, eat. Try just a little something."

For Will's sake, she picked up the bread and took a bite, deciding there was truth in what he said. There was nothing more she could do now but wait. No time would be wasted in stopping to eat. She would be of no use to William if she fell truly ill and, now that she thought about it, she was quite hungry. Taking a second, larger bite, she looked back up at her husband.

"There now, angel. It will do you good, my love," he said, relief plain on his features.

Elizabeth smiled softly. Coming from anyone else, she would have resented such coddling, but she knew he only spoke to her in such an indulgently adoring fashion when he was either terribly concerned for her or they'd just finished making loving. Either scenario caused her heart to flood with affection for him, and she instantly knew a moment of shame. Surely Will was suffering as greatly as she at the knowledge that their son was missing. It must be doubly hard on him to have to worry for her as well, and she made it no easier by shutting herself off from him and refusing to eat.

"Thank you for thinking of me," she said quietly. "I should've been thinking more of you, I'm afraid."

"Nonsense," he answered, shaking his head, "you were overwhelmed, physically and emotionally. Are you feeling any better at all, love?"

"Yes. It seems to have largely passed," she replied, finishing off the last of the bread. "I just….I must get a hold of my nerves."

"It will be all right, Elizabeth," Will firmly avowed. "I promise we'll find him."

"I know you must think me weak," she continued, "wasting time with tears and nervous illness."

"No, darling, I – "

"But I haven't changed so greatly." The nourishment, or perhaps sheer force of will, restoring her determination, Elizabeth indomitably added, "You're right; we _will_ find him."

* * *

Jack had stalled as long as he could at Tortuga's docks, but it was now well after one and only a matter of time before several extremely irate, and almost certainly drunken, pirates came looking for the stockpile of various items the crew had spent the morning and early afternoon pilfering from numerous ships and supply houses along the shore. He had hoped to avoid a chance encounter upon the seas, but he also had no desire for a bibulous brawl with the Pirate King's only son aboard.

Seeing a ragtag group of rather furious men gathering outside a nearby establishment of ill-repute, Jack turned to Gibbs and hurriedly ordered, "Hoist the anchor. We make sail with haste."

The _Black Pearl_ dashed away from Tortuga's shores, leaving an incensed mob, fists raised in anger, in the distance. William came up to Jack's side, apprehensively eyeing the men in the distance.

"Are we in trouble?" he asked artlessly.

"Not with Jack Sparrow as your captain," he replied, smiling devilishly, chest puffed with pride at yet another clever escape.

"But those men were so angry…..Did you do something bad to them?" William asked suspiciously.

" 'Those men' erroneously supposed they could get the better of me, but they forgot one important thing – "

"Your Captain Jack Sparrow," William finished, increasingly blasé in the face of the repeated phrase that seemed to be the pirate's answer for anything he did not wish to explain further. "But – but there must be a reason….What did you do?" he asked skeptically.

Jack looked down at the boy, rewarding his sharp persistence with the truth. "Some of our stores may have been egregiously obtained, particularly our supplies of rum," he laughed, "but a man should be wary of such things when docking in Tortuga."

William stared at him in confusion, not understanding.

"The supplies were ill-gotten," Gibbs offered from the side.

William's expression of confusion turned to one of disappointment. "You _stole_ them?" he asked.

"Pilfered, filched, purloined, borrowed without the intention of giving back," Jack smiled.

"_Stole them_," William insisted crossly.

"If you like," Jack complied. "And I, for one, am rather proud."

"But why didn't you just pay them with all the treasure you told me you found?"

Jack eyed the lad incredulously. "Pirate," he said, as if the answer were obvious all along.

Scoffing, William turned away, progressively disenchanted with Jack's brand of piracy. It was one thing to be a pirate _and_ a good man, doing noble and heroic deeds whilst recovering treasure and defending against enemy ships, but this sort of petty thievery was immoral and undignified – something he was certain his mother and father would never willingly engage in. While he still desired adventure and remained determined to continue on their journey, not for the first time that day, he began to rethink his unwavering obsession with pirates and started to consider his parents in a whole new light. It seemed those who were both pirates and truly decent people were few and far between…..Perhaps his mother had a point after all.

* * *

Will and Elizabeth stood on deck, less than an hour's sail outside of Tortuga, steadfastly watching the horizon. Elizabeth's restored strength had brought with it her wrath and, as she kept a steady eye out for any sign of their desired ship, she viciously castigated its captain.

"Jack must have had something to do with this," she heatedly insisted. "Why else would William suddenly run away? And why now of all times, when you've only recently returned to us, when we're finally happy, a complete family?"

Will privately entertained the notion that perhaps his son was disillusioned with _him_, or simply unable to forgive his lengthy absence, and that is what had led the boy to leave, but he had yet to share this fear with his wife.

"And on the heels of Jack's arrival," she feverishly continued on. "No, that is one coincidence too many. Jack encouraged him in this, I know it. It was no doubt his idea all along. And when I get my hands on him, I – "

"Motherhood hasn't altered you at all," Will interjected appreciatively. "If anything, it's made you more lethal."

"Sir!" a sailor called down from the crow's nest. "Sir!"

Will and Elizabeth looked about, finally locating the man high above them. "It's the _Black Pearl_ on the portside! Isn't she the ship you seek?"

They both ran about to the opposite rail, peering meticulously, just able to make out the familiar black sails on the horizon's edge.

"Aye!" Will called back to the man. "Thank you, sailor."

He looked to his wife, wondering if she could bear the suspense of waiting until the two ships were within longboat's distance to find out if their son was safely aboard. At the moment, however, his fears were baseless as all signs of worry were absent from her expression that burned with unadulterated rage alone.

"I'm going to kill Jack Sparrow all over again," she icily declared.

Will regarded Elizabeth with a raised brow, knowing better than to reply.

He may have tangled with sea beasts, undead pirates, and heathen gods, but Captain Jack Sparrow had yet to face the consequences of coming between a mother and her child.

* * *

AN: We'll learn more about Carmen, her relationship with Jack, and her connection to Elizabeth (they are _not_ related) in the upcoming chapters as she'll be going along with us on the ride! (At last, a friend for Elizabeth. I felt she deserved another female, besides the servants at home, to interact with. I considered bringing back Annamaria, but ultimately decided on a new character with a different sort of spirit to play off of Elizabeth's.)


	10. Reaching An Accord

* * *

"Don't limit a child to your own learning, for he was born in another time."

– R. Tagore

* * *

Will's hand rested softly on the small of Elizabeth's back as she climbed up and over the rail and onto the deck of the _Black Pearl_. His gentle guidance was as much for safety as it was for reassurance, as her impatience to find their son and take her revenge upon Jack seemed to have trumped such small concerns as taking heed of where she stepped so as not to tumble headfirst into the ocean.

Jack stood waiting, a triumphant smile upon his face. "Elizabeth, William!" he declared grandly.

His smile fell just a bit as Elizabeth breezed past him, eyes carefully scanning ever corner of the deck. Finding no audience there, he turned his attention instead to Will. "I must say, I'm a bit disappointed," Jack affably criticized, indifferent to the clear signs that Will was in no mood for such sport. "I expected you hours ago."

Though Elizabeth appeared not to have heard, Will's fears were immediately put to rest by Jack's statement. There was only one reason for Jack to be expecting them. William must be with him. Knowing his son was safely aboard, Will was now free to deal with the matter of how he had gotten there in the first place.

Her search of the deck coming up empty, Elizabeth anxiously rushed to Jack's side, frantically demanding, "Where is William? Is he here? Is he with you?"

Jack gave her an offhanded glance, appearing mildly annoyed at such uncharacteristic feminine hysterics. "He's in my cabin, luv."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, pure relief washing over her, such a contrast to the dread mere moments before that she wobbled slightly on her feet, Will immediately taking hold of her arm and supporting her.

She had earned Jack's full interest now. "Really, you're not the type for swooning," he quipped, voice laced with a hint of distaste. "It's not at all becoming on you."

Elizabeth's eyes shot open, her palm making firm contact with Jack's cheek before either man realized what was happening.

The crew, who had gathered on deck to observe the scene, let out a collective "ooh" of commiseration at the loud slap.

"He had that one comin' though," Pintel remarked, Ragetti silently nodding in agreement.

Carmen, who remained the most distant of the onlookers, watched the unfolding drama with wide eyes, wondering at the identify of this intrepid, feisty young woman who was evidently William's mother.

Still incensed, Elizabeth continued to stare daggers at Jack, making the captain wonder if she planned on hitting him a second time. "How could you do this?" she heatedly rebuked. "What were you thinking? How could you be so heartless? Knowing all the while we would be sick with worry for our son."

Jack turned from Elizabeth to Will, whose now steely eyes remained intently focused on the pirate. "I'm hurt, deeply hurt, mate," he said, a hand theatrically placed over his heart. He frowned slightly, ostensibly reading an additional insult into their accusations. "Captain Jack Sparrow need not resort to press ganging small boys into service. I have more than enough full-grown volunteers. The lad did this all on his own."

Elizabeth regarded him doubtfully. "I find that difficult to believe."

"At the very least, you put the idea in his mind," Will interjected.

"That boy has plenty of ideas of his own," Jack replied in all honesty. "I'm amazed he never tried this years ago. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't see this coming."

A look of hurt flashed across Elizabeth's features. "I'm going to find my son," she said coldly, briskly walking away into the captain's quarters.

"What really happened, Jack?" Will asked, folding his arms across his chest. "And, for once in your life, tell the truth."

Inside the cabin, Elizabeth found her son happily sitting at Jack's navigational desk, mapping his way across the Caribbean, so absorbed in the task he had yet to notice her presence. At last catching sight of her child, safe and well after she had feared the worst, was one of the most wonderful feelings she had ever experienced. It could compare only to the day her husband returned to her.

"William," she joyfully called.

Recognizing his mother's voice anywhere, he immediately looked up. "Mama?" His eyes locking onto his mother's, he elatedly repeated, "Mama!"

Jumping from the chair, William ran to his mother who met him halfway, dropping to her knees and enveloping him in a loving hug.

"Oh, William," she sighed, holding him tighter as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Mama, am I glad to see you," he said into her shoulder.

"Are you?" she asked, sounding somewhat unsure.

" 'Course. But what are you doing here?" he questioned, pulling away to look at her face. "….And why are you crying?"

"What am I doing here?" Elizabeth asked in astonishment. "Papa and I came to find you. When we read your letter we were beside ourselves."

"You….you were?" he asked ashamedly.

"Certainly we were. We didn't know what had happened to you. William, _anything_ might have happened to you," she replied, fresh tears falling from her eyes. "You mustn't ever, ever do that again."

"I – I'm sorry, Mama," William whispered, wiping at her tears. "I didn't mean for you to be worried."

"I know, darling," Elizabeth tenderly reassured, "but we _were_ worried, terribly. We were so very afraid for you."

"Papa, too?" William asked, astounded.

"Papa, too," she affirmed.

"But…." he trailed off, disappointment clear in his tone. "….But I can take care of myself…..I thought at least he knew that."

"William," Elizabeth began gently, "dearest, regardless of whether you can take care of yourself alone, we wouldn't want you to. We don't want you to leave us. We love you. We would miss you far too much."

"But I wasn't _leaving_, Mama," he insisted wholeheartedly. "I promise I'd never do that. I was only going away for a little while…..I – I thought you could keep each other company," he confessed, now embarrassed at his obviously erroneous presumption.

"Even for a little while, we would miss you," she dotingly disclosed.

Silence fell between them as William fiddled nervously with a piece of his mother's skirt. "Do you want to know a secret?" he quietly offered. Elizabeth nodded, encouraging him to continue. "I missed you, too, both of you…..And – and I'm beginning to believe....maybe….maybe being a pirate isn't exactly what I thought it would be."

"Oh?" she said, perceptively. Then her face clouded as a disturbing thought occurred to her. "Why? What did Jack make you do?"

"Nothing," William laughed. "I just don't think I want to be like his crew after all…..Maybe, instead, I could be more like Papa – a pirate _and_ a good man."

Elizabeth smiled. "If you are intent on being a pirate then, by all means, be like your papa…..But, William, your papa is a very special sort of pirate, you know that. You've always known that…..Running off to join Jack's crew," she continued, gently scolding, "that is not like your papa."

"I know," he said gravely. "I know it was wrong. Carmen made me realize that."

"Who is Carmen?" she questioned her son as she rose to her feet.

"She's joined Jack's crew," he explained distractedly. "But I still want to sail, Mama. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's still been wonderful. And I'm more than nine and a half now; that's old enough – not only to sail, but to be of good use. And this is even better yet. We can all sail together now like I've always wanted."

"No, William," she answered, softly but firmly.

Hearing this, his expression changed and he turned away from her, walking back towards his map in silence.

Elizabeth knew she had disappointed him, but it was as it must be. Still, it didn't sit well with her for her son to be angry with her so soon after they were reunited. Sighing, she crossed the room to stand behind him. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, placing her hand affectionately on his shoulder. "It just isn't safe."

William whirled about and his mother was surprised to see his eyes were full of tears. "Safe! Safe!" he shouted, overcome with frustration. "My whole life was always about what was safe and what wasn't. We could never go sailing on one of our ships. I could never play alone by the sea. I never had lessons with the other children in town."

Elizabeth was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "Are you saying you've been unhappy, William?" she asked, unable to keep the hurt from her voice.

"No," he said, sniffling. Appearing to have calmed some, he hurriedly brushed away all evidence of his childish tears. "I'm happy. I've always been happy, and I'm even happier now that Papa is home." He faltered, his father's gentle nature – wishing at all costs to please those he loved – beckoned him to leave well enough alone before his words truly hurt her but, in the end, the restlessness need for freedom he owed to his mother prevailed, and he continued resolutely, "But I don't want everything to be about what's safe…..I want to do something _unsafe_. I want to have an adventure like the ones you and Papa _used_ to have."

"You don't like our life as it is now?"

William instantly regretted the pain he saw in his mother's eyes. "I do," he said genuinely. "I….I will. But I want to do something exciting and adventurous for once, be brave and strong like Papa….like _you_….I want to duel with pirates, sail through storms and – "

"You want to go to Portugal," his mother interrupted.

"To help Jack and those people," he earnestly confirmed, adding impishly, "and sail away with a hold full of treasure."

Elizabeth gave him a wry smile. "For the first time in my life, I believe I truly understand what my father must have been feeling…..I think I've told you too many pirate stories for you own good," she teased.

"Does that mean we can go?"

Elizabeth paused, William looking at her beseechingly. "I'll talk to Papa about it."

"Hazzah!!" he ecstatically cried, lunging at his mother and hugging her fiercely about the neck.

Elizabeth readily returned the hug, after a moment, laughingly uttering, "All right, all right. You're chocking your poor mother."

William loosened his hold, pulling back from her slightly, but still remaining within her embrace.

"You know," she began gently, "when I had all of those rules for you, William, there was always a reason."

"I know, I know," he said, trying to be patient, trying very hard not to roll his eyes. "You wanted me to be safe."

"Yes," she chuckled, easily seeing through to her son's struggle. "I always want to keep you from harm – and I always will – because I love you so. But there was more to it….." She hesitated, wondering if he was old enough to hear the truth now, wondering if she was even ready to admit it. Ultimately, she decided he deserved to know. "You were all I had," she confessed. "I had already lost your father. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you, even if it was only the slightest chance…..And think how I would've failed Papa if I ever was careless enough to allow something bad to happen to you. So I kept you always very close, always very guarded, always very…..safe."

"I understand, Mama," William answered sincerely, his startlingly perceptive nature ever surprising his mother, though by now she should be used to it. "I understood then, too, and I never blamed you for it…..But I always took care of myself – and you," he said with masculine pride. "I was the man of our house for years. I think I can safely swim in the sea by myself," he giggled, suddenly but a child again.

"Yes, I suppose you were the man of our house," she acknowledged. "That was a heavy burden for such a little boy."

"But now Papa's back."

"Yes, and that makes me very happy," Elizabeth avowed, continuing on to tell her son what she thought he already knew, but perhaps he needed to hear all the same, "but having your father back with me doesn't mean that I love you any less or will stop worrying over you. I still will, even when you're a full grown man."

William nodded, trying his hardest to look very adult as he slipped from her arms. "Marta says that's what mothers do. And I know you don't love me any less for having Papa back," he said, as if the idea were absurd. "But he's _all right_, Mama. He's all right, and I'm all right. We're _all_ all right. Everything's fine now. We can be happy and carefree and have an adventure now and then, just like you used to do. I'm big enough to come along now; I am."

Elizabeth smiled wistfully. "And who am I to keep you from adventure? I never let anyone keep _me_ from it…..What if we make an agreement, William?"

He recognized that look of mischief in her eyes and nodded excitedly, knowing he would love whatever she was about to say.

"From now on," Elizabeth playfully declared, "you are in charge of all adventures, and your father and I will worry about….worrying. From this point on, you forget all about grown up matters – for the next few years or so – and simply think about adventures," she said, recalling quite a few of her own as a child, "and merriment, and any other silly thing that comes into that sharp mind of yours," she finished, tussling his dark wavy locks and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Mother!" William laughed, holding out his hand for her to shake instead. "We have an accord."

Elizabeth shook on their agreement just as Will walked into the cabin.

"And what have we reached an accord on?" he asked lightly, gathering from the smiles on the faces of his wife and son that whatever problem had caused the child to runaway had been resolved. "I hope you negotiated well, son. Your mother drives a hard bargain."

"I came out all right," William replied as he crossed the cabin to his father. "I'm sorry, Papa, that I left without permission, and that I worried you so."

Will put his arm about his son, pulling him to his side, marveling at the fact that the young boy seemed to be growing taller each day. "Well, I can't say that what you did was right, but I do understand that sometimes even young boys have a need to get away – perhaps especially young boys. I used to sneak off with your mother all the time," he said with a wink.

"William," Elizabeth interrupted, "will you please go out on deck and talk with….." She paused, searching for the most inoffensive party for him to speak with. "…Mr. Gibbs for a moment. I need to speak to your father."

William shot her a knowing look and left the room with a smile, closing the door behind him.

* * *

AN: I'm loving your reviews. They are fuel to my Willabeth fire! ; )

Can you believe it? Three chapters without a single love scene. Inexcusable! But now that things are beginning to mend and the plot is progressing along steadily, I promise they'll be some nice fluff and Will/Elizabeth interactions in the upcoming chapters.


	11. Banishing Fears

* * *

"There are times I've been afraid in a world that's so uncertain

Then I feel your hand in mine and there's courage in my heart."

– S. Schwartz

* * *

Certain of his mother's power to convince his father to go along on the voyage, William disappeared out into the early evening light, leaving his parents alone in the Captain's Cabin.

"What was that all about?" Will questioned. When his inquiry was met with silence, he turned to Elizabeth who, now were her son safely out of sight, appeared pensive and hesitate to speak. "What happened?" he asked softly.

After a moment's silence, she finally responded in a voice so quiet he could barely make out the words, "How could I have missed this?"

Concerned, Will placed his hand on her forearm. "Elizabeth – "

"All this time, and I never realized….He has been suffering _my_ hurt, _my_ fears, _my_ shortcomings."

Now beginning to understand, Will waited patently for her to continue.

"We promised each other long ago to learn from our parents' mistakes," she whispered, "and here I am repeating my father's."

"And I mine."

"No, yours was not by choice or design," she said adamantly, "but mine, I'm afraid, was. Being overprotective of my only child after losing its beloved parent, that's exactly what my father did."

"Yes, but that's only natural, love," Will replied, gently taking her hand. "And you haven't pushed him away from the things he loves or discouraged his interests because they are not proper. I know you would never do so, even if you hated his choices. You are a _good_ mother, Elizabeth."

His wife regarded him unsurely. "But I've been wrong these past years to allow too much of my burden to fall upon William," she argued.

"Perhaps, but he understands your reasoning and doesn't reproach you for it. It shows how much you love him. Even the best of mothers make mistakes. It is part of being human. The fact that you're willing to recognize yours and make changes accordingly – even when those changes are terribly difficult for you – proves above all else that you put our son's interests first. What more could a young boy want?"

Her eyes brightened at his words, realizing the truth in them. Seeing this, his expression softened and he pulled her to him in a loving embrace.

"What a pair we are, Elizabeth," Will gently laughed as he held her snugly to him. "There you are, fearing you're not a good mother, and all the while I've been afraid he ran away because of _me. _I left his mother, whose pain he witnessed everyday. I wasn't there for him through the years when he needed me…..Those feelings are powerful. I know all too well what it is to live that." He felt her arms tighten about him in silent support that encouraged him to continue. "And, now that I'm here in the flesh, I thought he was disappointed in me somehow, that I've failed to live up to what he wants – what he expects – in a father, what he imagined all that time."

"Will, _no_," Elizabeth insisted, pulling back from his arms to look into his eyes. "William loves you. He's never blamed you for what happened. He knows you left us by necessity, not by any will of your own. You've had a relationship of sorts with him, even when you were away. Surely you must know by now how he idolizes and adores you. And you've lived up to every one of his expectations – not only as a hero, but as a man. As a husband and a father, he couldn't ask for a better role model…..No, you haven't failed him at all." She withdrew from his embrace completely, stepping back from his arms as if she did not deserve the comfort. "He ran away because of me."

Will's brow furrowed, though he knew instantly what she meant. Since she hadn't, he had never broached the subject, determining they would discuss it when she was ready but, since the first days of his return, he had realized the cloud of apprehension that hung over their household.

"William loves you too, Elizabeth," Will told her firmly. "Certainly you don't doubt that? I've seen how protective he is of you. I've witnessed him bristle when any other man save myself comes close to you. Like me, he isn't willing to share."

She smiled softly at his playful jest, placing her hand lightly to his cheek before turning away. "He loves me, yes, but it was _my_ overprotection, _my_ restrictions that pushed him away. Can you imagine that? Since I was a little girl, all I wanted for myself was freedom, and here I've been placing chains upon our son."

"Yes, you always wanted your independence but, now that you have a child of your own, you know that with parenthood comes a grave responsibility. Freedom can not be absolute in childhood, no matter how much William might wish it so. He'll understand that in time, as you now realize why it was foolish to play at swords amongst the rocky headlands of Port Royal."

"I know," Elizabeth conceded, "but this is not as simple as the normal angst between parent and child….I've never told you, though I suspect at times you've seen it on my face….I've – I've just…." She faltered but, looking into his gentle, warm eyes, she saw such love and support, she was bolstered to continue. "I've been so afraid, Will. I know I've always prided myself on being strong, but somewhere in the back of my mind, all the time you were away, I feared I might lose you, that something would happen to dash our hopes, that all we had learned of the curse simply was not true and we would never be together…."

Elizabeth's voice broke, and Will could clearly see how painful this was for her, but he remained silent, knowing that she needed to finally say these things aloud.

Her eyes filling with tears, she continued emotionally, "I feared we would always be kept apart….Or – or that something would happen to William, he would get hurt, or someone – someone would take him. I – I saw everything as a threat to him, or you – to all of us….I thought it would end when you finally came back to me, it would prove my fears were unfounded…..But it hasn't stopped…..

I'm happy with you, utterly, _blissful_ happy to have you with me again, all of us together, the family we've always dreamed of. But it is so perfect, so heavenly, so idyllic that I keep waiting for something to happen because, in my experience, heavenly bliss never lasts, and perfect, idyllic moments are always followed by tragedy…..I keep thinking, waiting, _expecting_ something to destroy what we have. I know you've seen it: the nightmares I would have, the times I've awakened and feared you were gone, when William went to the cove and I thought he'd been hurt, now when he ran off with Jack and I imagined him lost forever, just this morning when you weren't in our bed…."

"I know," Will said compassionately, cupping her face with his hands so delicately, so tenderly, it started a new wellspring of tears. "I know what you're feeling. Believe me, I do."

"I – I don't know how to let my guard down. I don't know how to unburden my heart and mind, to let go of these fears, to fully trust in tomorrow."

"Elizabeth," he murmured, softly kissing away the tears upon her cheeks, "it's all right. It is. I know it's difficult for you to believe in…..well, any kind of certainty for our future. And who could blame you? Who could blame either of us? We certainly have reason to doubt this world and nearly everyone in it. I'm sorry to say that life has taught each of us that. It's all right to be afraid sometimes. You needn't be ashamed of it. Do you think all the while we were apart such thoughts, such fears, never occurred to me? Every new crop of souls we came upon, I worried for the two of you. Such thoughts were silly and baseless, but innate and involuntary; I couldn't stop them though I tried. But….when you're afraid, Elizabeth, come to me. Let me banish your fears. Let me carry them for you. If nothing else, let me hold you until they subside."

"Oh, Will, I – "

Her face crumpled and he drew her again into his arms, rubbing her back gently and softly stroking her hair as she cried into his neck.

"I – I can't promise you that everything will always be perfect for us," Will soothingly whispered, "that nothing will ever come along, no challenge, no adversity that we must face. We both know too well that isn't always the case. Perhaps this paradise of ours will go on indefinitely, or perhaps something will arise to dim it tomorrow. But no matter what happens, the important thing is that, from now on, we face it _together_."

His words touched her heart, driving away the hurt and fear. Locked in the comfort of his embrace, Elizabeth knew now – no matter what may happen in the future – that all would be well. Pulling back, she lifted her head from his shoulder to look into his eyes.

Will smiled softly, brushing a stray tendril from across her forehead. "There is no more you or I, only _we_," he lovingly imparted. "And together there is _nothing_ we can't handle, nothing that can defeat us. My greatest fear in life has always been losing you – and now William. But, if we're together, what else is there to fear? Nothing can harm us. Nothing can conquer us now," he unfalteringly assured. "And if something or someone tries, we will be there for each other, to support each other, to love each other, to rest safe in each other's arms."

"You are right. Of course you are right," she said warmly, hugging him tighter to her. "In your arms, everything seems clearer now….safer now. I should've come to you with this long ago….." Will brushed his lips across her temple as she let out a sigh of relief. "Suddenly, I feel very brave standing together here with you."

"No more fears haunting you?" he questioned lightly. "No more worries in the night?"

Elizabeth shook her head, content to go along with this easy change of mood. "Nor in the morning, or any part of the day at all. No looking back, only forward." She inched closer to him, nuzzling her nose against his. "And from here the view is lovely."

Sliding his hand behind her neck, Will brought his lips to hers, his kiss a tonic that none could compare to, his love a healing balm like no other.

Gently breaking the kiss, with conviction, he avowed, "For ten years a hurricane raged in our lives, but the storm has passed over now. We can loose our windows and open our doors. And if we should ever see more storm clouds gathering on the horizon we can batten down and face them together when the moment comes. But, for now," he continued, playfully taking her hands in his, "we should simply bask in the peace, delight in the togetherness, savor our happiness – enjoy our connubial bliss," he added with a wicked grin. "It's been hard-won and it's ours now. No one can take these moments from us."

Elizabeth kissed him one last time for good measure before bringing their minds back to their complicated reality. "But what do we do about William?" she asked. "Justified or not, the truth of the matter is I've stifled him far too much for far too long. It's grown all the more noticeable and unbearable for him as he's gotten older."

Will said nothing, but she could tell from the look in his eyes that over the past weeks he had foreseen this problem arising.

"He never intended to leave us, you know," she informed her husband. "He assures me his running away was only temporary. He simply wanted to experience something daring and exciting, a chance to be valiant and strong – like Papa, he said. He merely wants to live for himself an adventure like the ones he's heard of all his life. He wants to be the hero of this story – and 'sail away with a hold full of treasure', as he puts it. I can't fault him for it. I've filled his head with such notions since before he was even born…..You know better than anyone how I wanted all those same things for myself as a young girl. It seems he has a little of me in him after all….Perhaps too much."

"I recognized your untamable spirit in him long ago, Elizabeth," Will professed, "and that's to be celebrated, not lamented. Look at where it has gotten us: to this moment in each other's arms. If it wasn't for that independent, freethinking, unrestrained spirit of yours, we would have never ended up together, a blacksmith's apprentice and the governor's daughter."

Elizabeth smiled. "But what are we to do with him now? My fierce individualism and yearning for freedom may have served us well, but it's difficult to raise a child with such. Oh, he'll go with us if we tell him no. He'll go and not attempt to run away again – your goodness in him will see to that – but I'm afraid it will break his spirit, Will….." She hesitated, studying her husband carefully.

Although she had yet to speak the words, merely looking into her eyes, Will knew what she meant to say. After a moment's silence, he answered, "I was not much older than William when I had my first adventure, though it was not by choice, nor did I find it very thrilling – I very nearly lost my life….But his will be safer than mine; I'm here to see to that."

"It's not as if they'll be any true danger," Elizabeth reasoned. "We'll sail to Portugal, see those people, and return home. With any luck, they'll be well enough pleased that you've come all that way to meet with them that they will still do business with Jack even though you can't heal anyone. If not, Jack will be peevish and sulky for a day or two but, in time, he'll relent and bring us back safely home. All and all, it will be a pleasant sea voyage at little or no expense to us, and it will make William so very happy."

Will regarded his wife with a wry smirk. "What hope have I?" he sighed. "It takes but one glance from either or you to instantly crumble my resolve. When the two of you join together, I'm powerless to say no."

Elizabeth flung herself at Will, kissing him appreciatively. "Thank you, Will, for helping to resolve my error. This will be good for us – all of us as a family – I know it."

Will laughed indulging in another kiss. "Now we've only to decide who gets to tell William and to whom the odious task will fall of informing Jack he, yet again, will have his way."

Still holding Elizabeth's hand, Will opened the cabin door, only to find Pintel and Ragetti scurrying away from their obvious position of attempted eavesdropping. Shaking their heads, they emerged from the room in search of their son, but it was he who quickly found them.

"Papa! Papa!" William called, running to stand beside his father, all of his hopes placed upon his long-absent hero.

Elizabeth looked to her husband with a smile. Their son had apparently elected her to inform Jack of their decision – and wouldn't he love to hear the news of his victory from her lips!

Walking over to join the captain at his place behind the wheel, she noticed the nonchalant air he had adopted since they'd quit his cabin, suddenly finding navigational duties fascinating, but she knew he was just as impatient as William to hear what they had determined – so he could shortly thereafter form a plan of his own should theirs not suit his purpose.

"Tell me, luv," Jack said, suddenly turning to Elizabeth, "do you and your other half intend on staying aboard?"

Elizabeth made no reply, not relishing in the least the instantaneous – no doubt very vocal – self-admiration that was sure to follow her begrudging admission that she and Will intended on going along with his original proposition.

"I take it then you plan on jumping ship at the nearest port," Jack deduced from her silence. "Disappointing the boy yet again," he added piteously, immediately presenting his cheek for the slap he felt sure was coming.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at him. "I _might_ be angry at such a statement," she allowed, "if I didn't see right through it.….I'm sorry for accusing you, Jack. For once, I believe, this actually wasn't your fault. And I'm sorry I hit you," she added, if a tad insincerely, "though you must admit you did deserve it."

Whatever Jack meant to say in reply was interrupted by William's excited cries. "Can we go, Papa?! Can we? _Truly_?"

"Yes," Will laughed, "we truly can go – _all_ of us, together."

William beamed, hugging onto his father's waist.

Jack looked at Elizabeth boastfully, but she cut him off. "Not a word from you," she said warningly, going to join her family below.

* * *

As darkness fell, the trio descended to the galley to enjoy a bit of supper in privacy, away from the prying eyes of the crew – at least for the moment. They talked while they ate, Will and Elizabeth learning just exactly how their son stowed away and what he had been up to since they last saw him nearly two days ago.

After he had finished his rather animated tale and responded to the occasional question or interjection from his mother or father, William looked down at his plate and sheepishly asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, you are not in trouble," Will answered. "But, son, you must never run away from us. Whatever is the matter, whatever it may be, you can always come to your mother and I and we'll help you solve it together – even if the problem you have is with one of us. That is the wonderful thing about family. They are always there to share in your joys and your sorrows."

"We must always hold tight to one another, William – you, Papa and I," Elizabeth added. "Together we are stronger than we could ever be apart. And as long as we love each other, there is nothing we can't face together," she said, glancing meaningfully to her husband. "With each other, there is no storm we can not weather."

"The mighty Turners are unstoppable," William proudly declared.

"Something like that," his mother laughed.

As William begged his father to share further stories of his exploits at sea, with Will finally acquiescing and entertaining the boy with a tale of one particularly unruly soul who refused to believe he had actually passed on, Elizabeth watched her men in quiet adoration. The past years had been difficult on them all but, sitting together, cocooned in the shelter of their love, surrounded by its effervescent warmth, their past suffering seemed incredibly worthwhile, and she found she no longer feared what the future would bring, but welcomed its happiness with open arms.

When Will's story came to a close, William's ever active imagination had him monopolizing the rest of the conversation, busily chatting away about the various potentials of imminent adventures of their own that the journey had in store for them, his babblings amusing his parents endlessly.

"But you know, William," his mother said as she happily chewed the remainder of her biscuit, her stomach now settled, no longer finding eating such a monumental task, "just because your father and I have given over to you on this doesn't mean there will be _no_ more rules or restrictions."

"We can certainly discuss loosening them," Will added in agreement, "but they shan't go away entirely."

"Yes, and you'll find that holds true of this trip, as well," Elizabeth expounded.

"All right, Mama," William approved. "I'll do whatever you and Papa say as long as we can go."

"That's very good to hear," she said, "for you still must mind us. There will still be lessons – even aboard ship." She paused to allow her son's groan to die down. "And it must be understood that not everything Jack and the crew engage in is proper behavior, even for an adult. It is most definitely unacceptable for you. No rum, no coarse talk, no wagering at dice…." She trailed off, searching her mind for other assorted offenses.

"I….I rather enjoy wagering at dice," Will quietly admitted, having taken up the habit during his time at sea.

Elizabeth turned to her husband, looking at him pointedly.

"No wagering at dice," Will instructed his son, later winking at the boy as Elizabeth turned away.

* * *

Several hours later, when their son began to yawn in spite of himself, Will and Elizabeth sought out Jack to inquire after the special accommodations he had promised them. Jack smirked at them but, not tempting fate, kept any innuendoes to himself – for the time being, anyway – showing them to William's private, though tiny, berth first.

Elizabeth smiled, pleasantly surprised at the small room. While it was minuscule in size, no more than a closet really, it need function as nothing more than a proper place to sleep, as she knew her son would spend every waking hour on deck. "This will do very well for you, William," she said.

William frowned. "But I want to stay in a hammock with the crew like I did last night."

"No," Elizabeth replied. "I know what goes on at night in the crew's quarters. It's not right for you to – "

"Perhaps this is one of those rule we can loosen," Will interceded. "You may spend one more night amongst the crew and, if all goes well, we can discuss it further in the morning."

William beamed, running off to his hammock and energetically flopping onto the canvas, the ropes swinging back and forth wildly from the momentum of his sudden weight. Giggling, he settled into the fabric, noticeably worn out from his ordeal, though he would not admit as much.

"But, remember, you must actually _sleep_," Elizabeth instructed amusedly as she ran a hand through his wavy locks and bid him goodnight.

Jack next led them across to the opposite side of the ship, showing them to a wall and door that, in their experience, had never before been there. They looked to Jack in surprise.

"I said we'd made the necessary modifications," he told them as if they had been foolish to ever doubt him.

Opening the door, Will peered inside at this much roomer cabin, complete with storage shelves upon the walls, a small table cabinet, and – for a ship – a quite sizeable bed in the middle of the room. He cocked his head to the side. "You must have wanted us to go with you very badly. This is the most thorough case of bribery I've seen in quite some time."

Jack merely pointed at him, wordlessly implying Will's postulation was spot on. The captain began to leave but stopped only a few steps away, unable to resist at least one quick taunt. "Don't keep him up too long, Lizzie. You look like you both could use the rest." With that, he disappeared down the hall and through the hatch to the main deck.

"It really is quite lovely," Elizabeth remarked as she walked into what would be their bedroom for the next several months.

Will followed his wife into the room, closing the door behind him and securing its latch. After all the trauma they had already been through, it would not do to have any unexpected late night visitors.

Left alone together, with no impeding disaster hanging over their heads, the two could finally catch their breath and enjoy a much needed respite.

Elizabeth turned to face Will and he smiled. "It has been a rather trying two days, hasn't it?" he quietly remarked.

Looking exhausted, both physically and emotionally, she nodded wordlessly, suddenly appearing achingly vulnerable to the eyes that knew her so well. Will said nothing further, merely walking to her with open arms that enfolded her in a loving embrace she readily accepted.

After a long moment of simply basking in the delight of being held in her husband's strong, warm arms, Elizabeth pulled back to tenderly regard him. "Thank you, Will. You've been wonderful through all this. And I'm all right now, truly. This scare with William brought out feelings I've long been suppressing, but I'm glad that it did, as you've shown me how to finally let them go."

"We haven't lost our happy ending, Elizabeth. It is only just beginning," he gently reassured. "This is the start of a whole new adventure for us, with nothing left to fear, for we're together now, as we always shall be."

He softly rested his forehead against hers, both reveling in the other's nearness, in the warm sensation of the other's breath upon their skin. Drawing back, Will studied Elizabeth with affectionate concern, ever mindful of her needs.

"Jack is right about one thing. You could do with a good night's sleep. Here," he continued, releasing her from his arms. "Turn around."

Her lips curling into a light smile that, though soft, nevertheless reached her eyes, she did as he asked, presenting the fastenings at the back of her dress to her husband's capable fingers. Making easy work of the buttons that ran along her spine, Will reverently pulled the garment down Elizabeth's shoulders and arms until it was low enough for her to step out of.

Placing his hands at her waist for the briefest of seconds, her light shift – so thin he could feel the heat from her body warming his skin – the only barrier between them, he bent to brush a delicate kiss to the back of her neck. Her eyes fell closed but, in an instant, he turned her around to face him, his hands leaving her waist to lightly rest upon her shoulders. Though her eyes had reopened, they softly fluttered shut again as he drew close and lay tender kisses to one cheekbone and then the other. Pressing one last kiss to her forehead, Will began to turn away, making ready to cross the room and prepare for bed.

Elizabeth reached out and stopped him, pulling him back to her. She slipped her arms about his neck, her hands weaving into his curls, working them loose from their binding. Soft fingers lightly rubbing his temples, she gently stroked his hair and scalp, Will's head beginning to lull as he closed his eyes and gave himself over to her heavenly touch.

As Elizabeth finished the massage, Will opened his eyes and looked down upon her. Though he tried his hardest, his gaze was irrepressibly drawn to her mouth and, before he knew it, he found himself lowering his lips to hers in a soft, tender kiss. Though everything in him begged to deepen the kiss, he ended it instead, drawing back away from her, not wishing to rush her into intimacy after the trials of the past days.

Knowing why he hesitated, and loving him all the more for it, Elizabeth closed the remaining distance between them. With her eyes firmly holding his, she reached down and took Will's hands, placing them at the ties of her bodice. He looked from his hands at her chest back up to her eyes, needing no further encouragement from his wife. The past forty-eight hours had been trying on him as well, and he could think of no better way to relieve the burden than in the softness of her arms.

Pulling the ties, he unlaced her bodice, running his hands along her bare skin as he parted the shift, sliding it down her upper body to pool at her hips. Taking her into his arms, he gently placed her down upon the bed, climbing up to lie beside her.

"I love you, Mrs. Turner," he breathed, his voice caressing, his body slowly covering hers as their lips met.

Will's tongue enthusiastically twined with hers in a kiss that had begun softly but had quickly built in intensity to the impassioned ardor they were currently engaged in, which left them breathless, demanding further release. His mouth left hers to place a kiss to her chin as Elizabeth bent her head back, encouraging the descending trail of his lips. His mouth gliding down her neck, he paused to favor the base of her throat, kissing and then gently sucking the sensitive skin, his tongue joining in the caress, causing her to gasp and arch toward him, her hands further pressing his mouth to her throat.

After the raw emotions of the past days, Will touching her – loving her – was like having him come back to her all over again. How long she had loved him but could not be with him, Elizabeth thought as she clutched his curls. How long she had needed him and he was so far away…..But now he was here holding her, loving her with his body, worshiping her with his soul. What more could she ever ask for? What sense was there in fearing what might be when she could be enjoying what _was_ – and what was at the moment was thoroughly enjoyable.

As Will continued to kiss her neck, kneading the soft flesh with his teeth in such a way that drove his wife to distraction, his hand found the hem of her shift, working its way beneath it to explore upward. When his fingers reached her inner thigh, Elizabeth pulled his mouth back to hers for a zealous kiss, tugging roughly at his shirt, wishing to feel his bare chest against hers. Breaking away only long enough to rid himself of his offending garments, Will's lips were lowered to hers in an instant as he pressed his warm skin to hers, the answering sensation almost too pleasurable to be contained.

His mouth tracing down the contours of Elizabeth's body, Will placed a string of heated kisses from her lips to her naval, sliding the shift down her hips and legs and depositing it on the wooden planks. He paused to amorously gaze down at her naked perfection, his eyes locking with hers as a desirous sigh escaped him. Reaching down, he took her hands into his, twining their fingers together as he began to make love to her.

* * *

Their bodies spent, glistening with a thin sheen of perspiration, they slowly came down from their mutual high. Contentedly curling up beside Will, Elizabeth knew exactly what the future held for them: the happiness and peace they so long deserved, the togetherness their family had so long been lacking, the pleasure and ecstasy they so long craved. Lying safe in her husband's arm, there could be no doubting it.

"Do you know how I feel?" she asked Will.

"Happy, I hope, my love," Will tenderly murmured, softly kissing her eyelids.

"I feel at peace," she sighed.

Their lovemaking had been cathartic and renewing and, after several blissful minutes of murmured words of love and sweet nothings whispered against the other's skin, lying entwined in each other's arms, the two drifted of into a much needed serene slumber.

* * *

AN: At the beginning of the chapter, when Elizabeth speaks of long ago promising each other not to repeat the mistakes of their parents, that is a reference to a conversation that took place between Will and Elizabeth in my pre-DMC fanfic, "Courtship" (you can find it towards the end of the chapter 14, "Surrender".)


	12. Spirited

* * *

"You've got magic inside your fingertips.

It's leaking out all over my skin."

– C. Caillat

* * *

Elizabeth slowly awoke, mildly confused as to her surroundings, but the sensation of gentle rocking brought it all back to her. They were aboard the _Black Pearl_ beginning the first leg of their extended voyage to Europe. Sighing, she nestled closer to her still sleeping husband who lie spooned against her back, his arm wrapped loosely about her waist. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, his soft breath falling rhythmically against the sensitive skin. She had no idea how long they had been sleeping or just exactly what time it was, as their cabin lie in the belly of the ship, making dimness a near constant companion. Indeed, had it not been for the single candle that had failed to spend itself the evening prior, the room would be cloaked in complete darkness. She stirred slightly, thinking perhaps to get up and light its companions, but she did not wish to disturb Will. He had been so good about everything, so loving and patient with her and William throughout this ordeal, but she knew her suffering had weighed heavily upon him and he more than deserved whatever comforts she could give him.

Her ponderances where interrupted when she felt soft lips against her shoulder, tenderly kissing the bare skin.

"You're awake," Elizabeth smiled, settling closer into his embrace.

"I had nearly forgotten what it's like to be lulled to sleep by the ocean," Will whispered between kisses. "But it is infinitely better with you lying here by my side."

"And why is that?" she lightly teased, turning in his arms to face him.

"Because, my love, such pleasures as you provide can't be found elsewhere – and were sorely missed," he replied, running his hand down her side, his fingers tracing the curves of her body. "We really must get you a nightdress," he added amorously, his thumb rubbing caressing circles into her hip.

"Why?" she retorted cheekily. "You never let me keep any of them on above five minutes anyhow."

Will let out a low laugh that rumbled against Elizabeth's chest as he drew her closer. "Perhaps if you did not look so desirable in them I would not be so eager to remove them. But, as that can't be helped, you must content yourself with lying naked in my arms each night."

"A difficult task," she murmured against his lips, "but you'll find that I'm up to the challenge."

Will claimed her lips in what Elizabeth meant to be a soft and light kiss good-morning but, to her surprise, he slide his tongue into her mouth, lacing it with hers, quite obviously wanting more from his pretty wife that morning.

Allowing herself to enjoy his attentions for a moment or two, she shortly placed her hand gently against his face, ending the kiss. Sitting up, she searched the floor planks for her dress or her shift – _something_ to cover up with – wherever her husband may have tossed them the evening before. She began to slip from the bed, but he caught her by the leg, pulling her back to him.

Elizabeth smiled at his desire to have her stay with him but, nevertheless, couldn't help protesting, "I really should look in on William."

"Elizabeth, our boy will be all right. Allow him some room to stretch his wings. He wanted a little adventure," Will reminded, suddenly rolling her beneath him and trapping her body against the bed, "and right now so does his Papa."

"Perhaps you're right," she laughed, draping her arms about his shoulders. "But let's make it a _big_ adventure, shall we?"

"That's the only kind we ever have," he said wolfishly, beginning to devour her.

* * *

An hour and a half later, after they managed to quit their bed and dress, Elizabeth and Will emerged on deck, their highly energized son – who had been up and dressed since dawn – bounding up to them.

"Finally! How could you sleep at a time like this? I've been so excited," William declared, words coming out in an electrified jumble. "I could hardly wait for you to wake up and come teach me swords, and sailing, and everything it takes to be a pirate."

"Aww," Elizabeth laughingly commiserated, "have you been waiting for us, darling? I'm sorry."

"What were you doing sleepin' so late?" he asked amusedly.

Elizabeth smiled coyly to Will. "We were having an adventure."

"But you were in your cabin the whole time," a confused William objected.

"Yes," Will disclosed, his eyes locked with his wife's, "and it was quite an adventure."

"One that bears repeating," Elizabeth flirtatiously agreed.

With a slight giggle, William shook his head and walked away. He was happy his parents loved each other so much, but he had learned that when they got this way it was best to leave them alone and find his fun elsewhere for they would do nothing but stare and moon at one another – two things of very little interest to a boy of nine.

A few minutes later, William watched his father bend to kiss his mother and then look about the ship for him, finding him standing at the starboard rail.

"William," Will smiled, coming up to join his son, "are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, yes, Papa. I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad to hear it. I would hate to think of you running away from us again."

"I wasn't running _away_ from you and Mama," William replied, his excitement somewhat dampened. "I was…..I was running _toward_ something," he said thoughtfully. "The sea, I suppose."

"Very wisely spoken," his father answered, putting his arm about him. "You are so like your mother, William, that it frightens me a little. I'm too old to deal with such antics now," he joked. "I could scarcely handle them then."

"Your not old, Papa," William laughed. "Mama says you're – " he paused to recall, continuing in his best impression of his mother's voice, " – 'in the prime of your life'." Finishing, he shrugged to indicate he had no idea what the phrase meant, but it seemed to amuse his mother – and apparently his father.

"I'm pleased she thinks so," Will smirked, "but what of you? Tell me truly, William: were you very unhappy with your life before?"

"No," he answered. "Not since you've come back. Not ever, really. But I did miss you a lot – and Mama, too. Sometimes she'd cry nights on end for you," he said as if the memory itself was sad for him.

"I'm sorry," Will replied at length.

"Why?" William dismissed. "It wasn't anyone's fault, I guess. Just Davy Jones," he added after a beat.

"Yes, well, things are different now," Will rushed on, wishing to change the subject. "I'm free. Your mother's happy. She's ready to let you become a man, if perhaps a bit more slowly than you would like, it's a step in the right direction all the same."

"Does that mean we can sail again after this?" William asked hopefully.

"Let's just get through _this_ voyage," Will laughed. "You will have excitement and childhood adventures, William, from now – although not all will be as big as this. Perhaps something simpler, but no less exciting, like unsupervised play on the beach with your friends."

William smiled excitedly, thinking of his friends at home. His face suddenly fell at the realization of the quickness with which he departed and the many things he left unaccounted for. "My friends won't know what's happened to me, especially Henry and Robert. They'll wonder where I've went. Oh, no!" he added, remembering further. "What about Estrella? I never even fed her before I left."

"Marta will take care of her," Will assured him. "She knows we've gone off to find you. But your mother and I weren't prepared to go on such a long undertaking either. Jack has agreed to stop at the next port so we can buy the necessary things. We can write to Marta then and tell her what has happened. You can include a letter to your mates if you'd like. I'm certain she will get it to them."

"Thank you, Papa! ......_Now_ can we practice swords?" he impatiently questioned.

"It will be a little difficult since we never finished yours and you've left your practice sword at home, but perhaps we can find something suitable aboard."

"All right," William said enthusiastically, grabbing his father's arm and half-dragging him across the deck. "Teach me sailing while we look," he begged.

"Well, when I was a captain, we used to call this here the….."

Elizabeth heard their voices trail off as they disappeared below. Glancing about the deck, she searched for some diversion of her own. Though it had been a long while, she must admit she enjoyed the wind in her hair and the sea mist upon her face, encumbered as she was by the dress – the only sort of clothing she had brought with her – which she wore. As soon as they got to port, she would have to make some drastic changes in her wardrobe to adjust to life at sea.

Her attention was soon captured by the mysterious woman stepping out of Jack's cabin but a few feet in front of her. She had heard rumors of this Carmen from various members of the crew, though her apparent profession was in sharp contrast to the reports Elizabeth had of her from William. In either case, though she could not fathom why any woman would willingly take to such an existence, since childhood she had never been one to judge a person by their circumstances in life.

"Hello," she cheerfully greeted, stepping up behind the woman who guardedly turned to face her. "I'm Elizabeth Turner." Elizabeth paused, trying to think of the best way to explain her connection to Jack and her current presence on the _Black Pearl_. With a smile, she finally decided on, "I suppose you could say I'm a friend of the ship and crew."

"Carmelita Tavares," Carmen said, offering Elizabeth her hand. "I am very pleased to meet you, Mrs. Turner."

"Oh, please call me Elizabeth. We must establish that early, for I've had quite a time with it in the past," she said divertedly, glancing toward the hatch where she had last seen her husband depart.

"Very well," Carmen replied, though she didn't quite follow. "And you must call me Carmen."

Elizabeth nodded. She could easily discern from the woman's thick accent that she was not of English decent. She was mildly curious as to her country of birth but, out of tact, felt the subject was best left until their acquaintance was stronger.

"I understand you've come aboard for Jack –– _with_ Jack," Elizabeth quickly corrected.

Carmen smiled politely, but she understood the assumption behind Elizabeth's words. She obviously believed her to be a whore along on the extended voyage to provide paid nightly companionship to their profligate captain. That wasn't exactly the truth, though Jack seemed to believe it as such and was particularly irritated to find his bed empty the night before.

Though, unfortunately, Carmen could not deny her profession she could at least set the record straight on this particular point to the very beautiful woman who unknowingly intimated her at first sight. And if her looks weren't a high enough comparison to live up to, Mrs. Turner was additionally a highly respected wife and mother – everything she was not.

"Ours is an unusual situation," Carmen offered. "I've had no real experience sailing, but Portugal is my home……I was born there, anyway," she added somewhat sadly. "Jack offered to provide me with passage in return for work as a member of the crew."

"Oh, very good," Elizabeth replied, still a bit embarrassed at her earlier blunder. "If I can be of any help to you, please feel free to call on me. It has been a while, but I actually do have quite a bit of knowledge on life at sea. It has its challenges, particularly for the lone woman aboard. I'm quite happily surprised I shan't be the only woman on this voyage. It will be a pleasant change of pace to have the friendship of another female while we're away."

"Thank you," Carmen answered dumbfoundly. Surely, Elizabeth must have heard rumors about her, most know what she is. The fact that she – a respectable woman, evidently of high birth and education judging by her manner of speech and the way she carried herself – was not shunning her, but openly inviting friendship was astonishing. "I hope that I can live up to your expectations."

"That will be easy," Elizabeth responded openly, "for I've no expectations where people are concerned. I take them as they are and hope they'll do the same with me."

Carmen smiled, but her reply was interrupted as William burst through the hatch and unto the deck, waving at his mother and offering a quick hello to Carmen as he trotted by, followed shortly thereafter by Will, carrying Marty's borrowed sword for William, his own still sheathed on his belt.

"William tells me you've been quite sweet to him," Elizabeth continued, observing as her husband began to carefully instruct their son as to the proper handling of his first very real, very dangerous sword. "He informs me it was you who first convinced him of his error in judgment at running off to join Jack's crew."

"He's a good boy," Carmen laughed. "He took to me straightaway, it's true, but I suspect he was simply missing his mother."

"Whatever the cause, I'm glad you were there for him in an otherwise unsavory environment." Elizabeth colored as soon as the words left her mouth. What a stupid thing to say to a woman who lived in that unsavory environment and, in fact, was a part of what Elizabeth would consider 'unsavory'. However, Carmen didn't seem to mind.

"William is a very…..precocious child," Carmen offered, now watching the pair as well.

Elizabeth laughed. "I believe that is your very polite way of saying he is a _headstrong_ child." Carmen appeared ready to apologize for any offense when Elizabeth added, "Which he is, like his mother before him. Perhaps he _is_ a bit incorrigible, but he means well, all the same."

"Of course," Carmen agreed, genuinely fond of the boy. "But if….if you don't mind my saying so, Mrs. Turner – "

"Elizabeth – "

"_Elizabeth_, I would perhaps reconsider allowing him to stay with the crew…..I was walking about last night, and it seemed to be rather raucous below. There was an ample supply of rum being bandied about and – "

"I see," Elizabeth replied, blanching at the idea of her son being exposed to such an environment. "Thank you for telling me. I shall question him about it straightaway. If you'll excuse me."

Elizabeth left Carmen and walked toward her men, clearly a woman with a purpose.

"William," she called severely before she had even reached their side, immediately halting the sword practice as both father and son instantly understood that tone. "William, I mean to ask you something."

The child stepped forward hesitantly, already knowing what was coming and what she meant to question him about – though he had no idea how she found out. "Y-yes, Mama?"

"I understand there was quite a revelry amongst the crew last night," she said, waiting for him to offer an explanation but meeting only silence. "Of course, I'm certain you were sleeping peacefully the entire time, but I hear rum played a heavy part in the festivities."

"It was only one drink, Mama. The men were passing it around, and I only wanted to – to try it. I promise I won't do it again," he shamefacedly beseeched.

"William Weatherby Turner!" Elizabeth scolded in horror, upset that her son had even been exposed to such debauchery, never having dreamed that he was actually a participant. "I specifically mentioned rum as forbidden, though I should think I needn't have to. You know better than that, and you'll find this means the end of your staying amongst the crew. It's your own stateroom for you from now on."

"But Mama!" he protested. "I promise not to – "

"Ah, ah," Elizabeth stopped him. "I don't want to hear any more on the subject."

"But Papa," William appealed to his father.

"Don't look at me," Will said, offering his hands up in surrender. "What your mother says is what goes – and I agree with her on the subject. It's not a good habit to take up, William, particularly at the age of nine. Has your mother never told you the stories of Blacksmith Brown?"

"Yes, Papa," he said, glumly sulking off to his room to brood before he would inevitably accept his punishment and reappear on deck as bubbly as ever before.

"Whatever are we to do with him?" Elizabeth sighed, though her expression revealed she found at least some amusement in their son's improper behavior.

"Don't be too harsh with him," Will replied. "Didn't we steal away to do just such a thing at only a few years older?"

He had her there, for at times she was rather naughty, leading Will into all manner of mischief – both as children and adults. "Yes, well, you don't want him doing _everything_ we used to do. I'm afraid your goodness in him is tempered with a liberal dose of my wild, impulsive sprit. Only wait till he grows older. Surely _his_ wife will never maintain her purity until their wedding night. We both know mine was owed solely to you."

Will could not argue the point. It was he who stood firm on the issue when Elizabeth would have wavered. "That may be," he said, stepping closer, "but if I had known the ten long years that were to follow, I may have altered my opinion on the subject."

Elizabeth laughed, knowing he do not truly mean it but, nevertheless, the thought of their current carnal pleasures mixed with the added spice of doing that which was forbidden and the element of danger in being caught were all very intriguing to her mind that had always been quite wayward and brazen in matters concerning Will Turner.

Will well recognized the look in his wife's eyes – and easily guessed the thoughts that put it there. "You have ever been a vixen, Elizabeth Turner, and how fortunate I am that your taste for adventure extends into all areas of your life – including our bedroom."

She smiled, wrapping her arms about her husband and kissing him soundly.

* * *

As night fell, it was Will who took on the difficult task of convincing William to go to, and stay within, his unwilling new room. While Will was off dealing with one of the more unpleasant aspects of parenthood, Elizabeth was back in their cabin attempting some semblance of normalcy. Unquestionably, the thing she loathed the most about life at sea was the accompanying decline in proper hygiene and, though fully immersing oneself in a tub of water was out of the question aboard a ship such as the _Black Pearl_, she still intended on engaging in a sort of modified bathing regiment. It was this determination that found her in their cabin with a basin of water and a cake of soap, feeling surprisingly cleansed and refreshed under such primitive circumstances.

Expecting her husband back at any moment, and now covered – though in nothing more than a coarse towel – she unfastened their locked cabin door, and crossed the room to stand before their night table, wringing her wet hair out into the basin. Shortly thereafter, when she was brushing the tangles from her tresses, she heard the door open, re-close and, after a short pause, bolt behind her.

"Ahh, Will, he's all settled then?" Elizabeth asked, not bothering to turnabout as she was yet engrossed in brushing out her hair as it fell in soft waves across her shoulders.

"I know nothing of this Will of whom you speak," he said boldly. "I am Captain Turner, and I am greatly taken with your charms."

Elizabeth slowly turned around, smiling. "Is that so? Well, _Captain Turner – _should that happen to be your real name – I don't know what it is you want, but I think it improper for you to be alone with me in my bedchamber, particularly when I am in such a state," she said, indicating her lack of proper clothing.

"Indeed?" Will replied, closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds. "Then you must think this," he added, reaching down and dropping her towel to the floor in one fell swoop, "_highly_ improper."

Elizabeth gasped slightly in surprise, but did not attempt to hide her nakedness, standing proudly in the face of his impudence, though her eyes and increased breathing revealed the fire he had lit within her. After a moment of merely gazing at – thoroughly enjoying what he saw – Will wordlessly reached out his hands and gently stroked her waist to her hips, drawing her body to his as one hand slide down to her thigh.

"It has its merits," she murmured weakly.

He pressed her heartily to him, bringing her lips to his. As their kisses grew more passionate, Elizabeth began to hastily disrobe Will, but he placed his hands atop hers, stilling her motions.

"That will come in due time," he seductively said, sweeping her up into his arms and laying her against the pillows. "I haven't yet finished admiring you."

* * *

By the time Will had finally ceased 'admiring' Elizabeth – and indulged in a little admiration at her hand – it was well into the night. After cuddling and engaging in pillow talk at length, several more hours had gotten away from them. They both meant to sleep but found themselves unable to do so. When Elizabeth eventually revealed she would feel much more relaxed knowing William was still settled happily in his room, Will hastily climbed out of bed, slipping into his pants to make the trek across the ship.

Quickly checking on their deeply sleeping son, Will returned but a few minutes later to find his nude wife, his lovely Elizabeth, in their bed – a vision he had often imagined during his decade on the _Flying Dutchman_. It was a dream he had waited longer than even those ten years – nearly his entire life, in fact – to live, and now he did so every day.

He shed his pants and slide back into bed, Elizabeth scooting over to accommodate him. Rolling over to face her, Will quietly inquired, "Are you….Are you tired?"

"Shouldn't I be?" Elizabeth asked, innocently. "It _is_ the middle of the night." She was teasing, for she was quite aware of what he was after with such a question, but was nonetheless amused by his unintentional look of disappointment at her answer. She laughed playfully, sidling up against his body and twining her leg around his. "I am never too tired to welcome your touch," she whispered, bending to kiss him.

* * *

The following afternoon, after a light breakfast, his lessons, and a subsequent lunch, William settled himself near the ship's wheel listening in captivation as Gibbs spun tales of his time at see. Her son thus occupied, Elizabeth stole away for a moment of quiet respite below deck – the only place it could be found – daintily sitting down upon the steps leading to the lower deck.

Will, having emerged from the supply room where he had gone to fetch a piece of canvas to replace a torn sail, found his wife sitting in the dim light in a scene strikingly similar to one they had lived many years before in a vastly different time, when their son had yet to be born, they had yet to be married, and their erstwhile captain had yet to be rescued from Davy Jones' Locker.

"You're thinking of times gone by?" he questioned, walking up to her side, though he appeared to already know the answer.

"I'm thinking of our last voyage together," Elizabeth confirmed. "I – I don't know why…..I suppose sailing together this way seems familiar and brings back the old memories."

"Those were dark times, Elizabeth," Will replied. "Dark moments best left forgotten."

"Oh, but I could never forget them," she insisted. "I _am_ sorry, Will, for all that you endured because of me. I spent so much time occupied in my own guilt…..So much time needlessly missing you when I had you right there with me….If I had only known what you were going through – what we very soon would both be going through – "

"Shh," Will interrupted. "We needn't speak of such things now. They are long past."

"But you'll let me make it up to you each night?" Elizabeth asked enticingly, vacating the stairs to stand before him.

"_That_ I will allow," he smiled.

"When you found out the truth that day, we were standing in just this spot," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I remember it well."

"You know," she continued, circling about and reversing their positions so it was she who faced the support beam and Will whose back was to it, "I wanted you to kiss me…..It was wrong and wildly inappropriate for such a moment. We were arguing. Our relationship was on shaky ground. You had just told me all that you'd been suffering those many months…..I was so sorry, so ashamed of how I'd hurt you. It was too overwhelming; I just wanted to run away…..But when you stopped me and pressed me against the beam….." She paused, softly sighing at the remembrance. "You were so close….and you….you smelled of the sea and of…." She closed her eyes, lost in the memory. "….Of _Will_," she finished simply, as no other word would do. "I hadn't had that in so very long….And the way you looked at me….I thought you would kiss me – _Oh_ – how I wanted you to kiss me."

"I wanted to," Will whispered hoarsely, captured by the memory as well. "I wanted _you_. All that time, thinking I had lost you and then finding out it wasn't true. You still wanted me. You still _loved_ me……Things weren't yet right fully between us, but such a weight had been lifted. I was angry and hurt, but all I wanted to do was press you to me….Kiss the lips I thought would never be mine again….I wanted to, but….I- I didn't know if you would welcome – "

Elizabeth cut him off, slowly advancing toward him and pushing him back against the pole. "It seems we have the chance to live the moment properly this time," she murmured, pressing herself to him as her eyes dropped to his lips.

Neither was certain who made the first move but, in an instant, they were in each other's arms, kissing with such passionate enthusiasm it was all they could do to remain standing as they groped madly at each other, Will dislodging Elizabeth's borrowed tunic from her makeshift breeches, his hand slipping beneath the fabric and up her side to caress her breast.

His action, however, was interrupted by Carmen's startled gasp as she descended the stairs.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she cried with wide eyes and red cheeks that belied the brash nature of her profession.

Will immediately loosed his hold on Elizabeth, thinking the worst at the distressed cry – that their son had caught them in flagrante delicto, something he had long feared as their lovemaking had grown increasingly brazen, often taking place outside their bedroom.

"I'll – I'll go," Carmen said hurriedly, turning to leave, but Elizabeth stopped her.

"No, no. It's all right," Elizabeth said, looking humorously toward a very sheepish Will. "I believe my husband was just going to find our son," she added, instantly reading his thoughts.

Will beat a hasty retreat up the steps, relieved to leave the two women alone, fleeing though he was in the face of his embarrassment.

"You're quite a spirited woman, aren't you?" he heard Carmen say.

"You have no idea," Will answered under his breath as he emerged out on deck.

* * *

AN: This holiday season is extremely busy for me, and I've been faced with the choice of either updating this story less often or shortening the chapters. As a personally prefer to read frequent, if shorter, updates as opposed to lengthy chapters with long waits in-between, I've decided to continue with the weekly updates. However, until the New Year, you may notice them being slightly shorter in length. I apologize, but I do hope you keep reading. Though we're on to chapter twelve, the story is really only just getting started.


	13. Pirate Captains

* * *

"It is in games that many men discover their paradise."

– R. Lynd

* * *

Elizabeth turned to Carmen, not at all embarrassed at having been caught red-handed – though her upbringing would certainly tell her she ought to be. It was her still pink-faced companion that caused Elizabeth to feel moved to apologize for the negative effects of her public indiscretion. "I'm sorry we startled you," she said. "I know that must have been the last thing you expected to encounter. I hope we did not offend you."

"No," Carmen recovered, "you must know I'm not as innocent as that. I was only surprised…."

"That a woman of my breeding would engage in public lovemaking, albeit of a morally righteous variety?" Elizabeth supplied, amusement clear in her voice.

"Something along those lines," Carmen admitted, though her temperament was far different from Elizabeth's – not accustomed to bouts of easy humor, nor prone to freely expressing herself – and she only hoped her candor would not affront their burgeoning friendship. "You and your husband appear to love each other very much," she hurried on. "Your, uh….enthusiasm is quite moving for a couple of your experience. Were it not for William, I would think you newly married."

Elizabeth laughed. "I believe Will and I shall always be that way," she jovially confided, "but there is something to your observation. My husband was away at sea for most of our marriage. He has only recently returned to stay. So, in my many ways, it is as if we've just been wed."

Carmen's eyes widened, her expression plainly revealing her shock. "So it is true, the rumors I've heard. You are the one they speak of."

"I….I don't know what you mean," Elizabeth apprehensively fibbed. The outside world had no idea of the Pirate King or the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, but those with ties to piracy knew and often told the tale – though most portions were exaggerated or completely false. Nevertheless, she had always tired to keep her family's identity hidden from those who did not already expressly know it.

"I have heard the stories of the governor's daughter who became king of the pirates, who sent Jack Sparrow to his death, then went to the edge of the world to bring him back, who married the man destined to slay Davy Jones and take his place as the next ferrier of souls, who bore the child of the Captain of the _Dutchman_ and raised his son alone for the next ten years. You are she," Carmen declared with surety. "And William is the boy."

"I…." Elizabeth began, but soon gave up the pretense as she could see there was no point. "It is true," she said candidly. "We are."

"I – I'd heard the stories in Tortuga, of course," Carmen began, in wonder, "particularly from those who kept company with Jack, but I….I always doubted their truth."

"I can't verify _all_ the stories," Elizabeth replied, "but what you've said is true."

"How awful it must have been for you," Carmen empathized. "I know – I – I can imagine the stigma you must have faced. And for your husband to never know his son…..and the boy his father," she realized in dismay.

"The past years have been unimaginably difficult, yes," Elizabeth divulged, the remembered pain of the past betraying itself in her features, "but that's all over now. We are together….a normal, happy family – though perhaps still something more than normal, for I find it hard to believe that everyone has our happiness."

A moment's silence fell as Carmen regarded her in awe. "But I can't imagine affection so strong as to stretch across space and time…..To wait for one another – in perfect faithfulness – that long….How did you ever manage it?"

"We loved each other," Elizabeth said simply.

"Yes, but _what_ a love," she insisted, "to rise above evil, to overcome every obstacle, to break such a spell, to conquer all to be together. That is not ordinary, Elizabeth. Until this moment, I wouldn't have believed it existed at all. _I_ certainly have never met a man who would wait that long, who would love a woman so."

"That is because you've never met Will," Elizabeth answered. "My husband is…." She paused in thought, tears filling her eyes. "…..Words fail me…..He is a singular man and ours is a unique love, both in its strength and in what it has withstood. Still, I refuse to believe that love in general doesn't exist elsewhere. That _nowhere_ on earth exist another man and woman who would wait for each other, stay true to each other. What a sad world we would live in if that were the case."

"Most of us do."

"True," Elizabeth conceded. "I often reflect on the hardships that have befallen us, but I must never forget how very blessed my husband and I are to have ever come together in the first place……Do you know I found him in the middle of the ocean when I was little more than William's age?"

Carmen smiled, shaking her head to indicate she had not heard that part of their story.

"It was on our crossing from England. His ship had been attacked by pirates – by Barbossa of all people; he married us, you know…..To think, if our ship's route had only slightly diverged, or the fog had been just a bit thicker….But destiny is a powerful thing."

"Indeed," Carmen agreed.

"Mama," William exclaimed as he came bounding down the stairs. "Papa said I'd find you here. Come above and watch. He's gonna teach me to swing ropes."

"Oh!" Elizabeth said, reaching for her son, but he was already darting back upstairs. "I'll be there straightaway. Tell him to start out low!" she called after him.

"You must tell me the rest of your story some time, Elizabeth," Carmen said, prepared to let the woman depart to be with her family.

"I will," Elizabeth smiled, "and you must tell me yours."

"I…." she balked, knowing _her_ experiences were something she never cared to share as she was ashamed of them her own self.

"And I don't mean where you live and what you do," Elizabeth knowingly interjected. "The women of Tortuga don't speak and act as you do. I know you don't belong amongst them. Perhaps someday you will tell me _your_ secrets. I suspect there's far more to you than what you let on," she said, following after her son.

Up on deck, Elizabeth walked promptly over to her husband and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Will," she said softly.

Will smiled, contentedly returning her embrace. "What brought this on?" he asked amusedly.

"It has been coming along steadily since the moment I first saw you."

* * *

That evening, after William was successfully further initiated into the life of a sailor – or pirate, as he preferred – Elizabeth prepared for bed alone while Will remained on deck making arrangements with Gibbs to take the early morning shift at the wheel for a crewmember assigned who had injured himself in a slight fall earlier in the afternoon.

When he returned from above, making his way to their cabin, Will found Elizabeth sitting on their bed, her long, bare legs tucked beneath her, wearing a pale pink, silken night slip. His eyes took in the sight of her from top to bottom, a smile automatically forming on his lips as he paused to secure their door for the night.

"You're beautiful," he said, joining her on the bed. "But where did you get it? I know you didn't take the trouble to pack such niceties when we left to find William."

"It was a gift from Carmen."

"Oh, is that what they wear?" Will playfully questioned, eying the dipping neckline of the lingerie lasciviously.

"She's a _nice_ woman," Elizabeth insisted. "She said she knew I must have nothing to sleep in. Of course," she continued in a low sultry voice, sitting upon her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck, "she doesn't know of your inability to control yourself – "

"Mine?" he interrupted, setting up on his knees as well, his hands sliding about her hips.

"And that I'd never wear it above two minutes," Elizabeth continued.

"We can leave it on, if you'd like. I can work around it," Will offered roguishly. "But where's the fun in that?"

Elizabeth laughed. "And where is my timid blacksmith?" she asked, pulling him closer.

"He disappeared with the words 'I do'," Will answered, dropping his lips to her collarbone.

She sighed, her fingers weaving into his hair and fiddling with the frayed edges of his bandana. As his hands slipped lower, Elizabeth inched away, tugging at his shirt.

"You must let me catch up," she said, to which her husband willingly obliged, releasing her just long enough to allow her to divest him of his shirt.

Will drew her back against him, hungrily making his mark upon her neck as she dropped soft kisses to his shoulder. Moving his lips back toward hers, he paused, giving her a look of utter love laced with naked lust that had devastating effects upon his wife. She crushed her mouth to his, Will eagerly responding. Their voracious kissing continued as his bandana fell to the bed, pulled loose as Elizabeth worked at his curls, further pressing his mouth to hers, until she suddenly broke the kiss. Will, taking this as his cue to move his lips elsewhere, glided his mouth down her throat, which he began to favor, as his hand caressed its way up and under her slip.

"I want to play," Elizabeth murmured breathily.

"Hmm?" Will inquired, his kisses increasingly insistent.

"I want to play."

Will removed his lips from her skin, smiling as he met her gaze. "What do you wish to play tonight?" he asked.

"Pirate captains," Elizabeth smartly replied. "And I've conquered you," she added alluringly, pushing him down upon the bed.

Will unprotestingly went along with the game, watching as she took his discarded shirt and ripped it into two pieces.

"Now," she said, straddling his waist, taking one arm and then the other and tying each wrist securely to the bedposts, "you're mine, Captain Turner."

"Am I?.....And what will you do with me?" he asked shamelessly.

"Whatever I will," Elizabeth answered. "Right now, I think I will do this," she said, leaning over him and bringing her lips to his in a whisper of a kiss, pulling away as he began to respond. "And now, I think I'll do this," she continued, moving her hands down his chest and following them with her lips, teasing every rib, muscle, and sinew until her husband was shaking beneath her. When she reached his abdomen, she sucked gently at his bellybutton, reveling in his accompanying intake of breath.

Elizabeth had always enjoyed making Will want her. She cherished the fact that she, and she alone, could bring him past the point of restraint to complete and raw abandon – and Will was always happy to play along, as they both knew their lovemaking was most explosive when they were both so far lost to lust that the only thing that mattered in that moment was reaching the high only the other could give.

Elizabeth unfastened his pants, pausing to glace up at Will before bringing her lips back to his skin, her tongue following along the waistline of his now-open trousers in feather-light flickers and teasing licks as she kissed and nipped at the sensitive area.

"Elizabeth," he pleaded huskily, wishing her now to relieve his desires rather than merely continue to work them into a frenzy.

Hearing him call her name, she brought her mouth back to his, leaning down across him, the silk of her slip taunting the now heated skin of his chest. Will stroked his tongue against hers, but Elizabeth closed her mouth against his lips, not even allowing him this release. Instead, she began to tantalizingly suck his lower lip, lightly pulling at it with her teeth.

"Elizabeth……..please," he entreated, his wrists straining against the fabric. "I need…..I need to – "

"What do you need, darling?" she whispered, sitting back up, but continuing to straddle his waist.

When he didn't respond, his eyes falling closed as he began to squirm beneath her, Elizabeth murmured his name. As he opened his eyes, she smiled naughtily down at him, beginning to move the straps of her night slip down her arms at an excruciatingly slow pace. "Is this what you need?" she asked seductively, slipping the dress down to her hips, baring her chest.

Though she was taunting him and he knew it, he could not resist ogling her, doing with his eyes what he would with his hands and lips.

Elizabeth ran her hands up his chest and along his arms until she was completely lying down against him, her bare skin upon his electric, causing him to audibly groan.

"What more do you need, Will?" she asked, rubbing her lips against his. When he would take them with his own, she moved her mouth away, letting her lips hover above his.

Suddenly an exasperated grunt followed by a distinct ripping met Elizabeth's ears and before she knew what was happening Will had broken free from the ties and flipped her beneath him, his hands holding her wrists captured upon the pillow above her hand.

Elizabeth let out an exhilarated sigh and for a moment appeared as if she was ready to devour him herself, then her face fell into a lovely pout. "That's not fair. Could you do that all along?"

"You threaten to drive me mad, Elizabeth," Will breathed, ignoring her protest. "…..Knowing all the while how I want you." This time it was _he_ who tauntingly rubbed his lips against _hers_. "Now," he said, releasing her wrists, "they'll be no more teasing. You can't entice me with such tantalizing treasure and expect me not to plunder."

"Oh?" she asked, innocently, wrapping her arms about his back and shoulders. "Is that what you're going to do?"

"_Repeatedly_," he said almost dangerously. "But don't tell me that isn't what you had planned all along," he whispered against her lips before insatiably claiming them.

* * *

"Elizabeth," Will panted, lifting his head from her chest, "I think I may have actually blacked out for a moment."

"I know what you mean, my love," she breathlessly purred. "I saw a few stars myself…..I _like_ you out on the ocean. It brings out the pirate in you."

He grinned lazily. "You say that now, but I'll wear you out by voyage's end," he replied, removing himself from her body to lie beside her. "I'm afraid you'll be quite tired of me by then."

Elizabeth let out a throaty laugh, nuzzling up against him. "We'll just see who exhausts themselves first."

"Is that a challenge, Mrs. Turner?"

"No," she murmured, pausing to languidly kiss him before replying, "it's a promise of things to come……Mmm," she sighed, dropping her head back against the pillow and turning to face him, her body still quivering slightly, "if I had only known back in the days of our courtship the things you could do to me……the way you could make me feel..….I would have never allowed our celibacy."

"If I had known how this feels, I'm not sure _I_ would've either," Will admitted exhaustedly. "Of course, I would have been hung if your father ever caught us."

"Perhaps," Elizabeth laughed, "but the thought is still exciting. Then again, I suppose it _is_ best we never did. If I had discovered then what making love to you is like, I never would have been able to sit through those dry dinners and state balls – or so much as stand beside you – without taking your hand, dragging you off to the nearest closet, and forcing you to have your way with me then and there…..Actually, it's sounding better and better. I'm now quite regretting that we didn't."

Will chuckled, draping his arms around her and dropping a kiss to her nose as she snuggled closer against him with a yawn, thus sated, prepared to give herself over to sleep.

"Remember, my love," he whispered, brushing his lips across her forehead, "I have an early morning shift and will be gone by the time you awake. But go ahead and sleep as long as you like," he added mischievously, the wheels already turning in his mind.

* * *

The following morning, Elizabeth was not up and dressed until well after eleven, she would judge by the several members of the crew that passed her on the way to the galley, having already been at work since before dawn and much desirous of their lunch.

Feeling a bit peckish herself, she walked past the stairs to the upper deck and headed down the narrow passageway toward the galley. Halfway there, she suddenly felt strong arms encompass her, holding her back against a decidedly muscular, decidedly male form. She made to scream, but a rough hand was placed over her mouth as she was drug backward into a tiny room, her assailant slamming the door closed with his foot, encasing them in darkness. She thought for a moment to bite away the hand that covered her mouth but, in an instant, she was spun about and the hand was replaced with warm insistent lips eagerly ravishing her own.

She fought her captor, struggling to get away, until she realized there was something familiar about this kiss, something enticing about these lips. She very quickly recognized them as belonging to her husband.

Her lips breaking from his with an audible pop, Elizabeth gasped, "Will! You frightened me half to death. What…..Where are we?" she asked, grasping onto his shoulders for balance as she looked around the tiny room, her eyes gradually adjusting to the darkness.

"A storage hold," he replied softly, so as not to be heard from the outside.

The hold was no more than a closet, really, with only enough room to just barely allow the two of them to stand in it together.

Elizabeth turned back to Will in utter bafflement. "But…..what are we doing?" she whispered, following suit.

" 'I never would have been able to stand calmly beside you without taking your hand and dragging you off to the nearest closest'," he enticingly quoted her words from the evening prior.

Elizabeth smiled, instantly comprehending his meaning, a spark of excitement shooting through her as she pulled him closer. There was a heady thrill in what they were about to do – the chance of being discovered, the illicitness of the encounter – that was indescribably stimulating. Will read it in her eyes and meant to fuel that fire.

"But there's a certain element of danger, I'm afraid; this door has no lock," he said, slowly backing her against the wall. "We must be quick – though vigorous," he murmured, hungrily kissing her as he reached for the waist of her pants, beginning to deftly slide them down her hips.

* * *

A strong, weathered hand reached toward the doorknob of the storage hold, but the sound of a low moan from within stopped him. Perplexed, he stood in confusion for a minute or two until he heard scattered shuffling inside loud enough to cause him to back away.

To his amazement, he watched Elizabeth tumble out of the room looking quite the sight. Her hair was greatly mussed, stray tendrils matted with sweat to her neck, and her shirt askew as she walked past him, looking dazed and breathing heavily. Will followed closely thereafter, his shirt dislodged from his pants, grinning ear to ear and looking thoroughly satisfied.

"Mr. Gibbs," he nodded to the older pirate, but the man could only stand there, dumbstruck.

* * *


	14. Christmas Surprises

* * *

"The best of all gifts around any Christmas tree:

The presence of a happy family all wrapped up in each other."

– B. Hillis

* * *

Will stood on deck of the _Black Pearl_, his back leaning against the rail, watching as his son played at marbles with Pintel and Ragetti. It had been a week since he and Elizabeth – against their better judgment – had agreed to join Jack on his journey to Europe, and they were quickly approaching their stop-off destination, the final Caribbean port before open seas. Watching William at play, Will could not help reflecting on how much of his son's life he had missed as he amusedly observed the lad demonstrating the proper technique to the much older pirates. His son was growing so quickly and, though he was still just a boy now, Will begrudgingly recognized William was well on his way to manhood – was in fact more than halfway there by the time he returned home and could play a present role in his son's life.

Will was so deeply absorbed in thought he did not notice his wife walk over to stand beside him until he felt her hand upon his arm. He started slightly at her touch, causing Elizabeth to examine him more closely, for she could obviously tell that something was weighing heavy on his mind.

"What are you thinking of so raptly, darling, that causes you to ignore my very presence?" she asked playfully, in an attempt to lighten his sprits.

"I'm sorry, my love," Will replied, looking down at her for the first time and placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I was merely watching William at play."

Elizabeth glanced from her husband to her son, who was at the moment bounding about middeck. Gazing back to Will, she wrapped her arms around one of his, hugging it to her as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder. It was a rarity for her husband to grow moody and philosophical but when he did it was always due to one of three causes: his father – though those issues seemed to have now been cleared, vexing him more during their youth and courtship then the course of their marriage; his decade of service aboard the _Dutchman_; or the years she and William had spent alone. Today she could easily guess the track his thoughts had taken.

"Tell me about it, Will," she gently requested.

He sighed heavily but was nevertheless ready to share his feelings, painful as they were, with his wife, for they had both learned long ago the importance of full communication and the dangers of bearing one's burden alone.

"Watching William, I was thinking on the last time I had seem him play so about the deck of a ship. He was four – nearly five years old – and it was the first time I had ever laid eyes on him – and the last time I would for another four years." Will turned his full attention back to his son, wistfully watching him return to his instruction on the game of marbles. "He's changed so much since then. Of course I noticed as soon as I returned but, moments like these, I see how very grown he is…….I've missed so much, Elizabeth," Will said, looking down at her with such intense sadness in his eyes it pained her to behold.

She said nothing, knowing it was not yet time, but held him closer to her as he continued to unburden his heart.

"I've missed so much of his childhood, so many firsts – his first step, his first words…..his first breath. To not have been present when he was born, that's a feat even my father cannot claim, though I rarely saw him thereafter."

"Will – "

"Oh, I know, Elizabeth. I am not my father, and whatever issues I've had with him I forgave years ago," he disclosed. "But the most devastating thing to me is that he, who never cherished the role of father as I do, was granted many of those milestones that I was denied…..I _wanted_ to be a father. I wanted to experience every moment of our child's life. You know how we used to speak of our future, how we planned the things we would do and say when the moment came along, and I….I missed it all."

Elizabeth released her hold on his arm, instead pressing herself close to his chest and wrapping her arms comfortingly about his middle. "No one faults you for it, Will," she said tenderly, "least of all William. It couldn't be helped."

"I know he doesn't fault me. He understands and forgives – "

"But there is nothing _to_ forgive," she adamantly interjected.

"It's all right, love," Will said smiling down at her, touched at her protectiveness. "This is not about blame. I no longer blame myself for the things that were beyond my control…..It is about loss. The years of William's life I've missed, those are times we can never get back, endless things the two of us will never share, memories I will never hold."

"I cannot say it isn't so; we both know it is," Elizabeth sadly replied. "What I went through was agonizing on its own. I can't conceive of how it awful it would have been to be forced to suffer life without my child as well as my husband. I can't even begin to imagine the pain of knowing my babe was out there somewhere and I couldn't see him, couldn't touch him, couldn't hold him….that he existed in the world, growing and living without me, and I was missing it all." She put her hands to his cheek, bringing his eyes to hers. "You endured so much more than I, things I would not wish upon an enemy. And I can't make that right for you. I wish I could – you don't know how much….but I can't. I know there are no words that can erase that pain, no comforts that can fill that void – for either or you. I can only say that you have from this moment on. We, all three, paid a heavy price for today and tomorrow, but it's over now. Perhaps it's best not to think of the high cost we've spent but to reflect instead on the treasure we've bought with it: our future." She slid her hands down his face, winding them about his neck before lightheartedly adding, "You've promised me happiness in it, clear skies with no storms. You mustn't go back on your word now."

"I shan't," he smiled, wrapping his arms about her in turn. "You're right. There is no sense in wasting time on moments lost, on things that can't be helped, a past that can't be changed. It _is_ best to look to the future."

"But what about the present?" she asked in mock indignation. "_I_ am enjoying mine."

"As I am," he reassured. "And, come to think of it, I have rather enjoyed the very _recent_ past….particularly a certain afternoon three days ago in the storage hold."

"Ahh," Elizabeth laughed, holding him closer, "there's the roguish captain I've come to know since we set sail."

"_Only_ since we set sail?" Will asked, feigning hurt. Drawing his lips to her ear, he whispered, "I seem to recall several occasions in the privacy of our bedchamber – and a time or two on the beach below – when I thought I behaved quite roguishly."

Elizabeth made no reply, instead pulling his mouth down to hers for a heated kiss that was shortly interrupted by the exaggerated cough of their already seemingly tipsy captain, though it was yet early in the day.

As they broke apart, regarding him with looks of annoyance, Jack said, with great amusement, "Gibbs informed me of your exploits in the hold. And now I see you've taken it above deck."

"Jack – " Will began warningly, but was quickly cut off.

"It's all right with me, mate. If you get your jollies from such exhibitionism, I have a ship full of men who would be more than happy to oblige."

"That won't be necessary, however you might wish it," Elizabeth replied haughtily, quite enjoying their usual game of one-upmanship. "Not all of us are as frustrated in the bedroom as you, for I have a partner who's quite willing."

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again as he regrettably acknowledged the truth of her statement, walking away to seek his vindication in the arms of the certain uncooperative lady friend to whom Elizabeth referred.

Will looked on in amused pride as his wife smiled in triumph of yet another verbal skirmish with Jack successfully won.

Turning her eyes from the pirate, Elizabeth suddenly gleefully confessed, "I _am_ happy, Will." Pulling him near again, she declared, "You must be too. It very soon will be Christmas, your first with William and our first together in ten years' time – although I might say eleven, as our last wasn't very agreeably spent."

"It had its moments," Will argued, wrapping his finger about a stray curl that had fallen loose from her braid. "Particularly when I kissed you for the first time in months….or perhaps I am just a hopeless romantic."

"Perhaps," she conceded laughingly, "although I notice every pleasant memory you've brought up has more to do with physical intimacy than hopeless romance."

Will smiled naughtily. "Than perhaps I am just a man."

* * *

When they reached port, stopping as Jack had promised to allow the Turners to obtain supplies and make the necessary arrangements for an impromptu overseas voyage, though the sojourn had been hitherto unplanned, it was decided to dock there for one evening, providing Will and Elizabeth with plenty of time to see to the required shopping and giving the crew one last night of drinking and carousing in the local taverns.

William, in his newly nursed desire to live and do all things nautical, wished to stay aboard ship, but his parents, not yet ready to risk letting him out of their sight after what had happened before, insisted he come ashore with them. After but an hour in town, he was thoroughly glad they did. This island town, having the auspicious location of being the last port before nothing but open waters for months on end, was a bustling marketplace filled with sights, sounds, and smells that far eclipsed those of his prosperous, but quaint, hometown. Furthermore, it was exciting to merely be along as his parents, who'd had the foresight to bring along an ample supply of funds, went on a shopping spree the likes of which he had never before witnessed, buying up whatever clothing and other such essentials they judged would be needed during their long months at sea when such things could not be obtained.

By nightfall, William was exhausted, his belly full of various treats and morsels from the street vendors and his arms full of toys, as his parents acquired a room for the night at a local inn, another fascinating and thrilling concept for the young boy who had rarely been away from home. Within an hour's time, after washing and changing for the night, the stimulation proved too much for him, and he fell sound asleep on the bed the three would share for the evening.

Smiling at her softly snoring, worn-out little son, Elizabeth happily informed Will that she would take advantage of this last opportunity to enjoy a lengthy soak in the hot tub she'd had the innkeeper's wife fill in the adjoining room. Unfastening his bandana to prepare for bed himself, Will lightly kissed her nose, agreeing to stay with William while she bathed.

Halfway through her pleasant dip, long since finished actually washing and now merely reveling in the cozy comfort of the warm waters, Elizabeth heard the door behind her open and reclose as her husband entered the room.

Opening her eyes and lifting her head from its place of rest on the tub's edge, she asked, "What's the matter?"

Though he had come into the room with the purest of intentions – to simply ask her a harmless question – Will's thoughts quickly diverged, and he was very soon gazing down upon his wife as a ravenous man would regard a bountiful feast laid out before him. But, though he did his best to have a good look at her naked form, it was largely obscured by the soapy water.

"Will?" she questioned in the face of his lack of reply. "If you fancy a bath, I'm almost through, though the water's beginning to lose its heat."

"It isn't a bath I'm after," he replied in a low, scorching voice that instantly gained her attention. "Nor do I require heat," he added, beginning to loose his shirt from his pants.

The two had by no means been celibate while aboard the _Black Pearl_ but, by the way her husband regarded her tonight, one would imagine he had not been with her in ages.

There was something raw and wildly animalistic in the way Will looked at her as he started to disrobe that would set other men's wives aback, but only served to tantalize his.

"Will," Elizabeth said, her interest piqued. "What are you doing?"

"Undressing," he replied simply, shirt and boots already discarded, his pants soon to follow.

By now, she looked at her husband with mirroring lust in her eyes, swept away by his mood and thoroughly intrigued by this game of cat and mouse he seemed to be playing.

"What are you going to do?"

He did not answer, merely continuing to undress until he stood completely bare before her. She could see at a glance exactly what was on his mind as he slowly sauntered towards her.

"Will," Elizabeth said as he drew near the tub, "this can't be like our bathes at home. There isn't room enough for the both of us."

Her husband ignored her protest, stepping into the basin at her feet.

"_Will_, truly, there isn't room."

In a flash, he reached down and scooped her up into his arms, holding her against him as he lowered them both down into the warm, soapy water so she lie atop him.

"Now there is," he pertly replied.

Elizabeth moved to sit up but, because of the smallness of the tub, she found the only way to do so was to straddle his waist. Will gave her a rapacious smile, scanning her now exposed upper half. Sitting up a bit himself, he began to kiss her neck, sucking and gently biting at the skin as he worked his way downward. When he felt her breath increasingly quicken, his hands slid down to her hips.

"Will," she scolded, even as she began to stroke his chest, "our son is asleep in the next room."

"Then you'll just have to keep your exclamations to a minimum," he said cheekily as one hand made its way to her backside, the other pulling her mouth down onto his.

* * *

The next morning saw the Turners back aboard the _Black Pearl_, at their son's insistence, bright and early, before several members of the crew had even returned from their night of revelry. Little William and his father went below to stow their new belongings, leaving Elizabeth by herself on deck as the men hauled anchor and began to set sail. It was a breezy morning, the crisp wind tangling and whipping her hair about her face as the _Pearl_ speedily rode the crest of the sizable waves. As the ship and its occupants rose with the churning waters, roughly dipping down on the backside of the wave, Elizabeth felt her stomach rise and lurch along with it. Truth be told, though she hadn't admitted as much to her husband or son, she had been feeling mildly queasy ever since they re-boarded the gently rocking ship. Now that they had set sail, that mild queasiness had rapidly turned to full-scale nausea and she wondered if she would not shortly be emptying the contents of her stomach into the sea.

Elizabeth could not understand what was the matter with her. When she first went to look for William, her stomach had reacted in much the same manner but she had supposed it was due to her nerves, not any real malady. By the time she found her son the next morning, the worst of it had passed, she assumed because her nervous stomach had vanished when she found William safe and sound. Now she was forced to concede that it likely had more to do with her stomach becoming accustomed to the rise and fall of the ship then anything else and, now that she had stood on solid ground for the past twenty odd hours, it would be forced to do so all over again.

She was thoroughly ashamed of herself as she stood at the rail, her stomach flip-flopping in protest. She was still the Pirate King after all, even if the title was little more than symbolic these ten years later. To be seasick of all things was an utterly shameful notion she was not yet prepared to admit to anyone. Had a decade spent on land truly changed her so? Never before in her life – even when she was forced to act the role of the prim and proper governor's daughter – had she ever been seasick. Only once could she lay claim to the condition, and at the time she had a very good reason.

Her head suddenly snapped up, eyes widening as she froze in contemplation of the incredible thought that had just occurred to her. Only once before in her life had she ever been seasick this way: when she was carrying William. She bit her lip, searching her mind in meticulous detail for concrete proof of her increasing suspicion. All of her life her monthlies had never been regular, prompting concern from many a maid and governess who insisted her slight frame was the cause due to lack of proper diet and a stubborn insistence on exerting herself unduly. Elizabeth had always scoffed at their assumptions, as she knew she ate as much as any man and there was certainly no harm in a woman exiting the drawing room and going out to live life. But, whatever the cause, her irregularity made it impossible for her to gage signs of pregnancy based upon that, most obvious, factor. Moreover, her pregnancy with William had been extremely idyllic. She'd had a mild degree of fatigue and nausea at the very beginning, but not enough to drastically affect her life or even cause her to guess she was pregnant at that time.

She simply couldn't be sure…..but the condition would explain a lot, including her recent bouts of seasickness and at least a day or two of queasiness she could recall back home, as well as her wobbliness and near fainting when William went missing, and her increased emotional state over the past weeks that had caused her to burst into tears more frequently than ever before and had at least once caused her to lash out at her son when he had misbehaved, running off to the cove. And it certainly would make sense in light of their active bedroom life, offering numerous occasions for conception to have occurred.

Elizabeth smiled in wonder, her hands subconsciously coming to rest protectively at her abdomen. She had always known they would have more children once Will returned, and they both wanted to increase the size of their family. Yet, after so long without him, when her husband made passionate love to her creating a baby was the furthest thing from her mind – though she realized now the absurdity of it and wondered why it had never occurred to her before.

Her first inclination was to rush below and joyfully inform her husband of her suspicions but, two steps into the journey across the deck, she stopped herself abruptly. In light of Will's recent admissions of how much it grieved him to have missed so much of their first child's life, to give him such happy news now, when she was yet uncertain, would be intolerably cruel if her suspicions proved false. She feared the pain it would cause him should she now get his hopes up only to dash them in the weeks to come. No, she simply would not do that to him after all that he had already been through.

On second thought, it was much better to wait a fortnight, until she was absolutely certain of her condition, before telling Will anything of her inklings. It was best to simply enjoy the upcoming holiday with the three of them finally together and, should she turn out to be correct in her suspicions of a new little Turner on its way, that will be a happy New Year's bonus for them all.

* * *

The winter holiday meant little to seasoned pirates who had never had the luxury of celebrating it, even as children, but Will, Elizabeth, and William were determined to make it the merriest Christmas ever, even if their current festivities were necessarily a bit unorthodox – but hadn't their family always been? Still, stopping in port as they did those three days ago allowed the Turners to obtain the essential merriments for this, the eve of Christmas. With no tree aboard ship, the threesome took to decorating the _Pearl_'s mast with strings of sea grapes and guavaberries they had purchased from the local vendors.

While the crew looked on, some in curiosity, some in disdain, and at least one or two in envy, the little family told stories and sang carols as night fell around them. Contrary to its frothy welcome when they had left port, the sea was now calm and the skies clear, a blanket of twinkling stars providing the perfect atmosphere for the exchanging of one, small Christmas Eve gift, a tradition Elizabeth had established at William's birth in remembrance of Christmases in Port Royal with her father. Will and Elizabeth presented William with a new book of pirate folklore, saving the gift they knew he most coveted – a sword of his very own – for the following morning. Elizabeth gifted Will with a new bandana and black leather waistcoat, smiling as she pictured her dashing husband in them both. Will, in turn, gave Elizabeth a pair of silver bobbles for her ears that glittered and shined, catching the starlight with each turn of her head.

Yet, despite the loveliness of the evening and the happy reception of each cherished present, the real joy and magic of the night was found in merely being together again as a family, the simple beauty of being able to see one another – hold one another – and each laugh and smile was a treasured thing as the truly best gift to be offered had been given to the Turner family those three months ago when Will had returned at last.

Late that night, after they had put their son to bed in high anticipation for what yuletide diversions the morning would bring, Will and Elizabeth retired to their room, Elizabeth sitting upon the bed as Will began to undress. A playful smile setting her face aglow, she leaned over to retrieve a hidden item from within their table chest.

"Will," she called mischievously, garnering her husband's immediate attention, for he knew that tone well.

Glancing over to her, he instantly grinned, his low chuckle filling the air as he saw what she held in her hand: a tiny spring of mistletoe.

"Do you remember that last Christmas in Port Royal?" Elizabeth asked, holding his gaze.

"Of course," Will tenderly replied, coming to join her on the bed. "You, ever the impish little pirate, snuck into my smithy in the dead of night, forcing me to put you out into the darkness on the eve of Christmas."

"Ahh," she said, settling into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her, "but not before making good use of this." She held the mistletoe out for his inspection, his hand enveloping hers to fiddle with the green leaves. "And you never did turn me out as you threatened……I recall spending the entire night there with you," she softly added, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Yes, and I very nearly lost my life the following morning."

"You exaggerate," Elizabeth laughed. "We were never caught."

"Very nearly," her husband responded, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I love you, Mrs. Turner. Have I told you that yet this evening?"

"A time or two, but you may tell me again and again, for I shall never grow tired of hearing it."

"And what of you?" Will teased. "Do you not love your husband, a fine pirate captain as you always dreamed of?"

Elizabeth rolled away from him, lying on her back and regarding their planked ceiling in silence. Will turned onto his side to face her, amused at his wife's coy expression.

"I'm hurt," he said lightheartedly. "I did not realize I meant so little to you."

Her arms sprang about his neck, drawing him near. "You know I love you," Elizabeth answered, eyes already drifting to his lips. "Merry Christmas, Will," she whispered as his hand found her waist, the other softly tracing the contours of her face.

"Merry Christmas, my Elizabeth," Will lovingly replied. Reaching up, he retracted her mistletoe bearing hand from about his neck, holding it up above their heads. "Eleven years later, we shall finally finish what we started then," he murmured, dropping his lips to hers.

As they slowly became lost in one another, his body covering hers, the mistletoe fell to the bed unacknowledged, having already served its purpose that peaceful Christmas Eve night.

* * *

AN: This chapter makes brief mention of the events of Will and Elizabeth's last Christmas together (before the ten year split) during their pre-AWE voyage to Singapore. It is actually referring back to my Christmas one-shot, "_The Journey Home_". The rest of that particular tale can be found by following the link to that story.

Additionally, this chapter (as well as "_The Journey Home_" itself) makes mention of the last Christmas Will and Elizabeth spent together in Port Royal during their engagement. This week, because of the holiday, there will be no update to "_The Healing Touch_" but, early in the week (most likely Tuesday), I'm instead going to publish a pre-DMC Christmas one-shot that will detail those events that I've previously hinted at.

Thank you for all your reviews, and a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!


	15. Sword Maneuvers

* * *

"Celebrate love. It is the breath of your existence and the best of all reasons for living."

– Unknown

* * *

The week following Christmas was an enjoyable but eventful few days. They had been at sea for some time now, surrounded by nothing but open waters, and the Turners had adopted a schedule of sorts that mirrored their life upon land. True to her word, Elizabeth insisted on continuing William's daily lessons; just because they were indulging his desire for an adventure at sea was no reason he should not progress in his education. Still, as quick as he was with his studies, all the boy cared for was learning the life of a sailor and swordsmen under the tutelage of his father. Not that Elizabeth could blame her son. She had spent her entire childhood longing for the same things as he. And, though he would never admit as much, at least a small part of Will must have missed life at sea for he had taken to it as if he had never left. Despite the fact that Jack had offered to take them on as guests of the ship at their leisure, her husband could often be found climbing the rigging, mending a sail, pouring over navigational charts with Jack, or taking a turn at the wheel – and he seemed to enjoy teaching William the particulars of the life of a captain and sailor as much as the boy loved learning them.

Of course, Elizabeth certainly didn't spend her days idly for she was a captain herself, though not of ten years experience, and loved to be out on deck as much as her two men. However, in reverence to her growing inklings of pregnancy, she forced herself to limit shipboard tasks she would normally relish, spending the time instead further increasing her friendship with Carmen. The two would often wile away the hours chatting on deck, enjoying the wind in their hair as they watched the male Turners taking pleasure in their sport.

It had all been well and good, and neither wife nor husband could say they regretted the decision of accompanying Jack on the voyage. Nevertheless, there was so much to see and do it, and so little privacy aboard ship, it severely impacted the amount of time Will and Elizabeth spent alone together as well as the spontaneity of their relationship – that fact had been cemented when Mr. Gibbs very nearly walked in on their impromptu tryst in the storage room.

But in honor of the new year, which had only just begun, as well as this particularly special night that held the significance of marking exactly three months to the day that Will had been home with them, Elizabeth was arranging secret plans for the two of them that her husband did not yet know about. With that in mind, she had gone to seek out both her son and her new friend, conveniently finding them together.

They were engaged in such an animated conversation, Carmen laughingly instructing William as to the particulars of their next round of play, Elizabeth tip-toed down the stairs so as not to disturb them, silently observing their game from behind. At first she merely smiled to herself, amused at her son's intelligence and how very easily he took to the game, but soon she began to realize there was something odd about it all. They were employed in a round of charade, a game of word guessing and solving of riddles that Elizabeth took for granted as common as she had often seen it played as a child. However the more she thought on it the more she found it strikingly out of place. It was a normal occurrence throughout _her_ childhood, a very popular parlor game amongst the upper classes in Europe and consequently the high society of the Caribbean, but why it was known to a resident of the brothels of Tortuga was the peculiarity.

"I know! A clock!" William shouted triumphantly.

Before Carmen could answer the child, she spotted Elizabeth walking over to them. "Oh, Elizabeth, I – I'm sorry," she said, clearly discomfited. "I didn't see you there. We were just playing a game, William and I……I know I didn't ask your permission, but – "

"My permission?" Elizabeth questioned. "Whatever for?"

"Can we do another one?" William asked Carmen.

"Not just now, but later this evening. I promise," his mother answered. "It's part of the surprise I have for you and your father. I'll tell you the rest later if you run along now and keep him busy while I arrange the details with Carmen."

"A surprise? I'll keep him busy," he said excitedly, running up the stairs two at a time.

Elizabeth turned to Carmen, who appeared contrite for some mysterious offense. "Why would you need to ask my permission?" she questioned. Suddenly realizing, Elizabeth continued incredulously, "To play with William? You thought I wouldn't want him speaking with you?"

"I….." she began shamefacedly. "I wouldn't blame you considering the circumstances and ….what I am."

"A crewmember aboard this ship?" Elizabeth suggested.

"You've been very kind to me these past weeks. You've never mentioned it once. But I am a whore, Elizabeth. I can't deny it," Carmen said with a poignant sadness. "Which is why I would understand if – "

"You are not," Elizabeth interrupted.

"But – but you know what my profession has been. I've taken money to – "

"And I've engaged in acts of piracy – even bore the title of Pirate King," Elizabeth said. "And yet I would not consider myself a true pirate. I've never pillaged or plundered for profit. I've never killed save in defense of myself or my family. So, you see, we are not all what we seem."

Carmen's face seemed to brighten with a distant spark of hope at her words. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Actually," Elizabeth began, "I was just coming to find you to ask if you would do me the favor of watching – or shall I say entertaining – William for the evening. He'll really be no trouble at all. He's very independent, insisting on doing all things as a grown man, seeing himself to bed and such, though I often send his father to look in on him unaware."

"I would be honored to look after him."

"We've been so preoccupied lately, I thought it would be lovely to have some time for just Will and I," Elizabeth elatedly babbled on. "Tonight is an anniversary of sorts."

"I understand," Carmen smiled.

"And William's so very fond of you. He would consider it a special treat."

"It will be a treat for us all. William is a singular child."

"Yes," Elizabeth laughed. Becoming serious, she studied her new friend, thinking back on her earlier comments and the apprehension and shame attached to them. "Carmen, if you ever want to talk about it…."

"Thank you, but I don't think I could."

"All right," Elizabeth conceded, willing to let the issue go for the time being, "but I might be more understanding than you think. Just ask my husband. He spent years as the shy blacksmith's apprentice, afraid to so much as call upon the wealthy governor's daughter, and all the while I could see no man but him."

"Will was….I'd always thought him a – You married a man from the lower classes?" Carmen asked, stunned, in her sheer surprise giving up all pretext. "A blacksmith?" "And your father allowed such a thing?"

Elizabeth smiled in triumphant satisfaction. "As I thought: you know something of society," she said, a statement not a question.

"A little," Carmen confessed, but declined to say more.

"Perhaps you'll tell me about it one day," Elizabeth replied, beginning to leave.

"He doesn't pay me, you know," Carmen softly called after her.

Elizabeth stopped mid-step, turning around to face her, somewhat confused as to the subject at hand. "Jack?"

Carmen nodded. "In the beginning he did, but…..not anymore."

"Oh. I see. You're in love with him, then."

"No, I…..I don't know," Carmen admitted.

Elizabeth's eyebrow rose in amazed contemplation that a woman existed who could actually be in love with Jack. In the years since she made his acquaintance, she had heard of many a woman willing to bed the pirate, but actually being in love with him was something else entirely.

"But," Carmen continued, her voice suddenly steely, "I will _not_ ruin my one chance, not for another man."

Elizabeth remained silent, not knowing how to respond to such a statement, especially as her companion had immediately closed off after the outburst.

"I'll be happy to look after William for you. We might make further arrangements, but I'm sure he'll find me when the time comes," Carmen laughed. "If you'll excuse me," she hurried on, hastily retreat into the bowels of the ship.

Elizabeth stood in the dim light for a moment, wondering at her friend's secret. It was obvious she had hit a nerve. It was also apparent that there was much more to Carmen than meets the eye, but it appeared she would simply have to wait until the woman felt comfortable enough with her to share her evidently troubled story. At the moment, Elizabeth had a surprise to plan.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to dip beneath the horizon, dusk slowly giving itself over to darkness, when Will looked about the deck of the _Pearl_ and noticed his wife conspicuously absent. They had eaten supper together with their son, as usual, and afterwards returned above deck, William playing at marbles with Pintel and Ragetti and Will managing to have a peaceful moment alone with Elizabeth, slipping his hand into hers as they walked to the rail. Shortly thereafter, however, Gibbs had approached them, asking Will's assistance in the captain's cabin. When he returned, his wife was missing and, upon questioning their son, William bit back a giggle and said he "had an engagement with Carmen", scampering off presumably to find the young woman.

After a cursory search of the ship came up empty, Will concluded Elizabeth must be in their cabin, though doing what he could not imagine as it was far too early to retire for the evening.

Opening the door, he called, "Elizabeth, I thought we might – "

The sight that met his eyes stopped him midsentence. Elizabeth stood next to their bed, wearing nothing but Will's shirt, something she had done a time or two when in immediate need of covering and none of her clothing could be quickly recovered – a habit she soon discovered drove her husband to distraction.

Recovering admirably, he quickly closed the door, for while she was clothed – in a manner of speaking – the thin shirt left little of his wife's figure to the imagination, the hem stopping at mid-thigh and the deep V of the tunic plunging to the top of her navel.

"Elizabeth," he smiled, "I seem to recall you were dressed quite differently the last time I saw you."

"Yes, but tonight holds a special significance. I thought we should properly commemorate the occasion."

Will's brow crinkled in deep thought as he strove to recall the date of importance he had evidently forgotten.

Elizabeth pitied his contrite expression as her darling husband had never once failed to recognize even the most silly of occasions, such as her second successful riposte or their fifth kiss. "Today is our ten year and three month wedding anniversary."

Genuinely confused, Will asked, "Is that to be celebrated?"

Elizabeth softly laughed. "When you have only been home with me, living an official sort of married life, for the past three months out of one hundred and twenty-three it is."

"Oh, I'm not arguing the point," he assured her. "It _should_ be remembered. I cherish it all, every second. From the moment I first saw you, I've loved you. We were born to be together, Elizabeth, destined for great things. I celebrate every day with you."

Elizabeth gazed at Will lovingly, her amorous intentions momentarily forgotten in the beauty of his words. But, though his sentiments were heartfelt, Will's thoughts were not so easily sidetracked from his nearly naked wife.

"Now," he drawled, slowly approaching her, "what have you in mind?"

"I believe my manner of dress perfectly suits the sort of celebration I had in mind."

"Not yet," he countered, enticingly. "You've still one item on too many."

Elizabeth watched her husband as he stalked towards her in a purposefully slow manner, content to linger in their foreplay as the end result was well worth the wait.

"I thought you might help me with that," she retorted, a seductive smile dancing across her lips as he drew nearer. With his bandana, earring, and sword firmly in place, Will looked absolutely devastating and her blood burned hot for him, her body protesting that three days without his attentions had been much too long.

Stopping to stand before her, he ran a finger down her chest tantalizingly. "The neckline does more for you then it ever could on me."

"I wouldn't say that."

Will grinned, reaching for her now and pulling her to him, his eyes falling closed as he breathed her in. "Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of holding you in my arms." His hands traveling her body, he added, "I always knew if I could ever touch you like this the results would be explosive."

"Scorching," Elizabeth replied, wrapping her arms about his shoulders and drawing him closer.

His lips lightly traced her jaw as Will brought them to her ear, whispering, "And what shall we do to kindle the fire tonight?"

"You're already done it," she sighed. "_Every_ night is like a girlhood fantasy. You've changed my world so, Will, given me the thrilling excitement I used to long for in my empty existence in Port Royal. Now my life is more than I would have ever dared to dream. It's as if you read my every imagining, making them all come true."

Elizabeth felt his low rumble of laugher against her chest. "Is that your way of telling me you wish to play at pirates? It seems I've dressed properly, as well," Will said, indicating his unwittingly appropriate attire.

"No," she smiled, sliding her hands between them and unfastening his sword, letting it fall to the ground with a clatter. "No pirates tonight, just you and I," she murmured, her mouth now so close to his he could feel her warm breath against his lips. "Going to places only you can take me."

"Elizabeth," he breathed, yearning palpable in his voice.

"All night and into the morning."

He kissed her voraciously, gliding his hands up her curves to her shoulders and gently sliding the shirt across them, her one remaining garment fluttering down to pool at her bare feet. Pressing her body flush against his, he lowered them down against the bed, as the fire began to consume them.

* * *

Jack slowly sauntered toward the Turner's closed cabin door, eavesdropping from the shadows on the activities of the inhabitants within. It wasn't that he had _meant_ to listen in but, walking past to retrieve another bottle of rum, he couldn't help overhearing their less than hushed exaltations. And, as long as he was there, he might as well enjoy the rest of the performance.

"Oooh….Will……Ohhhhh….._Will_…." Elizabeth's breathless moan carried through the door. "Don't stop. _Don't stop_!"

The captain's lips formed into an appreciative smile. He had always pegged Lizzie for a screamer and hadn't doubted her enthusiasm in the throws of passion, but evidently he had never given Turner the proper credit. He was apparently a rather ardent lover, his own grunts and exclamations mixing with his wives, his unseen actions increasing her frenzy.

Jack's rather randy picturing of the events inside vanished before his eyes as young William walked up to his parent's door, stopping suddenly when he heard the sounds from within.

"_William_," Jack said, hurrying forward.

Apparently his tone had frightened the boy, who regarded him silently with wide eyes.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" the captain asked, leading the child away from the point of danger.

"Yes," he admitted, "but I only wanted to tell Mama about – "

"She's rather busy at the moment, son," Jack replied, a private amusement lacing his tone.

As if to prove his point, another moan met their ears and William looked suspiciously back towards his parents' bedroom door. He opened his mouth to say something but, thinking better of it, closed his mouth again. "All right," he said.

"Good. Off to bed with you."

"But I'm still telling her first thing in the morning," William begrudgingly added.

"I'm sure they'll be done by then," Jack smirked. "Not even _I_ could keep that up all night. Of course, without the rum….."

William glanced from his parents' cabin to the pirate's retiring frame, a glint of curiosity alight in his eyes.

* * *

Elizabeth yawned, languorously stretching as her husband lazily caressed the curve of her hip. She rolled onto her back, and Will's lips instantly found her neck, his already aroused nether region brushing against her inner thigh as he nestled himself against her.

"After last night, you still want more?" she laughed. "You are insatiable."

"You've had enough of me, then?" Will asked with pretended insult, imprisoning her wrists in their place of rest on the pillow above her head.

"Never," she giggled, heaving herself forward and reversing their position, kissing his nose as she lie atop him. "I love you, Will Turner," she declared, kissing him soundly.

Moving from his lips, her mouth began to tease his neck. "That's better," he replied. As her nibbling kisses and soft tongue made their way down his chest, he amended, "That's _much_ better."

"Tell me, Captain Turner," Elizabeth purred suggestively, "which way does your compass point?"

Pulling the sheet up over their heads, she set out to discover the answer.

* * *

"Jack," William said, finding the captain in his cabin.

The pirate steadfastly ignored the child, his focus remaining on the map upon his desk, but William would not be so easily passed over.

"_Jack_," he insisted, more than a hint of whining in his voice.

"Whot?" he asked, at last looking up.

"I wanted to see my parents, but they're still locked in their room."

Jack's face pulled into a wry expression. "Apparently, I was wrong."

William found the whole situation very strange. What two people could find to do shut up in a boring cabin all that time was a mystery to him, and when he asked all the crewmembers either acted as if they didn't know what he talking about or simply chortled to one another. He was aware that Captain Jack often exaggerated the truth, but he could always be counted on as a source of information on things his parents didn't want him to know.

"No one else will tell me," William said conspiratorially. "What could they be doing in there all that time?"

It was on the tip of Jack's tongue to put the boy off, telling him to go ask Gibbs, but a devilish grin spread across his face as he instead said, "They're playing with your father's sword."

William appeared to consider this, after a moment questioning, "But why would they need to be alone in their cabin to play with Papa's sword?"

"This sort of playing they prefer to do in private, the spoilsports," Jack frowned.

William pursed his lips, digesting this new information……So his parents were practicing secret, private sword maneuvers together. That could explain a lot of what he had seen – and especially heard – both back home at his house and last night on the _Pearl_. He definitely wanted to know more about this but had the distinct feeling that this would be another of those things his parents would tell him he was "too young" for. Either way, he was determined to find out all he could on the subject.

* * *

AN: I apologize for the lack of updates the past two weeks, but I'm back on schedule now and plan to return to the weekly updates, most likely on Fridays.

I always love to hear what you think, especially as subplots are beginning to progress now!


	16. Nesting

* * *

"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."

– I. Bergman

* * *

It had been three days since William very nearly interrupted his parents in the throws of passion, but his curiosity over the matter hadn't diminished. On the contrary, his zeal to learn more seemed to only increase with each thwarted attempt at knowledge, and he was no less determined on day four than he was at the start. However, every effort to further his education on the subject had come to naught. Nevertheless, he hadn't given up, and his hopes turned to the ever loquacious Gibbs as a source of information. He could always return to Jack, but that seemed of little use as the pirate merely muttered about swordplay and grinned proudly to himself, as if enjoying some private amusement – all the more inciting to the young boy.

This late afternoon, William opted to seek out Gibbs, finding the first mate standing near the bow, doing very little in his view other than occasionally drinking from his flask.

"Mr. Gibbs," William inquired, all politeness and feigned innocence, "I was wondering if you would tell me one of your stories?"

The man's head cocked up at the word 'stories', his eyes suddenly aglow. "A story, is it? I suppose I have the time. Come now," Gibbs enthusiastically continued, leading the child to a nearby set of barrels, making his seat upon one and gesturing for William to do the same. "What is it you'd like to hear?"

All appearances of artlessness were now dropped as William leaned closer, surreptitiously asking, "What were my parents doing the day they locked themselves together in their cabin all night and morning?"

Gibbs choked on his latest swallow of rum, the precious brown liquid spraying from his mouth and trickling down his chin. Shoving his flask into the breast pocket of his vest to avoid any such further waste, he looked down at the little boy carefully, noticing yet again how he looked every inch his father – though his wayward, puckish nature was surely all his mother. "Wouldn't you rather I tell of the Kraken?" he suggested, emphasizing the beast's name to pique the child's interest.

"I've heard that one," William stubbornly replied. His eyes narrowed with resolve as he repeated, "I want to hear about what my parents were doing."

"Perhaps Isla de Pelegostos?" Gibbs nervously offered. Thinking certainly that would appeal to the boy, he thought perchance young Turner simply hadn't understood the reference. "Cannibal Island?" he clarified.

"Yes, I know – and I've heard that one, too," William said, refusing to be distracted. "What were my parents doing?"

"Uh…but….but you haven't heard what happened _before_ your father arrived," Gibbs proposed, in his panic, pulling the last-ditch diversion out just in the nick of time.

William opened his mouth to yet again repeat his desire to hear nothing but the explanation of his parents' clandestine sword tricks, but he closed it again sharply, intrigued despite himself at the man's preview of a surely most interesting tale. "_Before_ Papa was there?" Gibbs nodded. "All right," William approved. "Tell me more."

"Well, lad, we had just sprung Jack from the Turkish prison and were on route to….."

Elizabeth walked by, catching the words 'Jack' and 'prison', and shaking her head in amusement at whichever of the captain's reprehensible deeds Gibbs was about to impart. Seeing her husband emerge from below, a serious look upon his face, she switched directions to meet him mid-deck.

Without even needing to ask, Will read her thoughts and supplied the answer. "Pintel's fallen ill. Just a mild fever; he's expected to recover in a few day's time. But I've agreed to take his turn at the wheel tonight."

Elizabeth nodded her assent and, in spite of the slight alteration to their normal routine, William's parents went on with the rest of the afternoon and evening as usual, clueless as to their son's fierce tenacity to find out just what went on between them when he was not around.

* * *

It was nigh onto two o'clock in the morning when Elizabeth, finally giving up on sleep, climbed out of bed and began to pace the small room. It was silly, as he was just upstairs on the main deck, but she found she missed Will and couldn't sleep without the warmth of his body next to hers. Laughing at herself and her helpless addiction to her husband, she slid a loose jacket on over her nightdress, slipped into her shoes, and tip-toed above deck.

With his eyes firmly fixed upon the water, Will did not see Elizabeth approach, nor climb the few stairs to where he stood, giving her the opportunity to silently watch her husband from the shadows. He looked positively dreamy standing at the wheel, his dark curls tied back in a bandana, sword at his waist, the gold hoop in his ear glinting in the moonlight. She sighed adoringly, recognizing he truly was a creature straight out of her dreams: a pirate with a noble heart and pure intentions. He was the absolute picture of perfection steering the ship into the night, as if he were born for such a fate. Her thoughts suddenly turned serious as it dawned on her that he _had_ in fact been meant for such a destiny. She gazed wistfully upon him, realizing he must have looked much the same way on all the nights they had spent apart.

As Elizabeth ascended the last stair, her movement caught his attention and Will turned, his eyes meeting hers. He understood instantly what was behind them.

"Tonight is not like the others. I'm here now and I'm never leaving you again," he vowed.

"Have you been thinking on it, too?"

"Out here, alone in the night, I couldn't help but be reminded," he confessed. "…..It's been a long time." Chuckling softly, he corrected, "Not long at all, really, but it seems forever ago." Taking in her appearance for the first time, his eyes glided down and back up her body, observing the clinging nightdress beneath her open jacket, a smile tugging at his lips. "You were eager to get to my side, I see."

Elizabeth ignored his gentle teasing, though conspicuously did not deny the allegation. Wrapping her arms around his waist and cuddling close to him, she said, "How very lucky Jack is to have you aboard."

"It's surprising how I've picked it up again," Will confided, returning her embrace. "Like second nature. Sometimes I feel as if the sea still speaks to me. Not as before, of course, but I can still interpret her signals, still read her moods."

"You are rather good at reading moods," she replied, letting her arms fall from him and stepping away a pace. "For example, what would you suppose mine was at the moment?"

"It wouldn't be proper to repeat to a lady." His response earned a smile. "Come here," Will beckoned her back to him, resting his hands on either of her arms and positioning her between himself and the wheel. "Take a turn," he softly proposed. "It's been even longer for you, I daresay."

Elizabeth reached up and took hold of the wheel, freeing Will's hands. She gripped the weathered wood, her thumb lazily playing with a knob. "It feels good," she admitted.

Will smiled, slipping his hands beneath her jacket and slowly gliding his fingers along the satin of her nightdress beneath. "_This_ feels good," he said roguishly, placing his hand at her hip and drawing her body back against his before continuing his exploration of her curves.

His lips brushed across her neck, softly kissing the tender skin beneath her ear, his teeth grazing her earlobe before finally taking it into his mouth and biting it gently. Elizabeth let her head fall back onto Will's shoulder, a rather wanton half-sigh, half-moan escaping her as his hands continued their magic beneath her jacket.

After several minutes of her husband's attentions, Elizabeth found herself pressed against the wheel, Will still tasting her skin, lost in her flavor, fervently sucking the juncture of her neck and shoulder as he held her fast to him. Both having reached their breaking point, Will moved his hands to her waist to turn her around just as she spun about in his arms, their mouths meeting with a heated passion.

Elizabeth lost herself in the feel of Will's lips against hers, his tongue dancing in her mouth, teasing her, beguiling her, his hands along her body enticing her, making her desperate for more. The next thing she was consciously aware of was the _Pearl_'s stern against her back and her husband pressed tightly against her front as they feverishly kissed beneath the soft glow of the ship's lanterns.

Will's fingers dipped down to find the hem of her nightdress, pushing it up above her knees, his hand slipping beneath. "Let's go below," Elizabeth breathlessly whispered. "I need you."

He kissed her again, one arm wrapping about her waist to pull her still closer, the other hand busily engaged in fondling her thigh. "No."

"No?" she questioned, attempting to look into her husband's eyes but his face was buried beneath the collar of her jacket. "Don't you – " She broke off with a gasp as his mouth found her breast, his tongue gliding across the skin left bare by the plunging neckline of her slip. "Don't you…." Another moan escaped her before she finally managed to get out, "Don't you want to – "

"I want to love you senseless," Will breathed, lifting his head to regard her, lust burning hot and strong in his darkened eyes. "But not below. Here, beneath the stars, as we would back home."

"But – but, Will, we can't. Someone will see."

His mouth reclaimed hers, kissing away her protest. At length, he withdrew his lips, eliciting a slight whimper from his wife. "Look around. They're all asleep. No one will see," he whispered tantalizing, lifting her nightdress further and pulling her knee up against his waist.

"N – no, Will," she said weakly. "They'll wake up."

"They're passed out cold. Not even your most ardent cries could wake them," he replied, his mouth latching onto her neck.

She wanted him desperately and they both knew it; he was doing his very best to see to that. Giving herself to him under the night sky on the open deck of a ship sounded more like _her_ dream than his. Perhaps she was becoming a bad influence on him, she thought, as she clutched at his curls. Whosever dream it was, it was about to become a reality as she could stand no more and must have him either way. She was about to give in to her desire for him, her fingers sliding to his belt buckle, when the images of the four scattered crew members raptly watching with lascivious sneers upon their faces danced across her mind.

"No, Will," Elizabeth repeated, her hands falling away from him. "Not here. I would be too afraid someone would see. I – I couldn't enjoy it." While she didn't wish for him to love her _here_, she was still urgently in need of him to love her _now_ and hoped to inveigle him below to their cabin – or at least the nearest unlocked closet or hold. "Don't you want me to enjoy it?" she persuaded, running a tempting hand down his chest, fingers slipping past his belt and the waist of his pants to tease the skin beneath.

Will's resolve crumbled and he was preparing to drag her down the stairs to the nearest room with a door when a very naughty – thus, all the more arousing – thought occurred to him. Releasing her, he took hold of her hand and led her across the deck to the mainmast.

"The crow's nest," he devilishly announced, his hands gliding about her waist once more.

"The crow's nest?" Elizabeth parroted incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"Why not? No one will see us there."

"It must be at least – "

"I've seen you climb it before, and I know you're not afraid of heights….Are you a true pirate, then?" he amorously challenged. "Come with me and we'll find out."

"Is that what you mean to do? Test my pirating skills?" she teased.

"Come with me, Elizabeth," Will murmured into her ear. "Let me love you."

She looked skeptically up at the crow's nest and then back to her husband.

"I want to make love to my wife beneath a blanket of stars," he whispered seductively, "high within the crow's nest of the most notorious ship in the Caribbean."

Elizabeth silently laughed. "I _am_ rubbing off on you."

"I wish you would," Will enticed.

With a lustful smirk, Elizabeth grabbed his arm and tugged him around, wordlessly taking hold of the rigging and beginning to climb. Will, hot on her heels, paused now and again to admire the view that following beneath his skirted wife happily afforded.

Reaching the top, Elizabeth clambered into the cramped basket, Will scrambling in after her, resting his back against the mast.

"This is madness," she said, turning to look at her husband, the excitement ablaze in her eyes belying her words.

"No. I haven't even begun to bring you to madness," Will licentiously replied.

Elizabeth shifted about, straddling his hips and settling herself down upon his lap. She let out a throaty laugh as the basket titled ever so slightly – now with no one at the ship's helm – and was thankful that it was a calm night and the sea was still. But, a second later, all thoughts were banished and her giggle was swallowed up as her husband brought her lips down onto his.

* * *

Panting, Elizabeth rested her forehead against Will's shoulder. "Have you any feeling left in your legs at all?" she asked.

"Perhaps not," he replied. "But I had plenty of feeling in other, more important places."

"As did I," Elizabeth said, nipping into his neck, inducing a pleased groan. Moving from across his lap, she slid over to sit beside him, tugging her skirt back into place as she flopped down exhaustively. "The trouble with making love up here is finding the strength to get back down afterwards."

Will laughed. "We shall _have_ to find it, my love," he whispered, lightly kissing her lips. "Remember, there is no one steering the ship."

Hurriedly adjusting their clothing in the event that someone had awoken during their romp overhead, they nimbly made their way down the rigging to the deck below. Standing silently facing one another, neither wishing to part, they both were at a loss for words after such fantastically intense lovemaking. It was finally Elizabeth who set the tone of their departure. Wrapping her arms about his neck, she kissed him thoroughly, then pulled away, allowing her hand to trail slowly down his arm.

"Good night, Captain Turner," she purred with a decadent smile, disappearing below deck.

* * *

Several days later, Elizabeth found Will just returning from a sword lesson with William, lessons _she_ had been refraining from – for good reason, it turned out, for by now she was certain she was indeed pregnant. That certainty meant it was now time to tell Will, and she could scarcely wait. She was nearly bursting with joy at the thought of a new baby, this time with her husband beside her every step of the way. And how thrilled this would make him! She knew he would be beside himself at the news. She was all but bubbling over with excitement herself. And William, he would be overjoyed as well. He had been begging for a little sibling since before such a thing was even possible. Now, with her husband back and the two of them exercising every opportunity to make up for lost time, a brand new baby Turner was at last on the way.

As she never had the chance to before, at least not in the way she would've liked – face to face, not whispered to his heart or written in a letter carried by the newly dead – Elizabeth was determined to tell Will their happy news in a very special way. She had it all planned out in her mind just how and what she would say – and tonight would be the night. Will needn't go a single day more without knowing of his child.

Walking up to her husband, a beaming smile plastered across her face, Elizabeth playfully asked, "How goes the sword training?"

"It's going well," Will replied, somewhat preoccupied watching William, who had just stowed his sword and was bounding back out on deck to look for a new diversion. "He's a very quick study, like his mother before," he added, gazing down at his wife before his attention returned to their son. "He's growing so quickly. It's unbelievable. I swear he gets taller every day."

Elizabeth laughed, her arm weaving about his back, knowing instinctively the course his thoughts had taken. "That's sounds like something I would say."

"I know," Will smiled. "And I _am_ truly content to let him grow into a man…..It is only that I've missed so much of his life – almost his entire childhood. It doesn't seem right. I fell that if I so much as blink, I'll miss the rest."

This wasn't the first time in the past two weeks that Will had come to her with such thoughts, and Elizabeth was sure she could guess what was at the root of them. Certainly it saddened Will to have missed so much of William's formative years, but only in the past month or so – as William began to increasingly act less the little boy – did these thoughts truly begin to plague his mind. It seemed her longsuffering husband loved the role of a father more than even he realized. Elizabeth suspected that as their only son matured it made Will long all the more for his missed chance to hold his tiny baby and watch him grow into the boy he is now.

Little did he know that, while she could never give him that time with William, he would get to live such moments after all – and much sooner than he imagined. It broke her heart to hear his yearnings and keep silent this long, but she only did so to spare him disappointment should she happen to be wrong in her suspicions of pregnancy. But she hadn't been wrong, and he now could know…..but not for a few hours more.

"Well," she said lightly, in an effort to cheer him, "with William, darling, if either of us blinks we may very well miss it, for he's libel to jump the next ship bound for places unknown."

"You're right about that," Will laughed, pulling her to him in a gentle embrace.

These troubled longings for the baby son he had never had the chance to know had become a reoccurring theme in their quiet moments together. Though he felt ashamed and a little foolish of such traditionally feminine feelings, Will always knew he could come to his wife and find the solace he needed. And, indeed, every time without fail Elizabeth had comforted and teased him from his sadness, her lips kissing away his worries, and any traces of heartache were quickly forgotten lying wrapped up in her arms. How he loved and needed her so.

"But we shall always have each other," Will promised, pressing his lips to hers, the light kiss growing into something more.

William bounded up to his parents, turning a face at their rather exuberant kissing; a little affection he didn't mind, but this was more than he needed to see. Once he had gained their attention, he high-spiritedly announced, "I'm going to practice shooting with Ragetti. He says he can teach me to fire a pistol."

"The man has one eye, son. I wouldn't trust his aim," Will called after him, giving Elizabeth an apologetic look before hastening after William.

* * *

That evening, Will entered their cabin just as Elizabeth was straightening from removing her boots. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her husband; this was the night she would finally tell him of their second child. Her delighted expression dissolved however when he informed her that he was needed at stations again tonight.

"Will," she argued, "may I remind you that we are not even meant to be members of the crew on this voyage. That was Jack's promise."

"Yes, but Jack is Jack," Will pointed out, "and we're operating on a barebones crew."

"And why is it that they only seem to need you at night?"

"Because no one else is willing to do it," he candidly replied. At his wife's roll of the eyes, he reasoned, "I've done what I can in the days, as well. I am only trying to be helpful – and heaven knows I have the experience." As he was met with silence, he quietly admitted, "I'm not accustomed to being an idle passenger, Elizabeth. I'm not even accustomed to being idle."

"I know. I understand that, really I do," she said, setting a hand to his cheek. "But this isn't your first night at the wheel. It makes a woman think you desire the sea more than her bed."

"Nonsense," Will teasingly replied. "I can have you both." Reaching for her and pulling her into his arms, he added cheekily, "Believe me, love, I will find my way to your bed – before midnight even." When she failed to laugh or even smile, appearing deep in thought, he sobered, tenderly offering, "If you don't want me to go, I'll stay. Just say the word."

Elizabeth regarded her husband, fighting back the urge to pout. Why tonight of all nights did they need him? She wanted to tell him to stay, but she knew that he wished to go. He relished being in control of a ship again; he was a captain after all. What were a few more hours, she supposed, with a sigh.

"Go," she brightly conceded. "You _can_ have us both, only because I love you so."

"You could always join me," he said with an amorous grin. "The crow's nest is free again tonight."

Despite the passionate nature of their relationship, Elizabeth's face colored a pinkish hue at the memory. "_That_ was a once in a lifetime occurrence. You will have to settle for somewhere less public and a lot closer to the ground from now on."

"We shall see about that," Will rejoined, a challenge clear in his eyes as he released her and headed toward the door.

"But hurry back," she instructed. "I have a…..a _present_ I want to give you tonight."

"A present? It's far too late too for Christmas."

Her mind spun, searching for an excuse. "Yes, but your birthday is next week – or had you thought I'd forgotten? You may consider this a very special, early birthday gift."

He looked at her with amused interest. "I can hardly wait."

After Will left, Elizabeth continued to prepare for bed, pouring through her collection of shifts and nightdresses for just the right look, yet ultimately dispensing with them all and slipping into bed completely nude. That would throw him off as to just what exactly his "gift" would be – and, if she was any judge of their relationship at all, she knew lovemaking would soon follow her announcement and this put them one step closer.

However, as the minutes and hours ticked by and Will failed to return, her fatigue overcame her happy excitement and before she even had a chance to fight it she was sound asleep.

* * *

It was nearly half past one and Will was still at his station. He did like taking a turn at the wheel; he couldn't lie. Still, he enjoyed his nights with his wife even more and was supposed to have been in her arms at this very moment. But it seemed Jack had been Jack, once again. Only now – almost one and a half hours late – did he appear to relieve him, staggering forward, obviously the worse for rum.

When Will made to hurry away, the pirate stopped him, placing a hand to his arm and tugging him back. "Stay awhile, mate. I'll tell ya more of our voyage." When this failed to impress Will, he added, "_And_ the treasure."

"In the morning, Jack. Elizabeth is expecting me, and I'm honestly rather eager to get – "

"It'll still be waitin' for ya. She won't say no. You two are like rabbits."

Will gave him a disparaging look. "I'm going to my wife."

"That's too bad. I really did need your advice on a matter of navigation," Jack finagled, pulling a map from his jacket and offering up another bottle of rum.

* * *

It was well on its way to three in the morning by the time Will entered their cabin, securing the door behind him for what was left of the night. It came as no great surprise, though much to his disappointment, when he found Elizabeth fast asleep. He hoped she wouldn't be angry with him and resolved to apologize to her come morning's light.

Pulling back the sheet to climb into bed, Will noted with regretful amusement that Elizabeth had been in their cabin, waiting naked in bed for him, while he had been plotting their course with Jack. What a waste of time that could have been much more agreeably spent.

Deciding to follow suit, he removed his sleep pants and slid in next to his wife, slipping his arm about her waist and snuggling into her with a longing sigh. He was absolutely determined that the following morning nothing would stop him from receiving his "gift".

* * *

Six hours later, Elizabeth slowly began to stir in their bed, thus waking Will. Opening his eyes, he smiled as he discovered they lie loosely nestled together, face to face on their sides. Wrapping his arms more tightly about her, drawing her closer, he kissed the bridge of her nose.

"Good morning, my love," Will murmured.

"Mmm, is it morning already?" Elizabeth asked sleepily, lightly kissing his fuzzy chin in return.

"It is," he confirmed as she rolled over onto her back with a yawn. "I'm sorry I was so very late last night. When I came back, you were already asleep. I'm afraid I missed you entirely, and it was all my own fault…..But," he added, leaning over her, "if I am forgiven, I'm ready for my gift now."

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled at the remembrance of what last night was supposed to have been, but the moment had passed and she wondered if she ought to tell him now or wait until tonight to try again. As she deliberated, Will began to nuzzle his face into her neck, skimming his lips over her shoulder before progressing to full, soft kisses across her collarbone. It was then she decided not to wait a moment longer. Perhaps this wasn't the perfect night that she had planned, but it was lovely – the two of them wrapped up together, lost in each other's arms – and Will deserved to share in her joy right here and now, from this moment on.

Reaching down beneath the sheet, Elizabeth took hold of Will's hand and set it low against her abdomen. Misinterpreting her reason for the placement of his hand, he slid it still lower, his wandering fingers seeking to give her the satisfaction she craved. Biting back a laugh, she retrieved his wayward hand, setting it back at her abdomen, this time placing hers atop it to ensure he understood this is where she meant it to stay.

Will paused, looking down at Elizabeth curiously, for she normally eagerly welcomed his touch in the general direction it had been headed.

"Will," she lovingly began, removing her hand so his alone rested atop her gently sloped midsection, "we're going to have another child."

Will grew very still for a moment as realization dawned, his eyes drifting from hers to regard her abdomen in awe. "A baby?" he asked, his voice full of wonder.

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled. "A baby. We're going to have a baby."

She saw something light up in his eyes, and slowly – reverently – he began to gently caress the place where their child resided. "A baby," he laughed. "_A baby_. My God, Elizabeth, I love you," he elatedly cried, kissing her with a tender passion.

She ecstatically returned the kiss, smiling against his lip. As he softly broke away, resting his forehead against hers, she laughingly asked, "Are you happy?"

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe it," he joyously declared. "I'm going to be there every second with you. I'm not going to miss a moment of this child's life. I'll be there when it takes its first breath, cuts its first tooth, says its first words, takes its first steps – " He cut off, his voice too choked with emotion to continue.

"Oh, Will," she whispered, tears of her own filling her eyes as she kissed him again.

"I want to see it all, Elizabeth," Will continued jubilantly. "Every night, I want to watch your belly grown, watch our child blossom and thrive until I can hold it in my arms." Again, he had to stop himself, completely overcome. "I – I just….I love you," he repeated.

"And I love you," she blissfully replied.

"You've given me everything, Elizabeth. _Everything_."

Then words would no longer suffice, for what could they say that would do justice to all that they felt at such a moment? Taking his hand from her abdomen, Will reached up and set it upon her cheek, the other resting softly against her neck as he lovingly kissing her lips once more. Their kiss soon grew increasingly intense, expressing what their words could not, and they began to make love, a restatement of their commitment to one another that the tiny little life they had created was the ultimate symbol of.

As Will settled atop her, nestling himself between her legs, he suddenly jerked back in horror. "Oh, I – I'm sorry. I forgot. I – "

"Will?" she questioned, her eyes opening abruptly at the interruption. "What's wrong?"

"The – the baby," he answered anxiously. "I wasn't thinking."

"Will," she said gently, amusement clear in her tone as she pulled him back to her. "It's fine."

"But….Is it….Is it all right? Are you sure?" he hesitantly inquired. "That is.....Can I…..Can we – "

"We can still make love, Will. It won't be an issue we need worry about until much later," Elizabeth assured him, straining upward to enthusiastically reclaim his lips.

He kissed her for a moment, his passion returning, then suddenly broke away, intense concern written clearly on his face. "But….how can you be sure it won't harm the child?"

"When I was carrying William," Elizabeth disclosed, "I had a midwife who visited regularly, a lovely old woman who had brought hundreds of babies into the world. I told her my husband was away at sea, and would be away for the duration, but she…..she said she did not believe that with a wife…." She trailed off self-consciously, but his encouraging look begged her to continue. "…..with a wife as beautiful as I, that my husband would not find a way of returning sooner rather than later."

Will smiled softly, framing her face with his hands. "And I would have if at all possible," he said, kissing her gently.

"So," Elizabeth finished, "she insisted on explaining to me the acts of the marriage bed and their effect upon pregnancy. She assured me we may go on enjoying one another up until the day of birth – or rather that _you_ might go on enjoying _me_, for she seemed under the impression that lovemaking would be a mere endurance on my part. Clearly," she added, her hands trailing his flank, "she did not know you."

Ostensibly satisfied with her answer, Will slid his hand down her frame teasingly as he mischievously asked, "You enjoy it when I touch you, then?"

"You well know the answer to that," she responded, taking hold of his hand and helping it to its destination.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love _you_," she murmured, pulling him closer as they began to re-consummate their union.

* * *


	17. Stormy Weather

* * *

"Even the best fall down sometimes.

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme."

– H. Day

* * *

After they made love, Will and Elizabeth lie tangled together, talking excitedly of the future well into midmorning. Finally, with one last kiss, Will leapt out of bed, locating and tugging on his nearest pair of pants. There was so much to be done, so much to be thought of, now that there was a little one on the way and, although he had only known of his second child's existence for a mere two hours, he was already quite the proud new papa.

Elizabeth still lie in bed as Will crossed the room for a shirt, her continued idleness causing him to regard her with concern. "Are you unwell?" he asked, mindful of the early morning nausea he had heard expectant mothers suffered from time to time.

"No," she yawned, stretching. "Only lazy. Sometimes I miss the days of staying abed until half past eleven. They disappeared when I left Port Royal, and any hope of their reappearance was lost on the day William was born," she said wryly. "Of course, sleepiness aside, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"But you _could_ stay in bed," Will suggested. "No one would fault you for it. Considering your condition, it only stands to reason that you will be needing more rest."

"That's silly, Will. I needn't lie about all day and take to knitting," she laughed. "I never did before."

Knowing that it would be of little use to argue with her on this point, Will resumed selecting a shirt, carrying it with him to the opposite side of the room where he meant to collect his boots. Seeing his wife slide out of bed, he paused, watching her spellbound as she walked about the cabin in pursuit of clothing. He continued to shamelessly watch, his own dressing forgotten, as she glided into her trousers and slipped a pale, cream tunic over her bare breasts.

Her head emerging out the other side, Elizabeth turned to her husband, amusement dancing across her features. "You're rather voyeuristic this morning, Captain Turner."

"Yes," he smiled, shaking his head slightly as if to clear his fogged thoughts. "I find the view from this cabin fantastic."

"I'm happy to hear it," she replied, crossing over to him and running her hand slowly down his chest, feeling his muscles twitch and clench in response to her touch. "Perhaps tonight I might give you a private tour."

"That sounds lovely. While I'm familiar with the landscape, it never fails to capture me," he said, skimming his fingers lightly over her curves, "and utterly take my breath away."

"Then tonight I'm certain you'll find yourself quite breathless," she whispered, giving him a soft kiss full of promise for that evening.

At last breaking away, she bent to pick up his shirt, which had fallen from his hand sometime during his observation of her dressing, and handed it to him, watching him ease it over his shoulders.

Reaching up to fasten the buttons, Elizabeth said quietly, "Will, I thought perhaps just for today we could keep the news of this new baby to ourselves."

Will looked carefully down at her. "You don't want people to know you're carrying our child?"

"I do," she replied, finishing with his buttons and setting her open palms to his chest. "Of course, I do. But I….I thought we might have this private joy for only ourselves this one day. Once we tell the crew – and particularly Jack," she sighed, "there's certain to be strife and reactions to deal with, being shipboard and all, on the _Pearl_. I would love to enjoy just one day of pure happiness with this child as a joyful secret for just you and I alone."

"All right, love," he agreed, embracing her. "But we can't keep the news forever, especially from William…..How do you suppose he'll take it?"

"Oh, he'll be thrilled. He seems to have generally moved on from the notion of a sibling since you're returned, but I'm certain the idea will have renewed excitement for him once he finds out it is finally a reality." Thinking of their son, Elizabeth smiled, a sudden thought occurring to her. Gently rubbing her abdomen, she asked, "What shall we do if this one is as wildly incorrigible as William? How will we ever handle two?.....Perhaps it will be an amenable little girl?"

Will laughed. "With you as her mother? Impossible. Do you remember your childhood at all?"

Elizabeth shot him a smart look, wordlessly turning her back on him and receiving a light pat on the bottom in return.

"So that is how it is," she said in mock indignation as they continued to dress. "Laying your hands upon your wife." She saw a twinkle in his eyes and quickly guessed the cheeky retort forming on his lips, so she swiftly corrected, "_Striking_ your wife", to which Will, beaten to the punch, smirked.

Having finished with her boots, Elizabeth unlatched the door and attempted to open it, but was unable to do so, the swollen wood refusing to move. "It's stuck," she said, turning to Will.

"Is it?" He moved closer, regarding the door as she stepped aside. "It must be the dampness," he concluded, bashing his shoulder against the stubborn door and finally wrenching it open. Striding backwards with a grand flourish, he allowed her to exit the room first.

Smiling playfully as they walked through the hallway, she said, "Returning to your abusive nature, I demand redress. It seems we shall have to settle the matter over swords."

Will could not tell if she was truly serious on the matter of swordplay, but sincerely hoped she was not. As diplomatically as possible, he acquiesced, "No. That won't be necessary. I fully concede."

"Oh?" Elizabeth teased, suspecting the cause of his sudden unwillingness to spar with her. "My condition causes you to so easily give over to me, then? I'll remember that tonight."

"And when have I ever not easily given you whatever you desired?" Whispering into her ear as they approached the stairs leading above, he added, "Both in bed and out."

"Touché."

"You know," Will said, drawing closer as they began to climb the steps, "I was ready to shout it to the world, but I rather like this idea of keeping our news a secret for the day. It's fraught with possibilities. I'll look at you across the deck and only you and I will know of this precious little babe we've created…..Perhaps 'tonight' will come sooner than we imagined."

Elizabeth never had a chance to reply as the _Pearl_ cut across a rough wave, suddenly jostling the ship and sending her jolting backwards. She quickly caught herself on the ropes used as a makeshift railing for just such occasions, thus preventing her fall. In any case, Will, who had followed her up the stairs, in an instant had his arms about her waist.

"Careful," he breathed, unease thick in his voice. "You very nearly fell." He kept his supportive arms around her until they reached the main deck, Elizabeth then easing out of his hold.

"It's all right, Will," she said lightly. Turning to face him, her tone immediately changed at the fearful look on his face. "Aww," she murmured, gently kissing his nose, "my poor darling. But you'll have to get used to such things. We _are_ on a ship, after all."

She released him, walking across the deck to find their son, leaving Will still standing in place, a sober look upon his face as he pondered her words.

* * *

After giving William his lessons, Elizabeth went below in search of her friend, finding Carmen in the galley, where the two prepared themselves a late afternoon snack.

"You seem especially happy today, Elizabeth," Carmen noted. "Any reason in particular?"

Elizabeth smiled, greedily crunching into her biscuit. "I can't deny it. I lead a happy life," she evasively replied. "Tell me, Carmen. Portugal is your home country. How long will it take before we arrive?" she inquired, though in all honesty she did not know how well-informed her friend was on the subject, as she had no idea how many years it had been since Carmen had made the crossing to the Caribbean, as she had yet to reveal anything of her past.

Carmen thought aloud, "Well, we have been at sea for four weeks now…….I suppose another two months or so, depending on the weather and other such things."

Elizabeth digested this information, turning it over in her mind as she calculated how far along her pregnancy would be by then and, in reverse, how far along that would put her by the time they returned home. She would have an entire nursery to furnish and countless baby items to obtain but, according to her estimate – barring any unforeseen complications – that would put them back home with at least a good ten or so weeks to spare, plenty of time to see to the necessary preparations.

"Why do you ask?" Carmen wondered.

"I was….curious," Elizabeth hedged. "What is it like in Portugal?" she asked, changing the subject. "I've never been."

"It's beautiful, even more so where we're going. According to Jack, our meeting is to take place in Faro, one of the southernmost cities in the country. I visited there often as a child. Its weather is temperate and the beaches there are lovely, not wholly unlike the Caribbean…..Though it's been many years since I've seen any part of the country……"

* * *

Up above, Will was also inquiring as to their journey, though his questions were of a decidedly different nature then the beaches, weather, and local atmosphere of the Mediterranean city they were en route to.

"Jack, tell me truly," Will requested frankly. "How much danger will we face on this voyage?"

"No worries when you're sailin' with Captain Jack Sparrow," was his nonchalant retort.

"Of course," Will said derisively, "as evidenced by our past experiences."

"Fine," Jack replied in as close to seriousness as the pirate ever came. "There's no hazard in the crossing. It's one I've made countless times. The only real….precariousness," he continued, returning to his typical, wily nature, "lies in our meeting with the Caldeiras. But, as I said, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and I've faced far worse in the past – we both have. It's nothing I can't handle. We get in, we get out. You try your best, you're dreadfully sorry. We take our map, make off with the treasure. Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt, we sail home rich men – and women, as the case may be."

"And with a ship full of gold, you risk being raided." A further truth abruptly coming to light, Will somberly added, "Sailing on a pirate vessel, we run that risk even now."

"Not on the _Pearl_," Jack firmly maintained.

Will looked unimpressed.

"Why so skittish of a sudden, William?" Jack asked mockingly. "Were you not the captain of the legendary _Flying Dutchman_ for a decade's time? Has fatherhood made you soft, mate?"

Jack was closer to the truth than he realized. He merely was referring to the wrong child.

"Haven't we all taken such risks before?" Jack persisted. "You're not worried for Lizzie, are ya? Don't let her hear you say that," he warned, sardonically. "She's held her own in the past. She can certainly do so now."

"Yes, but things are not exactly as they were," Will muttered under his breath.

"I wouldn't waste time worryin' about your dearly beloved. For the time being, I'd concern meself with _that_," Jack said, indicating the storm brewing on the horizon. "It's likely to be a rough night."

* * *

Just as dusk was beginning to fall, the sky became unusually overcast, an eerie tint coloring the horizon, causing every experienced pirate to take pause. Looking about for her son, Elizabeth took him below, ensuring that he was safely ensconced in his room with instructions to stay there the entire evening, no matter what might arise – and absolutely no going above for added excitement. William could tell by her stern tone that she was to be taken seriously and genuinely promised to dutifully obey.

By the time Elizabeth reemerged on deck, the waters had grown choppy, alerting even the most novice of sailors to what lie ahead. Unable to locate Will anywhere above, she returned below deck in search of her husband, who had been acting strangely all afternoon and had disappeared some time ago. Finding him sitting near the cargo hold, she brightened.

"There you are," Elizabeth said, coming to sit beside him. They fell into a companionable silence, until she finally broke it, telling him, "A storm is blowing up. It looks as if we'll have to sail through it. I've already seen to it that William is safe in his room."

"Aye," Will softly answered. "Jack mentioned something along those lines and I saw as much when I was last above."

"I'm sure they'll need you at stations tonight."

"Yes," he said, offering no further answer.

Elizabeth sighed. "You're quiet, Will. What's the matter? I thought you were happy with our news."

"….I am," he insisted, but his hesitancy spoke volumes. "……It is only that……I hadn't expected a pregnancy so soon."

"Too soon?" she asked with a hint of pained disappointment. "You don't wish for another child quite yet."

"No, that's not it at all," he gently reassured her, taking her hand. "I wish for many children with you, Elizabeth, whenever they may come. Truly, I'm ecstatic at the thought of becoming a father again….but…….I hadn't expected it when we began this voyage and I don't think it's the best undertaking considering the circumstances."

"So _that_ is what troubles you," she said with relief. "You think this journey will be too dangerous for the baby and I. Perhaps it might be a bit challenging, but I continued to sail when I was carrying William….though I did not yet know I was. But women who are with child are not quite as fragile as you might think."

"Still, I don't like the risk," Will maintained with conviction. "I want you safe and sound back in our home."

By now, a thick shroud of blackness engulfed the _Pearl_, the murky lantern glow offering their only light as the ship rocked unsteadily on the rising sea, but husband and wife gave little notice to the encroaching weather above, too embroiled with a rising storm of their own below.

"I know it's not ideal, Will, and I certainly wouldn't have planned it this way either, but we're on open seas now," Elizabeth reasoned. "I can't honestly see Jack turning the _Pearl_ around and bringing us back home. And you mustn't forget it is you he needs to make this journey possible. Now that he has you here, I doubt he'll let us go as easily as that."

"It is you and our baby I am worried for."

"Will, forgetting every other argument for the moment – and there are several – the last port is three week's sail in the opposite direction. Look around you: there is nowhere to go even if we wished to."

"I – I know," Will said. "But…..perhaps if _I_ agree to….."

"Oh," Elizabeth said shortly, the truth of what he was _not_ saying dawning on her. "I see." She let go of his hand, getting up from their joint perch and taking several steps back. "And so you would have him put _me_ ashore while _you_ stay on?"

A fierce wind had blown up above, a particularly strong gust yowling through the cracks in the floorboards as her question was met with silence, giving her the answer. Elizabeth let out a frustrated huff, whirling about and looking away from him.

"I'm sure from there you can barter passage home," Will continued pensively, standing now as well, as oblivious as his wife to the increasing fury of the storm brewing overhead. "Of course, if we must separate, William will go with you. He's young yet, and his place is with his mother before me."

"And so you have this all decided?.......I – I – I cannot even believe what I'm hearing," she replied, stammering in her incredulity and quickly on her way to being overcome with angry.

"Darling, you know I wouldn't suggest this unless it was absolutely necessary. I don't think you understand – "

"I understand perfectly," she said, spinning back around on him. "You wish to send me away, lock me up somewhere safe – somewhere away from you……What happened to '_Together we are stronger than we could ever be apart_'?" she asked, hot tears springing to her eyes. "What happened to '_We're together now, as we always shall be_'? What happened to '_I'm here now and I'm never leaving you again_'? I shall never have to spend another night without you? Did those promises mean nothing to you?"

"I _never_ want to send you away from me, Elizabeth," Will earnestly replied, his voice full of emotion. "The thought is nearly more than I can bear. But there are larger things at stake here than merely my own wishes and desires. A ship – a notorious _pirate_ ship – is no place for a pregnant woman. Any number of things could happen – an accident, a storm, an ambush. You can not possibly have the proper rest or nutrition here, and there is no hope of medical care should something go wrong." He stepped closer to her, closing the distance she had created between them. "I can't even conceive of losing you, or this child, or _both_……To give you up for a time, only a short while, is the best alternative. Even if it is the only way, Elizabeth, I can go and return to you in time for the baby's birth."

It was difficult for Elizabeth to fathom what was happening. Only this morning, they were beside themselves with joy at the thought of this new little life and now Will was grave and sober, determined to send them both away. How had things gone so wrong so quickly?

"I won't leave you, Will," she sadly avowed, tears now spilling from her eyes. "I won't be separated from you again."

Will looked near onto breaking himself, his eyes heavy with sadness. "I don't want this, Elizabeth. You know I don't want this," he said, reaching for her, but she pulled away from him.

"And yet you insist upon it……but I will not be sent away," she adamantly pronounced. "I will not leave you here."

"You _must_," he insisted, taking her hand. When she wrenched it away, he turned his back, his own frustration beginning to grow. "Elizabeth, you must think of the babe. It is one thing to make rash and reckless choices for yourself, but another where our child is concerned."

Gone were the hysterical tears, replaced by an icy cold demeanor as she asked, "You think I would endanger our child, that I would put our baby at risk?"

Will faced her once more, meeting her gaze. "….Not knowingly," he said carefully, "but at times you – "

"And if I refuse to go?" she hostilely purported.

"You must see the reason of – "

"_If I refuse to go_?"

He closed his eyes wearily, knowing the firestorm his answer would set off. "I love you, Elizabeth, too much to allow you and our child to be in constant danger. I won't sit idly by and watch harm come to either one of you. I will do whatever it takes to see that you both are safe and well…..even if so doing is in direct confliction with what you desire." Unable to endure the bitter hurt in her eyes, Will turned away from her. "If you refuse to go ashore…..I shall see to it that you do."

A deafening crack of thunder pierced the tense silence, the resonating rumble that followed strong enough to shake the walls of the ship as Elizabeth crossed the remaining steps to Will, walking around him and forcing him to look at her. "You have never once attempted to order me about. Now is not the time to start." Eyes and voice steely, she declared, "I am not going."

"I love you," he repeated. "…..But you _are_."

Elizabeth was unaccustomed to this unremitting, unwavering version of her husband. The insinuations he had made – that she would be reckless with their child's life – the very idea that he would even consider the thought of sending her away – let alone actually insisting upon it – were more than she could process. She did not know rather to be angry or hurt, insistent or entreating, insulted or devastated.

From the moment she had first suspected this baby's existence, her mind and heart were full of happy plans for the two of them experiencing this miracle _together_, for how very different things would be this time around. Now he wished to take that from her, to give it away as if it meant nothing at all.

"And what of '_I'm not going to miss a moment of _this _child's life_'?" Elizabeth softly asked, her voice breaking. " '_I'm going to be there every second with you_'."

Will instantly understood the accusation behind her words. "Elizabeth," he began, hurt evident in his voice.

"You truly wish to leave me again…..pregnant and alone, as before?"

Her words were like a blow to his heart. If she had simply struck him it would have been less painful. "Elizabeth," he whispered, deeply wounded, "I never wanted – "

"But you would still have me go?"

Will closed his eyes in overwhelmed indecision, utterly destroyed at her words and the obvious suffering behind them, but still unable to deny his wish to have her far from the dangers of the sea. "I….I…"

"William Turner, I will _not_ have another baby without you!" she spat, turning on her heel and running to their cabin, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Make fast!" Jack ordered. "Secure the mast tackle!"

Will held tight to the rope, fastening it around the capstan. It had been a quarter of an hour since his argument with Elizabeth and the squall was now in full force, with Will and the rest of the crew soaked through to the skin from the lashing rain and pounding waves hammering down upon the _Pearl_.

Will's immediate reaction after Elizabeth had stormed off to their cabin was to follow after her, talk this through, and somehow make her see his side of things. He did not _want_ to send her away, least of all angry with him, but he was convinced it was the safest, best course, certainly not for himself but Elizabeth and their children – and they would always be his chief concern. He would suffer whatever was necessary to see that they were safe and well. Ultimately, however, Will had decided against going after her. They were at an impasse it seemed, and he feared any more discussion would only make matters worse, and he could not bear to see her further upset, especially in her condition.

A bolt of lightning pierced the sky, striking somewhere nearby and illuminating the surrounding sea and air in the process. The strike was immediately followed by a loud clap of thunder which seemed to agitate whatever angry force was stirring up the seas that night, the thrashing waters sending another powerful wave up and over the side of the _Pearl_, knocking Will to the deck and forcing him to pay closer attention to his surroundings.

Nevertheless, as he hastened back to his feet, all he could do was wonder what Elizabeth was thinking and feeling below. Were the roiling, agitated waters upsetting her stomach, making her ill as she had been before and complicating an already distressing time? His heart beckoned him to go to her – surely there was enough crew about that they would not miss his help – but her words and manner had been so harsh. She seemed to hate him at the moment, and he doubted if she would even welcome his comfort.

Hurrying toward the wheel, Will determined to focus on the matter at hand, losing himself in the brutality of the sea beating down upon his back……and beginning to feel he thoroughly deserved the lashing.

* * *

Elizabeth lie on the bed in their cabin, the howling wind drowning out the sound of her crying. She was still at a loss as to what had happened between them and why, but something had snapped in her when Will suggested the two of them part. She was barely cognizant of what occurred after that, knowing only that she had stammered and fumed, hurling spiteful accusations at her husband and leaving untold damage in her wake. Perhaps her actions had been too harsh, but how could he support such a thing? Leaving her before had been beyond his powers, but this decision was well within them.

A fresh sob sprung from her throat just as the ship pitched heavily forward, seeming in perfect sympathy with her incensed sorrows. The link was not wholly unprecedented; she had begun to believe long ago that the sea itself expressed her moods: the wild and rolling waves lapping to shore on the childhood evenings she would sneak away to the beach with Will voicing her happy freedom; the still, vacant ocean mirroring the emptiness inside on the night she learned of her father's death; the sad, gentle rain that fell upon the splashing waters on her last night with Will on the _Dutchman_, as if the sea itself was crying for them, knowing they must part once more. Tonight, the waters were roiling, violently churning with the anger and hurt pouring forth from her heart, the tears that spilled from her eyes like the driving rain that beat down upon the deck.

As she heard another upsurge of water hammer against the ship, she wondered if Will was all right above. She knew he had the necessary experience and had surely sailed through many a storm in his decade at sea, but her heart was still fearful for him. The thought crossed her mind to go to him above and make certain that he was indeed safe, but she forced the idea away. It would probably only make him further upset with her for placing herself and their unborn baby in danger.

Curling up in a tight ball, she gave herself over to her tears, wanting nothing more than her husband's strong arms around her, yet certain he would not wish to extend such comforts…..and increasingly convinced that she was unworthy of them in any case.

* * *

For all of its fury, the storm had dissipated as quickly as it had developed – much like Elizabeth's anger – and, as the calm waters left behind in its aftermath, she felt nothing but despondent heartache and regret. Now thinking with a clearer mind, she was thoroughly ashamed of herself, time having put her raging emotions in check and brought new reflection upon her actions. What had seemed so right to her at the time now appeared grossly in error. She had thrown in Will's face the hauntingly painful times and difficult circumstances that she knew had left him wracked with guilt for years, though the events were wholly beyond his control. The things she had said to him were unpardonable. There could be no adequate justification for her hurtful words.

But in the heat of the moment, however unintentional, Will had struck a nerve by alluding to Elizabeth's impulsive, at times imprudent, behavior and its potential to cause harm to herself and their child. It was a nagging reproach that often pricked her own mind, and she had viciously censured herself after the fact on more than one occasion for choices she felt merited heavy blame. Such thoughts and fears were a constant throughout her pregnancy with William and as he continued to grow into a boy. Every scraped knee plagued her and her decision to take him to World's End to find his father particularly weighed upon her mind. More recently, only a few days prior, she had brutally berated herself for her ill-advised romp in the crow's nest when, momentarily caught up in her passion for her husband, she had overlooked the dangers such an undertaking could pose to their baby, a child _he_ didn't yet know about, but _she_ did. But such was her tendency since childhood, to jump into situations without always thinking through the vast myriad of consequences that might follow, a habit that was reckless at best in her own life and absolutely unacceptable when it came to the lives of their children. She had been so very hurt by his insinuation because she acknowledged the truth of it but, rather than admit as much, she had hid behind anger and turned upon Will.

Moreover, she had been further spurred on by her immeasurable disappointment at the thought of not having him by her side to share and experience this pregnancy with her – after so little time reunited, yet again not having him with her at all.

But perhaps there was truth in what he said. Perhaps her returning to land was the safest and, therefore, the only option before them and her selfish needs had made her refuse to see this.

Elizabeth lie on their bed feeling hollow inside. Only that morning they had lie there together, wrapped up in their love, blissfully content, and now she feared she had ruined it all. She wanted her husband, wanted nothing more than to go to Will and apologize. She still did not wish to go away, but surely there must be some compromise they could make, some way they could figure this out together. But it was now well on its way to one in the morning and Will still had not come to their cabin, making it clear that he desired no such compromise. And, after the way she had behaved, what could she expect? She would not blame Will if he refused to speak to her at all. It was the fear of just such a reaction that kept her rooted in place on their bed.

* * *

Will stood in the darkness above, leaning against the rail and staring out into the tranquil seas. With a sigh, he hung his head, regarding a piece of seaweed as it drifted futilely in the water, feeling an unfortunate connection with it. He was an insensitive, thoughtless fool and he knew it. What on earth had been going through his mind when he suggested that they part? It wasn't his desire, and was born wholly out of concern for the welfare of his wife and child but, nevertheless, he could not begin to comprehend what he had been thinking. Elizabeth had already endured so much, waited for him longer than he had any right to ask, and yet there he was expecting her to do so all over again – granted, for a shorter time, but nonetheless appalling and reprehensible. And had he actually told her he would see to it that she do as he bid? Was he really no better than the men that ordered Elizabeth about in the days of her adolescence, the very same men he denigrated for their unfeeling, controlling actions towards her?

But to have questioned her behavior in light of their children was perhaps the cruelest of all. He knew she was an excellent mother, second to none, and would gladly give her life for either child. Hadn't she spent the last decade sacrificing everything she held dear to see to it that William was safe upon shore?

Will hadn't meant it, not truly, but the entire situation had set off the deep-seated fears he had always had where Elizabeth was concerned. Since the day they had met, his heart nearly stopped on occasion after occasion when she would insist upon running wild and free, engaging in feats that would make grown men pale and had certainly caused Will to grow breathless with terror a time or two. Elizabeth had always been the most precious thing on earth to him and, with all things precious, it was only human nature to wish to hold it fast and safe, close to your heart. It had always been Will's desire to give Elizabeth her freedom, but losing her had also always been his greatest fear – and now that emotion translated to their children as well. It was that fear that had motivated _his_ rather rash and unthinking conclusion earlier that evening.

But there was, in fact, nothing the least bit wrong in Elizabeth's wish to be free – and certainly to make her own choices. And hadn't _her_ impulsive nature showed him the way to _his_, without which he would have never found the courage to declare himself and be able to call her his wife today?

And how could he fault her for simply wanting to be near him? But apparently he had lost even that, for it was now just after one o' clock in the morning and Elizabeth had still not emerged from their cabin, showing no signs of wishing his presence at all.

Just that morning, less than twenty-four hours ago, she had told him the news of their child with pride, love, and joy shining brightly in her eyes. But that evening, as a result of his actions, he had watched that happiness dissolve into grief and pain as she tearfully begged against repeating such heart-wrenching circumstances – once again because of him.

Will tormentedly raked his hand through his hair. He could not bear it a moment longer. The thought of how he had hurt Elizabeth weighed too heavily upon his heart. He must go to her and apologize, take back everything he had said and beg her forgiveness.

He penitently scurried below, taking the steps two at a time in his hurry to get to her side but, nearing their cabin, he suddenly grew hesitant, wondering at how he would be received. Would she angrily shun him? Would she icily turn him away? Either of which he knew he deserved, but doubted he could endure. Still, this had been entirely his fault, and she need suffer no longer on his account. It was his duty to her to make this right and, even if she found she could not forgive him, at least she would know he was sorry for his actions.

Slowly tiptoeing forward, Will stopped before their door, reaching for the latch.

Inside the room, Elizabeth heard the slightest creak of wood and shot up in bed, her eyes fixed upon the door. Had Will somehow read her thoughts, knowing she was sorry and wanted – no, _needed_ – him with her? Her heart skipped a beat at the thought, hoping against hope to see her husband come walking through the door.

After a moment, then two, then three went by with no change, Elizabeth sank back down into the bed in despair. She had imagined it all. Will was not coming. He was too upset with her – and rightfully so.

Outside, Will's hand slid from the latch in devastation. He had tried the door, but it wouldn't budge. It seemed his trepidations had been realized. Elizabeth did not want to see him and had locked him out of their bedroom. He deserved it after all, but he couldn't say it didn't hurt. Trudging back through the lower deck, he climbed the stairs in defeat to spend the night alone beneath the stars, hating himself for ruining what should have been her one day of pure happiness.

* * *

AN: Oooh, cliffhanger! Sorry, but it did seem like a good place to end - maddening, but leaving you thirsty for more. But, come on, this is a Willabeth story, so you've got to know they'll make up eventually! ; )


	18. An Extra Passenger

* * *

"I've come far enough to know love's worth never letting go of

And love is not a matter of pride."

– B. N. Chapman

* * *

The next morning dawned with a cloudless cerulean sky, betraying no hint of the fury the night before. Will roused himself from his position of half-sleep lounging dejectedly on the stairs leading to the ship's wheel. Stretching wearily, he berated himself for what must have been the thousandth time in the past ten hours. It was still a blur in his mind, everything that had happened to bring him to this place of lonely isolation. He certainly hadn't set out that night to make a mess of things, but it was grossly apparent that he had. Elizabeth was angry and, though she had a right to be, when she'd rejected him it cut to the bone. Still, he could not – would not – leave things as they were. After all that they had been through, he wasn't giving up this easily. Everything was muddled when it should have been happy, but somehow they would work through this. Somehow he had to make her see. He was wrong and he knew it…….Perhaps telling her so was the best place to start.

As Will pondered the proper course of action – and just how exactly to convince his outraged wife to allow him in the same room with her – he was unaware of the captain's observant eyes scrutinizing him, watching as he longingly gazed toward the hatch leading below.

"She put you out, huh?" Jack knowingly smirked, immediately gaining his old friend's attention. His comment was met with a telling silence, a drawn face and poignantly sad eyes setting off his companion's dreary expression. "You told her this was too dangerous, that she couldn't properly take care of herself, didn't you?"

A distinct aura of guilt flashed across Will's countenance but was gone in an instant as he turned hardened, defensive eyes upon the pirate.

"I know," Jack interjected, before Will had a chance to say a single word, "shut it."

Will looked back towards the open hatch, the horrifying images of Elizabeth turning him away yet again haunting his imagination. Regardless, he couldn't let pride stand in his way. He loved her and he would do whatever it might take to make this right.

* * *

Elizabeth threw back the coverlet, miserably pulling herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. Sleep had almost entirely evaded her as she spent the night fitfully tossing and turning, longing for her husband's company. She couldn't blame Will for not coming to her. She had lashed out at him with hurtful, abominable words. Why should he wish to seek her company after that? Why should he come crawling to her when he was clearly the wronged party?

She could not bear to leave things the way they were between them. This was all a huge mistake. They should be happy and content, at this very moment making love as they used to on their lazy mornings back home when she would persuade him to spend just one more half hour in bed – which with the two of them would easily turn to one, two, three hours more. They shouldn't be fighting, not now of all times, but _she_ had started it. Will was simply making a suggestion……well, more of an adamant declaration and, granted, it was a ghastly one but, as always, it was done with nothing but love and concern for herself and their children while she, shamefully, had been thinking of herself.

What he must think of her……_Was_ he thinking of her? She wondered if he wanted her at all. She knew, no matter what might happen, Will would always be there for William and the new little life inside of her, but she desperately wanted to make things right between the two of _them_. He had to know that she was filled with nothing but remorseful regret and shame, that she only rallied on so because she wanted him with her every night and morning……But would he welcome her back with open arms after the hateful way she had treated him? She didn't know, but she had to try. Now was not the time to be prideful. Now was the time to be honest, and raw, and true – and grovel if need be. She wasn't losing him; she couldn't.

Thankfully, she had been too distraught the night before to concern herself with such trivialities as undressing for bed and, already fully clothed, was one step closer to going after Will. Slipping on her shoes and hurrying to the door, she found that it was once again stuck, but no door was going to stop her. Pushing with all her might, she pried the door free, scrambling from the cabin and down the hallway.

Racing toward the stairs that led above, she met her husband dashing down them, and the two abruptly stopped. For the smallest fraction of a second, they stood frozen, eyeing each other, then they both hastened forward, nearly colliding in the middle.

"I'm sorry," they both said at once.

"I didn't mean – "

"I wasn't trying – "

They were both talking at once, in their extreme penitence, stumbling over their words. Will suddenly took hold of Elizabeth's hand and led her back to their cabin, shutting the door behind them. They stood regarding one another for a single moment. Then, in a rush of limbs, they were all at once in each other's arms. Will hugged her tightly to him as Elizabeth pressed her head to his shoulder, taking in his warm comforting scent.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, darling," Will whispered desperately, brushing his lips across her temple. "I am so sorry, so very sorry."

"No, I am," she murmured into his shirt, as yet unready to let him go, even the slightest inch.

"It was all my fault," he said sincerely, his hand coming up to sweep gently across her hair. "I should never have – "

"I didn't mean it, not a word of it," Elizabeth interrupted, at last letting him go as she pulled back to better regard him.

"I was wrong, Elizabeth. You are an _excellent_ mother. I must have been mad to even suggest……" He trailed off, too ashamed to even recall his insinuation. "I was harsh with you when I vowed never to be – "

"No," she insisted, tears pooling in her eyes. "Everything happened so quickly……I can scarcely recall…. but the one thing I vividly remember, even as you argued, you kept telling me you loved me….." She broke off, heavy tears now spilling from her eyes. "I said horrible, monstrous things to you, Will," she continued, her voice thick with emotion. "…..Can you ever forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive," Will tenderly avowed, reaching out and softly wiping away her tears before drawing her back into his embrace.

"It was just, when you said that, about putting our child at risk – "

"Don't repeat it," he begged, ashamed of himself.

"No, no," she asserted, inching back from his firm hold but staying well within his embrace, "there was truth in what you said. That's why it bothered me so. At times I do jump into situations thoughtlessly……like our romp in the crow's nest. I should never have taken the risk, but…..I wasn't thinking – I mean, I was _thinking_, but I was thinking of…..Well, we both know what I was thinking of."

"That was _my_ fault. I talked you into it."

"But you didn't know of the baby. I did, and still I….."

"But nothing happened," Will reassured her.

"It might have…..I never could've forgiven myself if – "

"Elizabeth, no," he said firmly. "I'm sorry I ever made you think those things."

"I thought them long before, Will," she confessed. "It was a fear I always held with William. Do you know, did I ever tell you the reason I stopped sailing when I was carrying him?"

Will's brow furrowed in confusion. He had always assumed that Elizabeth had stopped sailing _because_ she was carrying William and never knew there was anything more to it then the simple fact of her pregnancy.

"No?" she guessed by the look on his face. "Well, I knew as the time for the child's birth grew closer I would, of course, go ashore, but…..I was content to remain sailing a while longer. I had no firm place to go and the sea was one of the few things left to me after you had gone. But….there was an accident. Tackle securing the mizzenmast snapped. The sail fell rather forcefully and very nearly struck me……I kept thinking how I might have lost your baby, _our_ baby, because of my own carelessness. I instantly ordered we return to land and I never sailed again until I came to find you – a decision I regretted almost immediately when I realized the danger I'd placed our son in."

"_I_ don't regret it, Elizabeth. I was granted so little of William's life but, thanks to you, I hold those precious memories of our boy as a young child," Will attested. "Never question your decisions. You are a good mother, Elizabeth. I was wrong, grievously wrong to make you believe otherwise. The trouble was in me……Perhaps I am a bit of an imposter. I encouraged you not to look upon tomorrow with trepidation, but everything that happened last night was borne out of my fear that the wonderful, precious dream I now live would be cruelly snatched away from me."

"As were my actions," Elizabeth concurred. "I couldn't bear the thought of going back to living without you, even for a day, and I so wanted to share this pregnancy with you. I didn't want us to miss that opportunity again."

"No, love, and I would not have it so," he promised. "Last night I was afraid and thinking in error, but I told you once long ago that I would never willingly miss a moment of our children's lives and that is still the case. You stay on. We _all_ stay on. I'd like to see someone try to wrench you away from my arms."

Elizabeth slowly smiled at his words, prompting her husband to do the same. Reaching up, Will softly cupped her face with his hands, running his thumb lovingly across her cheekbone.

"Our first fight," she whispered.

"Since we've been married," Will laughed. "We've certainly had other arguments in the past."

"Yes," Elizabeth warmly agreed. "When I wished to stow away with you on your trip to Port Antonio."

"After your father nearly walked in on us in a rather compromising situation," Will supplied, his eyes alight with nostalgic amusement at the memory.

"When Jack was in the Locker," she added sadly, looking away.

Will gently slid his fingers to her chin, bringing her eyes back to meet his. "But we've survived them all. It is impossible to keep the two of us apart," he smiled.

"I suppose it was inevitable that we would have a disagreement eventually. But you know," Elizabeth said, sidling closer, "our first argument since being married also means our first chance to enjoy what we could not then: the beauty of _properly_ making up. And," she whispered, her breath warm and tempting against his lips, "I've heard the making up afterwards is _quite_ fantastic."

Will smiled, his hand gliding to the back of her neck, the other coming to rest at her hip as he pulled her against him, bringing his lips to hers in a loving, almost tentative kiss. When she received him agreeably, her arms wrapping about his neck and her body melting into his, he deepened the kiss and they clung to each other, the heated conversation of kisses and soft caresses communicating that all was forgiven.

Their lips parting at length, the look in each of their eyes betraying their desire for more, Elizabeth set her forehead to Will's, nuzzling her nose against his before pulling away. "I'm afraid we'll have to save any further 'making up' for later," she imparted. "Right now, we have a ship full of people to tell about this little one."

Will set his hand tenderly at her abdomen, Elizabeth's coming to rest atop it.

"Beginning with our son," he approved.

* * *

Will and Elizabeth found their son in the galley gulping down his breakfast. Though experience dictated to them both that he should have long since been out on deck getting into mischief by this hour in the morning, William had apparently taken his mother's warning not to go above without her express permission very seriously.

"Mama! I'm so glad you're finally awake," he exclaimed. "If I had to wait a minute longer, I was going to burst! Can I go above now? The storm was over hours ago but….I didn't want to get in trouble again," he dolefully admitted. "You only _just_ started letting me sleep with the crew now and again."

"Yes," his mother laughed, "you may go above. Well – wait – actually no, you can't. Papa and I need to talk to you about something."

"It was Pintel's idea!" he burst out defensively.

"To do what?" his father slowly inquired.

"Oh," William replied, now realizing his error. "N-nothing."

Will and Elizabeth exchanged a wary look, ultimately deciding that perhaps on this occasion it was best to remain in the dark.

"We actually have some news for you, son," Will continued.

"Good news or bad news?" William asked dubiously. "We're not going back home, are we?"

"No," Will answered, sharing a meaningful gaze with is wife. "No one is going home."

"Then….what?"

Will glanced at Elizabeth and, with a nod and encouraging smile from his wife, it was determined that he would be the one to tell their son. "Do you remember when you visited me on the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"A little," William replied, his face scrunching up in deep thought as he tried very hard to recall, but he had been so young that, despite the great significance of it all and how much it had impressed him at the time, in the here and now the memories were hazy at best.

"Well, do you remember what it was you used to constantly beg me for," Elizabeth attempted, understanding her husband's tactic, "and how I would always tell you that you must wait until Papa returned?"

"A wanted a puppy," William offered, "and I won one – Estrella – by finding the key."

"Yes," Will smiled, "and I made you a promise then, before you left, that – "

William's features lit up with recognition. "You promised to give me a baby brother or sister."

"That's right," his father laughingly upheld. "And I can very happily tell you that your mother and I have made good on that promise."

William looked to his mother hopefully. "It's true," Elizabeth verified. "I'm going to have a baby." When the child failed to respond to the news, she questioned, "Are you….are you pleased at all?"

"Oh yes!" he cried, throwing himself at her in an exuberant hug. Then he suddenly pulled away with such panicked quickness it was as if he had touched a hot stove. "I'm – I'm sorry, Mama," he said, with mortified alarm. "I'll be careful with you. I promise."

"You are just like your papa," she teased, wrapping her arm around him. "I know you haven't commonly been around women in the family way, but I assure you, you're not going to break me. I am just the same as before."

"But you will get big, though," William pointed out.

"Yes. Yes, I _will_ get big," she wryly confirmed.

"But when the new baby is born we will still love you just the same," Will assured his son.

"I know," William said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And I don't mind sharing – too much. All my friends back home have loads of brothers and sisters." A thought occurring to him, he excitedly inquired, "Will the baby be born on the _Pearl_?"

"No, no," Elizabeth said thankfully. "We'll be home long before its time for the baby to come."

Wriggling from his mother's embrace, William carefully regarded her midsection, a glint of curiosity in his eyes. A mischievous smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as the idea came to him to bury the inquiry he truly wanted answered in a series of other questions that might disorient his parents and trick them into revealing the truth. Nonchalantly, he asked all at once, "How long will that take? When will the baby come?.....And how exactly did it get in your belly?" Feeling he had slipped in the last with great aplomb, he looked intently back and forth between his mother and father.

Elizabeth blinked, unprepared for such a question but wondering why she had not anticipated it. She glanced to Will, who, mouth agape, was stunned into frozen silence. Seeing that she would get no help there, she attempted the evasion herself. "That's a lot of questions, William, and we can certainly answer them all later, but Papa and I have our hands full with grownup matters today. In the meantime, you needn't concern yourself with these things."

William released an almost undetectable sigh. Thwarted again! Yet he couldn't say he didn't see this answer coming. "All right," he said jadedly.

"Now, dearest," she smiled, hugging him to her once more, "you may finish your breakfast and come above to seek your amusement afterwards. There will be no lessons today. Telling Jack our news will be trying enough for us all."

"Huzzah!" William shouted, scrambling back toward his food, already beginning to wolf it down in his rush to get to more exciting endeavors.

"Will," Elizabeth said amusedly as she took her husband's arm, dragging him from his stupor, "come along. All is well," she quietly added, for his ears only.

Will nodded and allowed himself to be led from the room.

As his parents left, William chewed his food thoughtfully. There was something more to this – of that he was sure – but the particulars he was still murky on. The business of having a baby was a taboo subject as he grew up, both in his family and his friends'. None of them had been able to get a straight answer on the issue, but they learned it always made parents exceedingly nervous. Nevertheless, William had figured out years ago that it involved something done privately between a man and a woman – just what, he did not know. But there were curious goings-on he was determined to get to the bottom of. First his mother and father's surreptitious swordplay and now a baby no one would tell him the origins of. The more he thought on it, the more he was certain the two must be connected. They were both surrounded by the same elusive secrecy and, despite his mother's attempts at diversion, he would not be detoured from the subject so easily.

Elsewhere below, as they prepared to climb the steps to the main deck, ignorant of their first born's schemes to figure out just how his new sibling came to be, Elizabeth turned to Will and dreadingly inquired, "Must we tell Jack? Are you absolutely certain?"

"Now that we've told William it's only a matter of time before everyone knows, and it will be better if he hears the news from us. It is his ship, after all," Will pointed out, the sea-worn captain in him surfacing. "He has a right to know what goes on aboard it."

"I suppose you're right, but you can imagine how he'll be about this."

"Jack will make a bawdy comment or two, then act completely ill-at-ease around you, and Gibbs will say it's bad luck, but they'll grow used to the idea." Elizabeth appeared to still be hedging on the issue, but beginning to grudgingly accept his position. He slipped his arm about her waist, drawing her against his side. "The sooner we tell them, the sooner they will return to normal and we can enjoy this time as we were meant to."

"Very well," she conceded, resting her palm against his chest and fiddling with the soft material of his shirt, "but I won't be treated as some sort of an invalid. There is nothing the matter with me. That is why I've always hated the concept of a confinement. I wouldn't have it so with William and this child is no different. Conveniently, being aboard ship puts it entirely out of question, but even on land I wouldn't support such a thing. If men can be party to the act that puts women in this way they can certainly endure looking at them as such."

"All right, love," Will laughed, kissing her temple. "I shall not think of you as breakable – and I shall certainly be delighted to continue to look upon you."

As they made their way above, approaching the captain, they worked out between themselves a delightful ruse to both inform the man of their news and have a bit of sport with him at the same time.

"Jack," Elizabeth said as she stopped alongside him, Will's arms still wrapped loosely about her waist.

Turning to regard them, the pirate said, "Ahh, kissed and made up, I see."

Elizabeth gazed at her husband seductively. "Not yet," she whispered to him.

Will smiled softly, returning her smoldering glance before focusing his attention back on the captain. "Jack, we have a very serious matter to inform you of. When we were below, we discovered……"

"Well….there's no easy way to tell you this, Jack," Elizabeth took up.

"But, as captain, you have a right to know," Will interjected.

"It seems," Elizabeth continued with trumped up hesitancy in her tone, "we have an extra passenger aboard."

The captain's eyes narrowed in suspicious confusion. "A stowaway?" Jack asked doubtfully. His first inclination was to reject the idea as impossible aboard _his_ ship, but hadn't the boy been able to do so – and he wasn't yet ten. Perhaps a vagrant might have snuck aboard when they made port, but that was weeks ago. Surely someone would've seen him before now. And yet…… "A stowaway? Aboard my _Pearl_?"

"In a matter of speaking….yes," Will answered.

He and his wife bite back giggles at Jack's puzzled expression but, at last, they could suppress their merriment no further and burst out into open laughter.

Jack looked at the two of them charily, wondering what he was missing.

Deciding to let him in on their joke, Elizabeth bluntly stated, "I'm pregnant, Jack."

His face was expressionless, but he seemed to bear the information well…..until his features fell and he turned like a pouting child to Will. "How could you do this to me?"

"Actually," Elizabeth interposed, "he did it to _me_, and I must admit I quite enjoyed it."

Jack spared her an exasperated glance, then turned resolute eyes back on her husband challengingly. "This changes nothing. I'll not be turnin' back."

"No," Will agreed. "We go on as before."

"And," Elizabeth added, "we'll be back with time to spare."

Jack's expression softened at the knowledge that his plans were not threatened by this alteration. He looked Elizabeth up and down, determining from the looks of her that this pregnancy must be fairly new. "Well," he said, the familiar mockery back in his voice, "it should come as no surprise the way you two have been going at it – ten years and all…."

"And there's the Jack I know," Elizabeth quipped.

* * *

As day gave way to night, the entire crew had learned of the Turners' expected new arrival. As Will had predicted, the men seemed wary of Elizabeth and disagreeable toward the notion of a crying babe aboard ship, but they came around when they learned the child would not be born until long after the Pirate King was safely deposited ashore. Carmen perhaps was the most taken aback by this information but, having gotten to know her new friend over the past weeks, was no longer shocked as she once might have been at the notion of Elizabeth completing an overseas voyage while carrying a child; it seemed well within her nature.

Finally, when darkness fell thick around them, Will and Elizabeth made their way to their cabin, Will closing the door and securing the lock with an audible _thunk_. He turned around, leaning back against the door and watching as his wife lit their lamp, turning the wick down to bathe the room in a soft, warm light. She turned back to face him and the two simply stood gazing at each other, anticipation dancing in the air between them. They both knew what would eventually happen, but the how and when was ripe with excitement. And, as Elizabeth had pointed out earlier, after their intense argument the evening before, tonight's intimacy would hold a special significance – and both husband and wife were determined to do an awful lot of 'making up'.

Will slowly approached her, stopping mere inches away. Reaching over, he unfastened the clasp holding her hair up, watching as the wavy tresses bounced down her back. Burying his fingers in the fragrant tendrils, he set the strands down across her shoulders, reveling in their softness. Wordlessly, he moved behind her, drawing her hair back across one shoulder and exposing the side of her neck.

Before he so much as touched her, Elizabeth's eyes fell closed in intense expectation and her husband did not disappoint. Bending, he softly kissed her ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and teasing it before moving his attention lower, letting his teeth tantalizingly scrape across the sensitive skin beneath her ear before finally sucking at the spot. Continuing in his ardent seduction, he slowly kissed his way down her neck, pausing to favor the areas he had learned were particularly erogenous, spurred on by her answering gasps.

"Make love to me, Will," Elizabeth sighed.

"Gladly," he replied, turning her about in his arms, his lips descending on hers.

However, before the kiss could spiral out of control, Will pulled away, leaving his wife yearning for more, her eyes springing open at the sudden loss of contact.

"Will – " she began, but the question was lost as his hands found her waist, unhooking the button on her pants and tugging them to her ankles, her long tunic falling down and covering the most crucial areas.

Still on his knees, Will made quick work of her shoes, depositing them carelessly upon the floor. Running a hand feather-lightly up her leg, he rose back to his feet, looking lustfully at her. Elizabeth met his gaze, ready to up the ante, as she lifted her arms above her head, inviting him to remove her last impediment. Smiling wantonly, he did as she bade, stepping back to better regard her. As he had vowed, his eyes roved over every inch of her, keenly examining every curve and dip of her body for the tiniest hint of change – and for the delicious burning such inspection sent coursing through his loins.

Will had always been overtly fond of her body in a visual as well as physical sense. By this point in their marriage, Elizabeth was well accustomed to his appreciative glances as she lay completely bare beneath his gaze. While she often closed _her_ eyes, lost in the sensation of his touch, he loved to look upon her – both before, during, and after they made love – stimulated by the turns of her figure and the expressions playing across her face. Nevertheless, tonight she felt almost shy beneath his engrossed, immersive gaze, watching him with hooded eyes as his own probed ever corner of her body.

Finally, having had his visual fill and now longing for more, Will drew near unto her, captivated by the heavy rise and fall of her bosom as she awaited his next move with breath already quickened at the thought of what he was about to do. Reaching out, he placed his hand upon the back of her neck, the slightest bit of contact already causing her to quiver with eagerness for more. Will inched closer to Elizabeth, a look of love laced with desire in his eyes for, no matter the time or place, one look at her would always bring him to his knees. Here and now, as she stood naked before him, trembling for his touch, the effect was nothing short of devastating.

His other hand found her waist, wrapping around the small of her back, and in an instant she was swept up into his arms. Gently depositing her upon their bed and swiftly joining her, Will looked down at his wife, softly brushing the back of his hand down her cheek.

"Elizabeth," he murmured amorously, slowly running his thumb across her lower lip. "My love. My own."

He avidly resumed their kiss, this time letting himself get lost in her and knowing by her fingers tightly clenching his hips that she was doing the same. Moving from her mouth, he placed kisses at her chin, then down her throat as she craned her neck, exposing every inch of skin to his lips. His kisses trailed down her chest, following through the valley between her breasts as she arched her back off the bed, pressing her body to his mouth and further encouraging his kisses. When he reached her navel, she began to whimper, her fingers locking into his curls. His kisses continued, but as he reached an inch or two below her bellybutton their tone changed entirely, taking on a sweet reverence. Elizabeth immediately opened her eyes, knowing these kisses were not meant for her. She watched as, hands low upon her hips, Will gently kissed her abdomen, whispering tender words of love to their unborn child. He suddenly looked up at her and their eyes met across her body, the two sharing a meaningful gaze, heavy with a myriad of emotions: love, joy, thankfulness – and, still, desire. With one last soft kiss for their baby, Will resumed his course, his kisses heated once more as he began to make love to his wife.

* * *

Will flopped back down against the pillow with a decadent sigh, smiling over at Elizabeth and lovingly brushing a tendril of hair away from her face.

"You see," she breathed. "I'm not so very delicate. Surely the last two hours have proven that."

Will's contented features suddenly paled as he rose up on his elbow to lean over her. "Was I too rough?" he asked, distressed. "I – I tried to be gentle……." Guiltily, he added, "But I'm afraid I forgot myself and …."

Elizabeth stopped him, placing her fingers over his mouth. "That's not what I meant. You were…." She closed her eyes, reliving the moments, a pleasured smile spreading across her face. ".…_Perfect_. I only meant that a little exertion would do no harm and, as you can see, I'm perfectly well…..In fact, you spoil me. You're a very generous lover, Will."

He drew closer, a roguish sparkle in his eyes. "Perhaps I just like to hear you moan my name."

Brushing back the sheet, he ran his hand across her abdomen and smiled. "I feel the evidence of our child already. I don't know why I did not notice it before," he said, rubbing the slight roundness of her belly.

Elizabeth laughed dryly. "That is sweet, darling, but it's much too soon to outwardly see the baby." She continued in a whisper, "I'm afraid that is all me."

"No," Will shook his head, bending to place a tender kiss to the small swelling. "I think by now I know your body exceedingly well."

"Yes, you do," she answered appreciatively. "You are quite the expert."

Will grinned. "And _that_," he said, tracing the spot, "is our baby."

With a soft smile, Will collapsed back down to the bed, drawing Elizabeth against him and adoringly kissing her forehead. Twining her fingers with his, they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber, their unborn child nestled safely between them.

* * *


	19. Birthday Reflections

* * *

"I know what love is…because of you."

– H. Hesse

* * *

A week had passed since Elizabeth announced her pregnancy to Will, and this morning found the two of them emerging on deck ready to begin a very special day: Will's thirty-second birthday, the first they had shared together in ten year's time. Earlier that morning, Elizabeth and William had surprised Will by bringing him his breakfast in their cabin, a happy event that was all the more unexpected as his wife so rarely woke before him.

Now, having both changed from their nightclothes, Will and Elizabeth stood at the ship's rail basking in the sunshine and reveling in the beauty of the day. Neither one could have asked for more gorgeous weather for the occasion. The sun reflected off the glittering turquoise waters transforming them into a sea of crystal as the soft ocean breeze caressed their cheeks, the ship lightly rocking beneath their feet.

Elizabeth sighed, wrapping her arms about Will's waist and snuggling into his broad chest, laying a kiss to the skin left bare by the deep V of his shirt.

With the beaming rays warming his skin and his arms wrapped around his wife, Will felt that all was at last right with the world. "Perfect," he murmured as he gently squeezed her frame. "But, come to think of it, this is closer to _your_ childhood dream of perfection than mine….I'm not certain exactly when or how, but our perceptions of perfection seemed to have melded over the years."

"Yes," she laughed, setting her chin to his chest as she looked up at him, decked out as usual in his boots, pirate's bandana, and earring. "Much has changed since the birthdays we celebrated together in Port Royal."

"True," he smilingly agreed. "But all for the better. Our marriage," he began, listing the improvements.

"Its consummation," she wickedly supplied.

Will grinned at her comment, his eyes suddenly shinning as he furthered the thought. "Our two children."

Before Elizabeth could reply, one of the aforementioned two came bounding up to them, pulling at each of their arms.

"Mama! Papa! Look! On the starboard side," William excitedly shrieked, hauling them over to the opposite rail to view what had him so beside himself: a small school of dolphins – half a dozen – swimming alongside the ship.

The creatures seemed to be playing a game of sorts with the boat, frolicking in her bow waves and occasionally leaping above the water's surface.

"Perhaps they think the _Pearl_ is one of them," William suggested gigglingly.

The dolphins continued to follow along with the ship for some time, eventually falling away, either tiring or finding more interesting sport, leaving the Turners to do the same.

Elizabeth and William had left it up to Will to choose their activities for the day, promising to follow suit in whatever he pleased. Such a thing was somewhat difficult for a man who was so accustomed to living according to his wife's – and now son's – wishes, but Will ultimately decided to spend the rest of the morning and early afternoon practicing at swords with William, indescribably happy to be finally spending a birthday with his son.

Though she would have normally loved nothing more than to join in their fun, Elizabeth was content to simply watch her men at play, touched by their obvious bond and natural, effortless connection. She sat offering encouraging words from the sidelines, as a reminder periodically rubbing her virtually nonexistent belly when her own hand itched to take up a sword and enter into the foray.

When their stomachs began to beg further sustenance, they paused to take supper together on a quiet, fairly clean and dry corner of the deck Elizabeth had made ready. As they ate, one way or another the conversation drifted to the new baby, with William animatedly declaring his enthusiasm to very shortly have a new playmate.

"Do you wish for a boy or a girl?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Hmm," William mumbled as he chewed, pondering the issue with great deliberation. "A brother would be someone new to spar with, but a sister I could bravely protect from any wicked pirates who might try to make off with her."

Biting back a smile, Will looked wryly to his wife, each knowing full well that she was to blame for such talk emanating from their son's mouth, both by encouraging it since birth and by being the hereditary source of his overactive, adventurous imagination.

"Yes, well, a sister can take to swords with you just as easily as a brother," Elizabeth reminded her son.

"She _could_," William agreed, "but you never do anymore."

Elizabeth frowned slightly. Was he suggesting she was neglecting him? Or was this a case of sibling rivalry already, with her firstborn jealous of the time she was not spending with him? "I suppose I don't, but there are many other ways we can play together," she offered.

"By why don't you use swords anymore – not with me or with Papa – like you used to love to do?"

Elizabeth worried that telling him the real reason – that such a thing was too risky while she was with child – would only frighten William, who had already proven as cagey as Will when it came to her condition, so she modified the truth slightly without telling him an outright fib. "My priorities have changed a bit over the past weeks, William. I have you and Papa, and now this new baby. And really there's no need to practice my sword skills at the moment. But I'm certain I'll begin again in the future."

The boy's eyes took on an inquisitive, pensive light but he said nothing more on the subject, leading his mother to believe he was satisfied with her answer. They finished eating shortly thereafter, and Will expressed a desire to see William put on his small play.

The boy had written an elaborate tale in honor of his father's birthday, in lieu of a present, and had spent the past three days rehearsing with Pintel and Ragetti, his two initially unwilling participants who had been roped into taking roles when Ragetti suggested it "would be good karma of sorts to help out the lad" and Pintel decided he would cut a formidable figure as the dastardly pirate captain.

William had been jumping at the chance to perform his masterpiece but, now that the time had arrived, his mind was otherwise engaged, engrossed with this new bit of information his mother had imparted. Needing more time to turn things over in his mind, he put his father off by telling him he had left the script in his room.

Elizabeth cheerfully offered to go below to retrieve it, with Will helping her to her feet and hurriedly mumbling his intentions to see her down the stairs, her near fall still fresh in his mind. Smiling, she readily accepted the offer, having decided days ago, rather than frustrating, to find Will's fatherly concern charming.

Left alone for the moment, William replayed his mother's words, dissecting them for what clues they might hold.

_My priorities have changed_….._I have you and Papa, and now this new baby_….._There's no need to practice my sword skills at the moment_.

With a sudden intake of breath, his eyes widened as he latched onto the importance of his mother's final sentence. So that was it, he thought in triumph. Now that she had the new baby in her belly there was no need to practice swords…….It was all beginning to make sense. This new baby must be a result of the secret sword maneuvers his parents had so extendedly engaged in those weeks ago. That must be why no one was willing to tell him anything about it. His parents were making a baby through swords and pirates don't like babies, so they wanted nothing to do with it.

Interesting. It was all very interesting…….

* * *

Several enjoyable hours later, after a rousing and thoroughly successful performance of William's play, _The Buccaneer of Tortuga_ – which the crew found quite entertaining but the captain could not resist interrupting now and again to point out the various ways the ill-fated pirate villain had gone wrong – as well as a bountiful dinner, a round of sea tales provided by Gibbs, and some late night stargazing – with Will explaining the navigational merits of various constellations to William – Will rounded out the day by tucking his son into bed, if one could call wrangling an overexcited nine-and-a-half-year-old into his sleep clothes and beneath the covers such a quaint term – but he would have it no other way.

A mere quarter hour afterward, record time considering the boy's heightened emotions, Will retired to his cabin to find Elizabeth already dressed for bed, wearing a black lace, figure-hugging negligee – one of his favorites and a bit of lingerie he had always suspected his wife of making generous modifications to as, even as a bedroom garment, its scant length would be considered too scandalous for standard mantuamakers and seamstresses. He was about to remind her of her promise to let him have his way entirely, several pleasurable options presenting themselves to his mind, when she reached out and took his hands in hers, the tender sweetness of the action stilling his thoughts and touching his heart.

Elizabeth quirked her head to the side, regarding him carefully. She easily recognized the desirous look in his eyes when he first entered the room, but now his expression had suddenly changed to something much more complex and contemplative. "What are you thinking?" she softly asked.

"Of what you said earlier," he confided. "Of how much is different now, not only between us, but in me. I'm not the same as I once was. I am the same inside, true enough, but the things I have done, the dreams I have accomplished, the strong, confident, contented – no, _elated_ – man I am today, it is all because of you, because of your love. With you beside me, with your love, where once I had no hope of anything beyond a mediocre existence, now anything is possible – everything is possible. Every aspiration, every wish once thought impossible has come to life before my eyes. And, though we've both come so far from blacksmith's apprentice and governor's daughter, I still know I could never begin to be worthy of you. Yet you turn that around and with one simple touch make me feel as if I could conquer the world." He paused, looking at her with such intense sincerity it took her breath away. "What I am trying to say is that I love you, Elizabeth. Now and always, I love you. And I can't believe how incredibly lucky I am to have you here with me."

"Will," she replied, entirely overwhelmed, "may I tell you honestly? And you must know that what I am saying is completely true. Only just now, as I was waiting for you, I was thinking the exact same things in regard to you. I live my dreams today because of _you_." Reaching up, she placed a soft hand adoringly upon his cheek. "I love you, Will Turner, more than words could ever say."

With his free arm, Will pulled Elizabeth closer, running his thumb across the top of her hand which still held his fingers firmly linked with hers. "Oh, what we have gone through to get to this moment in time, but I don't regret a single instant. I would do it all again in a heartbeat, for this moment is so breathtakingly beautiful, so impossibly happy, that _anything _– any trial faced, any hardship endured – was well worth it simply to get to this place in time when everything that I ever wanted stands before me, holding my hand."

Bending, Will tenderly kissed Elizabeth, her lips warm and seeking beneath his. Breaking away, he smiled, his hands sliding to her waist and pulling her flush against him. "How did I ever live without you? Without this?"

"The same way I did," she teased. "Poorly and only half alive."

He kissed her again and this time it was she who pulled back, closing her mouth against his and withdrawing her lips. "Are you enjoying your birthday, Will?"

"Immensely," he murmured, attempting to lure her back as his hands slipped lower to her hips. "More and more every minute."

"Yes," she smiled. "It has been a very long, immensely enjoyable day…..Shall we go to bed, then?"

"I – " Will was momentarily confused, uncertain if this was more teasing foreplay or if she was genuinely tired. "All – all right," he answered, but failed to move.

"To go to bed one must lie down," she smartly retorted.

"Oh – yes, yes," he hurried, releasing her and doing as she instructed.

Once Will lie reclined against the pillows, Elizabeth purposefully stalked over to him, tucking her legs beneath her and sitting down at the very foot of the bed.

"It is still your birthday, you know," she reminded. "For another few hours or so."

"Yes, and it's been lovely," he said honestly.

Elizabeth sat up on her knees, keenly regarding him. "Have you no other birthday wishes?" she asked invitingly, slowly crawling toward him on the bed.

Will smiled licentiously, now knowing the night was far from over, as she at last reached him, straddling his hips.

"I didn't get you anything," she said enticingly, "but….." Letting her words die away, she reached down and took hold of the hem of her nightdress, pulling it upward and little by little, deliberately peeling it from her body, discarding it somewhere near the edge of the bed – sending the clear message it would not be needed for the remainder of the evening.

Will silently looked her up and down, eyes shamelessly roving over her every hollow and curve, drinking in the sight he had so long been denied.

"Just what I wanted," he replied, his hands coming to rest at her ribs. His eyes engaging hers, he slowly slid his hands from her waist, along her hips, to her thighs, running wanton, caressing fingers down her legs to her knees and back up her thighs again. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"I've a pretty fair idea," she said, rocking slightly against him to demonstrate the point and smiling at his answering grunt, "but feel free to enlighten me."

"It transcends the physical," Will answered, his voice husky with desire.

Elizabeth bent down, placing her mouth just beneath his lower lip and kissing her way down his chin. Switching direction, she brought her nibbling kisses around his jaw to his ear, blowing gently into it and tugging at his earlobe with her teeth.

Will trembled slightly beneath her. "B – but….but we can focus on the physical for now."

She laughed, breathing against his neck, "Oh, I intend to."

Her lips and tongue slowly, exhaustively favored his neck, moving down to his chest as his hands latched firmly onto her hips.

"Elizabeth", he rasped as she deftly unbuttoned his shirt, slipping her hands inside, making his muscles jump and clench, her soft fingers gently teasing his nipples.

This was too much for Will, and with one tug he freed himself from the shirt, pulling her firmly down atop him, letting out a short, guttural moan as her silken skin came into contact with his, a sensation he would never grow tired of.

Nuzzling his nose, Elizabeth smiled wickedly at Will, moving her lips in one nudging pass over his, then pulling them back to hover mere centimeters above his, driving him mad as he strained against her. Finally, having had enough of the game, he slid his hand to the base of her neck, forcefully bringing her mouth down upon his and kissing her dizzying passion. His tongue tantalizing hers as he took control, in a single fluid motion, he flipped her body beneath his, but a moment later pulling his lips from hers, leaving his dazed wife to stare up at him, wondering at the interruption.

"My nightly inspections," he reminded.

Amused, she inquired, "Were you serious?"

"Perfectly," he replied, to which with a raised brow of expectancy she folded her arms up above her head on the pillow to allow him complete access to her body. His hand slid beneath her navel, fingers tenderly rubbing her abdomen, smiling at the tiny hint of their child. Then, with a mischievous grin, he began running his hands along her curves in ways that clearly had nothing to do with the baby. "Before the night is through," he whispered in a low, sultry voice, "I intend to thoroughly examine you."

Kicking off his boots, Will gently eased his body atop hers, requesting, "Tell me more of my present. Need I unwrap it?"

Elizabeth let out a throaty laugh. "I've done that for you. I think I'm going to do all the unwrapping tonight," she said, reaching for his belt buckle and unfastening the clasp.

* * *

Having satisfied themselves once, Will and Elizabeth lay side by side, gazing at each other, both already gearing up for another round of lovemaking.

"Mmm," Elizabeth purred as Will began softly stroking her waist. "How is it possible? How can it be so amazing between us?"

Will smiled. "The magic, the chemistry, has always been there from the years we first grew into adulthood to the steamy, late nights at the smithy and upon our beach. We always said our lovemaking would be fantastic."

"Yes, but we were both novices then. We might have been wrong about how good it would be."

"Perhaps we're just lucky then," Will replied, "for I can't imagine two other people could have a finer time than we. Even the slightest bit more pleasure would surely bring on one's demise."

Elizabeth giggled, nestling closer to him, bringing her leg up across his hip. "What is it like for you?" she asked amorously.

Will brushed his lips across the bridge of her nose, his hand finding her upper thigh and creeping toward her bottom, pulling her more tightly against him. "When you're loving me, I feel like I'm flying…..falling into heaven."

He looked over at her, wordlessly asking the same question.

"I feel exhilarated, awakened, like I'm coming alive in your arms," she said, draping herself over him, looking deeply into his eyes as she continued. "Like I'm losing myself in you, and all I want is you closer and closer until we meld together as one."

Taking hold of her hips, he scooted her up so she was fully atop him, his lips taking hers as they prepared to make her statement a reality.

* * *

Several hours later, the covers twisted at their feet, Elizabeth lie on her back and Will on his stomach, his thigh nestled alongside hers as his head rested pillowed against her bosom.

"How different this birthday is from last," he sighed, as she continued to work her fingers along his scalp, eventually trailing them down his neck to follow the curve of his spine.

Blissfully contented, he turned to glance up at her. She looked every inch his angel, a soft sheen of perspiration setting her face aglow, her tousled hair gathered about her head like a halo. Pressing a soft kiss to the side of her breast, he wrapped his arms about her, rolling onto his back and carrying her with him to lie cradled against his side.

"Yes, it is rather different," she agreed, a touch of sadness in her voice at the memory of what they both had endured, "but William and I marked the occasion, as we did all of your birthdays while you were away. Somehow, since we were but twelve, we managed to spend our birthdays in one another's company – if only for a little while – but, no matter how far away, I still celebrated with you in my heart."

"I know, love, and feeling your warmth across our worlds was the only thing that kept me going."

Elizabeth snuggled closer to him, the sheet still forgotten at their feet as she laid her arm across his chest and twined her leg with his. They fell silent for a moment, both reflecting on all they had been through to get here.

"That last day together," Will began, breaking the silence, "my father saw me gazing at you longingly across the water. He was heartbroken for me, for us, and said it was a horribly steep price we must pay for my life." She involuntarily tightened her hold on him, with thoughts of both comforting him and always keeping him near swimming round in her mind. Kissing her shoulder, he drew her nearer, tenderly caressing her back as he continued. "I told him then that the price did not seem so steep considering it meant I could spend one more day with you, finally holding you in my arms as my wife, loving you in ways I had only yet imagined. And even now that I know the full cost, the heavy price that those ten years entailed, for that one day with you alone, I would still consider it more than worth the cost. But," he whispered, looking down at her with the gleam of unshed tears in his eyes, "I can not begin to tell you, Elizabeth, how immeasurably happy I am that we will have more than just that one day, that there was a lifetime together with you waiting for me on the other side. You made that happen."

"No," Elizabeth softly amended. "Our love made that happen. It has always been bigger than you or I. You are a part of me, Will. You could never lose me, nor I you. We would always find our way back together. I would wait a thousand years for you, if need be," she yawned, her arm beginning to go slack against his ribs.

Will smiled down upon her. Under usual circumstances, Elizabeth would have happily talked the night away – and most definitely would have insisted on further examinations, though he was certain they had already explored every inch of one another. Despite her insistence to the contrary, her pregnancy already had and would continue to alter her in more ways than merely a growing belly, he knew.

Will considered covering Elizabeth to prevent a chill, but fetching the sheet would require him to sit up, which would surely disturb her. No, he thought better of it, gliding his hand to the small of her back, he much preferred this view.

* * *

AN: This chapter made brief mention of the birthdays Will and Elizabeth spent together in Port Royal, alluding in part to Chapters 2-4 of another of my fanfictions, _Courtship_. I write all of my Willabeth stories as a sort of continuing piece and from time to time refer back to something that happened in another in that matter, but I try to always leave a note of explaination for anyone who hasn't read a past piece.

I apologize for not leaving an author's note with my last chapter, as toward the middle it definitely referred back to events from _The Healing Touch_'s predecessor, _The Key To Immortality_ (Chapter 18 specifically). So if anyone was confused as to what on earth I was talking about, that is where the _Flying Dutchman_/puppy discussion derived.

I hope you're enjoying the story so far – all fluff at the moment, but it will be laced with more adventure as they near their destination.

Happy Valentine's Day!


	20. An Intimate Relationship

* * *

"True love stories never have endings."

– R. Bach

* * *

Elizabeth yawned drowsily, snuggling herself closer into the hard contours of Will's naked body. The night before Jack had announced they were officially halfway to Portugal, with approximately six weeks or so left before they arrived in Faro. The crew had whooped and hollered, imbibing the night away in a riotous mix of rum, drunken song, and avaricious imaginings of the riches they would obtain – and the lascivious, if short-lived, time they would have ashore before setting sail again. For their part, Elizabeth and Will, the latter of which had indulged in a bit of rum himself, had stolen away and had a celebration of their own that lasted into the wee hours of the morning.

Giggling melodically at the memory, she peered up at her husband's head, resting against the pillow just above hers. Seeing that he still appeared dead to the world, she tucked her face further into the crook of his neck. She was wrong however and her action, gentle as it was, roused him. Smiling as his hand came into contact with her bare skin, he slipped his arms about her warm, pleasing figure, but the minor movement was proceeded by a low groan as he attempted to raise his head, instead falling feebly back against the pillow.

Elizabeth lifted herself up on her elbow, looking down upon his squinted, half-opened eyes with amusement. "Have you a headache, my love?" she questioned, her voice steeped in a lovely mixture of mirth and sympathy.

"Uggh," Will grunted, propping himself up slightly as well. "What went on last night? I don't – – How did I even get down here?"

"With all of your sailing experience, particularly amongst pirates, I would've thought your body more accustomed to hard liquor, but last night proved otherwise," she smiled. "Apparently rum is your poison."

His face twisted into a befuddled expression. "Are you suggesting I was the worse for it?" he asked, running a hand through his tangled, messy locks.

At this, she laughed outright. "Perhaps not the _worst_ you might have been," she replied, reaching over to brush a rebellious curl from his eyes, "but it did have its effect upon you."

"I….I remember having a drink or two –"

"Or three," she glibly supplied. "After which you pulled me away from Carmen, taking my hand and voicing your desire to go below, quite loudly announcing your intentions to – and I quote – 'lay waste to my mainsails, storm below board, and repeatedly plunder my treasure hold'."

"Uhh, I didn't," Will moaned.

"You did," Elizabeth chortled. "Then you attempted to ravage me in the hallway before we had even made it to our cabin. Once there, you began to undress me – with the door still open – and when you found yourself unable to loose the buttons on my shirt quickly enough for your liking you tore it completely asunder, leaving me bare-breasted for anyone to see should they have happened to be walking past. After I finally convinced you to secure the door, you were extremely persistent about having your way with me….against it. I rather preferred the bed, but you know I've always been the adventurous sort; I only feared the latch might give way……"

Will now had the vague recollection of falling asleep whilst tonguing her navel. "Oh, Elizabeth," he said in mortified apology.

"I will say this," she laughed. "The inebriated Will Turner may not have the stamina of the sober one, but you did offer a considerably good time."

"I am _sorry_," he said, as one by one the memories – each more embarrassing than the last – came flooding back.

"It's all right, darling. In fact, you managed to do one or two rather _marvelous_ things before passing out cold."

Will smiled, reaching out and drawing her body to his. "I've no excuse for myself other than your beguiling charms."

He slowly kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth as his hand disappeared beneath the sheet to pull her hips against him.

Breaking the kiss, Elizabeth remarked, "You still taste of rum."

"Roll over," he murmured.

"And where is your contrition now, Mister Turner?" she teased, nevertheless rolling onto her back and baring her front to him as he had asked.

"_Captain_," he devilishly corrected, taking hold of the sheet and pushing it down to pool across her pelvis.

She looked down at her now exposed chest and midsection. "You are rather shameless, aren't you, _Captain_?"

"I merely wish to see what changes our baby has made in you," he innocently countered as he hovered above her.

She snorted, to prove her point, brushing her thigh against his manhood and feeling the contradiction to his words. His eyes met hers and they shared a heated glance. Will made no attempts at further explanation, setting his hand to her stomach and slowly drawing his fingers down her abdomen until they reached the sheet, Elizabeth shivering slightly beneath his touch.

"This feels different," he said suddenly, bringing his hand back up to caresses around and beneath her bellybutton. "Harder," he replied at length, his eyes lighting up as he realized the significance.

Elizabeth brought her own hand down to inspect the area, finding with excitement that he was right.

"This is much firmer than it was on my birthday – just five…six days ago," he said in wonder, "and your entire abdomen is definitely rounded now."

Beaming, they looked down upon her belly, thrilled that their baby was beginning to make its presence known, if only to its parents – for, fully dressed, her body bore no witness of the child it carried.

Sliding down the bed, Will nuzzled his face against the roundness. "Are you in there, little one?" he whispered reverently.

Elizabeth watched him from above, overcome with emotion at his display of love for their unborn child – something he had been unable to take part in before – but, despite the fact that his face was intimately cuddled against her, Will seemed oblivious to her, at the moment having eyes only for their baby, until she placed a tender hand upon his back.

His features full of adoration, he gazed up at her face, smiling, before drawing his eyes back down the length of her body. His hands drifting lightly up her ribcage and over her chest, he crawled back up the bed, placing a string of kisses to her décolletage.

"We can't," she sighed, knowing where this was headed. "Not today. I promised to spend the entire morning with William, before his lessons with you. I'm not entirely certain it's _my_ attention he craves, but I still intend to give it, though I think perhaps he simply misses playing at swords with a woman."

"Mmm, so do I," Will breathed against her neck.

"I promise to play with you tonight," she offered.

"Very well," he grumbled, letting her up, "but this time let's skip directly to where I've captured you and go from there."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth found herself in the captain's cabin taking tea with Carmen, an almost unheard of event aboard the _Black Pearl_ but, Pirate King or not, Elizabeth had managed to bring some level of civility to the everyday goings on of the ship.

As Elizabeth poured her a fresh cup, fragrant steam rising from the hot black liquid, Carmen wondered if she ought to ask her about the events of the evening prior. It was quite obvious to her that Captain Turner was rather intoxicated, making increasingly audacious and brazen sexual overtures to his wife while they were still very much in the public eye. Such treatment Carmen was now used to from hard-spent years in her profession, but she doubted a gently bred governor's daughter was accustomed to such behavior. It was this fact alone that moved Carmen beyond her initial shyness to speak on a subject ordinarily unmentionable to a proper lady.

"How….how did you fare last night?" she discreetly inquired.

"I'm sorry?"

"With…._Captain Turner_," Carmen said softly, as if someone outside may hear. "Even on deck with the entire crew to see, his hands were all over you in….various inappropriate ways." With sympathy, she added, "I imagine once you were in the privacy of your cabin he gave you quite a time."

Catching her drift, Elizabeth smiled widely. "Yes," she drawled, her heartbeat increasing as a few rather vivid images floated before her mind. "But then, not much more so than usual." In a surreptitious tone of womanly confiding, she continued, "We always enjoy ourselves quite thoroughly come nighttime…..and often in the mornings. Once, back home, we even – " At the look upon her companion's face, she stopped abruptly, all at once realizing her error of understanding. "Oh, I see," Elizabeth soberly resumed, a hint of umbrage in her tone. "You meant he 'gave me quite a time'," she said, darkly emphasizing each word. "That I suffered through his overtures and marital needs."

Carmen instantly felt her friend's resentment, though she did not know what she had said to merit it. "Yes, yes I did mean that. I – you're a woman of high breeding. I only meant that surely you must – "

"Find the acts of the marriage bed distasteful and merely endure my husband's lovemaking, closing my eyes and thinking of more pleasant things until it is over?" Elizabeth suggested tritely.

"Something along those lines," she quietly admitted.

"I don't mean to disenchant you, Carmen, but it has never been that way between myself and Will. I may have been _raised_ that way but I never felt it, and Will has certainly _never_….May I speak candidly with you?"

"Yes," Carmen said. "Yes, I wish you would."

"From the very start, since we were barely of age, I have found my husband inexpressibly desirable. Will has always had the power to make my blood run hot and fast. He makes me melt inside, and my body……my body _burns_ for him." As Elizabeth spoke, her movements grew progressively animated, her voice increasingly passionate as she reflected on her husband's merits. "Even now when I look at him, I just, I….I want to drag him off somewhere and throw myself upon him. He….his body, it's like a Greek god, chiseled out of stone and marble. His hard, muscular chest…..I – I love to run my hands across it and knead my fingers into his back, feeling the definition, every intake of breath. And disrobed? Disrobed, I think I will go mad if he doesn't throw me onto the bed – or any nearby surface – and take me then and there. And ohhh," she gasped, by now quite breathless, her eyes falling shut as her fingers trailed across her neck, "in the midst of it, when he's loving me, I….sometimes I think I could die from the pleasure of it, as if a single instant more and I'll just…I'll just…._Mmm_…..And then I find my release," she sighed.

Suddenly remembering herself – and her utterly stunned companion – Elizabeth looked up from her seething, ardent display of amorous sentiments toward the absent Captain Turner.

"Yes," she said, coloring only slightly, "I – I quite enjoy making love with my husband, rather it's considered proper or otherwise….I wonder where he is now……"

Carmen merely stared at her friend, completely speechless.

Elizabeth shrugged unrepentantly. "There is nothing unladylike about taking pleasure in Will's body – or the things that he does to mine. On the contrary, he often tells me he finds my response to him all the more gratifying…..and stimulating. Secondary rounds of lovemaking have often derived of that topic alone. Have I shocked you?"

"A – a little," Carmen replied, finding her voice. "I hadn't thought that a woman of your class would feel such things, and certainly not admit them. I was always taught that – "

"As was I," Elizabeth interjected, "but it's rubbish. There is no reason a woman can't, or shouldn't, enjoy intimacy as much as a man – provided she's chosen the right lover, one who's interested in _her_ satisfaction as well as his own."

"_Elizabeth_," Carmen said, shaking her head, her dark curls bouncing about her flabbergasted countenance. "You continue to astonish me."

"Well?" she said, with an unabashed wave of her hands. "Why mustn't I speak the truth?" Reaching down and gently rubbing her tiny belly, she added, "This little one wasn't conceived with a chaste kiss and a smile, but rather with the very active participation of its mother. And it's not as if it is a question of morality. We are married, after all." Her face blanched. "Oh – oh, I'm sorry, Carmen. I didn't mean – "

"I know you didn't," the young woman set her at ease. "May I – may I speak candidly with you?"

"Of course."

"I have always felt much the same way," she confessed in little more than a whisper. "I – for years, I thought there was something wrong in me for….for taking pleasure in…."

Elizabeth nodded knowingly. "Is that why…..I mean, is that how you – you came into your profession?"

"….No, I – Well……sort of," she finally managed, as yet unready to disclose her past. "Oh, Elizabeth," Carmen lamented in guilt, her final walls beginning to crumble. "The feelings of which you speak, I gave into mine last night."

"Oh….ah…with – with Jack," Elizabeth asked, dreading but already knowing the answer.

"After he admitted to only inviting me along because he had been too drunk to realize what he was saying, I swore he would never touch me again, but I…."

"You enjoy being with him," Elizabeth finished with the hint of an uncomfortable cringe, finding the thought of such actions with Jack repugnant to her senses. "Or – or is that you simply enjoy the act? I'm not judging – that is, undoubtedly one can – "

"It isn't like that, not even for a….not even for one of us," Carmen said, alluding to her past profession. "Some of them, perhaps, but not me."

"No, I – Certainly it would matter to you who your partner is…….I can't imagine anyone but Will putting his hands on me. Forgive me for saying so," Elizabeth continued tactfully, "but I….I could never allow a man I was not in love with to….to use my body in such a way."

A look of pain crossed Carmen's eyes. "No," she softly agreed. "It's not a life I would choose for any woman…..I got by doing as you suggested: closing my eyes, trying my best to block it out, distancing myself from what was happening until it was over. I did what I must for the living provided, but at times even I drew the line. There were some men whose reputation I knew…..or I just couldn't bring myself to….to…..But they didn't always take 'no' for an answer, particularly coming from the mouth of a whore who made her bed in the brothels of Tortuga."

"You mean they……"

"They forcibly took what they wanted, sometimes leaving money afterwards and sometimes not."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed in distress, her face contorted. "How awful," she shivered, thinking of how very close she had come to such a fate at the hands of Sao Feng. "Believe me, I am sorry for you. To be violated in such a way against your will – by any man – is unconscionable." Reaching out across the table, she took Carmen's hands in hers. With conviction, she promised, "I will see to it that shall never happen to you again."

* * *

The two women finished their teatime, eventually moving on to more happy subjects as Elizabeth convinced her friend to act as her son's female sparring partner. Though, as she repeatedly pointed out, Carmen knew nothing of swords, she amicably agreed to be William's student. His mother was convinced that his disappointment in her lack of swordplay derived from of his craving for the protective, masculine bravado he could act out when dueling with a woman. When she fenced with her son, the match often turned into a gentle game of instruction, with the boy helping to prepare her for battle with some mysterious foe out to harm her. Often the imaginary third party would even enter into the fray, with William finding it necessary to fend off the invisible villain. She might have been offended by his rather chauvinistic sport had it not arisen from his innocent desire to display public gallantry.

Now she imagined he simply missed the game and would once again be happy as a lark if he could only return to it, and Carmen seemed the perfect solution. To play, it was only necessary his partner be female, not an expert at swords. They could simply use his old wooden ones. William always let the female win anyway, so there was little risk of any harm to her. All in all, Elizabeth ended the day quite pleased with her arrangements for her son.

However she was unable to so easily shake the disturbing thoughts of the terrible things her friend had endured. As she prepared for bed, troubled contemplations of her suffering at the hands of vile men continued to weigh heavily on Elizabeth's mind.

* * *

Seeing his son to his cabin and, as Elizabeth had asked, casually questioning the boy to determine if he had seen or heard anything untoward, particularly amongst his parents, the riotous night before – extremely relieved to find out he had not – Will remained clueless as to what his wife had learned that afternoon, or of the dark ponderings currently swimming around in her mind.

On the contrary, he was in a near frenzy of anticipation for the "swordplay" they had planned for that evening; at the mere thought alone, he already found himself more than ready to capture her and claim the treasure she had to offer.

Hurriedly reaching for the door of their cabin and slipping inside, Will was surprised at the sight before him. Rather than one of the provocative slips or nightdresses she normally wore to bed – ones he was certain were wholly meant to drive him wild with desire and give her all the advantage – Elizabeth was clad in a long, demure white nightgown, one he had never before laid eyes on and would not have guessed she even owned. The last time he had seen her in such a modest, staid nightdress was in the days of their childhood when she used to steal from her bedroom in the middle of the night to visit with him in the gardens.

Obviously something serious had brought on this change in dress and the rather clear message it sent.

"Elizabeth," Will said carefully, tentatively taking a step further into the room.

"William is settled?" she asked briskly. "Last – last night, he didn't see – "

"No. He slept soundly through the night. He is fine," Will told her. Gently he added, "But what of you? Have I done something to upset you?"

Seeing the heartfelt, contrition in his eyes, Elizabeth began to realize the absurdity of her displaced anger. "No," she sighed. "No, you haven't. I just…..I had a talk with Carmen today about…..her life before we knew each other."

"In Tortuga?" he asked with foreboding. At the hands of Jack, he has seen enough of the saloons and brothels there to know firsthand of their disgusting nature. It was no wonder the tales of what went on there had upset his wife. What he alone had seen would make any decent woman rally on for months.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Well, I suppose it was in Tortuga, though it might have been elsewhere. She confided in me of being savagely attacked and violently overcome by men on multiple occasions." Elizabeth's eyes clouded over as she spoke, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Will. "That a man would do such a thing to a woman – any woman…..he would have to be a monster, not a man at all. To be forced to endure such brutality would be beyond horrendous," she finished, looking away from him. "Utterly unthinkable."

"Yes," he agreed, crossing the remaining distance between them to stand before her, placing a comforting hand upon her arm.

Will knew that Elizabeth was moved by the injustice of what her friend had suffered and, with great empathy, was imagining herself in such a position – something that, with their ties to piracy, had always been one of his own greatest fears. He would die before he let such a thing happen to her and, in the company of men he did not trust, was constantly by her side to guarantee it. Yet her extremely buttoned-up appearance even in the safety of their bedchamber suggested a timid hesitancy – or at the very least hostility – not just towards random men, but also towards _him_.

He delicately reached across and moved a tendril of her honey-blonde hair from across her collarbone, affectionately brushing it behind her shoulder. Her eyes softened at the action, and she looked up at him once more.

"Will….if I were to….to not want….." Elizabeth began uneasily. "I mean, could – could you ever see yourself in a position where you – " She cut herself off abruptly, regretting the words almost instantly, but now the subject had been opened, the unspoken question hanging tensely in the air between them.

"Are you asking me if I would ever force myself upon you?" he asked gently, though he was unable to keep the slightest hint of hurt from his voice.

"As my husband, you would have that legal right," she bitterly pointed out.

"But……you don't truly believe that _I_ – "

"No," she said with unfaltering surety, her hands coming up to rest upon his shoulders apologetically. "I know that you wouldn't."

"I _love_ you," Will proclaimed with such tremendous sincerity it made her heart ache. "I would never do anything against your will, Elizabeth."

"I know," she repeated, her eyes misting over, thoroughly ashamed of herself.

"That will always trump anything else – everything else."

"I know. I do," she reassured.

Though he had every right to be affronted at her behavior when he had done nothing at all to deserve it, with warm compassion, Will wordlessly outstretched his hand to softly stroke her cheek, bringing a soft smile to his wife's lips.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth earnestly expressed. "I suppose I was feeling a bit disgusted with men in general – and the ways of the world. But you are not like other men. From the moment we first met, you've shown me nothing but love and tenderness. I know you could never do anything to hurt me."

Will lovingly returned her smile, undeniably disappointed at the turn the night had taken but understanding why Elizabeth would not want to be intimate with him after the disturbing stories she had heard, and he certainly would not press her.

He ran his hand in a tender circle across the tiny roundness of her belly, as if to bid their child goodnight. "I love you," he softly imparted, kissing her forehead, then releasing her.

So moved was she by the warm, loving action, Elizabeth reached out and took hold of Will's arm, pulling him back to her, her free hand curling about his neck as she brought his lips to hers. After several moments of thoroughly kissing him – her soft lips, agile tongue, and caressing fingers along the nape of his neck enhancing her apology – the hardness she felt through the hideous cotton nightgown was all the proof she needed that everything was right between them once more, and she let her arms fall from around his neck to rest lightly against his chest.

An impish smile dancing across her lips, she inquired, "Out of curiosity, what _would_ you do, Will?"

"What?" Will asked, his mind and body still caught up in their passionate kiss.

"What would you do? If I did not wish to welcome you in my bed….what would you do?"

The clear mischief in her tone made him almost afraid to answer. "I can't say I wouldn't be disappointed – devastated, is more like it – but what could I do?" he countered. "…..Are we married in this scenario?"

"Yes, we are married, and yet I categorically refuse to offer you my favors – or enjoy your own…..What would you do? Would you bear it admirably? Would you leave me?" she teasingly asked, seductive playfulness mounting in her voice with each new supposition.

"I would be happy to simply be near you," Will replied, his arms weaving about her waist. "But each night you would find me submerged in a cold tub."

"But you'd not leave me?"

"Never…..If need be, I'd turn to other outlets to remedy my passions."

"Another woman?" she asked incredulously.

"That's not exactly what I meant," he smirked.

"William Turner!" she chided, cheeks pinkening.

He grinned, pulling her against him. "Ah but, self-satisfying could never truly assuage my yearnings or fulfill my desires. That is something that you and you alone can accomplish." She gave him a wry look, but snuggled closer into him all the same. "No, I would not leave you, love. But," he cheekily continued, "I would do my very best to convince you to change your mind – and, judging by our past, that would not be too tall of an order."

"I beg your pardon?" she protested in mock indignation, taking a step away from him.

"Realistically, Elizabeth, the two of us would never have a relationship that lacked in physical intimacy," he frankly stated.

"That's not entirely true," Elizabeth disputed. "You make it sound as if we are some sort of wanton, crazed beasts. We are not _always_ intimate. There have been times when we exercised restraint."

Will laughed. "Name them."

"Well….." She paused in thought. "Well, there was that time we were fencing in the smithy and I was wearing a particularly low-cut blouse, and when I bent to make a rather forceful advance-lunge I spilled out of the shirt entirely – and you didn't say a word," she finished with triumph.

"No. I didn't," he smiled devilishly. "Much to my delight, I let you continue to play the rest of the match that way. And, as I recall, in three minutes' time I had your sword, you had my shirt in retribution, and before all was said and done, we both ended up naked in the hay pile."

Elizabeth frowned, but would not be deterred. "Well…..then there was the time we were heavily in the throws of passion in the food pantry when Marta walked into the kitchen – right outside the door – to prepare supper and, out of decency, we both determined to stop forthwith."

"Yes, that's right. We did," Will confirmed, a naughty twinkle in his eye. "And we remained resolute for at least a full minute before resuming loudly enough for even Eleanor to hear all the way in the front parlor." He laughed at his wife's resulting expression. "Just admit it, my darling: 'restraint' is a term we've had little experience with or use for. This scenario is flawed to begin with because we would never have a marriage absent of intercourse. We haven't the strength, either one of us."

"Perhaps _you_ haven't, but _I_ certainly have. I could refuse you if I so desired," she argued. When her opposition was met by a highly doubtful look, she haughtily exclaimed, "Such impudence. I could resist you if I tried."

"I believe I could change your mind," Will whispered, inching closer to her, stopping with his lips mere centimeters from hers. "In fact, I'm certain of it…..I could seduce you with great result. Give me but a quarter hour and I could persuade you to invite me into your bed."

Her eyebrow rose as she backed away from him, striving to retain an unaffected appearance. "So you fancy yourself quite the lothario. But how, may I ask, would you accomplish such a feat?"

"I have my ways," he confidently rejoined.

"Such as?" Elizabeth furthered, calling his bluff.

"Are you saying you require as much tonight?" he asked, regarding her with a roughish gleam in his increasingly darkened eyes.

"I am," she retorted, defiantly holding his gaze.

"Then I shall show you. You are the reticent wife," Will said, advancing on her, "and I am the amorous husband. Now," he inquired, toying with a lock of her hair, "is this a general inclination against me or are you simply not in the mood?"

Her back hit the wall of their cabin, now with nowhere left to retreat. "In either case, if I were determined not to have you, it would be so," she replied with great pretension.

"Are you good and determined? Are you certain?" he asked, dropping the tendril of hair to finger the lace at her collar.

"Do your worst," Elizabeth challenged. "Whatever it is, I shall not waver."

"Is that so?" he asked, beginning to unbutton her nightgown in a tantalizingly unhurried manner.

Neither one said a word as he slowly divested her of the garment, leaving her completely nude before him. For a long, drawn-out moment, Will did not so much as touch her, allowing her anticipation to build. Despite herself, Elizabeth could feel her breath beginning to quicken, knowing he could see as much. Nevertheless, when he finally bent to kiss her neck, his lips teasing the skin before his teeth began to enticingly knead it, she was careful not to encourage him in any way. But when he began to suck the tender receptive skin, his hands moving from her ribcage to her upper thighs she couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around his back, her fingers gripping his shirt.

Will chuckled softly and Elizabeth instantly let the material slip from her grasp, not yet ready to admit defeat – but she was fast beginning not to care who won or lost as long as the game proceeded.

Will pulled his lips from her skin, rubbing gently at the faint redness his attentions had created. His soft massage failed to dispel the mark but, when he met his wife's gaze, he saw that it had had other, just as pleasing, effects. Grinning, he swept her up into his arms and tenderly lowered her down onto their bed. Her guise of indifference quickly fading, Elizabeth's eyes fell closed as she settled against the bed, her arms outstretched and her lips parted with eager expectancy for whatever he would do to her next.

But Will simply stood next to the bed gazing down on her, a lustful smile on his lips, jointly amused at his wife's obvious enthusiasm despite her best intentions to the contrary and absolutely enthralled with the turns of her naked figure.

When her husband's touch failed to follow, growing impatient, Elizabeth's eyes flew open and her mouth formed into a disappointed pout. She looked up at Will and their eyes met, the electricity palpable between them. They shared a warm, adoring smile, and for a moment the role play was forgotten and they were simply Will and Elizabeth, two people hopelessly in love. Then, with a wink, Will climbed onto the bed and the game was back on.

Stretching himself out beside her, he lowered his lips to the base of her throat, exhaustively kissing his way down her chest to her stomach. "You are so soft," he breathed, his facial hair scrapping across her skin, all at once tickling and setting her afire.

As his mouth reached below her waist, she forgot the pretense and arched her body into his lips, her fingers twisting into his curls as he moved lower, his tongue trailing the length from one hipbone across to the other.

Pausing to watch the emotions playing across her face, Will took hold of her leg and began teasingly caressing it, his fingers making a fondling journey from ankle to apex. With one hand upon her raised knee and the other at her waist, he bent further, his lips slowly taunting her inner thigh until Elizabeth pleadingly called out his name.

With a smile, he crawled back up the length of her to regard her nose to nose. "Yes, darling? Is there something you need from me?"

She narrowed her eyes, but said nothing, intently holding his gaze, aroused all the more by the intense desire she saw there. Reaching up, she unknotted his bandana, dropping it carelessly upon the bed, allowing his hair to fall wildly across his face. Burying her fingers with it, she attempted to bring his mouth down onto hers, but he resisted.

Undeterred, and now abandoning the game entirely, Elizabeth tugged at the hem of Will's shirt, wrenching it up and over his head, her hands immediately running across the defined muscles of his chest and stomach before dipping lower to fiddle with the fastenings of his pants. Will placed his hands over hers, stilling them, and she moved them back up his body in frustration.

Easing himself atop her, mindful of the presence of their baby, he pressed his bare skin to hers, slipping his arms beneath her body and pulling her tightly against him as his mouth latched onto her throat, but still he would not complete the union.

Elizabeth fiercely clutched Will's back, in her need for more of him, no longer caring if she won or lost. "Will," she panted desperately, a low moan escaping her. "Will, make love to me….._now_," she begged.

Will smiled against her skin. "And _that_ is how I would entice you to give yourself to me."

She looked at him archly a moment before crushing his lips to hers as he began to end the torture, giving her what she desired.

* * *

Elizabeth lie on her back, exhausted, Will resting next to her, his upper-half propped above hers as his fingers lazily traced her collarbone.

"Never again let me say I could ever resist you," she murmured, letting out a low, pleased whimper as she stretched against him. "And why would I want to try? That was……indescribable." Will smiled, running his hand down the length of her chest to her navel, fingers coming to rest at the sensitive skin beneath her hipbone. "You know you have complete control over me," she confessed with a pout.

Will laughed. "If it is any consolation, you can take comfort in the fact that you have the same power over me. Only you can drive me to madness and then bring relief, carrying me across to the other side."

"Yes, but I would've thought myself stronger," she playfully retorted. "_You_ are just a man. Sweet and loving or otherwise, you all have a bit of depravity at your core. For you, it's meant to be that way."

"But not as strong as it is with you," he replied. "I am a slave to your touch. I would cross entire oceans to get to your bed."

"_I_ have already done so to get to yours," she reminded.

With a loving smile, his lips found hers and they were in the midst of an ardent kiss when Elizabeth softly gasped.

"What is it?" Will asked, pulling back. Seeing his wife's widened eyes and gaping mouth, he asked with thick concern, "Are you all right?"

"The baby," she said, in awe.

His eyes immediately flew to her faintly rounded belly, now absolutely terrified. "Elizabeth," he said in panic. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered. Her mouth formed into a wide, giddy smile as the soft fluttering within her womb repeated itself. "I – I think I just felt it." Elizabeth had carried William so long ago, but she would know this feeling anywhere; in her extreme loneliness at that time, the importance of it was such that it was indelibly imprinted on her mind. Feeling it again these years later, she instantly recognized it for what it was: the first tiny movements of their child.

"The baby?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes. Here," she said, grabbing his hand and bringing it down to join her other, already at her abdomen.

"I don't feel anything," he admitted disappointedly.

"Neither do I. Not on the outside," she agreed. "I – I – I think it's too soon for that," she stammered as the gentle quivering recurred, reminding her of tiny bubbles rising up within her. "But – but I can definitely feel it moving about inside, like tiny butterflies flickering about," she smiled. It had been so many years, she had forgotten how amazing pregnancy could be.

Will beamed down at her, thrilled and astounded all at once. "When – when will I be able to feel it?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. Not for some weeks, I imagine. I don't remember even this so soon, but it's marvelous, Will," Elizabeth gushed. "Our little baby." She took hold of his hand and excitedly squeezed it.

Laughing dizzily, nearly beside himself, Will dropped down to her belly. "Ahh, my little one, you are hearty and strong already, aren't you? I am your papa. Do you know that, sweetest?" he cooed to the child. Placing a kiss to the roundness, he scooted back up to their pillow and saw that Elizabeth was crying. Reaching out, he gathered her to him in a loving embrace.

"It's all happening," she said ecstatically, through a watery smile. "Our happy ending."

"Not an ending," he joyously corrected. "Only the beginning."

* * *

AN: Thank you for all your reviews (I haven't said it in a while and it needed repeating!). I also thought this time around I would give a small preview for next week's chapter. Let me know if you like the idea of this little teaser and if you would like me to start adding one at the end of each chapter.

Up next:

William's curiosity comes to a head, forcing Will and Elizabeth into the discussion every parent dreads. And what is Jack hiding about their journey?


	21. Swords and Babies

* * *

"Let me tell you about the birds and the bees....and the thing called love."

– H. Newman

* * *

Elizabeth stood alone in her cabin, dressing herself for the day after enjoying a luxury she very rarely partook in anymore: sleeping in undisturbed till midmorning. The night before, Will had finally managed to convince her to take some time for herself, resting and relaxing at her leisure. Apparently, her husband had been right, for she awoke but a few minutes prior feeling blissfully rejuvenated, completely at ease, and ready and raring to start the day.

One by one slipping each leg into her pants and pulling them up over her hips, she experienced a trace of the now familiar quickening that she loved so. In the past eight days, she had felt the baby move two other times. Though it was infrequent, Elizabeth considered it a sort of motherly gift, the flutter of their unborn child that for these first few weeks she alone could feel. And, indeed, the newest little Turner was increasingly making its presence known, not only through its tiny movements but in its mother's belly, which was undeniably puffing outward now in a distinct, though diminutive, baby bump. It still could not be noticed while clothed in her loose fitting trousers and tunics but, nonetheless, it thrilled mother and father alike.

While things were advancing beautifully with their youngest child, the same could not be said for their first born. Elizabeth had thought herself quite clever in her arrangements for William, but all had not gone according to her plan. He had immediately balked at the suggestion of such dueling with Carmen, insisting he wanted no part in it. Thinking perhaps it _was_ in fact more attention from her that William wished for, she made a point of spending plenty of time with him, even shortening his daily grammar lessons so they could all spend the afternoon together as a family. Yet it did not seem to help, and after a while, unless it was with his father, the child seemed not to wish to take up his sword at all, a behavior that was in stunning opposition to all he previously desired.

Still, Elizabeth soldiered on, determined to get to the root of what was bothering him. William insisted he was fine; there was nothing occupying his thoughts. But she knew her son too well and Will was inclined to agree with her. Something was definitely on the child's mind. Just exactly what remained the mystery. Nevertheless, persistent as she was, Elizabeth was determined to have William back playing his favorite game, certain that would help bring him out of this peculiar behavior, for whatever was troubling him seemed to be directly linked to swords. In every other aspect, he behaved perfectly normally.

Satisfied that she looked presentable, Elizabeth climbed the stairs to the main deck, finding her husband already in the process of attempting to coax their son into his sword game with Carmen. Walking over to the trio, she instantly saw the look of consternation on William's face and her own dissolved into a concerned frown.

William, however, was too embroiled in his dilemma to notice his mother's attendance or her softened expression he would ordinarily prey upon to bring about his reprieve. Instead, he stood clutching his little practice sword, contemplating the woman before him. Carmen was his friend. They had great fun together and she taught him the most fantastic new games. But still, he was not ready for a step such as this – not that he knew what to do anyway, but by not knowing there was no way to know if they were doing it. Perhaps it wouldn't work if the swords were wooden? But if there was even the smallest chance…..

"I don't like this game anymore," he uneasily proclaimed, dropping the sword to the ground.

"But you used to love it," Elizabeth maintained, joining them unseen.

William turned to regard his mother nervously. "I….I don't….I just don't want to."

"Is there something wrong, son?" Will gently asked. "Some reason why you no longer wish to play?"

"I won't practice swords with any woman but Mama," William answered firmly, though evasively.

Carmen, holding a second wooden sword, now thought she understood the cause of his qualms. Smiling sweetly at the child, she softly encouraged, "Truly, William, it's all right. You mustn't be afraid of hurting me. I'm ready."

Elizabeth picked up William's sword, bending to his level and placing it back in his hand. "You love it so. It's one of your favorite games. I'm sorry it isn't me, but we'll have our own fun, and it will be just the same with someone else…..Eventually you can advance to real swords," she whispered to him, believing this the potential reason for his hesitation. "Go on," she continued, lightly nudging him forward. "It will be good for you, and you'll enjoy it; you'll see.

William took a step closer to Carmen, who raised her sword in a rather novice way…..So it seemed she didn't know what not to do either. "I can't. I won't," he declared in mounting agitation as he dropped the sword again. "Not with _her_."

Now it was becoming clear to his parents. William was not resistant to practicing at swords in general, but with Carmen in particular. Elizabeth gazed at Will warily, the two sharing a meaningful look. They certainly couldn't have this. One thing the two of them were unwaveringly adamant about in the raising of children – long before they even had any – was that no child of theirs would grow up with narrow-minded prejudices based upon a discriminatory caste system and the unjust ranking of social classes. They both knew the pitfalls of such ignorance all too well. While they certainly would not want their son freely associating with indecent immoral persons at will, Carmen was a special case and had left her old life behind. Surely a boy raised on the notion that one could be both a pirate _and_ a good man must see that such ideals transferred to both sexes.

"William, there is no reason you can't play with Carmen," Elizabeth said definitively.

Carmen had always thought the boy held a fondness for her, but she supposed he must have heard something amongst the crew. She was so accustomed to such treatment that it hardly fazed her anymore, but she must admit that with William it did hurt a bit. Still, she quietly said, "It's all right."

"No, it isn't," his mother continued to chastise. "William, I won't stand for – "

"NO! I WON'T! I WON'T DO IT!" he shouted at her.

"William! That's enough," Will said firmly, shocking the child from his hysteria.

It was the first time William had ever heard his father raise his voice. That, coupled with the stress of the encounter, was too much for him. "But….But I can't," William said pitifully, heavy tears welling in his eyes. "I don't want to be a father. I'm just a boy."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, wondering if she could have possibly heard her son correctly.

"I don't want to make a baby," he said, his voice wavering. "I…..I'm too little."

"You don't want to make a baby?" Will repeated, astonished. "....But….but why would you – "

"I don't _know_ the secret sword maneuver," William desperately explained, tears now rolling unchecked down his face. "And – and if I don't know it, we might do it on accident and make a baby. And I – and I can't," he sniffed.

Elizabeth and Will exchanged a dumbfounded glance.

"All – all right," Elizabeth finally stammered, drawing the child into her comforting embrace. "All right, darling. Don't worry your mind over it. You needn't play at swords now. It's all right." Now that William knew he wouldn't be forced into such an unthinkable position, he began to grow embarrassed of his childish tears, hurriedly brushing the evidence from his eyes and cheeks. "There now," his mother continued, loosening her hold as he began to pull back. "Everything will be all right now. Why don't you run along and perhaps Mr. Gibbs will let you borrow his spyglass. That's a good boy," she said as he began to scurry away, the familiar bounce back in his step.

Turning about, Elizabeth looked to her adult companions. Will's eyebrows were still raised in a frozen expression of stunned astonishment. Carmen, for her part, found it adorably hilarious and was biting back a giggle.

"I'll just…..go see what Jack is up to," she said mirthfully, retreating to leave the boy's parents to sort out his confused ideas on the methods of reproduction.

Will stared at his wife, shaking his head in bewilderment. "How on earth?" he uttered, finding his voice once more. "How on earth would he come up with such an idea?"

"I don't know," she replied, drawing a complete blank herself. "But obviously this comes as a result of the new baby. I suppose it's only natural it would raise his curiosity……Still, he's so young…..Are you certain he didn't hear or see anything the other night when you were – "

"He swears he did not. In any case, how would he get 'sword maneuvers' out of that?"

"I – I don't know. But we can't have him thinking that fencing and swordplay will make a baby. You saw how upset he was," Elizabeth reminded, her heart aching for her son's anguish. "You're going to have to have a talk with him, Will."

"Yes, I suppose I must," he agreed. "To save him any further discomfiture, I'll take him aside privately and simply explain to him that is not how babies are created."

"I'm sorry, darling, but I think you'll have to explain a lot more than that," she said astutely. "You know how inquisitive our son is. If you tell him that is not how babies are made, his very next question will be, 'How are they?'."

"Wait – What? You….you want me to tell him……"

Elizabeth could swear she saw Will visibly pale at the thought and began to find the humor in the situation herself. "You must," she insisted, clearly diverted by her husband's embarrassment. "He has to know the facts of life sooner or later – and apparently he has elected 'sooner'."

"But…..but I…..Elizabeth, I – " Will broke off in horror, picturing the look on his son's face as he descried the physical act of lovemaking. "I can't tell him _that_."

She laughed outright now. "You must," she said, placing a consoling hand upon his shoulder. "You're his father."

"But…..but how am I to explain it?…..And what if he asks about the two of us?" he posed in mortification. "Perhaps _you_ could just tell him that – "

"Mm, Mm. He must be told, and it must be by you," Elizabeth said amusedly. "You can't block and parry your way out of this one, Captain Turner. If you recall, we made an agreement long ago that _I_ was to inform our daughters on this delicate matter and _you _were to educate our sons. So you see, I'm afraid this discussion falls entirely to you." She paused, lovingly rubbing her growing belly. "Now if this little one here turns out to be a girl, then _I_ shall tell her all about the wanton lusts of men," she said mischievously.

"Only of men and never of women?" Will countered, determined his teasing wife have a little of her own back. "I seem to recall last night it was _you_ who couldn't quite get enough of – "

"Yes, well, that's beside the point."

"Is it, love?" he laughed, softly kissing her.

The sudden, loud, decidedly unromantic grumbling of her stomach brought all such overtures to an end.

"I'm positively ravenous," Elizabeth admitted, letting her arms fall from about his neck.

"As evidenced by the near week's worth of rations you consumed last night at supper," Will playfully replied.

"That's highly offensive, not to mention unfair. You know I'm eating for two now, but I'm sure you think that no excuse," she said, with pretended insult.

"Not at all. You give our baby whatever it desires," Will answered.

" 'Our baby', but no mention of its mother…..I suppose you'll become one of these loutish husbands who won't want to so much as look at me once the child grows big enough to cause me to completely lose my girlish figure," she impishly accused.

"On the contrary, I plan to 'look at' you tonight."

"We shall see about that." Elizabeth's stomach noisily growled again. "I'm off to get this child some nourishment before it alerts the entire ocean to its hunger. And sometime before the day is out _you_ will have to find William and do this terrible thing," she teased, departing below.

Will recognized the truth in his wife's argument, but it did nothing to ease his anxiety over what was sure to be an exceedingly awkward conversation. And would the poor child ever think of his idolized parents in the same way once he found out what they had repeatedly done to create his new, unborn sibling – and, for that matter, himself? The entire situation was steeped in unpleasantness and, if not handled delicately, was fraught with countless prospects for disaster.

As morning passed into afternoon and afternoon into evening, with Will still balking at the notion of telling his son the facts of life, Elizabeth spied William alone near the bow and seized upon this as the perfect opportunity, prodding her procrastinating husband forward as she disappeared into the captain's cabin so her presence would not further embarrass the child.

Will carefully approached his son, stopping to lean against the rail beside him. After a long pause, in which neither one said a word, William looked nervously up at his father's grave, uneasy expression.

"Am I in trouble?" the boy asked apprehensively.

"No. No, you're not in trouble," Will replied, patting William's arm and trying to adopt a more carefree demeanor. "I simply thought…..I thought you and I should have a talk, a, ah…. man-to-man sort of talk."

"All right," William said with excited curiosity. "Are we to talk of rum and fighting, then?"

"No," his father laughed. "Is that what men talk of?"

"In my experience."

"I see. No, I – I think we should talk of what happened this morning."

"Oh….that. I didn't mean to hurt Carmen's feelings," William hurried on. "I'm sure she makes very nice babies, but I – "

"I know. You don't wish for one yet – which is very wise. No, Carmen's feelings are not hurt…..But where did you learn that's how babies are made?" Will tactfully inquired.

"From Captain Jack," he answered simply.

"From Jack?" Will asked, surprised. "Jack told you babies are made with swords?"

"Yes….Why?"

"Well, William, Jack did not tell you the truth. In fact, it's wrong entirely."

"I should have known it," William lamented. "I think he likes being naughty, but it's not fair that _I_ always get into trouble for it."

"You're not in trouble, son – and, believe me, your mother scolds him well enough. I dare say this is the last time he'll be giving you advice on matters such as this. But, tell me, what exactly did Jack say to you?"

"That night – oh, it was weeks ago now," William expounded, "when you and Mama locked yourselves together in your cabin all night and into the morning, no one would tell me why. So I asked Jack what you were doing in there all that time."

Will regarded William with a look of discomforted trepidation, wondering what sort of vile explanation the pirate had given his son.

"At first, I thought he wasn't going to tell me either," William admitted, "but finally he said that you and Mama were 'playing with your sword'."

Will's face twisted into a biting expression as he realized the double entendre of Jack's answer, one which the child had obviously missed, taking the words at face value – an understandable error for a young boy whose parents often did play with literal swords.

"Lovely," he replied, making a mental note to castigate his puckish friend – that is, if Jack lived beyond his inevitable encounter with Elizabeth. "Did he say anything else on the subject?"

"Well, I told him I didn't understand why you'd want to play at swords in the tiny cabin and not out on deck, and Jack said it was because you had to do that kind of swordplay in private…..because it was a secret, I guess," William shrugged. "And now Mama has the new baby in her belly and says she doesn't need to swordfight anymore. That's when I figured out how the baby must've been made. _I_ figured it out, all by myself. Jack didn't help me with that part," he proudly proclaimed.

"Did you?" Will rejoined, trying very hard to conquer his amusement at his son's childhood innocence. "And you're very pleased with yourself for discovering what no one else would tell you," he said knowingly.

"I am. Me, and Henry, and Robert have been trying to figure it out for years now, but it always makes the grownups nervous. They don't want us to know, so we wanted to know even more, 'specially when everyone stops talking when we walk in the room. They think we don't notice, but we do."

"So I see. But as I said, William, I'm afraid you're mistaken," Will gently told him. "That's _not_ how babies are made. In fact, the making of babies has nothing at all to do with swords."

"It doesn't?"

"No, son. Not at all. Think about it. Can you imagine Mister and Missus Grosvenor, back home in town, sword fighting?"

"No, not really," the young boy granted.

"And yet they had a baby last spring," Will reasoned. "And you've fenced with your mother many times and you never made a baby together."

"That's different," William said, giggling. "You can't make a baby with your own mother. And, anyway, she would know not to do the secret maneuvers."

"There _are_ no secret maneuvers. It doesn't work like that."

"No?" he asked skeptically.

"No."

William eyed his father carefully. "How then?"

Will fidgeted uncomfortably, pondering the best way to begin this conversation. "Well, a – a man and a woman….they…..they create the child together."

"I know _that_. I know it takes both a man and a woman, and I know they must be close together in the same place – that's why Mama always said I had to wait till you came back to have a brother or sister. _And_," he added preemptively, "I know they don't have to be married, like Henry's mother tried to tell _him_."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Will questioned.

"Jane, the upstairs maid before Ann came, she had to leave because she was going to have a baby. And _she_ wasn't married, though she did go around with one of the sailors from the docks."

"All right," Will conceded the point. "It's true. A man and woman needn't be married to make a baby."

"But how do they do it?" William asked determinedly, ready to hear the thrilling truths of this fascinating mystery. "If not with swords, how do they make it?"

"Through….the feeling they have for each other," his father carefully replied.

William could scarcely believe his ears. This had to be the most incredible letdown he had experienced in years. _Feeling_? Was that all?

He crinkled his nose in disgust. "You mean like 'true love' and all that?" he asked repulsively.

"Sort of," Will replied. "Through love and……other feelings."

Feelings. That was girl stuff, triflings better suited for Robert's older sister who lived for dreamy stories of knights in shining armor and swooned every time she saw Benjamin, the miller's son. Deciding this baby-making seemed far less interesting than he'd originally thought, and seeing that it didn't concern anything the least bit exciting – such as special, secret sword maneuvers – William quickly lost interest in the subject, a fact that was apparent to his amused father.

"And," Will continued with great relief, "since you won't be experiencing those feelings just yet – "

"Eww! I should hope not!" William indignantly protested. "I don't even _like_ girls, let alone love them!"

Will chuckled. "So you needn't worry about creating a child of your own for quite some time – and certainly not through sword practice." Although, his mind quietly amended, he could recall several fencing sessions with Elizabeth – in both the old and the new smithy – that quickly degenerated into what might have easily led to the production of a child.

From there Will's man-to-man talk with his son quickly veered to other topics – not rum, as William had originally suggested – but fighting, and sport, and further instruction on sailing and navigation – and the real truth as to why his mother couldn't fence with him at present. Before either of them realized, it was well into the night and far past his bedtime, with the crew assigned to overnight duty already at stations and Elizabeth and Carmen nowhere to be seen, presumably retired for the evening.

Once Will saw William to his berth, satisfied that the child's mind would no longer be troubled with fears of making accidental babies and he could once again take part in his love for swords, he decided to go to his wife and inform her of his amusing conversation with their son.

He found Elizabeth in their cabin, as he had suspected, by now in her robe and slippers, prettily ensconced upon their bed.

"At last," she declared with concern for her young, potentially distressed son. "What happened? Did you tell him?"

"In a manner of speaking," Will smiled.

"What does that mean?"

"It seems our good captain informed him that, on the night we celebrated the three month anniversary of my return – do you remember that evening?"

"Vividly," she provocatively replied. "But go on."

"He told William that the reason we were spending so much time together in our cabin was because we were playing a special sort of game with 'my sword'," Will drolly informed her. "Which explains his confusion on the matter of babies. When you told him you were pregnant, he simply put one and one together and assumed that this 'special swordplay' had created the child."

"What I have in mind for that man," Elizabeth spat, angrily sitting up from her reclined position.

"It's all right," he assured her, setting her back against the pillows as he settled himself down beside her. "It turns out William wasn't interested in the biology of the matter at all. Once he found out that the creation of babies had nothing to do with swords, but rather of love and such, he couldn't care less. So I was spared from giving him the sordid details – at least for a few years' time."

Elizabeth softly laughed. "I thought him rather young to be concerned with such matters, and I'm sure you are quite relieved that I was right."

"I'm not ashamed to admit that I am……What would he think of me if he knew just exactly what I did to his mother at night?" he amorously questioned, untying her robe and deftly parting the fabric, running his hands down her sides along the soft nightdress beneath, eventually resting them on the small bump that was their youngest child.

"And what would he think of his mother if he knew how I enjoyed it?" she countered.

Will looked up from his perusal of her newly swollen belly to meet her eye, a lustful twinkle in his. "Wasn't I meant to 'look at' you tonight, to prove my desire for you is as strong as ever?" he reminded, one hand drifting to the hem of her nightdress as the wayward fingers of the other began to delve beneath the neckline of the garment, his mouth lowering towards hers.

Elizabeth placed her hand over his at her chest, stilling his exploration. He looked down at her questioningly, to which she replied, "Didn't you say I should give our baby whatever it wanted?"

"Yes," he said, confused.

"Right now it desperately craves some hot tea and biscuits," she whispered against his lips.

"Seriously?" he asked in disappointment. "But it's half past eleven….and I find myself craving other things."

"Which you shall have soon enough……but don't you wish to please our child," she poutingly coerced.

"Very well," he sighed, removing his hands from her body and sliding off of the bed. "But please don't fall asleep," he begged, leaving the cabin to the sound of his wife's soft giggles.

Though he good-naturedly protested, in truth Will was more than happy to play the role of doting expectant father, carrying out whatever his pregnant wife requested. He was inwardly thrilled to be able to do such little things for her as retrieving foods she desired, getting items from across the room so as not to trouble her, and so forth. Such insignificant things other husbands complained about were a joy to Will, as he had missed it all the first time around and was taking nothing for granted now that he had been allowed the full experience of married life.

He returned fifteen minutes later, bearing her treat, and as he had requested she had not fallen asleep, though she had removed her robe and tucked herself beneath the covers, propped up on a sea of pillows.

"Ahh," Elizabeth sighed contentedly as he presented her with a steaming cup of tea and a plate of biscuits. "You are so good to me, Will," she cooed, before greedily digging in to her snack.

"I am, aren't I?" he replied with exaggerated bravado.

As she ate, Will silently crossed the room, pulling off his boots and setting them beside the door, then easing out of his coat and laying it, as well as his sword and baldric, upon the nearby chair. Flinging his shirt up and over his head to join its brethren, he fetched his sleep pants from the table cabinet and began to change into them, giving his wife, who watched intently from the bed, a deliciously ample view of his broad muscular back and shoulders as well as his naked backside.

His timing impeccable, Will slid into bed beside Elizabeth just as she was setting her empty plate and cup upon their night chest. He pulled the sheet down her body, his hands cupping the small bulge at her abdomen, trying to detect even the slightest hint of the stirrings she professed to feel. Coming up empty, he turned to lovingly caressing the region, his fingers eventually drifting up her ribs, loving the feel of the silk nightdress beneath his roughened hands.

"You know," Elizabeth softly confided, "all of this has set me to thinking of when I was young and began to have such wonderings. We've never spoken of it before. Tell me, Will," she purred, "when and how did you first learn of the intimacies between a man and a woman?"

Will grinned, knowing his wife well enough to realize the truth behind her request. She was feeling amorous and as a matter of foreplay wished him to speak indecently to her, recounting bawdy tales of his adolescent lusts for her. It was an appeal he could easily fulfill, as such instances were plentiful throughout his growth into manhood. However, little did Elizabeth realize, this particular occasion was not one of them.

"I'd my suspicions before, but I was ten years old when I had a very graphic demonstration of the act in an English alleyway," he told her.

"Will, ten years old?" she repeated in shocked sympathy. "That's scarcely four months older than our son. How…how did you happen upon such a thing?"

"My father was away at sea, as always, and it was just my mother and I. That night she'd fallen ill, as she had an increasing tendency to do. She scrapped together what little pocket money she had and sent me to the apothecary to purchase a remedy," he explained. "…..It was my own fault, really. I'd done as she asked but rather than return home straightaway, as she instructed, I became enchanted by the glowing lights and sounds of merriment coming from the pubs near the seashore. I thought just to doddle for a few minutes' time, looking about and seeing what fun was to be had, but I didn't know that part of town well – as my mother would have my behind if I was ever to be found there. After a bit of wandering, I lost my way completely. Ultimately, I stumbled into a darkened alley and what I beheld there stopped me dead in my tracks."

Will's brow furrowed at the recollection, the disturbing nature of the encounter still disquieting for the man who, all these years later, acutely remembered the trauma it caused the child he had once been. "There was a man and a woman huddled together. Such a thing I'd seen before, growing up within the common parts of town, but this was different. The woman was pressed against the side of the adjacent building, her skirt up about her waist and her dress pulled completely down on the one side, leaving her breast exposed….I – I thought at first the man was hurting her from the sounds she made, and I was about to try to help her when I realized what I was seeing. I was….." Will broke off, struggling to find a description powerful enough for how he felt at the time. "…..disgusted, I guess would be the proper word, but I couldn't seem to find my feet to move. Eventually, the woman saw me first and tugged at the man's shoulders to alert him to my presence. He finally ceased his movements, turning to look me up and down and grunting, 'Let him watch', before resuming the action. It was then that I ran away."

He shook his head slightly, as if to rid himself of the memory. "The following day, when I confessed the story to my best mate, who was a few years older than I, he found it quite enthralling – if you catch me meaning – but I took no such pleasure in what I saw."

"Oh, Will, that's a horrible story. It must have been awful for you," she said comfortingly, placing a soft soothing kiss to his forehead, each cheek and, finally, lingering longer at his lips.

She tasted of tea and that indefinable, unmatched flavor that was simply Elizabeth and Will found, beneath her gentle touch, he could quickly forget the harsh memories of his unfortunate childhood.

"It wasn't until I knew you that I began to wish to try what I had seen," he whispered amatively. Authentically curious, Will asked her, "How old were you when you first learned?"

He would have guessed, with an upbringing as stuffy and confined as Elizabeth's, that no one would have told her at all, leaving her to discover such things on her wedding night. However he knew that not to be the case as, during their courtship, she had been quite informed on the matter, often encouraging him to skirt the boundaries of propriety as they explored the subject.

Elizabeth laughed scathingly. "It was about a year or so after you and I met, and I had just begun my first monthly course. I had absolutely no idea what that was, and when I, quite distressed, questioned one of my maids, a governess was called in straightaway to explain the matter to me. Fortunately for me," she said facetiously, "along with the changes in my body, she told me of the physical acts of the marriage bed and how it was my 'duty to my husband' to both provide him with heirs and 'fulfill his marital needs'. I found it all exceedingly revolting – and that horrid old governess certainly didn't help but telling me that I must 'bear it as best I can and the dreadfulness of it will grow less and less noticeable with time'. I feel rather sorry for her now," Elizabeth scoffed. "She either was a very bitter woman or had an extremely poor lover, perhaps both. But after hearing from her, regardless of any 'duty', I was positively determined that no husband of mine would do any such thing to me. He would simply have to accept that at the outset."

Will smiled, affectionately brushing a tendril of hair from across her forehead. "And what changed your mind, Mrs. Turner?"

"You," she said tenderly. "From the first time I saw you I felt that you were special. It took me less than two days to want you with me always, less than two months to discover I was mad about you, and less than two years to know myself to be positively in love with you. But, though my heart fluttered when you walked in the room and my stomach turned cartwheels at the mere mention of your name, it was not yet physical. I _always_ found you attractive, from first glance, but it was still young and innocent, before I was capable of such thoughts and feelings; I was more interested in adventure and pirate games."

"But," Elizabeth flirtatiously continued, trailing her fingertips down his bare chest, "as I grew older, I began to notice the definition of your muscles and how they rippled as you moved, how very sculpted your body had become from head to toe, and I felt something altogether different in me. It was a rather intriguing sensation – unequivocally pleasing, I would say – and I began to purposefully attempt to catch you without your shirt on simply to revel in the feeling once more. The stirrings the sight of your body inspired within me made me start to ponder other things," she shamelessly confessed. "In the beginning, I merely wondered what it would be like for you to kiss me, and the thought was lovely. So then I began to further contemplate what it would feel like if you were to touch me, or I you, in ways and places that were distinctly improper. The imagining of that was so utterly enjoyable – scintillating, in fact – that I started to think perhaps what the governess had described would not be unpleasant at all if _you_ with the man doing it to me. From there my imagination ran wild. Oh," she sighed, "I had many imaginings of you."

"Did you, love?" Will replied, sidling closer to her as his hands found her hips.

"Countless imaginings and fantasies of a decidedly carnal nature," she fervently disclosed.

"Tell me one," he requested as he placed an ardent, but brief, kiss to her lips. "Tell me a fantasy and I'll enact it for you now."

Elizabeth's eyes burned with passion, her lips parting slightly as she looked up at him, recalling her girlhood fantasies. "In – in one of my favorites, I would imagine you stealing into my room and, without a word, kissing me. Your mouth always felt marvelous against mine, very nearly taking my breath away, but leaving me just enough to gasp, 'Will, what are you doing?'. But you would simply smile and then, ever so slowly, begin to remove my clothing. Then…." She paused, closing her eyes. "….._Then_," she repeated, the tone of her voice making it obvious to her husband that whatever happened next in this reverie held quite an excitement for her, even now. "…..Then you would touch me in a manner I had yearned for and spend the entire night teaching me the ways of love, showing me how pleasant they could truly be – ways I could wholly conceptualize, in an extremely intense matter, with you as the other party."

"You thought all that?" he asked, sliding his hands beneath her body, clearly aroused by _her_ aroused imaginings of him. "Alone in your bed at night – "

"Sometimes I even pretended you _were_ there with me, and I – "

"Elizabeth," he murmured, lifting her up against him. "Elizabeth, if I had only known, I – "

"You would've done what?" she alluringly challenged. "Even once we were affianced, I could not persuade you to compromise me. You were too much of a gentleman."

"Yes…..but now I'm a pirate," Will said, taking hold of the straps of her nightdress and tugging it downward.

Just as the gown was slipping across her shoulders, almost ready to expose her nakedness to him, she placing her hand up, clutching the garment to her bosom.

Will did not miss a beat, smiling seductively down at her before feeding Elizabeth her line. "Miss Swann, aren't you now meant to say – "

"Why, Will, whatever are you doing?" she coquettishly inquired.

He bent to kiss her but she stopped him, reaching up and removing his bandana, for her Will was not quite such a pirate then. As he was about to attempt a kiss yet again, his earring caught the glint of the candlelight and she paused, dragging her fingers through his curls and brushing a few down over his earlobe.

Thus satisfied, she wrapped her arms about his lower back, whispering, "Teach me of love, my blacksmith." With a wink, she added, "I hear you have quite a way with your sword."

"I've a maneuver or two I believe you'll enjoy," he replied before, at last, taking her lips.

* * *

Up on deck, standing at the wheel beneath the star-filled sky, in a rare attack of conscience, Jack pondered the falsehood he had placed upon the Turners and how that deceit could potentially affect them come the time…..What would Will and his darlin' Lizzie do when they learned the truth?

_Probably have your hide_, his moral half argued.

'_Course at the time this began_, his corrupt side countered, _you didn't know she'd be carryin_'.

That was one complication he hadn't foreseen…..

But all would be well when it was done – more than well – for themselves, and the boy, and this new one coming. And didn't they owe that babe to him? Hours spent together in confined spaces aboard the _Pearl_ had led them to conceive their second child, a fact the couple was obviously thrilled over. Yes, he self-assuredly decided, they would thank him for it all in the end. He just needed to ensure they did not find out until the opportune moment – in this instance, the very last one possible.

* * *

AN: The conversation Elizabeth and Will have (about a quarter of the way through) on who must give William the birds-and-the-bees talk refers back to my post-CotBP, pre-DMC story, _Courtship (_see _C_hapter 14).

Up Next

Elizabeth celebrates her birthday, and Carmen's past is finally revealed – but what bearing will it have on their mission?


	22. Uncovered Truths

* * *

"Minor things can become moments of great revelation."

– M. Fonteyn

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Elizabeth first experienced the baby's movements and she was feeling it now more and more, the tiny flutterings maturing into a more robust sensation of rolling within her belly. Much to Will's chagrin, however, he had yet to feel his child's movements on the outside – but that did not stop him from diligently trying each night. Additionally, the baby seemed to be growing now exponentially and, with her newly burgeoning waistline, the trousers she had purchased for their journey were beginning to be troublesome – so much so she was finding it necessary to secure them together with her spare hairpins. And the dresses she had packed from home when they originally set off to find their son were of little help either as their ties and corseted backs, though slight, offered very little comfort to the budding belly of an expectant mother.

Though she hadn't said anything about it to her husband, inwardly Elizabeth found the rapid changes a bit curious for this early stage of the baby's development, but she was certainly no expert on the matter, having had only one child nearly a decade ago. One thing was abundantly clear to her though: once they reached Portugal she would have to obtain a new pregnancy appropriate wardrobe or she'd never make it through the journey home.

Will knew even less of such things than his wife did, but he was utterly enraptured by the changes he witnessed in her and the miracle of their growing baby. Her lovely, modestly swollen abdomen was still not obvious to anyone beyond the two of them, unless she were to lift her tunic or hold it very flush against her, which she was not in the habit of doing. But, while the evidence of his little baby was still limited to its parents' eyes only, Will absolutely adored seeing it. He had confided to Elizabeth that he loved the thought of _his_ child growing inside of her and could not wait until her pregnancy was visible while fully clothed, telling the world at a glance that she belonged to him. He expected to be scolded for such masculine possessiveness, but his wife merely laughed, confessing that she too shared his sentiments; when her full belly became noticeable to the world, they would instantly know that Will was _hers _– her husband, the father of her children – that he lay with her at night. It seemed, as strong and independent as the two of them had been throughout their lives, they both loved the idea of belonging to each other.

They loved it so much, in fact, that when her birthday came along Elizabeth insisted it be a celebration of that belonging. In all honesty, there wasn't much one could do to celebrate aboard an isolated ship floating mid-ocean. There really was no new sport or merriment to be had that they didn't already engage in on an everyday basis to keep the long journey from becoming too monotonous. But it didn't much matter to Elizabeth that picnics and sword fights and games of pirates and hide and seek had by now been often repeated. She was simply overjoyed to be spending the special day with her husband and two children, a simplicity that was still too new to be taken for granted by any of the three Turners who had experienced years' worth of life as a broken family.

This day was also unique as it was the one mother and father chose to introduce their oldest offspring to their newest. Elizabeth took William's hand and placed it upon the small bump that was his brother or sister, encouraging him to feel it and even talk to it if he liked, the way his father did on a nightly basis. William found it odd at first and perhaps a bit off-putting, but it wasn't long before he warmed to the idea, so much so that he spent the remainder of the day assiduously seeking to feel his young sibling's movements.

Eventually giving up, he went to fetch his pirate books, hoping they could spend the hours after dinner with the crew, reliving tales of their pirate adventures. Returning clutching his prize, William was greeted by his parents in a passionate clench. His excited expression immediately crinkled into distaste. He was, of course, glad his parents loved each other so much – enough to make him even – but he didn't want to _see_ that love.

When Papa had talked to him of swords and babies, he'd asked him why it was then that married people slept in the same room together if it was not to perform secret sword maneuvers in private. His father had told him it was because they loved each other so much they couldn't bear to be apart, not even during the night while they were sleeping – a fact that seemed particularly sad to their son since he knew firsthand how long his parent had been without each other. William believed his father's explanation to be true, but secretly thought it was also so that they could get all their cuddles and kisses out of the way in the nighttime so no one would be forced to see it during the day. It generally worked for his parents, but occasionally their affections still spilled over into the daylight hours – and William liked to be far away when that was the case.

"Blech," he said, shaking his head. Nevertheless, he had a firm smile upon his lips as he walked away.

* * *

After a long and enjoyable day, Will and Elizabeth had finally seen their son off to his cabin, far past his usual bedtime, then noiselessly slipped back up on deck to spend a romantic evening embracing beneath the star-speckled skies of the open sea. Several lovely hours later, they mutually decided they'd taken in enough ambience for the night, as each was wholly exasperated with dodging Jack, who was at this hour quite inebriated and insisted his good mate join him in his imbibing – if for nothing else, then in honor of the anniversary of the birth of his dearly beloved. Will declined, in lessening degrees of politeness but, as in all things, the good captain would not take no for an answer. Thus, they retreated to seek refuge below, which was just as well as by now both wished for some much deserved privacy.

At last alone in their room, Will pulled Elizabeth close, softly kissing her lips.

"Happy birthday, Mrs. Turner," he tenderly said.

Elizabeth smiled. Will only called her 'Mrs. Turner' when he was feeling very sentimental or very amorous – or occasionally both at once. The realization sent a shiver of excitement through her; their most intense lovemaking always took place when emotion and desire merged, and she could tell from the look in his eyes that tonight would be one of those occasions.

"I hope it was a good one," he warmly continued.

"The best I've ever had," was Elizabeth's sincere reply.

"I didn't mention it earlier, as I wanted it to be a surprise……" At the last word, his wife's eyes lit up causing Will to chuckle lightly. "I've a birthday present for you," he revealed, though it seemed she'd already guessed as much.

"Is it anything like the one I gave you?" she asked knowingly. "Not that I'm complaining, but I see where your mind continually turns."

"_My_ mind? And I suppose it's always alone in its direction?"

Elizabeth gave Will an innocent look that quickly turned to smoldering as his hands moved up her back, pulling her tighter against him.

"On second thought, I shan't even attempt to deny it," Will proclaimed. "And can you blame me? I've wanted you my entire life and waited for you nearly as long. Now that we belong to each other, at long last together in the same world, I can't be faulted for wishing to delight in the pleasure of having you in my arms."

"Yes, I know what you mean," Elizabeth murmured, nuzzling her nose along his jaw and pausing to kiss his earlobe before continuing. "And I, like you, am absolutely determined we shall enjoy each other at every opportunity."

This time it was she who kissed him, only much more zealously, eager to get on with the benefits of married life.

"I'm quite ready for my gift," she sighed, running her hands down his chest suggestively. "Perhaps a round of pirate play? We haven't done that in a while."

Will grinned. "All these years later and you still beg for pirate games with me."

"Well if you weren't so good at it…."

He slid his hands to her waist, resuming their kiss, thoroughly tempted to skip ahead to what they obviously both wanted. Gently pulling back, however, he told her, "But I really did get you a present, my love."

"You did?" Elizabeth asked in baffled surprise as he released her to riffle about their room, apparently retrieving his hidden gift. "But how did you……?"

"Just before Christmas when we docked for supplies," he explained.

"When? I was with you the entire time," she incredulously questioned, her voice filled with wonder and delight, firstly that he had managed to do such a thing without her knowledge, and secondly that he had her birthday in mind all those weeks ago.

"You and William stepped out of the shops for a moment to visit a street vendor whose pastries he desired. By the time I met back with you I had the packages safely stowed away."

"You trickster," she laughed. "But I'm glad. What did you get me?" Elizabeth excitedly demanded, her childhood weakness for surprises still quite alive and thriving in her adult self.

"Three things," Will revealed, jubilantly pulling them from behind his back and setting the separate packages down upon the bed. Elizabeth brushed past him in a mad dash for her gifts, but he reached out and took hold of her arm, drawing her back to him. Edging closer, he seductively whispered into her ear, "But I shall give you pirates too, as milady wishes."

At the enticing, sensuous feeling of his warm breath upon her skin, Elizabeth was greatly inclined to ask for pirates now and her presents later. Feeling her tremble in his arms, instantly understanding her indecision and its cause, Will let out a low rumble of laughter and put some distance between them so she might at least _see_ her gifts before they moved on to other things.

He handed her the smallest of the boxes, both sitting down upon the edge of the bed as she began to unwrap her first present. A small intake of breath accompanied her first sight of what was inside, two delicate pearl-adorned hair combs.

"Will, they're beautiful," she exclaimed.

"I saw them in the window and thought as much. I knew immediately they belonged in your hair. Only you could do them justice," he said, taking one from its dainty box and gently placing it into her sun-lightened tresses. "There, perfect," he admired, before passing along the second package.

She looked adoringly up at him. "This is too much, Will. One gift would have been more than enough."

His lips turned up mischievously and he opened his mouth to reply, but she interrupted, hurriedly adding, "Of course, you were so sweet, I wouldn't think of wounding your feelings by refusing the other two."

"No, of course not, love," he laughed.

Tugging loose the bow that jointly embellished and sealed the rectangular box, she squealed at its contents. "Oh, Will! How did you ever find it?" she asked, picking up the small bottle of lavender perfume and cradling it in her hand.

"The same shop," he divulged. "But I'm afraid I can't take the credit for this one. It was entirely coincidental. When I went in to purchase the combs, I happened to notice the perfume bottles upon a shelf. I saw your scent and I wanted it for you – for the both of us really," he confessed.

Elizabeth smiled at his admission, opening the bottle and applying some of the perfume to her temples and behind her ears, using the stopper to dab a hint of the fragrance down her neck and between her breasts, where her husband was sure to enjoy the scent later.

Taking her by surprise as she replaced the bottle's stopper, Will did not even wait until 'later', nestling his face within her bosom and breathing deeply, his exhale emerging as a rather immodest moan.

"It's like heaven, every inch of you," Will murmured, kissing her skin, the remaining present apparently forgotten. "You have a scent all your own, even without the perfume," he said, his mouth dipping lower until something made him recall the final gift.

Lifting his head with some effort, his eyes indicated the last box, the largest of the three, which Elizabeth reached over and took into her lap.

"And what could this be?" she asked regarding her husband, wondering what could possibly top the splendor of the other gifts.

"This is a present most definitely for me as well as you," he admitted.

Elizabeth looked at him suspiciously before lifting the lid to reveal the silk and lace of the elegant negligee beneath. "It's exquisite," she breathed. "Much nicer than any of my others."

"I….of course, I bought it before I knew you were with child, so I – I'm not positive how well…." Will stammered in his efforts to find a tactful way to admit he wasn't certain how the garment would fit her now pregnant form.

"I'm sure it will be fine," she said amusedly, sparing an affectionate look toward her husband before returning her attentions to the gown. Fingering the fabric, she marveled at its softness, longing to feel it against her skin. "I'm putting it on straightaway," she declared, plucking the nightdress from its box and beginning to raise her shirt.

"Wait," she said, letting her tunic fall back over her growing belly. "You mustn't look."

"What?" Will asked, his eyes – previously trained upon her torso – drifting up to her own.

"You mustn't look," she firmly repeated. "It will spoil the surprise."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," he replied reaching for her.

"Impertinent," she teasingly chastised, gliding out of his reach. "Now close your eyes." When he hesitated, she added, "I'm perfectly serious. And no peaking – else you shan't be rewarded with a longer view later."

"Oh, really? As I recall, I've already proven I can convince you to – "

"_Close your eyes_."

"Very well," he pouted, settling back against the bed, eyes firmly closed, as she changed into the negligee.

After a few long minutes that felt like an eternity, Will felt the mattress sag with Elizabeth's additional weight, and he adjusted himself upon the bed, more than ready for the sight he was about to be treated to.

"All right," she said. "You may open them."

As Elizabeth had predicted, the garment _did_ fit. However, as Will had suggested, it was made to hug the body, not at all with pregnancy in mind, and was visibly snug in some spots. Fortunately for Will, it clung to all the right places, pulling tight across her breasts, waist, and hips – further accenting the areas that would've already claimed his attention.

She silently sat alongside where he lay, her legs tucked up beneath her, as he looked her up and down. Yet it was not the turns of her figure that incited him the most, but the rush of feeling that flooded through him when his eyes met hers.

Elizabeth bent down over him, placing her hand upon his chest, and lightly kissed his lips. "This is…..amazing, Will," she sighed. "_You_ are amazing."

"_You_ are, my love," he insisted, reaching up and twirling a wave of her hair around his finger as it fell about his face.

Placing one hand behind her neck and the other at the small of her back, his eyes involuntarily skimming down her neck to her cleavage, Will pulled Elizabeth's upper body down against him.

Noticing the direction of his gaze, she looked pointedly toward her chest, which was by now pressed tightly against his own. "It won't do you much good that way," she teased. "Let me help you," she said impishly, rolling over onto her back to treat him to a full view of her body.

Will leaned over onto his side, wordlessly taking her hand in his and kissing the inside of her wrist before moving his lips in a string of kisses up her arm. When he reached the inside of her elbow, his mouth lingering upon the tender skin, Elizabeth closed her eyes, giving herself over the sensation, and he smiled, unwittingly pausing in his efforts.

Her eyes opened at the disruption and she saw her husband gazing down at her with an intoxicating mixture of amusement, self-assurance, and charm. "I'm not sure which you enjoy more, "she said wryly, "giving me pleasure or knowing you have such a power to do so."

"A bit of both, I imagine," Will said with a roguish wink before turning suddenly serious, his eyes sweeping over her face. "You are breathtaking, Elizabeth," he whispered, regarding her in absolute adoration. Slowly running his thumb across her lower lip, he asked, "Do you remember the very first gift I ever gave you?"

"Of course," she replied, her eyes sparkling at the memory. "We were not more than twelve years old and I'd come to the smithy under the guise of observing the progress of Father's newly chosen skill for you – but, really, I just wanted to visit."

"Yes," Will continued. "And only the afternoon before Brown had taught me to cast my very first bit of iron, a ridiculously lopsided and crudely shaped horseshoe."

"It was lovely," Elizabeth protested.

"No, it wasn't," he laughed. "But I was too naïve and new at the craft to realize as much. In fact, I remember being quite proud of it, so much so I wanted to give it to you as a way of showing my thanks for all of your kindness, as well as a proof of my worthwhile skill," he admitted. "And a token of my affections….even then."

"I'm sure you never guessed it," she imparted, "but I kept that little horseshoe all those years, reverently tucked away at the bottom of my hope chest, all the way up until the day we were to have been married……" Her words trailed off wistfully. "I wonder whatever became of it……Such a great deal has changed over the years."

"But not between us."

"No, never between us," Elizabeth agreed, taking her hand in his and twining their fingers. "Our love only continues to grow," she added as she placed their joined hands upon her swollen belly. "You've given me so much, Will. "My happiness, my life…..this child."

Will smiled tenderly, cupping her face with his free hand and dotingly rubbing the bump of her abdomen with the other. "I love you _and_ the baby, but I must admit the gift of it was unintentional." His voice low and enticing, he expounded, "In our bed, I was thinking only of – "

"How much you love me, no doubt."

Will inched closer to her, moving his hand from her belly to trail down her bare leg. "That figured into it."

Elizabeth frowned at him but, with a laugh, he kissed it away.

"Mm, Elizabeth," he breathed, moving his mouth across her jaw and down her neck. "You smell magnificent. It's heady and exhilarating and…..impossible to describe. " He drew his lips down across her neck, kissing the hollow of her throat. "And your taste….don't even get me started on your taste," he murmured, flicking his tongue out against her skin to sample her flavor. "Every part of you surrounds me, overwhelms me. I can't help but lose myself in you."

He tore his mouth from her skin to look intently into her eyes. "Every time we're together, it is like discovering a world of ecstasy anew." Shifting still closer to her, he whispered, "Making love to you could never grow old."

Bending to kiss her once more, Will noticed she was beginning to cry, the very opposite of the emotions he was hoping to inspire. "Tears, my love?" he gently questioned.

"Only of blissful contentment," Elizabeth reassured, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him nearer. "Just to be with you, at last, in perfect happiness….It's too much, too beautiful not to be moved to tears. Ten years ago, our last hours together were marred by bittersweetness and your looming departure. And the weeks and months before that were oppressed by guilt, pain, and loneliness. But to be kissed and touched and held by you in free and complete flawless happiness…..it's worth celebrating no matter the day…..I……I just….."

She faltered, unable to express all that she felt, but Will understood, running his thumb across her collarbone and softly brushing his lips over her temple.

"Make love to me, Will. I want – no, I _need _– to be loved by you tonight, right now. I need to know you're here with me, never to be gone again. I need to taste you, and feel you, and – "

She could say nothing more, as her request was swallowed up by his kisses and, for the remainder of the night, they each found no need for words.

* * *

The sun had long since dawned bright and new and the clambering of the crew, both staggering into and out of bed, had been heard about the ship for hours now, but Elizabeth and Will steadfastly refused to pay the morning any mind, enjoying themselves far too much in their current positions to give any thought to getting out of bed. But, as the day grew older, consideration of their son – who surely would be up and about by now, wanting at least one of his parents' presence – gave them the strength they needed to abandon their conjugal bliss.

Hurriedly dressing and finally stumbling from their cabin into the hall on their way above, the lovers still remained in a firm embrace, Will lovingly stroking the swelling at Elizabeth's belly.

Momentarily breaking from their kiss, he whispered against her cheek, "Our little one is still being shy and refusing to let me feel even its slightest movement."

"Feel me then," she prompted, nipping at his lower lip before slowly taking it into her mouth, resuming the kiss.

Matching her enthusiasm with his own, Will slid his hands from the baby, using one arm around her lower back to anchor them while hooking the other behind her knee, bringing her leg up to set against his hip. He was intently fondling her thigh, to the delight of both, when Carmen and young William happened upon the scene, stopping abruptly.

"Eww. Mama, Papa, _stop_," William protested, revolted.

They jumped apart with a muffled cry, smoothing their rumpled clothing as they faced their offended son.

"I, ah – I didn't see you there, William," Elizabeth said cheerfully, adopting a casual attitude, as if he hadn't just discovered them groping in the hallway.

"Obviously," he said with an appalled sigh, rolling his eyes and heading back above with his father in hot pursuit.

Pausing to look back over his shoulder, Will mumbled, "I'm sorry," to Carmen.

"No, you're not," Elizabeth called after him with a giggle.

He shot her a cheeky look before catching up with William on the stairs.

"If you _have_ to do that, can't you just do it at night?" William disappointedly questioned, sounding much more like the parent who had caught an offending child. "I thought that's why married people shared a room."

Will nervously cleared his throat. "I'll try to keep that in mind, son."

Carmen turned away from the Turner men, greatly amused. "Your husband has his hands full with you," she said to her friend.

"_With_ me or _of_ me?" Elizabeth smartly retorted. "In either case, I suppose it's true."

Carmen shook her head, laughing. "Your father before him must have had a time trying to keep you in line."

"Oh, I believe he found there was no 'keeping me in line', as you say, if I did not wish to be kept so myself. I'm afraid I was quite a trial to him," Elizabeth confirmed, "but he loved me so, he always seemed to let me get away with it…..Of course, he wasn't aware of _everything_ I did – and what he did not know could not hurt him," she added with a wink.

"Yes but, as the governor's daughter, I can't even begin to imagine the sort of scrutiny you must have been under. I thought _I_ had a difficult time of it, and I was only a – "

"See there! I knew it," Elizabeth triumphantly proclaimed. "You _are_ from the aristocracy. I recognized too much of the breeding of it in you for that no to be the case." When her companion remained silent, eyes fixed upon the floor, apparently unwilling to confirm or deny the allegation, Elizabeth took her hand and pulled her back into the cabin, closing the door for privacy. "Tell me the truth of it, Carmen. What is your story? And how did you ever end up here?"

She sighed, directing her pregnant friend to sit down upon the bed and shortly thereafter doing the same herself, one light-haired and one dark-haired head huddled together in rapt attention.

"You are right. I am from the upper classes," Carmen revealed. "Not a governor's daughter, as you, but the daughter of a nobleman to be sure. When I was living in Portugal, to say my life was confined would be a gross understatement – as you must well know. There was always a very strict regiment of what I was to do and when, with whom and how, but I never fit in to that mold. I tried, I truly did, for my family's sake, but…..that wasn't who I was. I longed for so much more."

Here, Carmen hesitated, averting her eyes again and stiffening her shoulders, giving Elizabeth the distinct impression that whatever she was about to impart was painful even now in the retelling. "Then, shortly after I turned twenty, I met a man in the village. He was a merchant sailor new to town with no sort of background, very poor, very disreputable in my father's eyes, but I fell in love with him, for so many reasons. He was charming and dashing and…..and everything I had ever wanted. He seemed to understand me, that I wanted more, that I could _be_ more – that there _was_ more than simply wealth and status, of which I had plenty but none ever bought me happiness."

The tale sounded shockingly familiar, so much so that Elizabeth was enthralled, anxious to discover what further similarities existed – and when, where, and how Carmen's life had taken a turn so vastly different from her own.

"But your father did not approve of the match?" Elizabeth questioned, encouraging her to continue.

"To say the least. And it was more than just the unsuitability of my choice; I was betrothed to someone else. The understanding had been there ever since I was a child but, by the time that I was twenty, the arrangements were firmly in place. I was expected to be married within the year…..You can probably guess what happened next."

"You eloped with the sailor?"

Carmen's world-weary, mirthless smile was all the answer Elizabeth needed. "Do you know the worst part of it? I can't say they were cruel to me, neither more father nor my betrothed. In fact, he was a kind and decent man, very much in love with me. I've no doubt, if I had stayed, he would have treated me well all of our lives, offered me a stable marriage and a comfortable existence…..But I wanted more than that. I wanted love and excitement and everything else that I found in the arms of another. Of course my father would hear nothing of my breaking the engagement to align myself with a mere sailor with no family or fortune."

"But," she continued with a sigh, "the heart wants what it wants and, on the eve of my wedding, we ran away in the night on a ship bound for Hispaniola. It was to be the beginning of our new life together….but – and isn't there always a 'but'?" she jadedly questioned. "Things changed. I still don't know what happened. Our relationship seemed to simply cool with time, or at least his feelings for _me _did. From there, everything went progressively downhill. By the time we arrived in the Caribbean, I realized I was carrying his child. When he heard the news, his lukewarm feelings towards me became absolutely frigid and, two days after we came ashore, I woke up to find he had left in the night, seemingly without a trace."

Carmen shivered, either at the pain, betrayal, or sense of loss the memory still inspired, Elizabeth wasn't sure which.

"I was alone in a strange land with no connections, no income, no way of making a living," she recounted her harrowing past. "I tried finding work as a servant or maid with one of the wealthy plantation owners, but I'd never had to do anything for myself a day in my life, so my skills were nonexistent…..And no one was interested in taking me on once they found out I was unmarried and with child."

Carmen stopped suddenly, looking nigh unto hysterics as she grabbed hold of Elizabeth's arm, a look of pure anguish distorting her face as she acknowledged, "I know it was wrong of me, Elizabeth, to have taken him to my bed. It was all my own fault, really, but I ….I just couldn't help myself. I loved him so much – and how I wanted him! It was shameless and disgraceful, but I couldn't get enough of his kiss, of his touch. And we were to be married once we reached land; that was always the understanding. I had never…..We never were intimate before then, but I _felt_ as good as married. It seemed foolish to wait. I – I know you won't understand, but – "

"Wouldn't I?" Elizabeth softly countered, realizing the irony of the woman's statement, for how many times in the days – and especially the nights – of their courtship had she and Will very nearly done as much, Elizabeth often using those very words as a justification to do still further.

"I know you're very enthusiastic about your husband _now_," Carmen persisted, completely unaware of Elizabeth's thoughts or the truth of what her relationship with Will had been even then, "but – but you waited until you were legally wed. There's no immorality, no blame, in that."

"Yes, we waited until we were married," she said, barely above a whisper, her mind silently adding, _through no restraint of my own._

"Well, _I_ didn't and, being the woman, I was forced to live with the consequences," Carmen forebodingly resumed. "I couldn't pay for lodgings – and it seemed _he'd_ left without paying for them, either – so I was forced to live on the streets. And a few night's later, in desperation for a decent meal, I – I…."

She stopped, and it seemed for a moment as if she would say no more but, finally, she pitifully divulged, "I agreed to a man's proposition of the basest kind…..After it was over, I felt defiled and afraid and disgusted with myself, but I had a way to survive for the next fortnight and, regardless of how dishonorable its father had turned out to be, my baby was my chief concern. But it turned out I needn't have even been concerned with that," she sadly continued. "I suffered a miscarriage days later. It was fairly early into the pregnancy, perhaps not as great a loss as it might have been later, but I still felt the grief of it."

"Of course," Elizabeth said, her mother's heart moved to tears as she took her friend's hand. Had she realized her other had unconsciously gone to her belly to protectively cradle her unborn child, she would have exercised more tact, but Carmen alone noticed the gesture, though she took no offense.

"Then I really hated myself for what I'd done," she went on. "Now for no good reason. I wanted to go home so desperately, but I knew it was too late for that. They would never take me back, their honor and decency forbade it. And, child or not, I still had to survive. Prostitution was all I had left, the only marketable value I possessed. There was no choice.

I tried to turn my feelings of anguish and helplessness into bitterness and anger at everything that had happened to me. It was easier that way. I told myself it was a sort of sick revenge, turning to prostitution as a way of life, as if to prove that just because he didn't want me, there were plenty of other men who did."

She shook her head in self-loathing. "I can't reason it out now, why I thought such a ridiculous thing…..Perhaps because it would help me allow it, that it would become less revolting if I imagined myself strong and in control. But it was all a lie. Nothing could lessen the repugnancy of it, and it was only myself that I was hurting and no one else.

Eventually, I ended up in Tortuga, where I met Jack," she smiled, the look upon her face betraying her feelings for the man to the trained eyes of her friend. "He became a regular of mine over the next nine years. Whenever he was at the Faithful Bride, he always spent time with me, alone – that is, when he wasn't out chasing fortune or his oft-lost ship," she added fondly.

"This was during the ten years?" Elizabeth reasoned, more thinking aloud than addressing her companion. "While Will was away?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Jack mentioned the two of you from time to time, even went off on an extended journey of some mysterious nature that he later said was in someway connected."

"Yes, we did. Five years ago."

"I remember. He was gone for quite a space after that….I missed him." Elizabeth studied her friend closely, but said nothing. "As the years passed, I became despondent with the lifestyle, to put it mildly. I was raised as a decent girl, from a morally-righteous family. I didn't want these things for myself, but I couldn't see a way out. In all ways, it seemed too late for me." She shrugged her shoulders, a faraway look coloring her eyes. "It was then that Jack showed up in my bed once more, offering to take me with him this time……And here I am."

"Carmen," Elizabeth uttered brokenly, emphatically pulling the woman into a sisterly hug. "You are wrong to say I wouldn't understand. Believe me, I do. Our stories, at least the start of them, aren't that dissimilar at all. In fact, had the men in my life been different – had my father not been so understanding, and _Will_…."

She broke off, knowing full well the numerous times she would have given herself to him before marriage and how he might have easily taken advantage of her in a similar fashion. And at least _she_ would have had her sword skills to defend herself whilst living upon the streets. "Don't look down upon yourself, Carmen…..or too far up at me. It would appear one's lot in life is dependent upon the people who share it."

The two woman spent the remainder of the morning and early afternoon crying and laughing and discovering hidden truths about themselves and their lives – some happy and others quite poignant. At length, William appeared, calling his mother away, and the subject was dropped for the time being, but Elizabeth could not help but continue to carry the thoughts in her mind, absolutely determined to find her husband that evening and express to him several things that had gone too long unsaid.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the slight delay with this chapter. I know how maddening it can be waiting for the next installment, and I promise to try to keep them coming on a regular basis. Thank you for all of your reviews for the last two chapters. They always encourage me more than I can say. And the teaser for next week's chapter was met with overwhelming approval, so I'll continue them from now on. Thanks for reading!

Up Next:

The parallels between Carmen's life and her own bring things into sharp focus for Elizabeth. Pregnancy hormones rage out of control with surprising results. And the culmination of their voyage looms distressingly near.


	23. Fever

* * *

"You give me fever in the morning

Fever when it's late at night

Fever in the evening

Fever all through the night."

– E. Cooley

* * *

As the evening wore to a close, Elizabeth found herself less and less able to concentrate on the practical matters at hand, such as tonight being her turn to ensure that William was properly nestled in bed. She was wholly focused on returning to Will in their cabin and expressing all the things that had flooded her mind and overwhelmed her emotions since Carmen had revealed her tortured past. She had wanted to take him aside immediately and thank him for being so amazing, but she realized the sentiment would sound all the sweeter whispered between lovers in the warmth of their marriage bed. Thus Elizabeth had forced herself to wait until now – the opportune moment, as it were – and she was more than anxious to let the feelings come pouring out, expressing all the love and passion she felt first through words, then through more pleasurable ways.

Elizabeth entered their room, discovering Will near the bed, apparently just having finished slipping into his sleep trousers.

"Back so soon?" he asked, turning to face her.

She made no reply, crossing to him straightaway and placing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I'm been thinking all day of how wonderful you are," Elizabeth whispered, brushing her lips against his.

"Am I?" he asked in pleased confusion.

"You are," she confirmed, nuzzling his ear. "And tonight I plan to thoroughly demonstrate my appreciation."

A smile formed on Will's lips and he brought his fingertips to ghost down the sides of her figure. "Something tells me I'll enjoy this demonstration," he said, releasing her.

She gave him a coy look, laden with promise, as he settled down upon the bed.

Hurriedly shoving a pillow behind his head so as not to take his eyes off of her for even an instant, Will watched as Elizabeth removed her robe to stand before him in the clinging birthday gift he had presented her. Her pregnancy was quite definitely showing now, and his eyes drifted down to her abdomen in wonder of the new little life inside. But, as his gaze glided back up the turns of her body, his thoughts were all for his wife.

"Dare I ask what inspired these reflections on my admirability? Or will that cause you to reconsider?" he cheekily inquired. "The last thing I want to do is deter you from your current course of action. I'm liking it very much."

"Carmen told me some things of her past today," Elizabeth revealed, coming to sit beside him on the bed. "How she ended up in the life she had before we met. Do you know she came from the gentry with an upbringing remarkably like my own? Had but a few things been different along the way, _I_ might have shared such a fate."

"Elizabeth, I know you better than that. You would never – "

"_She_ was a good and decent woman before, quite innocent," Elizabeth pensively conveyed. "Her circumstances were nearly identical to mine, in fact. She even had a Norrington all her own, a nice proper man she was to have married. But she was in love with another man, one her father thought decidedly less suitable. She took him to her bed, became with child. I gather you can imagine the rest……."

Will frowned, the simple action conveying a multiplicity of emotions to the wife that knew him so well: empathy for the suffering she felt because of her friend's, compassion for the woman who endured such circumstances alone, and disgust toward any man who would do such a thing.

"It seems the chief difference in our lives," Elizabeth lovingly imparted, "the one defining distinction, was you."

Will reached up and tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear, then softly cupped her cheek, running his thumb in comforting circles across her cheekbone.

"……Which started me thinking," she continued, "on all the ways _my_ life would be different if not for you. Which then brought me around to how truly remarkable you are."

"Aside from the manner in which I spent the last ten years, I wouldn't say I'm anything special."

Elizabeth shook her head, silencing his self-effacing argument. "But you are. "When I think of where I might be now had it not been for you……trapped in a dreary marriage devoid of love, passion, happiness, a mere ornament on some man's arm. But, with you, I am far from imprisoned – just the opposite. Having your love, for the first time my life knew no bounds. I found my freedom in you.

And all that time you were loving me patiently from afar, hoping for even the smallest chance that I would return your affections. You always thought yourself unworthy, not good enough, but you were my savior, Will."

She took his hand in hers, joining their fingers. "And, once together, when I openly invited you, would have freely given myself to you long before our marriage……." Elizabeth hesitated, looking down at the coverlet before returning her eyes to his and uttering the final comparison. "In all truth you could have taken what you desired and left me to deal with the consequences if you so chose. Yet, even in our moments of greatest hunger, when your mind and heart might have easily been elsewhere – or overpowered by another member entirely – your thoughts were always for me. Always……And later, when you believed that I – "

Elizabeth stopped, unable to speak of how deeply she'd hurt him, even unknowingly. "….And still," she said, at length, "you were _always_ thinking of me. Do you know what a singular man you are, William Turner?"

"No," he tenderly differed. "I just love you."

She smiled, bending to place a gentle kiss to his lips. "What you have endured over the years and, through it all, you've been nothing but heroic, shown me nothing but the most tender, selfless, limitless love. I scarcely know how to wrap my mind around it or how to even begin to express what you mean to me……I always loved you from the very beginning, but that love has grown and expanded and…..and when I think of all that you've been through, all that you've done for me……You deserve so much, Will."

Elizabeth leaned over him, her voice growing increasingly insistent with the wholehearted passion behind her words. "I love you. I love you endlessly, but you deserve more than even that."

"No."

"You _do_. For all that you've done – all that you are – you deserve that pain, those unpleasant memories, everything you've borne on my account, you deserve it all kissed away."

She kept hold of his hand with one of hers but, with her free fingers, she began tracing the sinews of his bare chest, her eyes and face taking on a new, amorous light. "You deserve to be loved…..I _want_ to love you," she murmured.

Elizabeth brought his hand to her lips, slowly, decadently kissing each finger, taking the last into her mouth until she saw the smoldering embers in his eyes burst into an open flame.

"I don't merit such praise. I am but an ordinary man, Elizabeth," Will said modestly. "A man in love, but a mere man nonetheless. And, to prove as much, though I do not warrant it, I shall accept your gratitude," he roguishly added, reaching down and caressing her thigh. "Now, tell me more of how you appreciate me."

Elizabeth gave him a scintillating look as she climbed atop him. "All right," she purred, "but you will quickly find you are entirely overdressed for this discussion."

* * *

Elizabeth yawned and stretched, slinking down into the bed until her toes reached the edge of the mattress. A slow smile danced across her lips as she recalled the past twelve hours. What had started out as her appreciating Will had, over the course of the night, taken a turn in direction as Elizabeth discovered her husband gave as good as he got. The two had quite a time, but Will was scheduled for an early morning shift and had left her side before dawn. Ordinarily, she might have felt obligated to get up with him to pull her weight aboard ship just like every other member of the crew, regardless of her femininity, but as her pregnancy became visually apparent it seemed to have reawakened her husband's protective – or perhaps overprotective – instincts and she had stayed abed at his request.

In actuality, she was quite grateful for the excuse, not that she was overly tired. She really hadn't been throughout the course of the entire pregnancy thus far, except perhaps at the very beginning. In fact, currently she seemed to have reached a turning point and any fatigue, discomfort, nausea, or emotional upheaval she previously felt, however mild, had melted away leaving her feeling cheery, healthy, and positively glowing with happiness.

And her growing belly had done nothing to negatively affect their bedroom life. On the contrary, they seemed to be physically intimate all the more – a blessed fact, as Elizabeth was finding herself wanting her husband quite desperately as of late. Just thinking of him now set her blood to pulsing and left her body eager for his touch. She reasoned it must have something to do with the changes in her body but, whatever the cause, she was feeling positively wanton the past few days, and a few hours spent without her husband were the perfect time to rest up for when she would encounter him later.

Calming herself and quieting her lustful thoughts, as it would be hours before they could be fulfilled, Elizabeth slowly rose and began to dress, a process that was eventually sped by her rumbling belly – another change she had noticed: their growing child seemed to demand food at all hours. Then again, it could be because of the energy she so often depleted dallying with its father. So perhaps they were both a bit to blame for her late night cravings.

In either case, she made a beeline for the galley and a much overdue breakfast, stopping only a minute or two when detained by their scalawag captain – who wished to make some sort of good-naturedly teasing remark on her growing waistline – but she had managed to rebuff him in record time. After all, the cause of that growth needed sustenance.

Food now within sight, Elizabeth entered the galley to find someone else had the same idea before her.

"Carmen," she happily greeted her friend. "Are you just waking too?"

"No, I'm merely lingering over a pot of tea."

"Excellent. May I join you?" Elizabeth asked.

Carmen nodded, but said nothing else. True enough, one would not recognize the lively spirit and strong character of the Pirate King in the young woman at first encounter, but Elizabeth had gotten to know her over their weeks at sea, well enough to distinguish that Carmen's quiet, dispirited reserve on this morning was atypical. And Elizabeth was certain she could guess the reason.

"I ran into Jack just now – quite literally, actually. He wished to harass me about this little one," Elizabeth laughed, resting her hand lovingly atop her baby bump, "but I gave him what for. It hardly seems possible," she said carefully, "but in the midst of his ribbing he revealed that, if the weather holds, we're a mere fortnight's sail from Faro."

"Yes, I know. He told me as much last night," Carmen confirmed.

It was now Elizabeth's turn to silently nod. After some time, she softly added, "You're wondering what to do next, aren't you?"

"I…..I don't know what you mean."

"Come now, Carmen," Elizabeth said knowingly. "No one goes off on a three month ocean voyage without good reason. Mine was for my son and perhaps a little for myself, to stop living in fear and in wait of disaster," she revealed. "You wanted to escape the brothels, true enough, but I suspect other motives. It can hardly be a coincidence that our journey takes us to your homeland."

"My family is from Lisbon," she said defensively, but her argument fell on deaf ears. "All right, yes. I thought I might find my family. My plan was to disembark when we made berth and somehow travel north back to Lisbon."

" '_Was'_?" Elizabeth astutely inquired.

"I don't know now," she anxiously confessed.

Elizabeth bit the side of her lip, pondering the situation. "You said your family would be disgraced by your actions, but surely time will have softened the blow. Why is it in the past ten years you never tried to find them before? Was it simply a lack of resources?"

"In the beginning, for many years, yes. But now I do have a meager savings," Carmen admitted. "I…..I honestly don't know if they still even reside there and……" She broke off at the look on her friend's face. They both knew quite well that land which had been in an aristocratic dynasty for generations was never simply sold and abandoned willy-nilly; if she wished to, she could easily locate at least some members of her family. "I'm afraid to face them," she at last admitted. "What if they won't have me? Or even agree to see me?"

Elizabeth sighed heavily. "I can't say in my lifetime I haven't met with such families. Unfortunately, it wasn't uncommon at all to encounter some noblemen or other with an ostracized, renounced sibling or child……Still, I can't imagine a circumstance where I would ever turn William away."

"Not all women are like you," Carmen regrettably pointed out.

"All mothers should be."

"Perhaps most are, to begin with," Carmen rationalized. "But not all have the freedom of choice that you do – or the strength to try to exercise it."

Elizabeth sighed again, recognizing the truth in her statement. As she had expressed to Will the night before, the sad truth of their world was that women lacked the legal and financial power to do virtually anything, and were often times at the mercy of the men in their lives. The thought of a brutish husband forcing her to give up her child out of pride and 'honor' was unthinkable, yet she didn't doubt for a moment that such things happened.

"I don't know, Carmen. I can't guarantee this will work out agreeably. But, if this is what you want, _I_ will support you," Elizabeth offered. "I'll go with you even. We'll find a way. You needn't do this alone."

Tears were in her eyes as Carmen took Elizabeth's hands in her own. "Thank you, friend…..sister. I've never known anyone like you. You make me believe I have hope."

"But you do," Elizabeth insisted. "And you mustn't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Carmen smiled. "Speaking of William," she said, signaling that this unpleasant topic, at least for now, was at an end. "Where is he? Isn't this the time for his lessons?"

"It is," Elizabeth laughed. "But I'm afraid we've all been growing a bit lax – but I suppose that is the purpose of a holiday. Once we return home, we'll have to focus more rigidly on his studies. Of course, _he_ would tell you he already is receiving the most important of educations. He is currently somewhere above with his father learning the ways of a sailor and pirate that are hopefully being tempered by Will's common sense and decency."

"They have a very special relationship," Carmen replied. "It's quite sweet, especially after such a lengthy absence."

"I suppose it is," Elizabeth agreed. "Will has always been his hero but, now that he is here in the flesh, I believe they both discover new things about each other every day. I know Will loves spending time with William. He's told me our son is the perfect combination of the two of us and it is as if he's stepped twenty years back in time. Each afternoon spent with William is like encountering his own self as a boy – or a mini version of me." Elizabeth paused, smiling affectionately as she recalled his next words. "He says it's like returning to his youth and having the ten-year-old self of his best friend with him once more."

"He loves you a great deal," Carmen observed.

"Yes, I'm very lucky that way," Elizabeth blissfully concurred.

Shortly thereafter, the two friends dispersed, Carmen going above to enjoy the sunshine and Elizabeth briefly returning to her cabin to dispense with her boots for the day and opt instead for her more comfortable ballet shoes. But the seemingly simple task proved to be anything but as Elizabeth hadn't worn them in quite some time and found it necessary to turn the cabin inside out in search of them.

Kneeling at the side of the bed, she found her husband's discarded shirt alongside the foot of the adjacent chair, where he had obviously meant it to land. Smiling, she picked up the garment and hugged it to her chest, thinking back on what Carmen had said and the conversation they had just had about her husband. Will _did_ love her a great deal. He was the sweetest, most tender man……and all of that came wrapped up in a decidedly appealing package.

Elizabeth brought the shirt up to her nose, inhaling her husband's scent, as she mused on how amazingly desirable he had looked the night before as she was slowly peeling the last of his clothing from him. Her heart raced at the vivid image and she felt her body begin to ache for his attentions. She closed her eyes, recalling the more intimate details and, before she realized it, a low moan escaped her throat.

Getting up from the floor, she sat down upon the edge of the bed, running a hand through her loose hair. She found she suddenly wanted her husband ridiculously, so much so she could no longer keep still. Rising from the bed, she began to pace the room but to no avail. Her yearning for Will only seemed to increase with each passing second, and it did not help that every surface of the room held some salacious – and at the moment quite graphic memory – of the two of them in various compromising positions.

…....No, this would not wait. She had to find Will _now_.

Just at that moment, William bounced through the door, a childish smile upon his face. "There you are, Mama. Papa said you were resting today, because of the baby and all, but I thought you'd surely be awake by now." Out of the sense of duty he'd no doubt inherited from Will, the boy added, "Isn't it time for my lessons now?"

"There – there'll be no lessons today," Elizabeth said, trying to control herself at least in front of her son. "I….I'm not feeling quite myself at the moment," she said, fidgeting and looking away from him as she ran her hand through her hair once more, this time pulling slightly at the ends as she strummed her fingers nervously against her throat. "In fact, I – I think I rather need your father. Will you go and get him? Will you bring him to me?"

He looked at her curiously, seeming amused at her peculiar behavior. "All right, Mama," he laughed, shutting the door and trotting back above.

Finding Will near the wheel, he bounded over to his side. "Papa, I just saw Mama below."

"Oh, is she awake?" Will asked casually, his eyes scanning the horizon.

"Yeah, she's awake," William giggled.

This brought Will's full attention to his son. "What's that little laugh for?" he asked suspiciously.

"She's acting awful strange," William laughed. "Her eyes were sort of big and wild, and she can't seem to stand still. 'Ants in the pants', that's what Marta calls it. She always sends me out to play then…..Maybe Mama wants to play," he thought aloud. His father regarded him in perplexity, so William hurried on. "Anyway, she sent me up to get you. She says she 'needs' you – right now – for something or other."

His final words alarmed Will, who immediately wondered if Elizabeth was ill or if something was the matter with the baby. William's description of his mother's odd behavior coupled with her cryptic request that he quickly come to her set the hairs at the back of his neck on end.

"Stay above with Carmen and Gibbs," Will instructed his son. "I'll see what your mother needs……I – I'm sure she's fine," he offered over his shoulder as a reassurance to his son, though he did not entirely believe it himself and it seemed _he_ was the one who required the reassuring as William simply shrugged and walked off toward the stern.

Taking the steps two at a time, he hurried below and through the corridors to their cabin. Bursting into the room, Will was met by his frenzied wife, who immediately pounced upon him, slamming him back against the door and attacking his lips with her own. He was taken aback and tried to question her, but her tongue in his mouth, twining with his, made speech impossible. And her furious kisses, fingers weaving through his hair, and every inch of her body pressed against his own were a considerable distraction.

Finally breaking away, he asked in confusion, "Elizabeth…..what – William said you…..What is it you need?"

"I need you," she panted. "I need this." Her hands flew to the buttons of his shirt but, growing impatient, she took hold of the fabric and forcefully tore it down the middle. His skin now exposed, she ripped the remaining shreds of his shirt off of him. "Let me look at you," she murmured, running her hands over his chest.

"Elizabeth," Will said, a bit shocked at her flagrant behavior. Not that he objected, but this wasn't quite like her. She was just as often the instigator of their intimate acts, but her preference tended toward extended foreplay and slow sensual lovemaking that worked its way toward the main event. Never before had she leapt upon him in such a hurried manner. But her fingers, working their way ever lower across his obliques, were making it hard for him to concentrate. "Elizabeth, are you sure you're all right?"

"I…..I just _need_ you, Will," she gasped, pushing her still stunned husband down onto the bed. Climbing upon it herself, she sat down straddling his hips, revealing, "Something about this pregnancy…..It's making me crazy wanting you…..I…..I've got to…." She broke off, having difficult getting out the words as she took to running her hands up and down his chest once more.

Will's eyes had now darkened to near black and whatever qualms he may have had about the situation had long since passed. He was quite ready now to go along with whatever she wanted. "Were you – were you like this with William?" he asked amusedly, becoming rather winded himself.

"I don't know. I didn't have your maddeningly handsome self to look at," Elizabeth replied, kissing her way down his chin and neck. "Although," she managed as she continued her assault upon him, "I do recall a phase of being particularly engrossed with relieving memories of our wedding afternoon spent naked upon the sand."

She returned her mouth to his, forcefully claiming his lips, but Will soon took control of the deep, passionate kiss. Sitting up, he brushed the collar of her shirt aside and began kissing her neck, sending his already libidinous wife into utter abandon. She nibbled at his shoulder to both encourage him and gratify herself, wrapping her arms around his back and clutching his body as tightly to hers as her pregnant belly would allow as his mouth now moved down over her throat.

"Ohhh, _Will_," Elizabeth whimpered, her thighs tightening at his waist, holding him closely to her lest he dare even consider moving from this position. "No preliminaries this time," she said, hands working feverishly at his belt, finally whipping the offending item completely free from his pants and throwing it toward the wall. "We'll get to that the second round. Right now I…..I need…..I need you to….." His lips reached the swell of her breast and she gasped, her fingers digging into his skin. "Put your hands on me, Will," she breathlessly requested.

"Certainly," he replied, one trailing up her thigh as the other wrapped about her hips.

Pausing, Will stopped kissing her long enough to watch the look upon her face as he touched her. Smiling, he returned his lips to her neck, his fingers finding the hem of her shirt.

"Will…..I need you to – "

But his mouth covered hers as he deftly guided her down onto the bed, spending the next three hours showing her he knew exactly what it was she needed.

* * *

Will straightened his belt, inspecting his clothing one last time to ensure that everything was in order. He looked over at his sleeping wife, a satisfied smile upon her now serene face as her one arm lie stretched across where he had been laying. With a slightly bewildered shake of the head, he wondered if she would be like this for the remaining months until the babe was born. He couldn't find words for what they had just experienced. It was wild, unbridled, blazing lovemaking, the sort he was certain most people went their entire lives without experiencing. It was a pity for them; they had no idea what they were missing.

He looked forward to such sessions repeating themselves over the next five months, for he found her ripening figure unspeakably arousing – to an extent he had yet to fully admit. Yet he wondered if such exertion was good for her. It was for this reason alone that he left her to rest while he went back above to tend to their son.

Kissing Elizabeth's temple, he laughed silently as he recalled the string of failed governesses over the years that had often scornfully remarked on her 'lack of restraint'. This sort of character flaw was every man's dream, he thought, as he quietly stole from the cabin, blessing whatever hormone had thus stimulated her libido.

* * *

Softly sighing, Elizabeth slowly stirred in their bed, reaching for Will but finding an empty mattress in his stead. Opening her eyes, she wondered at how much time had passed, as the candle that had previously been burning was completely melted away to the quick and a fresh brightly flickering one had been placed alongside it – as well as what appeared to be her dinner.

How long had she been sleeping, she marveled. Then again, Will had thoroughly worn her out in a truly marvelous fashion, satisfying every last bit of sexual hunger that had so quickly set her afire earlier that afternoon. Letting out a low, sultry laugh at the memory, she sat up in bed and bent to retrieve her robe from its resting place within the top drawer of the night table. Slipping it on, she arranged the pillows comfortably behind her back and reached for the plate of food, finding herself suddenly ravenous.

Halfway through her meal, the door to the cabin gradually slid open and a small, shadowy figure appeared.

"William," Elizabeth smiled. "Darling, come in. Come sit with me," she instructed, patting the bed.

Her son grinned at her, happily skipping into the room. "I'm glad you're up. I didn't know if you were awake. Papa said I should let you rest," he told her, jumping up to sit by her knee, "but I wanted to come say goodnight."

"Goodnight? Is it your bedtime already?" she asked in surprise.

"Papa said it is," he grumbled. When met by one of his mother's particularly discerning gazes, he relented, "It is."

She laughed softly at him. "You little imp," she teased, ruffling his curls. "But Papa's learning. He didn't let you get away with it this time."

William giggled in reply, stealing a biscuit from his mother's plate and crunching happily down upon it.

"Oh but I'm sorry dearest," Elizabeth continued, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and drawing him near. "I've hardly seen you today. I'd no idea I had been asleep so long."

"That's all right," he replied, tentatively placing his small hand upon her belly. "Papa says having the new baby inside you can do all sorts of things – make you very tired, or very happy, then very sad." He laughed, evidently amused at the thought. "It seems awful silly that such a little person can do all that."

"It does," his mother agreed.

William suddenly gasped, looking down at his hand where he felt the tiniest wiggling beneath.

"Did you feel that?" Elizabeth laughingly questioned, seeing the expression upon his face. Her eldest wordlessly nodded, his mouth slightly agape. "That was the baby," she explained.

"It moves like that?" he asked in astonishment.

"And more besides. Between you and me, it's becoming quite naughty. I've even felt it kick me once or twice. Such a thing would never be supported if it were already on the outside for me to scold."

William laughed, making a mental note to find out just exactly how the baby did get outside, but he supposed that was a question best left for another day. Kissing his mother's cheek, he bid her goodnight and slipped back down off the bed and from the room, now armed with bragging rights for the next morning: _he_ had felt the baby move before his father.

Sliding from the bed herself, her eyebrow rose when she saw that the mattress sat slightly askew on its frame. What they hadn't done upon it that afternoon, she thought, her face slowly flushing…….And, before she knew it, she felt that familiar spark swiftly begin to rage out of control.

She wondered where Will was. It was apparently nighttime, after all. He should be coming to bed…..

Securing her robe more snugly about her, for who had the time to bother redressing, she went above in search of him, finding him at the railing, looking out into the ocean.

Slinking up behind him, Elizabeth whispered into his ear, "And what has captivated your attention?"

Will smiled, placing his hand over hers atop his shoulder. "I was looking for land, actually. Jack says we're sailing near the coastline here, so the shore should be just over the horizon."

"You're not likely to see it in the dark," she pointed out.

"I thought perhaps I might see the lights. But I'd rather see you," he said, turning around to look at her. Taking in her appearance – barefoot and wearing her silk bed robe – he chuckled. "You're quite casual this evening," he mischievously remarked, positioning her in front of him, between his body and the rail, as he wrapped his arms about her waist, resting his hands upon her protruding belly.

Elizabeth turned her head, placing a kiss at his neck. "I thought not to waste any time once we go below. This afternoon was so fantastic, I can't help but wish for more," she seductively disclosed.

Even this was enough to set Will's heart pounding. "More?" he questioned, his voice low and enticing. "_Is_ there anything more than all we did this afternoon?"

She laughed, taking her bottom lip into her mouth as she nestled further into his embrace. "If there is, we're certain to discover it…..I was hoping tonight to play pirates with Captain Turner."

"Pirates, is it?" he asked, his fingers toying with her earlobe before gliding down her neck. "Then I take it you wish for 'preliminaries' this time around," he teasingly whispered against her shoulder, softly kissing it.

Elizabeth shivered. "You always know exactly what I wish for," she confessed, turning in his arms and kissing him.

Ending the kiss with a sigh, she rested her forehead against Will's and was about to make a further remark when she noticed Jack standing at the wheel, watching them from his vantage point above. Recognizing he'd been spotted, the captain walked down the steps towards them, but Elizabeth was in no mood for anything but Will's attentions.

"I'll be waiting for you below," she told her husband, letting her fingers trail across the waistline of his pants as an inducement for him to quickly return to her side.

Elizabeth sashayed past Jack without a word, so he turned all his taunting upon her husband. "William, you shoulda got her carryin' before. It seems to get your bonny lass all hot and bothered," he said with a devilish grin.

"You won't hear any complaints from me, Jack."

"I don't know, mate," he smirked. "If she ever looked at me that way, I think I'd be a little afraid."

"That's because you don't know how to satisfy a real woman," Will smugly replied.

"And you do?" Jack doubtfully rejoined.

"You won't hear any complaints from her either." Will began to walk towards the steps leading below, having had enough manly boasting for one night – that, and Elizabeth's incentive had soundly met its mark.

"Tell me," Jack said, abandoning all his former swagger. "Is she absolutely wild in bed? A saucy little minx, that's how I always imagined her."

"I would thank you not to imagine my wife at all," Will retorted.

"You spent ten years doing so. I'm sure you're familiar with how it works," he quipped.

"I'm going to ignore such comments seeing as they're brought about by envy, as these days your bed is so very cold and empty and mine is always quite warm and fulfilling."

Jack frowned, acknowledging the fair hit, as Will disappeared below.

Slipping into their cabin and securing the door, Will was met by the pleasing sight of his wife standing near the bed, bathed in the warm candlelight.

"Why, Captain Turner," Elizabeth whispered alluringly. "Whatever do you have in mind, entering my bedchamber and bolting the door in such a fashion?"

Will looked her up and down, his eyes returning to hers with some effort. "Are you certain you're feeling up to this?" he asked, concern and hesitation lacing his voice, though his expression betrayed his willingness to play whatever bedroom games she desired.

Elizabeth held his gaze as she slowly opened her robe, exposing herself to him. Sauntering over to him, she wrapped her arms about him, pressing her body to his. "_You're_ quite up for it."

Will sighed, abandoning further argument as his hands found her waist. "What's the matter with me?" he asked.

"Nothing, darling. Nothing at all," Elizabeth breathed, her tongue darting out to trace the contours of his ear.

"_You_ are with child. It's making you more aware of your body, causing you to feel increased yearnings and amplified lusts," he said even as he kissed her neck, his hands sliding down to the backs of her thighs, then up further to cup her bottom. "….But what is _my_ excuse?"

"Do you need one?" she asked, working at the buttons on his shirt.

"No, but I must be some sort of animal," Will shamefully revealed. "Carrying a babe is a beautiful thing, but it's not meant to be so enticing."

"Says who?"

"Yes but, Elizabeth, when I so much as glance at you across the room I find myself already aroused – intensely so."

"As do I when I look at you," she smiled, gently kissing his lips. "So, you see, we have no problem, only a magnificent solution."

In response, he brought his hands back up her body, sliding the robe down her shoulders to the floor as he resumed kissing her. Backing them up until they reached the bed, Elizabeth settled down upon it, pulling Will down to her.

Clumsily reaching into the night table, she pulled out the ties they kept hidden there for just such occasions. "What will you do now that you've captured me?" she asked. When he failed to respond, she placed the ties into his hand, offering up her wrists above her head upon the pillow. "Do whatever you can imagine. I won't even fight you," she promised.

Will let the ties fall through his fingers onto the bed, to his wife's disappointment. "I must admit, love," he said tenderly, "I find it vaguely disconcerting to play games of bondage with a woman who is so obviously with child."

"Why," Elizabeth protested, "when such games more than likely led to my _being_ with child?"

"Here," he whispered, removing his bandana. "Tonight we shall play a new game."

Instantly catching on to what he had in mind, Elizabeth smiled eagerly as he placed the soft fabric down over her eyes, securing it behind her head as his hand made its way up her leg.

* * *

Elizabeth and Will lie basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, she resting spooned against his back, when he heard her softly sniffle.

"Elizabeth?" he questioned, his hand moving from her upper thigh to her hip, turning her slightly to better see her face. "Are you crying?"

"I…..I just – " Her voice broke up into open weeping then as heavy sobs wracked her body.

"Elizabeth, my love, my darling," Will soothed, gathering her closer into his arms. He continued to hold and comfort her without question until her tears began to subside and she found her voice again. "What is wrong, love?"

"I was thinking on how perfect this is – you and I, together this way, and William and the new baby," she said softly.

"And why is that bad?" he gently asked.

"It isn't. But Jack told me today we are but a fortnight from making port. Then you will have to see those people and face the consequences," she said, turning to look at him. "We shouldn't have come, Will. I'm afraid. I'm afraid for you, for what might happen. I don't want to lose you again….I can't bear the thought," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Darling, I promise you, no matter what happens, you're not going to lose me again, not ever."

"But how can you promise that?" Elizabeth asked in desperation. "You don't know what they might do."

"Then I shan't meet with them at all," Will said simply.

"But we've come all this way. Jack won't have it."

"What can he do?" Will shrugged. "Put us ashore? Maroon us on a deserted island? Jack may be a scoundrel, but not of that sort. It isn't his style."

"I – I don't know."

"And if I _do_ meet with them, I promise to be safe……It's your decision, Elizabeth," Will earnestly pledged. "Say the word and whatever it is you want, I'll do it."

Elizabeth smiled, caressing his chest as her other hand traced patterns into his shoulder. "I love you, Will Turner," she whispered, softly kissing his lips.

Settling her head against his chest, she spoke no more of it, slowly drifted off into a sound sleep as he held her securely in the protection of his warm embrace.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading –– and reviewing. ; )

**Up Next:**

Elizabeth's hormones continue to rage. Carmen must decide if she will face her family. And the meeting with the Caldeiras looms on the horizon.


	24. New Beginnings

* * *

"There will come a time when you believe everything is finished.

That will be the beginning."

– L. L'Amour

* * *

The following week and a half went by in a blur of seething hormones and frenzied trips below deck as Elizabeth's libido continued to rage out of control. But as quickly as it began whatever had brought about her uncontrollable hunger eased and their relationship returned to what it had been before, always fiery and passionate if a bit more restrained.

Currently, rather than on ravenous bouts of lovemaking, their attention was focused on their impending arrival in Portugal – with Elizabeth's attention dully captured by the increased stirrings of their steadily rambunctious child. What had begun as delicate flutterings and a swift jab now and again had graduated into much more distinguishable movements, including rolling flips and defined kicks and punches, a course of events that was a bit surprising for Elizabeth, as she didn't recall such activities so early into her pregnancy with William, but she was delighted nonetheless.

Will, however, was not as fortunate. As often as the newest little Turner made its presence known, Will always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and the proud father had yet to feel the stirrings of his unborn child. Three days ago, Elizabeth had hastily called him when she felt such movements. He scurried across the deck to her side and thought perhaps he could perceive the tiniest twinge but it was so terribly slight, and by then his wife confessed to no longer feeling anything herself, that he supposed he simply imagined it. Though disappointed, Will was not offended in the least by his child's elusive nature where he was concerned and chose to affectionately believe it was a sort of game the two were playing at before birth.

As they prepared for bed that evening, even thoughts of the new baby were eclipsed by concerns for their journey. The fact that they were set to reach Faro in two days, yet their captain still remained disturbingly tightlipped about their plans on arrival weighed upon their minds, particularly Elizabeth's. Though she had decided that Will should go ahead with the meeting as scheduled, she couldn't shake the peculiar sense of foreboding that surrounded the whole affair. She could not pinpoint the reason for such feelings, but there they were all the same, and of one thing she was certain above all else: Jack was not being truthful with them. Whatever he was hiding, she had made it her goal to smoke out before they made landfall.

"Were you able to discover anything more in your talks with Jack today?" Elizabeth asked as she slipped her nightdress over her head, pulling her long strands of hair out from beneath. "The most I've managed to get out of him is that we are to eventually hit upon land," she acerbically added.

Will turned to smile at Elizabeth, crossing the cabin to free the last few locks of his wife's hair from the back of her night slip, lightly brushing his lips across her neck in the process. "All I know is that we are to dock, Jack and I and a few others are to go ashore and meet with the Caldeiras and, once the exchange is complete, the crew is to have a brief leave upon shore before we set out after the treasure cave."

Elizabeth looked knowingly at her husband. The fact that he had glossed over the most precarious part of the scheme had not escaped her notice. "I'm still not entirely comfortable with this," she sighed. "There is more to it than Jack is letting on; I know it."

"There almost always is, my love," Will gently replied. Hoping to retire this repeated conversation till morning, he drew closer to her, placing his hands upon her rounded belly and lovingly cradling their unborn child. "And what say you to this journey?" he playfully questioned, bending to bring his voice closer to her womb. "Have you any reservations to your papa's plans?" He waited a spell before continuing, "No reply? Then I take it our approach meets your favor. You see there?" he said, straightening to regard Elizabeth. "Both our children are in agreement."

"You're daft," she grinned, wrapping her arms about his shoulders.

"But you love me in spite of it," he countered, returning her teasing smile.

"I do," Elizabeth confirmed, running her fingers down his cheek and across his lips.

Will leaned in and kissed her, softly though fervently, before releasing her as both continued in their bedtime routine.

Elizabeth sat down upon her side of the bed, kicking off her slippers and swinging her legs up beneath the covers, a feat that grew the smallest bit more awkward each night due to her expanding belly.

As she settled down into the bed, she watched Will divest himself of his shirt. He was about to do the same with his bandana when she nonchalantly stated, "I think pirates again tonight."

Will looked over at her, an amused expression playing across his features for, though his wife's attention seemed entirely focused upon straightening the coverlet, he knew exactly what she meant by such a comment and his hands stilled at his bandana, tightening rather than untying the knot.

Elizabeth looked up at him as he prepared to climb into bed, smiling in approval when she observed the silken cloth still in place atop his curls. Turning on her side, she continued, "Only this time you must be the fierce pirate captain and I will be the helpless maiden."

Will couldn't help but laugh. "You helpless? That is the very last word I would use to describe you."

"You don't want me to be the maiden?" she pouted rather prettily.

"I don't care what you are," he confessed, "as long as you're mine tonight." Joining her beneath the covers, he too turned upon his side, pulling her closer as he whispered, "Lovely maiden, you shan't forget this evening who you belong to. Throughout the night, I intend to make certain my name is repeatedly on your lips."

He kissed her then with a passionate intensity evidencing how much he wanted her perfectly blended with a tenderness that revealed how very much he loved her.

"Will," Elizabeth murmured as he moved his lips across her jaw, pausing to favor the pressure point beneath her ear that he was well aware drove her to distraction. "Will…….No."

"No?" he asked in surprise, pulling back to look at her.

"Not the maiden or the captain," she said, reaching up to remove his bandana and toss it across the room. "Just you and I."

"Elizabeth," Will breathed, kissing his way down her neck. "……My Elizabeth."

His face was buried in the crook of her neck, his lips and tongue following the length of her collarbone, when he felt a quick thump against his abdomen accompanied by his wife's sudden gasp. He drew back away from her body as if he had been burnt, looking down at her midsection in horror.

"Oooh," she laughingly groaned, reaching beneath the covers to rub her belly.

"Have I – have I hurt it?" Will stammered in terror.

Elizabeth looked up in amusement at his adorably naïve question, but her diversion melted into loving concern when she saw his widened eyes and fear-stricken face.

"No. No, darling," she said soothingly, brushing his fallen hair from across his forehead. "That was perfectly normal. You child is just moving about."

"_That's_ how it feels when it moves?"

"Well that was a particularly strong kick, but yes."

"_Our_ baby," Will said incredulously. "That was our _baby_."

Elizabeth nodded, unable to hold back a gleeful little laugh. Eyebrows rising at the sudden further squirming of their child, she quickly took hold of his hand and placed it at her abdomen, watching the look of amazement on his face at the shifting beneath his palm. "Our baby," she confirmed.

Will looked up from her belly and she expected to see pure elation etched across his features, but instead he appeared overcome and nigh onto breaking down.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked in concern.

"It – it's just that……when I had to leave you that sunset upon the beach……we were only just married, only just beginning, and everything was taken," Will said, softly stroking her hair. "I believed in tomorrow – that was all I had left to do – but it…..it felt like I was losing you and every dream I'd ever had for us. This day, this moment, seemed so far away. There were times over those next ten years when I felt like it would never come," he agonizingly admitted. "….And here we are, sailing the seas together as before, wrapped up in our love, sharing the joys of our family, this new little one," he added, rubbing gentle circles into her belly. "It is all here, and it's real, and it's happening….It's an overwhelming notion to realize that everything you ever wanted has come to fruition right here, right now."

Will's voice broke, setting the tears that were pooled in Elizabeth's eyes to come cascading down her cheeks. But for all the pain and private breakdowns they had known throughout the years, there was nothing but joy in these tears, and they smiled through them as they pressed their foreheads together, sharing mingled breaths as they lay together, far too swept away in emotion for mere words.

* * *

After a delightful family breakfast followed by William's brief, but necessary, return to at least some of his lessons, Elizabeth freed her son to go off with his father and set off above deck herself, locating her friend near the bow.

"Carmen," she exclaimed, hurrying over to her side, "we had the most amazing moment last night. Will felt…." Her voice trailed off as she saw her companion's expression. "Something's wrong," she stated. "What is the matter? You must tell me."

"I'm thinking on what I will do once we arrive," she quietly revealed.

"You're not determined to find your family after all?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what I should do," Carmen revealed. "Even if I am able to locate them and they agree to receive me, all cannot be as before. It never will be again. I've dishonored them, disgraced them. I'll be made to feel it – and I ought to. I deserve to."

Elizabeth shook her head contemplatively. "I still can't believe a mother would – "

"May I tell you the truth?" Carmen interrupted, ignoring whatever it was her friend was about to say.

Elizabeth wordlessly nodded.

"I often feel that I am to blame for all that's happened to me, and that……that I am responsible for the death of my baby."

"Responsible in what way?" Elizabeth asked. "You don't mean that you……"

"No," she said firmly. "No, not through any _direct_ action, but that I brought it upon myself…..because of my sins."

"Because of the prostitution?"

"Yes," Carmen conceded, "but even before that. Because I had lain with a man who was not my husband. Because the baby was conceived without the benefit of marriage. That child was all I had left and I…..I often feel as if God was punishing me by taking it."

"Perhaps but, if that were true, what punishment did He visit upon your fiancé, I wonder? Not only creating a baby out of wedlock, but abandoning mother and child shortly thereafter," Elizabeth venomously pointed out.

"I have never thought of it that way…..Of course, he could be dead now for all I know."

Something in the way she uttered the words gave Elizabeth pause. "You don't still have feelings for the man?"

"No, certainly not," Carmen emphatically replied. "But I often wonder what became of so many of those I used to know. It is as if my life before has completely been erased….Perhaps it is best if I don't look for my family. I'm not certain my place is with them anymore……Maybe I do belong back in the brothels. _Every _thing about it wasn't so horrible."

"Name one thing that wasn't," Elizabeth scoffed.

"Jack."

This Elizabeth could make sense of. "You don't want to leave him," she stated, though it was difficult for her to understand such feelings of apparent love and loyalty toward a man who obviously did not return them and had only asked her to come along with them mistakenly during a drunken binge.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know what I want," Carmen admitted.

"Well, I….I can't say that I would advice any woman to consider being with Jack in such a manner. In some ways, he is a good man, _but_," Elizabeth delicately persisted, "I honestly don't think him capable of that sort of love and faithful devotion to anything other than the sea and this ship."

"But you don't know him as I do. He speaks and acts differently with me."

"Oh, I quite believe it," she drolly retorted.

"Not just when he wishes to……or even during," Carmen divulged. "It is afterwards when he can be very sweet. A man can have a special, tender way reserved for his lover alone."

"_That_ I know something about," Elizabeth smiled.

"And Jack is no different." When Elizabeth continued to look skeptical, Carmen appended, "I'm not wholly blind where he is concerned. I know that if I don't stay in Portugal I'll have to go back to Tortuga. Jack is a pirate, a sailor. He can't and won't keep me aboard ship forever, and I know while he's away there will be other women, wherever and whenever he sees fit."

"And that is how you'd wish to live?"

"I don't know what I wish!" Carmen shouted, turning away and looking out to sea.

Elizabeth was a bit taken aback by her friend's sudden uncharacteristic outburst and for a long, uncomfortable length of time neither said anything, though both did not leave.

"I'm sorry," Carmen genuinely apologized, still staring out at the rolling ocean. "I suppose I simply wish not to be me."

Elizabeth joined her at the rail, silently watching the waves bob up and down before finally saying, "Whatever it is you have with Jack – and, admittedly, I don't fully know what that is – you do understand that it needn't be one or the other? You don't have to choose between living as an outcast in your own family or in the brothels with an occasional visit from Jack," she declared with assurance. "I don't care who you are or what you've done, there are other options open to you. You could start over anew. The mistakes of your past, everything that's happened to you, need not be a life sentence. Think on that as you make your decision."

* * *

That evening, Elizabeth had just seen William to bed and was about to retire herself when she thought better of it, opting instead to go back above and try once again to squeeze a bit more of the truth from their wily captain. Climbing the stairs and crossing the deck, she was unspeakably grateful for her dark clothing, light slippers, and as yet not too clumsy belly, for they allowed her to have a soft soundless step and an approach undetected by the captain and first mate, who stood huddled at the wheel, utterly engrossed in their conversation.

"I don't mean on questioning the wisdom of your plan, Captain," Gibbs said in hushed tones. "It's just that we're but a day's sail from shore and……when do you plan on tellin' them?"

Jack took his spyglass down from his eye, slamming it shut against his palm as Elizabeth ducked into the shadows. "Mister Gibbs, in all the years we've sailed together, have you learned nothing of the opportune moment?"

"Yes, but….." Gibbs paused, searching for the proper words. "…..Surely it must be coming soon."

"If we don't work this right, it may yet blow up in our faces, and I will not have taken a three month's sail across the ocean for nothing – the last two weeks of which we've run insupportably low on rum," Jack lamented. "No, there _will_ be a payoff – for all involved – but we must wait until the last moment possible to involve the boy."

Elizabeth could scarcely believe what she was hearing. 'The boy' could mean no one other than her son…..But what did William have to do with any of this? Jack had set up this encounter as a meeting with the former captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and all the benefits that position entailed. How could this involve a nine-year-old boy as well?........

And then it all made sense, and the only question left was how he could have possibly thought she would let him get away with such a thing.

"Jack," Elizabeth called, climbing the stairs to the wheel, her eyes venomously focused on the captain.

Jack and Gibbs started slightly, whirling about and discovering the Pirate King murderously approaching them. For all that they were hardened pirates and the adversary before them was a trim woman – and one with child, at that – it would be a lie to say they didn't both feel a smidgen of trepidation as she strode toward them.

"Jack, Jack," she repeated, shaking her head in rancorous anger.

Her fury and wholehearted resentment was such that she did not notice the much smaller shadow darting past her own to make a convenient hiding place beneath the stairs she climbed.

"When did you plan on telling me you had your sights set upon my son all along?"

* * *

AN: I do want to apologize for my neglect as of late, but it's been one mini-calamity after another on my end (including a computer crash). But I do place a high importance on updating regularly. I know that it's maddening when stories fall by the wayside, which is why I make it a point to never begin one unless I intend on seeing it through to the end. Some of my previous chapters have been quite long, but now I'm working on scaling back to ensure I get at least something out each week, though I expect things to settle back down shortly and we'll see a return to longer chapters.

Additionally, as long as we're taking stock, I wanted to give you the half-way warning. Actually, the story is probably closer to a two-thirds warning (if there is such a thing) as on the second half of their journey things will be picking up and more chunks of time will progress at once. So that's my heads up for this week, but rest assured there's much more story still to tell (and frankly this is the part where the action is finally kicking in).

And, if anyone's wondering, I'm also heavy into the work on my next story. It's outline, plot, characters, everything is complete and in place and is honestly probably the most solidified I've ever had a story before beginning posting (if you can't tell, I'm quite excited about it!) So once this one finishes I don't expect they'll be any break between the two – although there will be a massive switch of gears, as my new story is a modern AU.

Anyway, enough for now and thanks for reading!


	25. Secrets Revealed

* * *

Secrets are made to be found out with time.

C. Sanford

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes bored into Jack, burning with vehement malevolence and clearly seeking retribution.

"Bugger."

She inched dangerously closer to him, completely unmoved by whatever charms he would employ in an attempt to worm his way out of the situation. "There was always something wrong with your story, Jack. I never could understand why being captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ would give the ability to heal. And Will is not immortal now. Whatever powers he once had he no longer possesses."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked vaguely.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking," he continued circling her, now no longer on the defensive, "about the fact that your dashing husband walks amongst us not looking a day older than when he left."

"Yes, and that makes perfect sense. He was immortal. Now he no longer is. But, for those ten years in which he was, he did not age. That is simple logic. It is not proof of any continued abilities."

"And what of you?" Jack contended. "In my experience, time is not often kind to your sex," he frowned, in apparent recollection of the event that cemented this belief. "Why is it that _you_ still look exactly the same as the comely young lass - rather unfortunately disguised - I reencountered those eleven years ago on the docks of Tortuga?"

"I....I appear somewhat older," Elizabeth offered in her defense, fingering the faint line or two she imagined ran across her forehead.

Jack's look alone prompted her to continue.

"All right. I see your point, but Will says it is because of my....'connection' with him when he was immortal." Under her breath she whispered, "Because we.....because I - "

"Received his....essence," Jack smirked.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed in defiance. "How does any of this involve my son? And be forewarned, this time I'll accept nothing less than the absolute truth."

Jack regarded her a silent moment in which he seemed to be weighing his options. "You admitted yourself when William was immortal, looking all debonair and vaguely mysterious - and, I might add, he learned it all from me - you benefited by merely receiving - "

Elizabeth cut him off with a castigating look.

"....the best he has to offer," Jack devilishly amended.

Elizabeth's brow furrowed, not knowing or liking where Jack was going with this. Was he suggesting that if her husband...... "But Will no longer _is_ immortal. He can't - "

"Will isn't.....but _William_....," Jack continued. "Half of that boy was made with....." Searching for the proper word, he settled upon, "....immortal essence. He turned toward Gibbs who shrugged a nodding approval. Looking pointedly back at Elizabeth, Jack declared, "Immortality is in his blood. It will always be a part of his makeup, regardless of his father's current state."

From the ideal hiding place, nestled beneath the stairs, two little ears perked up. They'd understood little of the conversation thus far, but this part had captured their full attention.

"_That_ is what they are after," Elizabeth finished.

"The rest that I told you was the truth, every word. They have tried voodoo, mystics - anything and everything. For whatever reason, they believe young William has the power to heal, and they're willing to pay handsomely for it."

"And you told us the interest was in Will," she shrewdly said, "knowing we would never agree to involve our son - "

"But you _would_ bring him along on the journey."

"And then it was only a matter of arranging a way to have him in that meeting. But surely you must have known we wouldn't allow it." A sickening realization flooding her mind, she incredulously questioned, "Did you plan on taking him from us by force? How else could you have accomplished it?" she asked in disbelief.

"I hadn't thought it out that far," Jack admitted.

In unadulterated fury, Elizabeth lunged toward him, reaching to her hip where her sword would have usually been. Her fingers finding nothing but air and her wrist brushing the side of the swelling that was her unborn child, she closed her eyes, taking a step backward and attempting to calm herself.

"I don't care what you have and haven't thought out," she said at length. "My son will _not_ have any part in this. He will go nowhere near those people."

"But I _want_ to," a small, though determined, voice declared.

Elizabeth, Jack, and Gibbs turned about to find William bounding up the stairs towards them.

"I want to go, Mama."

"William - what - where were you?" his mother asked. "Were you listening this whole time?"

"Underneath the steps," he sheepishly admitted.

"William, you - "

"No, Mama. I heard everything. Captain Jack says I can heal this lady and, if I can, I...I want to help her," William said, squaring his shoulders and holding his head erect in what he thought to be a very grown, very masculine fashion.

"Darling," Elizabeth softly called, extending her arm and drawing her son gently to her side. "Jack didn't......It isn't.......None of it is _real_," she told him, to which William's face scrunched into confusion.

"What is going on?" a much deeper voice guardedly asked from behind them.

This time it was the eldest, most formidable Turner, who slowly climbed the stairs, regarding the scene before him in suspicious wariness.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Will," she said, her tone instantly disclosing her relief to his trained ears. It was late and she was tired. Emotions were running high and she was endlessly grateful for a strong trusted ally in this fight - and a warm, present husband to share in at times unpleasant parental duties.

"What is the matter?" he gently asked her, his hand resting upon the small of her back and his eyes never leaving hers. "What is happening?"

"I've finally discovered our plans upon reaching shore," Elizabeth sarcastically informed him, her gaze drifting to Jack before returning to the comfort of her husband's features. "It isn't you that they want. It never has been. It is _William_ whose powers they seek. Jack has meant to exploit him all along."

At this revelation, Will's hand fell from about his wife's waist and he turned to squarely face their captain. "I should have expected something like this," he icily spat. "My son is not a bargaining chip. He's but a little boy," Will continued, his voice revealing the depth of emotion he felt for the child. "This is particularly low, even for you."

Jack held his gaze unremitting, seemingly unfazed by their harsh acquisitions. "My hands are clean in this, mate. I told a harmless little fib to get you here. That's the extent of my crime. You don't honestly believe I'd harm the boy after the pains I've gone to ensuring his wellbeing?"

There was truth in his statement and Will knew it quite well. It was no coincidence the many times in the years of his absence when Jack would show up at the Turner doorstep to lift the spirits of a lonely wife and son with trinkets and baubles, stories of life upon sea, and fond reminisces of a far away man they all missed. It was part of the agreement the two pirates had made those five odd years ago when Will gave Jack the key to the Fountain of Youth.

"No, I don't believe you would," Will allowed. "Purposefully. But this was a foolhardy plan, Jack. Any number of things might have gone wrong. We'll not put our son in danger for fortune and glory. No price tag exists that is high enough to warrant risking his life."

"But, Papa, I want to do this. I want to help them," William protested, running to stand before his father.

Will smiled proudly at his boy. "That is admirable, son, but I'm afraid there's nothing any of us can do to help them."

"That's not true. Jack says I can - "

"Don't you see, dearest?" Elizabeth interrupted, bending to his level. "Jack wasn't telling the truth. He means to trick these people, to make them believe you have magical powers so they'll give us this treasure. But it....it isn't real. It's all a lie."

"No. No, Jack said it," William unwaveringly argued. "Papa's immortality is in my blood. I've always known I can do special things. You - you told me....."

"Yes, I did, and it's true," his mother confirmed. "Papa's immortality _is_ in you and that _does_ make you a special boy. You're intelligent and insightful and vibrant and vigorous and healthy. All those things mean you will have a wonderful long life and, at the moment, that you stand out a bit from the other children your age, but.....but, darling, those aren't supernatural powers."

"You're only saying that because you think it's too dangerous," William charged.

"She's saying it because it's true, William," Will verified his wife's statement.

The child seemed to consider this, a look of disappointment clouding his features. "But, if there's even a chance - "

"There isn't, son," his father said, putting a hand on each of his shoulders and holding his gaze. "We can't help these people and it would be wrong to pretend otherwise." When William said no more, appearing to accept his answer, Will added, "I'm sorry, but that's the final word on the matter.....Now, it's late. You'd best get to bed."

"_All_ the way this time," his mother seconded. "We'll be along shortly to make certain, but first.....I haven't finished dealing with Jack quite yet."

William begrudgingly obeyed, descending the stairs toward the open hatch leading below as his parents watched to ensure he was completely out of sight before continuing in their discussion.

"Do you see what you've done?" Elizabeth accused, turning her venom back upon Jack.

"And _why_, that is what I'd like to know?" Will astutely questioned. "Why go to all this trouble? You want the treasure, to be sure, but these people have never so much as laid eyes upon myself or Elizabeth. Why, then, even bother to produce the real William Turner? Any young boy of the proper age would do."

Elizabeth frowned, wondering why she hadn't thought of such a thing.

Jack smiled smugly at Will. "Pirate," he appreciatively declared.

"And so are you," Will replied, "which is why I know you must have tried exactly what I suggested before going to such great lengths to lure Elizabeth and I into coming. Private staterooms, plentiful rations, no service amongst the crew. These are heady, but costly enticements.....Why?"

"You're dearly beloved made the unfortunate error of showing your son about Shipwreck City," Jack explained. "The Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea, who just happens to have struck a deal with Caldeira himself, saw William there - purports to have even spoken with him - and claims to be able to identify him upon sight."

"Capitaine Chevalle," Elizabeth whispered in confirmation.

"That put a decoy out of the question....and here we are."

"But not because of you," Elizabeth sighed heavily. "Because of _my_ consideration for you. It's true enough that William ran away, but we are here by and large because I convinced Will to come. Even before any of that happened I was inclined to help you.....Why is every time I put my trust in you it comes back to haunt me?"

"Not _every_ time. Thanks to me, you are both still here and you're able to receive his...essence yet again," Jack said, indicating her swollen belly.

"Yes," she granted, her tone considerably humbled, "but this is wrong, Jack. What you've done.....What might have happened.....How you've deceived us all.....It couldn't be any worse."

Jack spared a sideways glance toward Gibbs before cagily looking back to her. "You'd think, wouldn't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Will cautiously asked.

"There's something else I may have omitted....."

"What happened to 'the rest was the truth, every word'?" Elizabeth asked.

"Time and tide," Jack shrugged. "Have you learned nothing?"

Elizabeth scowled at Jack, but Will had no inclination to be drawn into his games. "No more gambits. No more schemes. It's time to raise the cups and reveal the dice. What else haven't you told us?"

Jack looked him squarely in the eye. If Will wasn't blinking, neither was he. "Everything about the earthquake and the injury is true. But it wasn't Caldeira's wife who was crushed beneath the rubble......It was their daughter."

"Their daughter?" Elizabeth asked, stunned at this new bit of information.

"A little girl, can't be more than eight," Gibbs corroborated.

"But - but you said they've been searching for a cure for the past two years," Elizabeth recalled. "That means the child was barely six when....." She trailed off in horror at the image of a defenseless young girl - almost still a baby - caught beneath the fallen buildings, alive but never to walk again.

Will was noticeably silent, staring down at the floor planks in disgust. It was finally his wife who voiced his thoughts.

"Jack, how could you do such a thing?" Elizabeth stormed. "I hadn't thought even you capable of such a disgraceful act. To allow them to believe there is hope for their child to be healed....." Tears welled in her eyes as her mother's heart ached with empathy. "That is horribly cruel."

"Is it?" Jack opposed. "Perhaps she can be."

This brought both Will and Elizabeth's eyes to Jack.

"Are saying you actually believe William has this power?" Will asked incredulously.

"Don't know," Jack answered noncommittally. "But I've seen things a lot stranger happen.....So have you."

They silently pondered this for a moment before Will finally responded for them both. "Do what you will in your negations. I'll make no efforts to stop you, but my family will not be involved."

* * *

Lying in bed hours later, Elizabeth burrowed her face into Will's neck, her arm resting against the warmth of his bare chest.

"This is such a mess, Will. Our son is in danger. He's unhappy with us for not allowing him to go......We should have never come," she sighed. "It is all my fault."

"No," Will disagreed, tenderly stroking her back and placing a loving kiss into her hair. "This trip has been good for us, _all_ of us. It will be all right, you shall see."

"How can you say that?" Elizabeth asked, sitting up on her elbow. "_Everything_ has changed. It was already far too risky when it was you they sought. But William is a child. He can't defend himself."

Will placed his forefinger to the bridge of her nose, gently rubbing away the wrinkle of consternation. "It will all be as we said before, love, when I promised you not to go ahead with this meeting if you would not have it so. What can Jack do to us, really? We'll just have to make certain William doesn't get off the shipand, until this is over with and we're safely back out at sea, we won't let him out of our sight......And you as well," he said as she settled back down against him. "I don't want you anywhere near this."

"Then none of us will go ashore," Elizabeth determined. With a hint of a pout, she added, "I must confess, I _was_ rather looking forward to reaching land....but the diversions of this cabin alone have kept me happy these three months."

"This cabin," Will whisperingly agreed, "....and the cargo hold....."

Elizabeth grinned. "And the crow's nest...."

"And the galley...."

"And Jack's cabin, that one time," she giggled.

They shared a conspiratorial look, both at the clandestine nature of the forbidden rendezvous and the still heated memory of the passion they shared there.

"He mustn't ever know about that one or he'd never use his navigational desk again," Will said with a wink, bending to kiss her.

* * *

Elizabeth stretched and yawned, instantly noticing Will's arms were no longer around her. Opening her eyes, she found her husband across the room, pulling his shirt on over his head.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up in alarm.

"We've stopped," Will answered, tying on his bandana. "The _Pearl_'s dropped anchor. We must have arrived."

He sat on the edge of the bed, tugging on his boots before making for the door.

"Wait," Elizabeth said, throwing the covers back. "I'll come with you."

Will shook his head, looking alarmingly concerned. "There's no time. I'm going to find William."

Elizabeth nodded her consent and he was out the door before she had time to even begin gathering the necessary articles of clothing.

It was the ship's lack of motion that had awoken Will, jarring the experienced captain from his sleep, but it was much more than just the new stillness that plagued him. He couldn't say how or why but the very instant he awoke he was filled with an anxious foreboding and an acute need to secure their son. He had always had a special connection with William from the very beginning. It wasn't important that he understood it, simply that he obey it.

As he burst into the boy's room, finding it unnaturally empty for such an early hour, he knew immediately that his suspicions had been correct. Hurrying through the corridors below and up the stairs to the main deck, after several distressing moments he located William near the starboard rail, taking one last sweeping glance around him, to determine if he'd been spotted, before beginning to climb into the longboat suspended on the other side.

"William," his father called, careful to keep his voice calm and even so as not to frighten the child and cause him to fall overboard.

"Papa," he said in startled surprise, jumping back down onto the deck.

"William, what are you doing?"

After a long pause, he finally confessed, "I was hiding in the longboat so I could sneak ashore with Jack." At Will's look of hurt disappointment, he added in his own defense, "I only want to help them. Why is that wrong? You helped people for years and years on the _Dutchman_, and I'm sure that was scary too."

"I had no choice but to help people when I captained the _Dutchman_," Will admitted. "You mustn't forget my service was never voluntary. I did what I had to do to get back to you and your mother. Don't make me too much of a hero, son. I am only a man, one who can be selfish at times like everyone else, and right now that includes seeing that you are safe here with me. That takes precedence over everything else. Do you realize, William, these people could harm you if they don't get what they want?" After a moment's pause, he decided to tell the child the entire truth. "And there is more to it that you don't know."

"What?" he asked with rapt attention. "But, whatever it is, I won't change my mind."

"It isn't a woman who is hurt. She's just a little girl, _someone's_ little girl. Think on the lengths your mother and I would go to in order to see you were safe and well. That is what this girl is to her parents - and _you_ are secondary to them."

All this seemed to dawn on William at once and he appeared visibly sobered at the grim knowledge.

"You cannot go ashore with Jack," Will said definitively.

"All right, Papa," he acquiesced, taking his father's hand and allowing him to lead them toward the stairs.

Before they could make it safely below, however, Jack emerged from the captain's cabin with Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti at his heels. Jack looked from William to Will as if pondering his next course of action.

Will's grip tightened on William's hand and he took up a protective stance, with the child slightly behind him. "He's not going with you, Jack."

Jack settled his hat atop his dreadlocks, looking to Gibbs as he declared, "Then we go ahead as discussed," he said, and the ragtag group followed after their captain, loading into the longboat and setting out for the distant shore.

* * *


	26. Kismet

**

* * *

**

"You often meet your fate on the road you take to avoid it."

– French Proverb

* * *

"This ain't gonna work," Pintel grumbled to his perpetual cohort.

"It does seem highly improbable," Ragetti concurred.

"Ain't gonna work," Pintel repeated.

"Dark karma's wot it is, for how he duped that poor girl's parents." Ragetti's eyes focused in deep thought as he hit upon the proper concept. "Kismet is wot I'd say."

Pintel's face crumpled into a look of unqualified confusion. "Wot's kismet?"

"Turkish, originally from the ancient Arabic '_qismah_', means fate, a predetermined, unavoidable destiny – in this case, a bad one."

"Both of you, shut it!" Jack ordered over his shoulder as the group traversed the docks.

Gibbs spun about in reproach. "If the cap'n says it'll work, it _will_……won't it?" he nervously questioned his leader.

"Certainly it will," Jack replied. "There's no bad kismet here. On the contrary, it's quite serendipitous that we've landed where we have."

"Aye," Gibbs agreed, his confidence in Jack returning as he looked about at the squalor of the still-darkened streets and dilapidated buildings in this rather unfortunate part of town where they'd come ashore. "The morning's still new……"

"And," Jack continued, beginning to set off through the nearest alleyway, "all we've left to do is find the most likely prospect."

* * *

Will, Elizabeth, and William had spent the morning below playing pirates, a happy diversion that also served the convenient purpose of keeping the child constantly in their company. It was nearly eleven by the time Elizabeth excused herself to make a trip to the galley, spurred on by the demands of her growing unborn child – as well as the rumbling stomachs of her husband and son.

She was gathering up the requested items to picnic back in their cabin when Elizabeth heard a loud noise overhead. Curious, she exited the galley and began to venture above to see what on earth was happening.

Back in their cabin, Will also heard the series of thunks and identified them for what they were: passengers boarding the ship, either Jack and the crew returning…..or worse. Ordering William to stay put no matter what – even going as far as to instruct the child to lock the door behind him and let no one in – Will set out to find Elizabeth, his hand going instinctively to the hilt of his sword.

Above, Jack swung his legs over the rail, bounding down onto the main deck of the _Pearl_ just as Elizabeth was cresting the final stair leading above.

"What is going on?" she asked him. "Were you able to – " But her words died off as additional sets of legs leapt onto the deck: the first of a young boy and the second of a tall, vaguely handsome, rather formidable looking man. "What is this?" Elizabeth guardedly questioned.

Jack nudged the reluctant boy forward. "Elizabeth Turner," he said, holding her gaze meaningfully. "Tell these good people that this is your son."

She looked over in perplexity at the young boy whose wavy chestnut locks and large dark eyes did bear a slight resemblance to her son. Still, with no hesitation, in mystification she answered, "That's not my child."

"See there," a heavily accented voice triumphantly declared.

Following the voice, Elizabeth glanced over to what was now a small crowd of people gathered just beyond Jack near the rail, including an unknown woman and several burly Portuguese men. Though she had no idea who they were, she immediately recognized the man who had just spoken.

"Capitaine Chevalle," she mumbled, now perfectly comprehending what Jack was about.

"You've lied to us, Sparrow," the tall handsome man antagonistically accused, rounding upon Jack.

"No," Jack insisted, shaking himself loose from the man's grasp. "Pay no attention to her. I'm afraid at times her condition renders her slightly daft," he said confidentially, indicating her midsection.

The man diverted his eyes back to Elizabeth, noticing for the first time the small protrusion jutting out from beneath her tunic. He took in the sight, and the accompanying knowledge that she was with child, with apparent great interest. Under his unsettling gaze, Elizabeth involuntarily brought her hands up to fiddle with her blouse in a fruitless attempt to conceal her pregnancy.

"For the last time," the man demanded, now addressing his question to Elizabeth, "is this or is this not your son?"

"That is not the boy," Chevalle firmly repeated, pushing his way to the forefront.

"Can you really be certain of that?" Jack submitted. "Having only seen the lad once and at the tender age of four. Surely a boy can do an awful lot of growing in five years' time."

Chevalle clearly hesitated at Jack's word, exasperating the tall man who Elizabeth now assumed to be Caldeira.

He turned back to Elizabeth. "Is this boy your son?" he repeated, this time his eyes bearing a hint of beseeching vulnerability that made her pity the man. "_Please_, tell me honestly."

Elizabeth's eyes scanned over the group, doing her best to estimate the threat they posed while at the same time debating over her answer. Her first inclination was to immediately respond in the negative. After all, she had never wanted any part in Jack's scheme and now, witnessing firsthand the pain in Caldeira's eyes, she was even more firm on this point. However, by answering affirmatively, she would divert any danger from her actual son who, playing just one deck beneath them, was far too close for her liking.

Having heard the commotion, Will swiftly appeared above, unknowingly relieving the pressure of his wife's response. "Elizabeth?" he called as he approached, surveying the crowd in much the same manner as she had just done.

Elizabeth said nothing, still unsure of how to reply, but she would not have to, for her husband read the troubled look upon her face and instantly knew something was wrong. Turning to Jack, he asked, "What is the meaning of all this?"

"You," Caldeira said, his entire focus fixed upon Will. "You are the one, William Turner, former Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

Will spared a momentary glance toward the man. "Who are you?" he asked with a touch of distain directed at the presumptuous man who was so clearly upsetting his wife.

Jack quickly stepped forward, placing himself between the two men. "_That_ is Caldeira, mate," he pointedly informed Will. Inching closer, he instructed beneath his breath, "Don't do anything stupid."

Elizabeth took Will's arm, gaining his attention. "They've come aboard so we might verify that this boy is our son," she cautiously told him, placing special significance on the last two words.

Will's thoughts instantly flew to their real son, very much alone and unprotected but a half-minute's walk beneath them, and he immediately comprehended Elizabeth's dilemma. If they could convince Chevalle, Caldeira, and his men that _this_ boy was their son, they could protect William. On the other hand, by doing so, they would subject another young child to whatever dangers they wished their own to avoid.

Will looked from Elizabeth to the dark-haired lad, who though quick-witted appeared visible unnerved at the unfolding situation. With a sigh, he quietly divulged, "I don't know this boy. He's not my son."

The auburn-haired woman near the rail let out a whimper of despair at his admission and Caldeira turned away from them, raking his fingers through his hair in frustrated despondency. As he silently debated the situation, a second and third longboat reached the _Pearl's_ side and her decks were soon flooded with more of his ruffians.

Suddenly finding his voice at the most inopportune of moments, the young boy tugged at Jack's coat. "You – you promised I'd get paid either way……."

Jack winced, after a beat, offering up a diplomatic smile. "Gentlemen," he evaded, suavely gesticulating, "let us remember that – "

"Desonestos!" Caldeira shouted suddenly enraged. Crossing the deck in two quick steps, he grabbed hold of Jack, looking ready to run him through. "Trapaceiro! Conniver! Canalha! Cheat!" he spat as his men edged forward, apparently ready for a fight.

"Parlay?" Pintel suggested to Ragetti, but both men went ignored.

Abruptly releasing Jack, Caldeira turned upon Elizabeth. "If we can not find the eldest child, perhaps we'll just take this one," he said, pointing at her belly.

Reflexively, Elizabeth's arms flew to protectively cradle her swollen womb as her eyes widened, first with outrage and then with undeniable fear, for she was outnumbered, without any weapon, and in no condition to fight. She shrank back a bit, but was immediately bolstered as her husband stepped in front of her, staring down Caldeira with hardened eyes.

"Amado, no," the auburn-haired woman, who was obviously Caldeira's wife, entreated, coming to his side. "I will not allow it. And……it would not work," she said, looking Elizabeth up and down. "She cannot be many months along. The child must have been conceived since the return of her husband. It would hold no powers."

The sense of her words seemed to sink in. "You are right," he softly resigned. Yet, after a moment's pause, unwilling to give up, with renewed determination he added, "Then we must make them – "

"Papa?" a small muffled voice could be heard from the hatch below.

Elizabeth looked to Will in terror, both recognizing the voice of their child. Instantly, Will set out toward the stairs to intercept his son, but he was too late and halted middeck at the boy's appearance above.

"Pa – " William stopped, looking around in perplexity as he absorbed the scene before him.

Will's immediate reaction was to race forward and secure William, but he was at a disadvantage, as a throng of Caldeira's men stood between him and his son and would easily reach the child first. In this unnerving situation, he was left with no other option than to act completely blasé and unconcerned and hope to divert their suspicions away from William – a hope that seemed grossly against the odds, as the child's age, appearance, and simple presence aboard the _Black_ _Pearl_ all screamed his true identity.

Everything and everyone seemed to have frozen upon the deck at William's emergence – some with fear, some with watchfulness, and others with hope in their eyes.

Whatever doubts may have been in the minds of Caldeira and his men were instantaneously squashed as William took another step towards Will, innocently inquiring, "Papa, is something wrong?" When he failed to reply, William uncertainly whispered to him, "Should – should I get my sword?"

Elizabeth's heart wrenched at his brave words and she could take no more. "William!" she cried, bolting toward her son but, at a nod from Caldeira, she was instantly seized by his men.

"Elizabeth!" Will protested, hastening toward her, but the look upon her face wordlessly told him to first protect their son.

Will grabbed for his sword, lunging toward William, but he too was set upon by Caldeira's mob – though it took no less than four of his men to successfully restrain him. With his father effectively confined, two more men swooped in, grabbing hold of the young Turner boy.

"NO! William!!" Elizabeth screamed.

Both parents struggled with their conquerors, Elizabeth nearly breaking free, but the hold upon her waist was tightened, causing her to cry out in pain and Will to violently resist all the more – until the point of a sword was placed sharply to his throat. Fearing for the safety of her unborn baby and utterly torn between which child to protect, Elizabeth ceased all efforts at resistance and slumped in the arms of her captors.

The broken, despairing look upon his wife's face, combined with the confused apprehension on his son's, set something off within Will and, though powerless at the moment, he made a promise to himself then and there that, however long it might take, Caldeira would live to regret his actions.

"Caldeira, you said nothing about harming the boy," Chevalle, to his credit, protested. "After all, he still has connections to the _Dutchman_. According to rumor, his grandfather is the new captaine."

"Papa?…..Mama?" William asked, looking back and forth between his confined parents for some indication of what he should do. "I – I don't understand," he faltered.

Caldeira's wife crept closer to the child, looking overjoyed at his discovery but exceedingly troubled at the proceedings. "Is this really necessary?" she asked her husband, indicating the two men forcefully holding William.

Caldeira glanced about the deck and, seeing that both Turners were bodily restrained and closely guarded, with one of his men upon every one of Jack's, he nodded his consent that they release the boy.

Having evidently inherited some of his mother's intrepid pluckiness, William had the bravado to actually look momentarily annoyed at the men who had held him, frowning at them as he smoothed his clothing.

Caldeira slowly approached William. "Now we shall discover the full breadth of your deception," he said, directing his comment at Jack. "I hope, for the sake of your friends, it only extends to the child's identity and not his capabilities."

His boastful threats incensed Will, who struggled against his restrainers to no avail. Once he had ensured that Will was still entirely overpowered, Caldeira motioned towards four of his men, who crossed over to the rail to carefully receive a bundle the final two men handed up from the longboat below.

The most robust man of the lot took full possession of the apparently light item and, as he straightened and turned to face them, the bundle was revealed to be a small girl with a lace shawl about her shoulders and a heavy blanket wrapped from her waist down past her feet.

Shifting in the man's arms, much like William had, she looked about the deck in confusion, scanning the crowd of strangers for her parents. "Mãe?"

As she crossed the deck to go to her daughter's side, Elizabeth locked eyes with the girl's mother, dually conveying she understood her motivations and silently pleading with the other mother to protect her son. Though it was barely perceptible, the woman nodded to Elizabeth as she passed before dropping to her knees on the deck where her daughter was being placed.

"Minha querida filha," she comforted, gently unwrapping the girl's legs and placing the folded blanket beneath her head as a makeshift pillow.

William looked at the girl inquisitively, taking a few steps closer. The little girl turned at the movement, regarding William with equal curiosity and, after a moment, smiling shyly at him.

William opened his mouth to speak but never had the chance to start as he was interrupted by the drowsy voice of Carmen, making her way up the stairs. All heads turned in that direction, as they had failed to realize someone else was yet below, and a spark of hope burned brightly in Elizabeth's eyes.

"I wondered where – " Carmen stopped abruptly as she viewed the scene, especially troubled by the sight of her dearest friends being held at sword point. Angrily looking about for their captain – who she was certain must be at the bottom of this – she hostilely shouted, "Jack, what are you – "

Carmen's words caught in her throat as Caldeira hastened forward. Both stopping dead in their tracks, the two stared at one another, wholly transfixed. Appearing to be almost in shock, she took a step forward. "Andre?" she questioned in disbelief. "Andre, is…..is it really you?"

"See," Ragetti whispered to Pintel. "Told you it was kismet."

* * *

AN: *Ducking* At the very start, I'll acknowledge my naughtiness for leaving things on such a cliffhanger, but it seemed the proper place to end (and hopefully leave you in anticipation for the next chapter!)

If anyone is interested, during his rant against Jack, in English, Caldeira called him "Dishonest! Dodger! Conniver! Scoundrel!" His wife referred to him as "darling", and their child as "my beloved daughter".

Also, I realized I've been negligent in not including previews for the next chapter. You all overwhelmingly voted for their inclusion, and I honestly enjoy writing them, so I'll try to remember to include them from here on out.

**Up Next**:

Carmen's connection to Andre Caldeira is revealed – but will it help or hurt the Turners? And William is called upon to heal Caldeira's daughter with surprising results.


	27. The Healing Touch

* * *

"The harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph."

– T. Paine

* * *

"Carmelita," Caldeira gasped. "Carmen!" he exclaimed, his eyes glazed with unshed tears as he pulled her into an embrace. "I thought you were dead. I….I'd given up hope."

"Andre….I….." Carmen trailed off, pulling back to study him and ensure he was indeed the man she believed him to be, but there was no mistaking the familiar face she had grown up seeing nearly every day. "But I – you…..How are _you_ the man that Jack – "

Her words stopped abruptly as she realized the further implications behind them. If he was the man Jack had meant to dupe, he must also be the man with a wife and injured daughter. Looking beyond Andre, her inferences were confirmed as she glimpsed the woman and young child in question.

"But….I've known you since I was born, Andre," she said in confusion with a trace of misgiving. "Your name is _not_ Caldeira…..What – "

"I can explain that," he replied, understanding her mistrust as he realized with a bit of self-reproach how this must look to her – his men overtaking the ship, holding her friends hostage, and making threats against a young boy. "I….." He averted his eyes in discomfiture before continuing uneasily, "I changed my name some time after you left."

"Why?" Carmen asked, dumbfounded. "Why would you do that? Family was everything to you."

"No," Andre said simply. "As it turned out, it wasn't. When you eloped with Alessandro, I was devastated. I searched for the two of you everywhere to no advantage, but I never gave up hope of recovering you. I became a man possessed," he admitted, fervently grasping her arm. "Finding you occupied my every thought, my every moment, my very existence. I _had_ to bring you home again.

After a year had passed, I received word that Alessandro was back in Portugal. I hunted him down and, through bribery, discovered the sickening, sordid truth that he'd left you alone and….." Here he hesitated discreetly, at last finishing in a whisper, "And with child. I was able to force out of him the last place he'd seen you. I even traveled to the Caribbean myself to search for you, but by that time many months had passed since last you were there and no one knew of you; it was as if you had never existed. I didn't know where to begin to find you – or even if you were yet alive. Ultimately I had no choice but to return to Portugal and face the fact that you were forever lost to us."

Carmen listened to his story in rapt attention, for the moment both forgetting everything and everyone else around them as Andre expounded on his search for his long-lost love suddenly rediscovered and Carmen contemplated how different her life might now be had he been able to find her then.

"I…..I became a broken man, Carmen. I'm ashamed to admit I fell into drinking and gambling and lost much of my family's fortune," Andre agonizingly confessed. "Eventually, with time, I realized my errors in judgment and became sober and abstemious once more. For the sake of myself and the disgrace I had brought upon my family – who hadn't taken very kindly to my public breakdown and various misdeeds – I was determined to start anew. I packed up what little I had left and moved from Lisbon to Lagos, changing my name in the process. Over the years, I rebuilt our fortune, not always through the most decent of connections – as our present company bears witness – but as long as I maintained the appearance of respectability I was again accepted by all manner of society; even my family reclaimed me as their own."

The turn of his memories seemed to abruptly recall him to the present and the unpleasant situation at hand. With this recollection, the softened vulnerable appearance of sentiment was wiped clean from his face, leaving a stark, jaded visage in its place. "I met and fell in love with Catarina, now my wife. We tried in vain for so long to conceive a child, and at last God granted us the miracle of our daughter, Mariana. She's all we have. We knew from the time of her birth – after the complications with her delivery – " he darkly adjoined, "that she would be our only child, but it didn't matter. She was our light. When the earthquake came, everything changed."

Andre shook his head, as if bidding away the painful memories, regarding his one-time fiancée with impregnable resolution. "I am a man determined; that is what brings me here today. I am not above doing whatever I must for the sake of my child."

Carmen studied him carefully. "Even at the cost of another?"

"If it must be."

"Can you truly justify that?" she countered, appalled at his response.

"_They_ have forced my hand," Andre offered defensively. "I only want what is best for Mariana. If someone else must be hurt in the process….then so be it."

"You are not the man I knew," Carmen coldly uttered, turning away from him. "He would never do such a thing as this."

Andre grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her back to face him. "But you haven't known me in a very long time," he said bitterly.

All traces of anger crumbled into humility as she momentarily locked eyes with Elizabeth. "Please, Andre," Carmen begged. "Please do not punish them because of what _I_ have done."

Andre looked taken aback, pausing a moment in stunned silence before finally answering, "I don't mean to punish anyone. That's not my aim. I'm not angry with you. I never was. I loved you, Carmelita. I only wanted your happiness. I wouldn't have required you to uphold our betrothal once I knew you hadn't wanted our marriage. I held no ill will against you for seeking your happiness. I only knew it would not be found in the arms of such a man as Alessandro. I searched for you to protect you, not to force you to be mine. I am still the man you knew," he solemnly continued, releasing her. "But…..protecting one's child leads to desperation."

He turned from Carmen in some amount of compunction to gaze out on the piteous scene of expectant mother, captive father, and their confused young son – all three immediate, potent evidence of the lengths to which his desperation had grown.

His eyes lingering on William, Andre quietly asked Carmen, "Can he heal her?"

"I do not know," she replied honestly. She was wholly unprepared for the tormented reaction to follow as her ex-fiancé appeared poised to take out his violent frustration on the nearest party. "But," she offered quickly, " – but I do know they are all that you believe them to be."

This immediately recaptured his full attention and he appeared in control of himself once more. "He is truly the son of the Ferrier?"

"He is," she confirmed, wondering if her verification would be an appeasement or a damnation.

"Child," Andre called to William, who looked up at him with a poignant mixture of rebellion and fear. "Do what you can for my daughter."

William glanced over to his mother hesitantly, still unsure of this business and the various contradictory allegations people had made about him.

Elizabeth's hormones were beginning to get the better of her, requiring her to fight back a hysterical outburst of anxious tears. Despite whatever mystical beliefs Jack may or may not subscribe to she knew that, while the circumstances of his conception by an immortal father lent her son certain advantages, William was most certainly not immortal, nor did he possess any supernatural powers. If he was forced to attempt to heal the child, she knew it would come to naught, more than likely angering the girl's obviously unstable father. Nevertheless, Elizabeth stilled her frayed nerves, willing her body to obey and remain steady and strong for her child.

She opened her mouth to offer him some reassurance and comfort, but was abruptly cut off by Andre, who had witnessed the path of the young boy's thoughts. "Do whatever it is you do and I will free your parents."

Cautiously, William knelt down next to the young girl as her mother reluctantly backed away, allowing him access at her daughter's side. "My – my name is William," he softly mumbled to the apparently injured girl.

"I am Mariana," she said, continuing their introductions. She looked over at her father in sadness, returning her gaze to William. "I'm sorry about your parents," she gently extended. "Father thinks it's very important for me to be well again….sometimes too important, I think."

William nodded, feeling a kind of kinship with this girl, knowing that as children they were subject to the behavior and decisions of their parents and, in their case, had both been forced to bear the burden of unduly harsh circumstances beyond their control.

"Do you….do you think you can really heal me?" Mariana faintly asked.

William shook his head. "I don't know……My mama and papa say I can't."

She seemed to take this disappointing news in stride, nodding her understanding. "I can hardly remember what it was like to walk, but….but I wish I could again – walk and be normal like everyone else."

Her words struck a cord with William, for countless times in the first eight years of his life he had wished that exact same thing: that they could be a normal family, like all the others he saw around him.

"And then we could stop doing things like _this_," Mariana glumly added, feeling shame, embarrassment, and humiliation for the various places she had been dragged to over the years and the increasingly violent moods of her father when they all had failed. "Can you…..will you at least try?" Clutching a fistful of William's shirt and tugging him closer, she whispered to him, "I don't know what Father might do if you don't."

Without the slightest idea of what to do or how to achieve any sort of healing in this girl or anyone else, William stretched out his hands towards her legs in a manner he had seen in his storybook illustrations.

Andre inched closer to William, fixated on this moment and whether it would bring on the restoration of his daughter or yet another cruel disappointment.

As he watched Andre creep closer to his son, a sudden rage was lit within Will at everything this man had subjected his family to. All at once, it did not matter to him if he died here and now in this very spot as long as he went down fighting for his child. With that in mind, he began wiggling his fingers, pinned as they were behind his back, in the hopes of reaching the hilt of his sword.

Will was single-mindedly pursuing this goal when an image in the distant waters caught his eye. He squinted, craning his neck and focusing his eyes on the emerging vaporous object, one whose figure he recognized, whose face he could never forget: Calypso.

As focused as Elizabeth was on their son, Will's movements hadn't escaped her notice and, cautiously glancing over to ascertain what his plan might be, the peculiar, dubious, almost apprehensive, look upon his face immediately set her on edge. Wary of drawing any suspicion towards them she carefully followed his gaze to whatever had garnered his watchful attention. Doing so, she instantly paled, looking from the approaching figure back to her husband and then to their son, not knowing whether they should welcome or fear her unforeseen appearance.

A cool breeze began to pick up as the spray of the ocean slowly materialized into a filmy fluid incarnation of Calypso's form. Although it had been nearly six months to the day now since she had released her former captain from his duty to return to his family, Calypso had kept a watchful eye on the Turners' whereabouts and wellbeing, particularly when upon the sea. She had sensed their distress on this day and, capricious as she was known to be, their plight did not go unheeded. On the contrary, she was extremely conscious of the largely negative impact she'd had on all three of their lives.

At _her_ will, Davy Jones had been assigned the duty of ferrying souls to the next world. When he failed, Bootstrap Bill Turner had been the chosen replacement for all eternity. It was William Turner II's fate to be a means to that end, unfortunately in the process forever changing his life, that of his wife, and his son yet to come.

Though she may be a fickle lover – and, despite everything, would have gladly taken to the handsome Captain Turner's bed if given the chance – Calypso was not entirely cruel and unfeeling. Both William and his wife had been true to each other and fairly earned his freedom – a feat that even _she_ could not accomplish. They deserved a measure of peace and contentment. Moreover, she had always felt a degree of guilt for what the innocent boy had indirectly suffered at her hand. He too was entitled to a share of carefree happiness. She had arrived at this very moment with that course of action in mind. Breaking out in a self-satisfied smile, she rode the crest of a wave toward the _Black Pearl_.

Unaware of the goddess's watery image rising from the sea near the bow of the _Pearl_, her crew and its intruders remained engrossed on the unfolding scene.

Just as William reached out and touched Mariana's legs, a misty wind blew up from the ocean to pass across their forms before wafting across the starboard side and back into the sea.

With a turn of his neck, William flicked his unruly hair back away from his face, using the back of his sleeve to wipe away the mist from his forehead. Mariana blinked, following suit and dabbing the spray from her cheeks.

"Did it work?" she asked.

William shrugged. "I don't know."

"I don't feel any different," Mariana reported.

At this confirmation that the girl was yet unhealed, Will feared for his son's life and, a rush of adrenaline coursing through his body, with a wild visceral yell, he broke free from his captors, racing across the deck and lunging toward William, grabbing his boy up into his arms with a sigh of relief.

Mariana smiled at the reunion, never having wished for harm to come to this seemingly nice boy and his family. Reaching up to her head to wipe the water droplets from her hair, involuntarily stretching as she did so, the young girl suddenly gasped, effectively halting any efforts to re-restrain Will and his son.

"What is it, querida?" Catarina asked, down upon her knees at her daughter's side within seconds.

Mariana pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I….I…..My toes wiggled. I wiggled my toes," she said in fascination.

"You – " Catarina broke off, staring at her daughter's feet, flicking her dress up to her knees to get a better view of her legs. "Do it again, filha. Try it again," she gently encouraged.

Mariana obeyed her mother's bidding, trying with all her might to remember how to command her toes to move. Within half a minute's time, to the incredulity of all aboard, her tiny toes flexed, each moving in perfect rhythm. After another minute, the child's entire leg twitched, first in an uncontrolled tremor, then in an organized, restrained movement. At length, she graduated to fully bending at the knee, first one leg and then the other.

With wide eyes, she looked up at her mother. "Mãe!" she joyfully exclaimed. "Posso mexer! I can move again!"

Catarina swept her child into her lap, openly weeping as she clutched her daughter to her. "Minha crianca. Oh, meu bebê!" she cried, rocking Mariana in her arms.

Andre rushed to his family's side, crouching down beside them and pulling them both into an embrace.

While the Caldeiras were distracted, basking in the elation of their daughter's healing, Will – still clutching William, who held just as tightly to him – leaned over the ship's rail to see the evaporating image of Calypso giving him an affectionate wink as she vanished into the water's below.

Jack watched Will's curious behavior suspiciously, still somewhat disbelieving at what he had just witnessed for, despite all his arrogant swaggering to the contrary, he never truly believed the boy possessed the ability to heal so much as a hangnail. But, as he heard the faint peal of familiar laughter upon the wind, he suddenly understood and a slow, devilish grin spread across his features.

Hurrying to his still-restrained wife's side, Will was in a quandary, torn between setting down William in order to free her or keeping their son safe in his arms. Elizabeth looked at her two men, both alive and for the moment out of harm's way, a myriad of emotions playing across her face.

"Release her," Andre instructed, in the face of his daughter's recovery having now come to his senses.

Caldeira's men quickly obeyed, releasing Elizabeth, who stumbled forward to pull William into a tight hug.

His family now safe, Will turned his attention to Andre who, completely oblivious, was commanding the release of the _Pearl's_ other crew members. Staring down the man who had dared to threaten his wife and son – even their unborn child – Will's eyes turned suddenly lethal and he leapt at Caldeira.

Within seconds fully upon him, Will grabbed a fistful of Andre's shirt and delivered one driving blow to the man's jaw, then another. Going in for a third punch, then thinking better of it, with a flick of his wrist, Will's sword was in hand and presented at Andre's throat before he had the chance to so much as put his hands up to defend himself.

"Please, I….I – I – I would have never actually harmed the boy," Andre nervously stuttered.

Will regarded him murderously. "You wouldn't have lived very long thereafter," he spat, twisting the sword's point at Caldeira's throat, close enough now to draw a faint trickle of blood.

A tense silence fell over the ship as Will held Andre's life in his hands.

He continued to stare hatefully at him with hardened contemptuous eyes, the muscles of his arm flexing with pressure that could in less than a minute's time easily destroy the brute who had threatened his family's very existence.

Mariana's whimper brought Will from his seeming trance and, looking over, he saw the girl burrow her frightened face into her mother's neck. His resolve appeared to falter at the heartbreaking scene, but still he kept his sword firmly at Andre's throat.

William, who had watch his father's uncharacteristic rage unfold, stepped toward him, softly questioning, "Papa?"

Will looked down at his son and his face softened, but his blade remained presented, still wanting to take vengeance on the man who had terrorized his family.

Letting go of her son, Elizabeth strode forward, placing her hand upon her husband's arm. "Will," she said, looking deeply into his eyes.

Elizabeth's utterance of his name brought Will back to himself, all at once communicating that all was now well and he was above such an action as this.

Letting his sword drop to the deck with a clatter, Will pulled his wife into his arms, turning and drawing their son in against his waist, and all three held tight to each other, the danger now behind them.

* * *

AN#1: Again, I'm sorry about the wait. I'm trying very hard to keep up with a weekly update, but occasional life gets in the way. In any case, I thank you for bearing with me and sticking around to see what happens next.

AN#2: Based on what I've read in reviews, there has been some measure of confusion on little William's abilities. I never meant to portray him as actually being immortal, simply that, as per his conception by an at-that-time-immortal father, he would have certain strengths (such as advanced intelligence, insightfulness, good health, and increased years), but not actual immortality or an inability to die.

The idea that William would reap such benefits (and also that some – such as increased vitality and slowed aging – would be extended to Elizabeth as a result of _her_ union with a then-immortal husband) actually derives from the Greek mythological notion of the demigods, or "half-gods", which had a god for one parent and a mortal human for the other. As such, they possessed abilities that were somewhat greater than your average human being, but did not rise to the strength or status of an immortal.

In that vain, I tried to make it very plain that it was Calypso, a goddess, who actually did the healing. William had no part in it whatsoever. She merely allows him to take the credit. I hope this chapter (and, if not, this AN) clears up that issue.

**Up Next**: Carmen must decide whether to seek out her family or return to the brothels of Tortuga. Will and Elizabeth enjoy some much needed relaxation on Faro's shores. William at last has his chance to play pirates - for real this time - as they set out for the treasure cave.

* * *


	28. Portugal

* * *

"To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven."

– K. Sunde

* * *

Elizabeth stood clutching her son and being held fast by her husband for what could have been mere seconds or many long minutes – she could not be sure – but, as she was slowly released, the next things she was consciously aware of were Carmen across the deck talking with Andre, his wife helping her little daughter stand as she clutched the side of the rail for support, and the rest of the crew now beginning to stir and go about business as usual.

Still wishing her young son as far away as possible until this business was settled, Elizabeth motioned for Gibbs, who immediately understood.

Extending his arm to William, he said in some amount of awe, "Come along, lad."

" 'ey, wait a tic'," Pintel shouted, hurrying after the pair.

Ragetti gazed respectfully at the child. "Blimey," he muttered, tagging along.

"Do ya think you can do that again?" Pintel called to William as the party broke up to individually descend the stairs. Ragetti gave him a discouraging look. "Whot? There's no harm in profitin' from the boy's ability. An' if there's profit to be had, me and you might as well be the ones doing the profitin'."

Ragetti nodded at the apparent wisdom of his cohort's comment, but the rest of the pair's plan was swallowed by the bellows of the ship as they disappeared below.

From where she stood, still frozen in place, Elizabeth paid them little mind. In the past minutes her heightened emotions had run the gamete from dismayed to terrified to joyous to incensed. With her family now safe, and her sentiments settled firmly on the last, she turned irate eyes upon their captain, crossing to where he stood passively observing the scene.

"Jack," she said, shaking her head in angry discontentment. "You're a _coward_. I will always remember when my son's life was in danger you did nothing to help us."

"My hands were tied, luv," he justified. "Literally."

"As were mine," Will heatedly countered, echoing his wife's annoyance, "but that couldn't stop me."

Jack sighed heavily, seeing that he would be forced to offer a more substantial excuse – one that, in this case, happened to be the truth. "A man who goes to such great lengths to improve the existence of one child would not take the life of another."

"What if you'd been wrong?" Elizabeth incredulously questioned.

"If I'd been wrong, and he had it in 'em to harm the boy, he would've lost his wife and child immediately thereafter, a fact he well knew; I saw fear in their eyes and shame in his," Jack stated simply, offering no further explanation.

Dismissing Jack, Elizabeth walked purposefully up to her friend, shooting Andre a contemptuous look. "Carmen, are you done here?" she asked, wondering what the despicable man was filling her head with.

"I….he was telling me of the earthquake. It's – Elizabeth, it's awful."

"It was unspeakable," Andre interposed, "not just the quake itself, but the surge that followed, great tidal waves that destroyed everything in their path. The irony of it was we were there on holiday. Back home in Faro, the banks of the Ria Formosa formed a natural shelter and the damage was slight. This – Mariana, all she's suffered – it would have never happened there, but……It was _my_ idea to visit Algarve. At the very least I can be grateful that none of us were swept out to sea, as was the fate of so many others," he said, the memory of their screams, the sight of it, the very smell of it engrained in his mind forevermore.

"And what of Lisbon? My family?" Carmen anxiously inquired. "I came here to find them, Andre. I know I'm several years late but…..but not too late?"

He took her hand in his, hoping to soften the blow. "I'm afraid it is, Carmelita. The quake….it was massive….and then the waves – and the fire, it burned for five whole days. What was left was mostly rubble and ash….and thousands of the dead. Your family was never heard from again."

"All of them? My – my brother too?"

"All of them," Andre confirmed, stroking her arm compassionately. "I know your aunt survived and several cousins. They've come to inherit your former birthright. If you truly wish to make your life here again, I'm certain……well, under the circumstances….they would…..probably take you in."

Carmen stared glumly at the toes of her slippers. "Yes, I remember Tia Magarida," she said solemnly.

The old woman would take her in all right – but not _with_ the family. Perhaps as a maid or a cook, something charitable but removed from their presence. She'd take her in and never let her forget for one moment her degradation, her shame, how common she had become.

Still it was better than returning to the brothels…..wasn't it?

It was a dismal choice and, looking at her friend, Elizabeth guessed as much.

"I'll go below and pack my things," Carmen whispered, heading toward the steps and the little hammock she occupied when on the outs with Jack, which at the moment she was.

"Carmen?" Elizabeth called after her to no avail. "Carmen, wait," she said insistently, hurrying forward and grabbing hold of her arm, pulling her inside Jack's cabin.

Letting the door fall closed behind them, Elizabeth turned to Carmen, who rather tellingly avoided her gaze. "So you're really leaving, then? You're determined to make a life here in Portugal?"

"That's what I came to do," she noncommittally replied.

"To reside with your condescending censorious aunt?" she countered. "And don't bother to argue the point. I can see the truth of what this woman is written all over your face. I've met a great many Tia Magaridas in my days at Port Royal."

"I…..It's what I'm bound to do," Carmen weakly opposed.

"By what?" Elizabeth raised. Staring at her in disbelief, she added, "You cannot tell me you see a future here as an encouraging prospect?"

"It is," Carmen softly contradicted, turning her back toward Elizabeth. "For a woman in my position."

Elizabeth nodded, now understand the other woman's course of thought – so different from her own that it hadn't originally occurred to her. "You mean as a fallen woman?"

"Yes!" Carmen shouted, suddenly turning on her heel to face Elizabeth. "You don't know the things I've done, the sort of life I've lead. Yes, I mean as a fallen woman, one who's disgraced, defiled – a sordid, unworthy wretch of ill-repute."

"That is what you truly think of yourself?"

"I – I don't know," she said, all her bitter anger now spent. "That is what they'll say of me, which will make it as good as true, so what I feel about myself is of little consequence. Only consider how it is with Jack – Jack who treated me with more kindness than my pompous aunt would ever show. He brought me on this voyage as little more than a private concubine and bristles whenever I attempt to be treated as something more. I'm a whore to him. That's all I'll ever be."

"Yes, but Jack is a pig," Elizabeth shrugged as if the answer were obvious, "a coarse, indecent pirate completely lacking in morality and any sense of decency."

Carmen shook her head. "That's all I'll ever be to anyone – even more so to my family, who are disgraced by mere association. _You_ of all people are familiar with the workings of society."

"I am. That's why you no longer find me in it." Elizabeth's expression softened with pity as she gently approached her friend. "Carmen, I know that you think you're nothing, that what little power you had – your entire hope for the future – lie in making a good match and that's lost to you now, but all of that it – " She stumbled in her impassioned argument, finally settling on straightforward candor, "It isn't true. It's just something people want you believe."

"I haven't your strength, Elizabeth," Carmen sighed. "I…..I haven't…..I'm not anything special….."

"Do you know what makes me special, what separates my history from yours?" Elizabeth posed. "My Will."

"Yes, I know. I haven't your courage, your nerve, to – "

"No, I mean my _Will_, my husband." Reflecting further, Elizabeth amended, "My father, too. I was blessed enough to have loving, broadminded men in my life. Had I not, the ramifications of my choices and actions might have been different. I would have faced them certainly, but my life might not have turned out so prettily without the good men I've been fortunate enough to call my own. But just because I had that uncommon advantage and you didn't does not have to damn you. Not anymore, not while _I'm_ around. It needn't be a choice between Tortuga and Portugal, between physical and emotional imprisonment."

"What else _can_ I do?" Carmen asked, bewildered.

"Come with me," Elizabeth simply said. "Come with us. Come back with Will and William and I. Men don't have all the power in this world – not in mine."

Carmen regarded her speechlessly, completely taken aback. "But I don't – "

"I recognized a kindred sprit in you long ago and, until you can come to it on your own, I'll help you find it. You can live with us for as long as you need, for as long you'd like.

"Honestly, do you…..do you _truly_ think I could?"

"Stay with us?"

She nodded warily, fearing it all was a bit too good to be true, far too much to hope for.

"You can do that and more. Carmen, you can start all over again," Elizabeth warmly proffered. "In a new place, with a slate wiped clean."

She chewed her cheek, contemplating the possibilities, "Perhaps…..with my knowledge and upbringing, perhaps I _could_ find a position as a tutor or a – "

"As William's tutor," Elizabeth interjected, her eyes sparkling brightly at the sudden epiphany. "When the baby comes, I'll be far too occupied to keep up with his studies myself, and this way all of my spare time with William can be spent as a mother and not as an instructor."

"I – goodness – I suppose I could," Carmen said happily, overcome at the notion of a new life, this second chance unfolding before her.

"Of course you could," Elizabeth seconded. "Just be aware: William _is_ a handful."

"He's adorable," Carmen insisted.

"That too," his mother agreed. "And who can say? Perhaps in time you'll even meet someone special." Elizabeth's eyes lifted thoughtfully as she mischievously proclaimed, "Perhaps _I_ can even help with that."

* * *

While Elizabeth and Carmen privately settled her future, Jack and Will efficiently settled their present, Jack receiving their payment from Caldeira and his wife bestowing Will with the treasure map along with her "sincere and eternal gratitude".

No with the _Black Pearl _back in their control, the Caldeiras disembarked, and their much sought after prize safely in hand, the mood was nothing short of jubilant amongst the crew – especially when Jack announced that all, save a very select few, were to have leave upon shore with instructions that they need not return until mid-morning the following day, blessed news for a group of ragtag pirates who had been living on the thought of such a day since they first set sail. Though this was no Tortuga – and it was yet early afternoon – they all swiftly set out for the nearest taverns and pubs, hopefully with adjoining brothels.

Having now decided Portugal would no longer be her home, Carmen declined going ashore at all, wishing to look forward and not behind. William, on the contrary, was ecstatically gathering a few things to set out into town. However, when he learned he would not be allowed to patronize the taverns with the rest of the men, he became positively adamant that he then stay aboard with the remaining crew, a request his mother would have denied – for no other reason than to simply see him get some exercise – had she not been well aware that William would be shortly living a father-son adventure the likes of which he'd been imagining all his life.

Thus, with their son left in the watchful care of Carmen, happily dreaming of the treasure hunt to come, Will and Elizabeth boarded a longboat bound for shore, with inoffensive plans in light of those of the rest of the crew: spending the day sightseeing in the quaint little sea village on the shores of Faro, then taking a room for the night at a respectable inn.

Though they were literally an ocean away from their home, they quickly found that the country was more like the Caribbean than they would have ever imagined and not at all like their hazy memories of England.

As they walked further into town, Elizabeth plucked ineffectually at the dress she had donned for the occasion, the loosest of her remaining wardrobe. Yet, even in the flowing garment, her growing belly could no longer be concealed.

Turning to her husband, whose hand she held, Elizabeth pondered, "Do you think people will be shocked at me? Of course you know I don't believe in a period of confinement – and I'm nowhere close to it anyhow – but, nevertheless, it's not customary for a woman expecting to be wandering about so freely, exerting herself and all," she said mockingly. "Then again, I've never been bound by what is customary."

"You certainly have not," Will teased, giving her hand a playful squeeze. "And in my experience with laborers – maids, shopkeepers' wives – the plebeian masses I made my life amongst and now you do as well – the very sort we'll be mixing with today – it's not at all uncommon to see a woman with child about at the market and the shops; after all, she hasn't a servant to send in her stead."

"Oh. Yes. Yes, of course. You're right," Elizabeth said, blushing at her mistake.

Will chuckled softly, pausing to brush his lips across her pinkened cheeks. "Regardless, if they've eyes at all, they'll merely think you're the most beautiful creature they've every beheld, as I do."

This time his lips found hers and he took her fully into his arms, kissing her rather enthusiastically right there in the village square. "And now we have made the scandal complete," he whispered mischievously as he pulled away, stopping to run a loving hand across her tummy and smiling at the answering shifting of his babe. "Now, what do you have in mind for the rest of the day?" he asked as they proceeded further into the square.

"I suppose it won't be very exciting for you," she remarked, "but I do need to find some new clothing, the sort that will better accommodate this little one – who seems to be growing in leaps in bounds."

"Certainly we will."

"And, as long as we're in the shops, I thought…….well, we _will _be coming back to a home with very little prepared for a new baby," Elizabeth coaxed, adding, "and by then I'll be too far along to want to see to such things."

"You want to purchase things for the baby here," Will knowingly replied, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Just a few things. A warm soft blanket, perhaps a few little premade garments, a trinket or two – and just think of how nice it would be to find the crib here in Portugal. "It will be a lovely story we can tell our child when it grows older," she wheedled.

Will smiled, gathering her back into his arms. "You're wrong," he softly observed, watching her countenance cloud with confusion. "I couldn't imagine a more exciting way to spend an afternoon." Elizabeth laughed blissfully, nestling further into his arms. "Well, that's not entirely true. _One_ other way would be more exciting, but…."

"Oh, I am positive we'll enjoy that excitement tonight." Leaning closer, she whispered seductively in his ear, "Though he has in every conceivable way in both the Caribbean and across the ocean, my husband's not yet made love to me on this particular continent."

Nipping her neck, he thickly replied, "An omission that will be thoroughly remedied before the night is through, I assure you."

* * *

As the sun set into the Portuguese coastline, Will and Elizabeth sighed in contentment at the perfect day they had just lived and the completion of all the things that'd set out to accomplish that afternoon.

The town was enchanting, the marketplace offering everything they could've hoped for and more besides, all with the crystal blue waters lapping in the distance. Eventually, as the day slipped toward evening, they had found just the sort of quaint respectable seaside inn they had envisioned and, after an idyllically romantic supper on the adjoining patio – with Will and Elizabeth sampling the exotic cuisine, which she presumed the baby must quite enjoy for it was especially active throughout the meal – they found themselves walking barefoot along the darkened beach, a custom from their nights at home that had been sorely absent the past three months at sea.

"I've missed this," Will admitted aloud, "walking hand-in-hand with you upon the shore."

"As have I," Elizabeth said, letting go of his hand to wrap her arms about his waist.

Will chuckled at some private amusement, earning a look from his wife which begged him to share the source of his diversion. "Nights like this always put me in mind of our days in Port Royal when you were yet the Governor's daughter and I was still the lowly blacksmith's apprentice, and you would occasionally steal away and we'd meet by happenstance. Oh, how I longed to confess the love my heart held, but I could never quite manage," he nostalgically reflected, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"That was so long ago," Elizabeth soothed. "But….you can tell me now."

"Haven't I?" he asked in mock embarrassment at the pretended oversight. "Elizabeth," he said with aching tenderness, his hand softly cupping her cheek, "I am in love with you, madly, deeply, truly in love with you. I love everything about you, from the top of your pretty head to the soles of your tiny little feet."

"Do you? I hadn't the faintest idea," she teased, "although I probably should've taken the hint last night when you were climbing naked into our bed. Come to think of it, I do recall 'love' coming up a few times in the throws of passion, but it was somewhat difficult to focus on your words given the circumstances."

"Which calls to mind those other nights upon the beach in Port Royal, the ones spent together during our courtship," Will replied, his fingers stroking her lower back.

"I don't remember _that_ in Port Royal," Elizabeth playfully rejoined.

"No, but we came awfully close," he said, nuzzling her. "You've no idea how difficult that was, the level of restraint I had to exercise."

"But we rather poetically made up for it once we were married, making love amongst the sand and surf."

"There and at home once I returned," Will appended, "when you wished on several occasions to relive and reenact those days."

"Relieve and _improve_ upon them," she corrected, "for now they had a way of always ending in the manner I yearned for them to back then."

"Yes," he agreed, brushing a stray tendril of hair behind her ear, his forefinger then blazing a burning trail down her neck. "You've quite the wicked penchant for lovemaking out of doors."

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked about, scanning the beach for onlookers and contemplating the seclusion of the area, but ultimately deciding against such behavior in a foreign country with a growing belly no less. "Take me back to our room, Will," she purred.

To her surprise, he shook his head. "Not yet," he answered. Then his lips were upon hers, kissing her exhaustively until she was clinging to him, breathless with need, fingers tangled in his hair, then unconsciously drifting to his belt. "There," he said roguishly, his own breathing rather affected but sounding pleased with himself all the same. "Now we're ready to go."

Elizabeth looked archly at him, determined to take her revenge at a later time, but her husband was right; she _was_ far to 'ready' at the moment to care. She momentarily reconsidered her earlier decision, for she wasn't quite sure this would keep or bear the short walk back to their room; she wanted him now.

Without a word, she set off toward the inn as quickly as her condition would allow, calling frustratedly back to her lagging husband, "Will, _hurry_," to which, with a grin, he hastened after her.

They all but ran back to their room, fumbling through the entrance and clumsily securing the door as they resumed their feverish kissing. With practiced fingers, Elizabeth rid Will of his shirt and they were eagerly making their way toward the bed in the still-darkened room when they tripped and very nearly fell over the new crib.

"All right, love," Will paused, struggling for composure. "This is becoming too dangerous. Stay right where you are and I'll find the lamp."

Feeling rather bereft without the heat of his kisses and the nearness of his body, Elizabeth impatiently waited until a soft glow suddenly illuminated her husband. She smiled softly as he set the lamp down on the bedside table, thinking what a stunning picture he made bare-chested in the candlelit bedroom.

Gazing back at her, Will returned Elizabeth's smile, seeing the desire in her eyes and ready to make good use of it. He slowly approached her, drawing her to him and attempting to kiss her, but she gently evaded him.

"Remember…..remember when you first returned?" she asked as he peppered kisses across her cheekbones.

"Yes," he mumbled, continuing to entice her with kisses to her temples.

"Remember how…..how impressed I was with all the languages you'd learned and – and you used to….you would say things in Italian and French when you…..when we….."

Will looked down at her, his eyes sparkling, now understanding what she wanted.

"I…..I want," she paused, her hands invitingly mapping his chest. "Speak to me so again," she requested, her fingers slipping down his abdomen as an incentive.

Smiling wickedly, he pulled her flush against him, whispering in her ear, "Tentatrice," before taking her earlobe into his mouth, his teeth gently tugging at it.

He moved lower, favoring the tender spot at the edge of her jaw, just beneath her ear, that he knew drove her to distraction. Elizabeth gasped, pulling Will closer as he continued to kiss his way down her neck.

"Je vous séduirai. Je vous ferai me vouloir," he promised in a low dangerous voice, taking his time as his teeth, lips, and tongue, worked over every inch of her sensitive skin.

"Will," she panted as he suckled the junction of her neck and shoulder, reaching behind her to unfasten the ties of her dress.

He deftly led her over to the edge of the bed, lovingly lowering her down upon in. Kicking off his boots, he was about to join his eager wife – who lie upon the bed almost trembling, reaching out for him, beckoning him to return to her – when he paused to simply drink in the sight of her. "Déesse," he murmured, climbing onto the bed and lying beside her.

"Will, I…." She could find no further adequate words to say, so she simply wove her arms about his neck and crushed his lips to hers, kissing him with such a fervor he thought he might go mad from wanting her.

He was to be the one leading this seduction, but her enthusiasm was equally compelling, having at least as much of an arousing effect upon him. "Je vous veux," he whispered, bending her body into his. "Je suis sur feu pour vous."

"Will…._Will_," Elizabeth entreated, draping her leg over his hip. "I need you."

He ripped her dress down across her shoulders in response, his mouth alighting on the newly exposed skin. "Je vais vous baiser partout," Will avowed, his lips making their way to her chest. "Je vais faire l'amour avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous êtes hors d'haleine," he breathed against her skin.

As her prepared to fulfill the statement, his hand slipping beneath the hem of her dress, fingertips making their way along silken skin to caress her thigh, the only sound that could be heard was the breathless repeated utterance of his name from her lips.

* * *

Will smiled peacefully as he watched his sleeping wife, who made a soft sound, stirred slightly, then fell back into a serene slumber. The sun had rose above the horizon, its shimmering rays piercing through the shutters to kiss Elizabeth's skin, at least an hour ago, but he hadn't kept track, nor had he surrendered much to sleep the night before. He was too busy watching _her_ sleep, hearing her breathe, completely taking her in. It was moments like these, the sweet simplicity of the two of them together, that caused Will to reflect on what a miracle it was that they were together at all – and now with this new little being born of their love blossoming in her womb.

Unable to stop himself, he reached out and touched her, tenderly running his hand along her hip as she lie on her side facing him. As he had feared after the fact, the loving touch roused her and she began to shift closer to him, seeking his warmth. Knowing that the damage had been done, Will leaned over and gently kissed her eyes causing them to slowly flutter open.

"Good morning," Elizabeth sleepily murmured.

"It _is_ a good morning," Will agreed, reaching out and drawing her against him.

Settling into his embrace, Elizabeth's hand rested against his chest and she momentarily marveled – as she periodically did – at the simple beauty of feeling his heartbeat beneath her palm.

"I don't want to move an inch," he contentedly proclaimed. "I want to stay exactly like this for as long as possible."

"That sounds lovely," she sighed, resting her chin against his shoulder. After several quiet moments of softly stroking his back, and having the favor returned, she mused, "It feels strange that we're not moving."

"Should we be?"

"Not _us_, this room, the bed….." She trailed off as her husband's fingers wandered lower down her back.

"I think both we and the bed did plenty of moving last night," Will cheekily retorted, his hand slipping down to cup her backside.

"I'm serious," Elizabeth chided, but nuzzled closer against him all the same.

"No," he laughed, "I know what you mean, love. Being at sea for an extended time, you eventually lose perception of any movement at all, but as soon as you're back ashore, you notice it immediately. It will pass, although by then we'll be at sea once more."

"There are things I do miss about being on land: walking along the beach, swimming near the shore, lying beneath a palm – eating a more varied diet," Elizabeth acerbically inserted, making a face that set Will to immediate laughter. "Especially while expecting. There have been at least half a dozen foods I've madly craved that can't be found aboard a ship."

"I know, my darling," he commiserated, moving his hands in comforting circles up her back. "But coming along with Jack did have its benefits."

"We're enjoying one now," Elizabeth concurred. "Portugal is lovely. It's only too bad we had to cross an ocean to get here. It was worth it though."

Will smiled, feeling as if she'd read his mind. "I was just thinking how very much our life has been the same. It is lovely now. It was only too bad we had to cross so many oceans and years to get here."

"It was worth it though," she echoed, laying a single kiss to his neck. "That was the most worthwhile journey of any."

"Yes," he whispered, pulling back to brush his lips against hers. "I don't know if it's being back at sea or this little one you carry," he playfully announced, patting her belly, "but I'm feeling suddenly quite reflective." After a pause, he continued in a much more serious tone, "After so long without you, it's times like this that……"

He broke off, apparently at a loss for words and Elizabeth kissed the tip of his nose, smiling an encouragement. "I'm so far beyond ecstatic to finally get to be here with you like this, holding you in my arms, in our bed, having every part of you. It's……it's heaven, and I don't want to take a single moment for granted. I want to enjoy every instant to the fullest."

"Very well," Elizabeth impishly allowed. "I can think of one thing I would very much enjoy; I've been dreaming of it across the entire ocean."

"Oh? What's that?" he asked distractedly, his lips already moving down her throat, causing her to arch against him.

"A nice…..hot…..long…." She suspensefully drew out her words as he continued to work his magic, quite sure of her answer. "…..Bath."

Will's lips stilled as he looked up at her. "A bath?" he asked, unsuccessful at keeping the disappointment from his voice.

"Yes, a bath," Elizabeth laughed. "But you needn't look so sad. I fully intend on you coming along – and who knows what turns a warm soak might take?.....Do you remember our baths back home?" she suggestively questioned.

"Yes, a bath. Definitely a bath," he readily consented, propping up on his elbow.

"If I can ever get up," she replied, scooting forward in the bed. "I don't recall being so large or the baby showing so clearly this soon with William. But I've heard that each child is different. That must account for it."

"Well, I for one love it," he exaggeratingly growled, sliding her over to him, "and I've never found you more attractive as seeing you carrying our child."

"You say that now, but my belly's only beginning to grow. I'll get much larger than this."

"Yes……but I've noticed your belly isn't the only thing that's grown larger," Will devilishly replied, his eyes creeping toward her chest and the edge of the falling sheet to demonstrate the point. "I like the additional changes quite well," he murmured, his lips promptly replacing his eyes.

"As do I," she sighed, her head dropping back against the pillow.

* * *

An hour and a half later found the pair soaking in the warm, soapy water, Elizabeth lying back against Will's shoulder, her arms across her protruding belly, as his hand rested upon her thigh, the other slowly caressing her hip.

Elizabeth nudged Will's arm, signaling she wished for more of their breakfast, and he reached across to the tray beside their tub, extracting another raspberry and placing it rather enticingly on her tongue. She teasingly nipped at his finger before taking the berry into her mouth and chewing, sighing and squirming slightly against him as she did so.

"Ooh, raspberries. I've longed for these for weeks on end," she thrilled.

"Yes, and I had to pay the innkeeper quite handsomely to fetch some from the market straightaway," Will remarked in amusement. "But nothing is too much for you…..or you," he added, rubbing her swollen belly.

She placed her hands over his, lacing their fingers. "Are we going to have a large family, Will?"

At this he laughed outright, his hands moving from their baby to trail her sides. "I seem to recall the two of us determining long ago that as a matter of practical fact alone we were destined to have a very large brood of children." She giggled and nodded, her fingers tracing his thigh beneath the water. "But to say so at the time was an understatement. I can't keep my hands off of you, Elizabeth. Now that I know what it's like to touch you as a lover, I could never stop."

Her leg appeared above the water, bearing a thin glistening layer of soap, as her foot tangled with his, teasing its way along his calf. "Do you know," he said huskily, his breath hot and tantalizing against her neck, "I can scarcely wait till the night, when I can make love to you again? I'm addicted, utterly dependent."

Turning her head toward him, she suddenly took his lips, engaging him in a passionate frenzied kiss. Finally breaking away, dazed and breathing heavily, she managed, "Do you think we have time?"

"The _Pearl_ sets sail at noon. Jack was firm about that," Will answered, seeking her lips again anyway despite his words.

She moaned into his mouth as he resumed and deepened the kiss, but she was absolutely done in when his lips left hers to explore their way across the curve of her jaw, down her neck and throat. She was wholly set afire by the motion of his teeth and tongue, how they seemed to taste her pulse, setting their rhythm in time to her heart, biting her, caressing her with the perfect pressure mingled with tenderness in all the precise places that incited and stirred her, making her ravenous for more. She didn't know just exactly how he did it, but no man on earth had the power to make her want him so.

"There will have to be time," Elizabeth gasped, twisting about in Will's arms. "Jack can wait, but I can't."

Urgency making his voice low and thick, Will seconded, "Neither can I," as he brought her mouth back to his.

* * *

Will helped Elizabeth back aboard the _Black Pearl_ at 11:52 am precisely, but they needn't have worried, as the captain himself had only just staggered aboard an hour ago and the last members of the crew were still filtering in within the past ten minutes. It seemed after months at sea, with no women and rum running low, shore leave had meant rampant debauchery the night before – and a rough morning after.

With the Turners at last accounted for, at the moment having a happy reunion with their son, Jack gave the order to set sail, the _Pearl_ once again heading out to sea, this time on a coarse set by their newly obtained map, a moment the pirate would have ordinarily savored more fully had circumstances been otherwise.

"Jack," Will called, leaving his wife and son for a moment to approach his haggard friend, but whatever he had set out to say was lost as he took one look at him. "Jack, what happened to you?" he asked.

"Shut it."

"You look awful," Will added, stifling a laugh.

"I look bloody awful because I've had a bloody awful night," Jack sarcastically spat.

"The good women of Faro weren't moved by your charms?" Will hazarded a guess.

"_All_ ladies are moved by my charms," Jack corrected, "……whether they admit it or not."

"And these were loathe to admit it," Will deduced.

"Not likely. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, as if his identity alone rendered Will's statement preposterous.

Finally giving up, Will asked, "Then what was so bloody awful?"

"The rum."

"The rum?" Will parroted in astonishment.

"The rum. There must have been somethin' in the rum. I was on my fourth or fifth round – "

"Undoubtedly."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Will before continuing, "When a couple of the ladies I….'kept company with' on my last visit invited me to join them for the night."

"Together? Both at once?" Will asked lowing his voice, incapable of avoiding the question though he dreaded the answer.

Jack grinned. "Twins, mate. They do everything together – and I mean _everything_."

Will groaned in disgust. "Spare me the details, Jack."

"Right……well……there weren't exactly any details to spare – this time," he quickly amended. "I didn't take 'em up on it.….I'd had a bit of rum – "

"So you've said."

"And I – if you must know – I wanted….Carmen." Will's brow rose at the revelation, causing Jack to hurry on. "Sometimes once you've had a woman you get a taste for her that only she can satisfy."

"Intriguing words from your mouth," Will observed.

"I said 'had' her, not 'loved' her; that's your weakness, William, not mine," Jack replied.

"So what happened? Uhh," Will groaned again, "and was my son around?"

"I came back to the _Pearl _and offered her my services but….she was disinclined to – she – "

"She put you out," Will finished with a smile. "I like her more and more."

"She's an intractable wench when she wants to be. Last night, she wanted to be. But as you know, mate, I'm not particular where women are concerned, so I grabbed another bottle o' rum and headed back to the brothel," he said swaggeringly, some of his boastfulness deflating when he admitted, "but by then I'd had several bottles. I woke up this morning in the alley out back, evidently never made it."

"Ah," Will said, finally understanding, "and so you set sail as unsatisfied as you were at sea. I'd say that's nowhere near fair retribution for how you used my son, but it's a start."

"Hardly. I'll be satisfied again in another day or two."

"I meant by a woman, Jack."

He shook his head at Will. "And you kiss your dearly beloved with that mouth," he tsked.

"I do more than just kiss her, as her swollen belly testaments, but I know that's a sore subject with you."

Will, having taking the upper hand, began to walk away, but Jack called after him. "In a day or two, mate – you'll see."

* * *

AN: I want to start out by apologizing for the much longer than usual wait for an update. I actually started this chapter weeks ago when I became quite seriously ill (and very nearly wound up in the hospital). I'm doing much better now (as you can probably tell by the new update) but I just wanted to let you know I don't plan on making this a regular habit, and also to explain that I know in my last preview I said we'd get to William's treasure hunt in this one, but I hadn't gotten that far when I got sick and I didn't want to make you want any longer while I added on, so we'll save that for the next chapter. Anyway, thanks for bearing with me – and reviews are always heavenly!

And if any of you wondered what Will said to Elizabeth in French during the love scene here it is. I used a translation tool, so fluent speakers will have to forgive any errors, but roughly translated, Will said (in this order): "Temptress. I will seduce you. I will make you want me. Goddess. I want you. I burn for you. I am going to kiss you all over. I am going to love you until you're breathless."

**Up Next**: William lives the adventure of his dreams, the Carmen/Jack situation comes to a head, and Will and Elizabeth are in for a shocking revelation.


	29. Treasure

* * *

"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."

– Aristotle

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ had been sailing for several days bound for a minute surreptitious island off the coast of Tangier that did not even exist according to known charts. Luckily, they now had their very own prized source of directions in the form of the map William – though, in truth, Calypso – had acquired for them.

In return, Elizabeth had agreed to allow William to go ashore with Will and the other men once they reached their destination. However, the closer they come the more she began to reconsider her decision. After all, he was but nine years old, which was hardly a man, and who knew not what sort of rough terrain or various other perils he might face. Not that she didn't trust Will to look after their son, but the child had always had an insufficient sense of danger, often leading him into actions his mother thought too risky for a child – although she acted as such herself as a young girl, to the consternation of both her father and her now husband.

The issue was all the more prevailing in Elizabeth's mind since William's supposed healing of the Caldeira girl, as now she feared he thought himself superhuman and invincible. As a result, she made certain that both she and Will had a talk with their son ensuring he understood that he had not truly healed the girl, nor did he have the ability to heal himself, and was susceptible to harm like any other person. Fortunately, William did not appear disappointed at this revelation, admitting that he really hadn't done anything and was as surprised as anyone when the child began to walk. Once his parents agreed to allow him to continue to receive the credit for the act – along with the additional respect it garnered from the crew – he had no difficulty at all accepting his lack of "powers".

Now sufficiently satisfied that William wouldn't be endangered, Elizabeth resolved to uphold her word and let her boy go along though she would not be coming herself. In the time since they'd left Faro her belly had radically expanded seemingly out of nowhere. As such, her participation in any treasure hunting activities was out of the question; she would be of no use to them and only hinder their progress, a fact Elizabeth had begrudgingly accepted as they drew near to their little island, which was as yet unseen on the horizon though their captain was certain it was not above an hour away.

On the appearance of watching for land, Elizabeth stood near the rail with Will, absently eyeing the rolling waters as the breeze tossed her braid about her shoulders. "You know I'm elated about our baby, but what a time it chose to suddenly double in size," she pouted. "I certainly wasn't off the mark earlier when I told you this little one was growing in leaps and bounds!"

Will smiled consolingly. "I know it's difficult for you to miss out on an adventure," he sympathized, placing his arm across her back, "but only think of what a worthy reason it is."

"I know," Elizabeth agreed, her features brightening, "and I'm not very disappointed, truly. But I _am_ afraid I'm growing quite clumsy. I forgot what it's like to maneuver about with an extra being on board." Will chucked at her comment and the pair fell easily into a playful mood, his smile and laughter as intoxicating to her now as it had been in their adolescent days. "And I can't even say, 'William Turner, look what you've done to me!', for I know quite well _I_ was just as likely the instigator of the activities that brought about this child."

He grinned, his hands sliding down to her hips as he devilishly asked, "Would you like to 'instigate' something now?"

But, as Will drew her body to his, he too wasn't yet fully accustomed to an extra being at her middle and, rather than achieving the sort of bodily contact he was aiming for, her protruding abdomen bounced off his, sending both into peels of laughter.

"You see," Elizabeth giggled.

"That's all right," Will said approvingly. "Our baby is the one thing I would willingly allow between us."

Turning her slightly to the side, his lips met hers for a soft, deliciously unhurried kiss. Sighing, Elizabeth slowly broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his and impishly whispering, "You say it's all right now, but wait till it begins to impede more than mere embraces."

Will frowned slightly, opening his mouth to reply but William, who had been standing off to the side clandestinely observing the conversation, beat him to it. "What do you mean?" he asked his mother. "What else could your big belly stop you from doing?"

Months ago, Will might have bulked at such a direct question veering into uncomfortable territory, but by now he was used to such inquiries. "Well, for one thing, it will keep her from going after the treasure with us," his father answered unfazed.

"Uh!" William exclaimed, clearing considering such misfortune unbearable. "I hadn't thought of that. How awful for you, Mama."

"No, I'm fine. I don't mind staying behind," Elizabeth, with amusement, reassured. "I'm much more hurt that you think my belly so very large," she teased, pouncing toward her son and tickling him until tears of laughter ran down his cheeks.

* * *

Exactly one hour and eighteen minutes later – the extra eighteen of which Jack blamed on "opposing winds" – they finally dropped anchor offshore their valued objective. Seeing it, even in the very near distance, it was no wonder the island was so obscure and unheard of. Truly only those who knew its whereabouts would ever be able to find it, a fact the captain and crew could attest to as they had tried on their own without the benefit of the map after their initial meeting with Caldeira those many months ago.

After Elizabeth bid her men goodbye, wishing her son his fill of adventure and excitement with an added admonishment to be careful, a small party consisting of Jack, Gibbs, Will, William, Pintel, and Ragetti set off for land.

Coming aground, they drug the longboat further up the beach, collected their supplies, and then clustered around Jack, awaiting his guidance as he stood silently studying the map.

At length, with a frustrated puff of air, Will asked, "Which way do we go, Jack?"

"Hmmm," Jack deliberated, turning the crude map about in his hands, his eyes darting across the landscape. "That way," he at last declared, pointing to an outcropping of rocks in the distance.

"Are you certain?"

"I'll choose to ignore you're continued lack of faith in me," Jack disparaged, setting forward in the direction he had indicated. "And after I've saved you….how many times is it?"

"Once that I recall," Will rejoined, starting out on the same route. "Twice if you count Barbossa. Then again, I've lost track of the varied times I've saved you."

"One time, you say," Jack swiveled about, lowering the map to his side and using his free hand to theatrically gesture toward Will, "but it was an impressively momentous time at that."

Will was trumped there and had no ready reply. Taking advantage of the momentary lull, William scurried forward. "Let me see that," he requested, snatching the map from Jack's hand and inquisitively examining it.

"Hey! Boy, give that back," Jack insisted, regrettably foiled by a nine year old, but William darted out of his reach.

Will glanced to Jack, giving him a look that insisted he leave well enough alone and let his child hold the map.

"Fine," Jack pouted, "but if we get lost, it's his fault."

Offended, William turned to Jack, sticking out his tongue at the effrontery, before calling after his father, "Follow me, Papa. I know the way."

"Just what exactly are we looking for?" Will asked Jack as the other men hurried after them.

"For the past nine years, Caldeira has been hoarding his ill-gotten gain on this island," Jack refreshed his memory, "spending a bit of it here and there, but not enough to draw suspicion – and always leaving more than enough to make a very handsome bribe for anyone able to cure his daughter."

"Aye," Will replied, knowing all this before, "but what are we to _find_?"

"Gold, right?" William chimed in. "Pirates always find gold."

Jack nodded his head toward the boy, signaling that Will should listen to his son. "Wealth, mate, enough to last you for years to come – and me until Tortuga."

"And all this gold is to simply be _lying upon the sand_?" Will exasperatedly queried.

"Hardly. Think Isla de Muerta."

"So we're looking for a system of caverns," Will established, pleased to have finally gotten a reasonably proper answer.

"A cove, to be precise," Jack corrected. "Caldeira swears it's all to be found in the cove."

"A cove or a cave?" William asked, confused.

"Cave, cove. Ain't it all the same thing?" Pintel interpolated. "Just fancy wordin' meant to throw us off the track."

Gibbs came up to William's side offering, "Actually, lad, there's more to it than that."

"Wot's the difference then?" Pintel demanded, annoyed at the insult to his intelligence. "How is a cove so special?"

"A cove is a small cave in the side of a cliff or mountain," Ragetti submitted.

Gibbs shook his head in the negative. "No, it's an inlet, any sheltered recessed area in the shoreline."

"Either way, we need to find it," Pintel dismissed.

"Let me see the map again," Jack instructed William, but he clutched the paper possessively to his chest.

"Why can't you just use your magic compass to find the cove?" the child asked, still holding his prize tightly.

Will's face suddenly clouded at his son's words. William had inadvertently brought up an excellent point that both of his parents had been too happily distracted to consider, until now.

"Yes, Jack," Will declared warily, stopping in front of him and arresting his progress. "Why _can't_ you use your compass – and why didn't you before?"

"Yeah, then you wouldn't have needed any of us," William agreed, catching on to his father's line of thinking.

"And miss out on this opportunity to be lead about by a boy?" Jack quipped.

Will's eyes drifted to Jack's belt, where he normally kept the mystical object securely fastened, but it was strangely missing, raising his suspicions all the more.

"All right, William," Jack relented. "You've found me out." Leaning toward Will, he whispered, "Too much of his mother in him, that one." Will looked unamused, so he continued. "I did use the compass. When I met with Caldeira the first time – found out just what he wanted and what he was offering in return – I knew if I showed up on your doorstep you would be loathe to part with your domestic bless and agree to take your family out to sea when you were only just coming back to shore." Shrugging, Jack admitted, "And I didn't want the bother. Consequently, I tried to find the island on my own, with the aide of the compass – thank you, Tia Dalma, ah, Calypso," he appended, nodding out to the sea.

"She wasn't feelin' in such a kind mood _that_ day," Gibbs supplied.

"Probably upset at losing you," Jack smartly replied, directing his comment at Will. "That was right about the time you flashed on back."

"What happened to the compass?" Will asked.

"Lost it overboard in the squall. Then there was no choice but to come back for you and the boy, and 'Lizbeth too – perhaps worst of all."

Will smiled at his wife's infamous rivalry with the pirate. "So then we still need the map."

"Finding the cove is what we need to do," Pintel butt in.

"Not need to, just did," Jack informed, pointing to the beach ahead where William had stopped dead in his tracks.

In the flat, sandy beach before them the precipice they had seen from a far off seemed to rise up out of nowhere and, in the far left of the rock face, just outside of the reaches of the pounding surf, a low wide-mouthed arch etched out of the stone revealed a clearly visible entrance to a narrow tunnel.

"What is it, Papa?" William asked, walking to his father's side.

"It's the cove cave, that's wot!" Pintel sneered, already envisioning the riches inside.

As they approached the aperture in the smooth white crag, Will took possession of the map, telling William what an excellent job he'd done in successfully finding the cove. After stopping momentarily to light their lamps against the darkness inside, the men one by one made their way through the opening, sidestepping the incoming surf along the way.

Will handed the map back over to Jack, informing him, "This is no further use to us. It gives directions _to_ the cave and nothing more."

"Then we'll just have to find it on our own," Jack complacently responded, nevertheless perusing the map for any hidden clues.

Will looked about at their surroundings, lifting the lantern overhead and shining it around the tunnel, which appeared to narrow significantly ahead of them. The cave's diminutive entrance – not more than seven feet in height – coupled with its close proximity to the shore all led to one conclusion, and he noted it aloud. "This must be completely flooded at high tide……entirely submerged." The dangerous significance of this conclusion hitting him abruptly, he glanced toward his son before looking meaningfully back over to Jack. "We'll have to hurry."

As they made their way through the bellows of the cave, William peering about in wonder, Will kept a sharp eye on his son, Jack jointly scrutinized the map and the rocks and tunnel around them, and the rest of the men followed after, touting their various supplies.

The passageway continued to grow progressively narrow, forcing the party to proceed in single file. However, as they walked further, the tunnel remarkably opened up into a large, wide cavern – and what appeared to be a dead end. The men spilled into the empty expanse, staring at the impenetrable walls of stone surrounding them on all sides.

Seeing they were at a complete and utter impasse, Ragetti quietly declared, "There's no way out, Captain."

"It's a sad and wasteful thing to have come all this way for naught," Gibbs somberly observed.

"It's a trick, is wot it is," Pintel barked. "They led us here to get rid o' us, knowin' it would come to nothin'."

Will looked solemnly over to Jack, who had yet to offer his opinion. If this truly was all a wild goose chase, beyond making him resent Caldeira all the more, it honestly didn't mean that much to Will one way or the other. They already had more than enough income to do well all of their lives. Accumulating a little more was just an additional boon in their adventure. But, to Jack, it was the entire point.

The men continued to gape, examining the cave walls nearest to them. Will wished to be respectful to the crew's desire to find treasure – real or imagined – but, after ten long minutes of looking for another way out to no avail, he had no choice but to be mindful of the rising tide.

Placing his arm about William's shoulders, Will softly offered, "I'm sorry, Jack," as he began to escort his son back the way they came.

Will and William were about to reenter the tunnel when Jack's sudden chanting stopped them. "Think like a pirate. Think like a pirate. Think like a pirate."

"We _are_ pirates!" Pintel hollered, incensed by their captain's lapse back into apparently mad ravings.

"Think like a pirate. Think like a pirate," he persisted, in seeming meditation.

"Jack….." Will said, stepping forward and putting his hand on his comrade's arm.

"Think like a pirate. Think like a pirate."

"_Jack_," Will repeated much more sternly.

He swiftly turned to face Will, answering, "I'm not daft, William. It's no different than before. You must think like a blacksmith to escape the brig, and you must think like a pirate to find the treasure. Now……what would a pirate do next? Where would they hide the gold?"

"You mean in _here_?" Will asked. "But this cavern's at least forty feet wide. We haven't the time to unearth every bit of ground."

Ignoring him, Jack deliberated, "Where would a pirate bury the chest?"

"Here," William loudly declared. The child had gone momentarily unnoticed but now all eyes were upon him. "Here," he pointed. "X marks the spot."

The adults looked ahead to the wall where William was pointing and, as their eyes focused, they gradually began to see the faint russet markings of an 'X' in the otherwise ashen limestone.

"We're supposed to dig in the wall?" Ragetti pondered.

"No, here!" William shouted excitedly, taking off towards the far wall.

"William," his father called after him, in hot pursuit.

As they reached the marked wall, Will was shocked to discover a tiny fissure in the rock just wide enough to allow a man to pass through – exactly through the center of the 'X'.

Will laughed in amazement. "X does mark the spot," he proclaimed.

Taking his son's hand, Will passed through the crevice first, followed by William, and they were spit out into a much smaller opening, roughly the size of their linen closet back home.

"Does it ever!" William squealed, for there before them in the dirt was a monument of rocks crudely laid out in the shape of an 'X'.

* * *

As quickly as possible, the men had managed to remove the rocks, brandish their shovels, and unearth a buried chest filled with gold coin, pieces of eight, doubloons, diamonds, pearls, and an assortment of other gems, as well as various trinkets of silver and gold, obviously pilfered from plundered ships. Just as they were beginning to celebrate the retrieval of the one chest, William gaped down into the hole and noticed a remaining hint of wood and iron and, before all was said and done, they recovered two more treasure chests similarly filled.

Their windfall was to be celebrated, but it took the men longer than they would've liked to uncover, position, and carry three large chests back through the crack and the wide cavern beyond and, by the time they reached the narrow tunnel which led them there, sea water was beginning to race into the channel, lapping at their boots. For a moment, Will knew genuine fear for his son and thought to simply abandon the chests and save themselves, but the others would have no part of it and, positioned ahead of them in the narrow passageway, blocked their escape. Now wading through shin-high water, they at last spied the entrance; Will had not been so thrilled at a sight since his return six and a half months ago.

Safely out on the open beach, the _Black Pearl_ anchored proudly in the distance, they trudged back to the spot where they had come ashore and began loading their booty into the longboat. It seemed all had ended happily when, preoccupied by their task, Will turned about to discover William missing.

Scanning the shore, he found his son was no where in sight. Calling in trepidation to William, he at last heard a faint answer, and very quickly thereafter his son came running around the bend past a gathering of palms.

A reprimand was forming on Will's tongue when the child stopped before him and jubilantly proclaimed, "Look what I found washed way up on the shore, half-buried by a clump of dirt and sand." Brandishing his prize from behind his back, William revealed none other than Jack's lost compass waving in the breeze.

* * *

On the ride back to the _Pearl_, after the slight setback of getting caught up on an underwater reef, William declared the compass rightfully his to the general agreement of the other men. However, Jack had managed to barter with the boy, first offering to give him the empty treasure chest as a memento. When the thought of another chest within their house proved unpleasant to the child by mere association, Jack offered a sack full of gold coin, which William too refused. But when he sweetened the deal by including one of his prized rings as well, the lad promptly accepted. After all, what was the use of owning a compass to lead him to his heart's desires? He already had everything he had ever wished for.

Finally reaching the _Black Pearl_, just as the sun was disappearing behind the horizon, Will was the last to come aboard after helping to hoist all three chests, as well as his son, on deck. As he climbed over himself, Elizabeth was set to excitedly greet him, but was taken aback by his sodden, dripping appearance.

"What happened to you?" she asked, amused.

"We didn't expect to retrieve so much," Will explained, removing his sopping bandana and shaking the remaining water droplets from his hair. "We were fully loaded, sailing heavy on the draft, and ran slightly aground on a submerged sandbar. I got out into the water to dislodge the longboat."

Delighting in how the seawater had enhanced his dark curls, Elizabeth buried her fingers within his dampened locks. "How gallant of you," she appreciatively flattered.

"_I_ thought so," was his rather cheeky reply.

Smiling, she told him, "You will not believe what you son is doing at present: voluntarily preparing for bed. Whatever you encountered upon shore must have both thoroughly excited and tired him."

Though he was a bit surprised, Will acknowledged, "It was a long walk and rather trying inside the cave. We waded through waters knee-high to him on the way back through."

"I noticed," she said, indicating her own pant legs. "He's changing now. And, speaking of, we'd better get you out of that wet clothing before you catch your death."

His hand alighting on the small of her back, he sighed, "Lovelier words have never been spoken."

" 'Catch your death'?" Elizabeth teased as they descended the stairs.

"No," Will shook his head. "Your wish to get me out of my clothing."

Rounding their doorway, she laughed. "I always wish for that."

Grinning, Will entered their bedroom after Elizabeth, ridding himself of his sword and baldric, followed by his belt and vest. She smiled saucily at her husband, clad now in only trousers and white tunic, which clung translucent to his chest. Without a word, she pushed him down to the bed.

Falling willingly to sit upon the edge, Will returned her smile with a paralyzing one of his own. "How was your afternoon and evening?" he asked her, genuinely wishing to know.

"Dull," she shrugged. "Carmen and I talked. We ate dinner. I was ravenous, or rather the baby; I'm not sure which one of us to blame. Are you hungry?"

"No," he answered, bending to remove his boots. "Just pleased….to have the treasure, all of us in one piece. Pleased to be back."

"Oh? Did you miss me?" she asked, sidling up to him and beginning to remove his shirt.

"I always miss you," he said, mimicking her words.

Peeling the shirt from his body, Elizabeth laid her hands on his bare chest, feeling the muscles and sinews clench in response to her touch as she ran her fingers down his stomach.

Dropping the wet garment onto the floor, she prepared to sit on his lap, but Will warned, "Don't. You'll get – " It was too late, however, as she had already lightly perched upon his thighs. "Wet," he finished.

"Then we'll just have to get me out of my clothing too," Elizabeth rejoined, bending to brush her lips across his chest.

She moved to straddle his legs but, as she did so, the bump of her stomach collided with his ribs, requiring Will to take hold of her hips to prevent her from falling off of his lap.

"You see," she pouted at her awkward clumsiness. "I'm much too big. My belly is already getting in the way."

Will thought she was speaking in jest but, glancing at her face, she seemed to be serious. "No. No, it isn't," he tenderly reassured. "It's just beginning to call for us to be a bit more creative. Wouldn't you like to be creative with me, Elizabeth?" he whispered, placing a kiss beneath her ear as he lowered her down to the bed.

Between kisses, he began to remove her clothing as planned but then he stopped, lying propped up upon a pillow, simply staring at her for several long minutes – until he caught a look of actual shyness on her features accompanied by the hint of a becoming pink blush.

"Are you finished ogling?" she coyly asked.

"I'm not ogling. I'm viewing the presence of our baby – and admiring the changes in your body….You are truly beautiful," he murmured, drawing closer. She appeared as if she did believe his compliment, but accepted him into her arms all the same. "Perhaps I _am_ ogling you," Will confessed.

"Well don't confine yourself to merely looking," she instructed, to her husband's delight.

* * *

"Luv, why try to fight it?"

"Jack," Carmen said, pushing him back away from where he had her pinned against the wall of the shadowy galley. "Just as I told you last night, I'm not going to bed with you."

"Come on, darlin'. You know as well as I, it's been too long," the pirate smoothly persuaded. "We both want the same thing…..You can't deny it isn't good." He ran his fingers across her collarbone and she appeared to be weakening, bringing a lecherous grin to his lips. "You know you need ol' Jack to make you feel – "

"_No_. I don't," she insisted, stepping away from him and relighting the lamp he had blown out. The flame soon illuminated the room, the light shining into the darkened corners giving her a sudden confidence. "I have a chance at something better, Jack – a new life. And….I don't want to ruin that."

"How would an afternoon spent back in my cabin ruin what you do once you step off this ship?" Jack proposed, inching nearer to her.

"But that's just it," Carmen irately spat, and it was clear to him that he had obviously said something wrong, though he knew not what. "It's an afternoon in your cabin or a night in the brothels of Tortuga, and that's all. You're gone and it doesn't matter where I go or what becomes of me afterwards – which I'm sure you never give a second thought to."

"I'm a pirate," Jack shrugged. "That's what we do."

"That may be, but do you know what? I believe I deserve more than that – more than you," she said, turning her back to him.

"You've been talkin' to Lizabeth, haven't you?" he dolefully questioned.

"Talking and listening – finally." Carmen sighed, turning back to face him. "You are a good man, Jack. In spite of everything you do, I believe that. And you've been good to me, you have. Because of you – even drunkenly so – I'm free of Tortuga and the life I led there, which is fantastic all on its own. But I have a chance for something better, the life I've always wanted….all the things you're not willing to give me."

"But – just once more, for old times sake?" Jack suggested.

She shook her head and walked out of the room – nearly bumping headlong into Will, who slipped in after her, regarding the pirate with a smug expression.

"Didn't do so well, hmm?" Will smirked. "Fair retribution."

"She's been talking to your dearly beloved, getting all sorts of ideas."

"Good."

"Now she thinks she's above lettin' me touch her."

"Great. Still further retribution," Will ragged.

"The boy's all right. No harm came to him," Jack muttered.

"He is, but he very well may not have been." Will grabbed a biscuit off the table and was ready to leave, but his better side won out. "Look, Jack, perhaps you simply don't know women as well as you think."

"And _you_ do?" Jack scoffed. "When I first met you, you couldn't get so much as a kiss."

"But that was a long time ago," Will pointed out. "I was willing to wait for her, and she for me. I loved Elizabeth and proved as much. We have a good marriage and a wonderful life. I treated her as she should be, and look at all I got in return."

"A wife who leads you around by wot's left of your manhood?"

That remark sealed it. He was through being nice – and he could see it was a losing battle anyway. Choosing to drive the point home in a more direct manner, Will shook his head. "Jack, Jack. Did you know pregnancy can transform and enhance a woman's lusts? My 'manhood' was well occupied till early morning's light. How did you spend your night?"

* * *

A week had passed since their treasure hunting adventure and now they were back in isolated waters once more, with all traces of land long gone. With nothing but the sea and wind surrounding them, Carmen and Elizabeth stood on deck enjoying the sun.

When offhandedly Elizabeth remarked on the baby's active nature Carmen came over to her side to witness it from herself. "May I?" she asked, before placing her hand on Elizabeth's belly and feeling the jump of the baby beneath her palm. "You know, I don't often tell this but, in my years in Tortuga, I became pregnant again. I carried the baby to full term that time, but it died only a few days after birth."

"How awful," Elizabeth empathized. "To have lost two children is unthinkable."

"It was difficult, I can't deny……This may make me sound like a monster," Carmen quietly confessed, "but I think it helped the second time that I didn't know the child's father."

Curiosity getting the better of her, Elizabeth diplomatically questioned, "It wasn't…..anyone we know, then?"

"No, it wasn't Jack's child," Carmen knowingly replied. "Just some man, a patron. It isn't all that uncommon actually for one of the….women to become impregnated. We have methods of course, but it's not always foolproof and then we must deal with the consequences. Some have their other ways….." she trailed off.

"I understand," Elizabeth replied.

"But not everyone chooses that route. I didn't, some of the other girls didn't. I've actually helped deliver a baby or two in my time," Carmen elucidated. "You'd be surprised how many 'decent' midwives turned us away…..I could actually be of help to you when your baby comes….if you'd like."

"Of course I would like."

"Then again, aboard a ship, you don't have many other options," Carmen said in self-deprecation.

"No," Elizabeth answered, confused. "I don't – I'm not – I don't expect to give birth aboard the _Black Pearl_."

Carmen looked down to Elizabeth's rounded abdomen. "But you must be close to seven months along, I would think."

"No, not nearly. More like five or so. What makes you think that?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. I only thought….with your size, the baby's movements you told me you've been experiencing for months now….."

"No, I – It's all right. I'm not offended," Elizabeth assured her friend but, in truth, Carmen's assumption had played into the secret suspicions that had been building in her mind for some time now.

* * *

Elizabeth had ruminated over Carmen's words and her own inklings the entire day and, the more she considered them, the more she began to believe there was truth behind them. That evening after dressing for bed, she sat upon their bed, restlessly toying with one of the trinkets they had purchased for their babe back in Portugal.

Will had noticed his wife's unusual quietness and affected temperament throughout the day and had said nothing, thinking it a part of her pregnancy. Yet, as she sat fidgeting with the baby's toy, he could no longer deny there was something genuinely upsetting her.

"Elizabeth," he said gently, coming to sit beside her, "tell me."

She did not have to ask; she knew exactly what he meant. She was troubled. He knew this and was asking her to unburden herself to him. It was a sweet gesture and a testament to their unspoken connection. Nevertheless, Elizabeth knew he would find her realization – that she had made a startling miscalculation – extremely disconcerting to say the least.

"It's….It's been ten years since I was with child," she said, fingering the wooden rattle, finally placing it lovingly down into the baby's crib, which rested next to their bed. "Perhaps these things have clouded in my mind, but……"

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Will asked in concern.

"The timing – the development of the baby seems wrong. Before we had always said, 'Perhaps this child is especially large' or 'This baby is particularly active' but…..to be feeling such movements and to be so large at this stage," she said, rubbing her protruding belly. "I'm not an expert, and we have no midwife aboard, but it – it just doesn't seem right."

"You think there is something wrong with our child?"

"No, not anything _wrong_ with the child…." Elizabeth hesitated, taking a long deep breathe before continuing with the news she knew he would fear; it didn't sit all that easily even with her. "When I first became ill, shortly after we left on this voyage, I assumed I was newly with child, I suppose because I hadn't had any symptoms of pregnancy earlier. My monthly cycles have never been regular, which is why I didn't suspect anything sooner. But these things are never certain. It's quite possible that I was already carrying our baby long before we even set sail."

Will appeared to consider this new information. "And if you were? When should we expect the child?"

"Well….there's really no way of knowing," she divulged. "……You had been home for three months…."

His eyes widened, catching her drift. "And if you became with child immediately following my return….that means the babe could be coming…."

They both paused to do the math.

"Much sooner than we anticipated," Elizabeth finished.

"We'll turn back," Will immediately said. Though the decision had been instinctive he sounded firm in his choice all the same. "We'll turn back and stay in Portugal until the child is born."

"I understand your concerns, Will, really I do," she imparted, getting up from the bed and turning to face him. He was in protective mode, which wasn't always the easiest time to reason with him, but if anyone could get through to him it was her. "But going back to Portugal simply isn't sensible." The insult of his definite statement now striking her, she added, "And consider this: _I_ am the one carrying our baby. Certainly I should have some part in this decision."

Will looked up at her contritely, instantly regretting his resolute pronouncement made without consulting her. "Of course you do. I'm not trying to – I'm only thinking of…..The safest course is to return to Faro."

"And where do you propose we live?" she raised. "Our home is in the Caribbean, Will. Even if we happen to find a suitable place to stay, we are to then attempt a sea crossing with a newborn babe?"

"I….I don't know, Elizabeth," he said, rising from the bed and running an anxious hand through his unfettered hair. "But we can't chance you giving birth here, in the middle of the ocean."

"No, that's not what I want either," Elizabeth admitted. "But you're right, Will. We _are_ in the middle of the ocean. We might just as likely continue home than to turn back."

"I – it's too dangerous. As fast as the _Pearl_ is, we have at least a two month's journey still ahead of us," he reminded.

"And even if our child was created the very night you came home, that would only make this pregnancy not yet seven months along. We can make it, Will," she said softly, taking his hands.

"It will be awfully close."

"We _will_ make it," Elizabeth repeated. Smiling beguilingly, she let go of his hands to place hers flat against his chest. "And our child will be born in the very same bed in which it was conceived."

Powerless, he returned her smile, replying, "In our bed, hmm?" Slipping his arms about her, he drew her as near as her belly would allow. "Not the smithy? Or the beach below those nights we recreated our wedding day?"

Elizabeth let out a low, sultry laugh. "Or perhaps that first afternoon in the washroom when we – "

But his mouth over hers ended any further speculation on the location of their child's conception.

* * *

Elizabeth pressed a kiss to Will's chest as he softly stroked her back. His continued attentions elicited a contented sigh and she nestled closer into his embrace, their babe resting securely against his hip.

Whatever slight issues were raised in dealing with their unexpected news had been easily worked through together, and their connection reaffirmed through their lovemaking. Still, Elizabeth wished for Will to open up to her further on the deeper reason behind his rash decision earlier – though she suspected she already knew what was at its heart.

"Why did you really wish for us to go back, Will?" she quietly asked. When he made no reply, she thought to induce one, by teasing, "You don't think I can take care of myself?"

"It's not that," he insisted. "But I.….Childbirth can be – well, there's a certain amount of risk involved, and I don't….I don't want to lose…."

Elizabeth smiled softly up at him, recognizing that she was not the only with occasional fears that their bliss would be suddenly shattered like bits of broken glass – or a ship disappearing on a green flash.

"You're not going to lose me, Will, or this child. You'll never be rid of me," she promised, propping herself up on her elbow and lowering her mouth to his.

As she settled back against his body, he began to softly laugh, prompting Elizabeth to look curiously up at him. "What?" she asked playfully, his laughter contagious.

"My immortality. Calypso told me it would have a lasting effect in my mortal life – and yours and William's as well because of your connection with it."

"I always assumed so, but…..She _told_ you that?" When Will nodded, she further delved, "What sort of a lasting effect?"

"Increased years to make up for the ones we lost. Excellent health, vitality, and longevity – and apparently it makes us particularly prolific."

Half-believing, Elizabeth answered, "Is that so?"

Will caught the skepticism in her voice and pointed out, "Many couples wait years, or at the least many months, before a child is conceived and look at us, creating children without even trying, in some of our very first times together."

"Yes," she laughed, "that _could_ be the reason…..Of course the fact that we rather enjoy and so frequently engage in child-making activities could have something to do with it, increasing the odds and all."

Turning her in his arms, Will bent to slowly nibble her neck. "Am I to be blamed for finding you so irresistible?"

"Mm Mm, because I find _you_ so."

For that remark, he kissed her soundly, only releasing her when he felt her breath begin to quicken against his chest.

"You know," Elizabeth whispered, her lips still touching his, "if what you say is true, we'll have to be very careful, else we'll be making babies all the time."

"You're right," Will replied, bussing her nose.

"I haven't told you this yet," she disclosed mischievously, for she knew the reaction it would incite, "but, owing to her profession and all, Carmen gave me a few hints on ways to avoid conception when we don't yet wish for another baby."

Will's eyes darkened. "Tell me some now and we'll try it," he said desirously – just as she expected.

"There would hardly be a point to it now," she retorted, resting her hand for a moment on her belly before wrapping it about his back as they lie side by side, Will pulling her against him. Eyeing him carefully, she continued, "Of course, the most infallible way is to simply abstain from marital relations altogether." He looked so horror-struck at the notion, she took pity upon him and amusedly added, "Something which I certainly don't recommend."

Will's relief at her words was apparent. Yet, in spite of his own desires, he would always put her wishes ahead of his, and he said as much. "Unless you were to grow tired of carrying our children and were to not want – "

"I'd never be strong enough to ever put you out of our bed," she laughed.

"Then what of the night you first told me you were expecting?" Will recalled. "After our row over the baby, you were – "

"But that was an accident," Elizabeth vowed, snuggling closer. "The door stuck; I never locked it. And I'm perfectly certain, if you _had_ been able to come in the room that night, we would have been making mad passionate love within the first ten minutes." Draping her leg over his, with conviction she avowed, "No, that course of action is _definitely_ not for us," before bringing her lips back to his.

* * *

AN: Just a little heads-up: according to my revised outline, we have about 3-4 more chapters left (depending on if I combine the next two into one big one or split them up, we'll see), and a few short Epilogues to cap things off.

I love reviews ; )


	30. Lost Time

* * *

"When I am lost, you are my light

You are the love that never dies."

– F. Wildhorn

* * *

Rushing out from Jack's cabin carrying a spool of heavy thread and a rope, William dashed over to his parents, who sat middeck with Carmen taking in the salty sea air.

"I'm going below for a bit," he mumbled, beginning to scurry away.

"Wait!" his mother commanded, hurrying after him as quickly as her full belly would allow.

William stopped short, his back still to her, knowing he had been caught.

Elizabeth looked over to Ragetti, standing just beyond her son, a dizzy smile stretched across his face. Obviously she had discovered them in some sort of mischief. As if by fate, the light wind caught the canvas the pirate clutched in his hand, drawing her attention and offering further proof to verify her assumption. "William Turner, what do you have planned?"

"Nothing bad, Mama. I promise," he pledged.

"What is it?" she repeated, her discerning eyes traveling back and forth between the two of them.

"It isn't awful, really. It's just…" William paused, debating whether he should sugarcoat their plans or simply tell his mother the plain truth. Deciding on the latter, he confessed, "Pintel always thinks he's so much smarter than us, so me and Ragetti – Ragetti and I," he astutely corrected himself, "we want to show him he isn't."

Will, joining them mid argument, asked, "How", almost fearing the answer.

"He's asleep in his hammock, and we're gonna use this rope and twine and canvas," he explained, holding up their materials, "to make a pretend ghost."

"A ghost," Ragetti sniggered in agreement.

"But _he'll_ think it's real and get scared and run away. Then we'll tell him it was us all along and we tricked him, so we're just as smart as he is – ha! Smarter," William realized with a laugh.

Will and Elizabeth glanced to each other, trying to hide their amusement.

"All right," Elizabeth relented, to which the pair immediately cheered and set off towards the stairs. "But try to be good," she called after William. "And don't torment the man too much."

Turning back to her husband and friend, Elizabeth shook her head, smiling in spite of herself. Will and Carmen, on the other hand, made no attempts to suppress their mirth.

"Where does he get such ideas?" Elizabeth asked, joining them in their guffawing.

"This is all you, darling," Will told her laughingly. "I remember, as children, you dragging me along on your mission to make off with the captain's navigational charts while aboard _the Dauntless_. And how many times did you insist we purloin the powdered wigs of your father's acquaintances?"

"Yes," she admitted with a giggle, "but we only actually did so once."

Still recovering from her hysterics, Carmen tittered, "This I have to see," creeping down the stairs to surreptitiously observe the scene.

Smiling, Will turned to his wife. "Though it's more than a tad hypocritical, I like you this way," he tenderly expressed, resting his hand on the base of her neck and burying his fingers in her hair, half pulled back to keep stray strands away from her eyes.

"Like what?" she softly questioned, leaning into his attentions.

"Oh…I don't know. So…..motherly. All concern and correction, despite the fact you could never be bothered to be hemmed in your own self as a young girl," he teased.

"That's not entirely fair. The circumstances were different and…..well, that is, he has to learn some sense of proper manners and…." Opening her eyes to look into his, Elizabeth laughed, "And you're saying this on purpose." Nudging him playfully, she added in sincerity, "Still, your outlook does change once you become a parent – but I would _never_ stifle him."

"I know," Will conceded, drawing her into a carefully orchestrated hug, as her belly was becoming a bit of an impediment between them over the past weeks.

After softly kissing her lips, Will repositioned Elizabeth in front of him, wrapping his arms about her midsection and laying his hands upon her belly, cradling and caressing the bump that was their child – something which he always seemed to be doing, in both public and private, as he could not get enough of the sight and feel of their child growing within her.

"Alright. Alright," Jack lamented in distaste as he stepped down from the wheel to join them. "You got her in the family way. You're proud to have proven a second time that you're not a eunuch. We know. There's no need to keep drawing our attention to the fact."

"I think it's sweet," Carmen disagreed, having emerged on deck in time to witness the tender scene.

"You would," Jack retorted. "All women are alike in that aspect."

"Or any other?" Carmen challenged. "Isn't that what you always say?"

Frowning at the unwitting misstep, he turned on his finesse. "Not at all, luv. Very few women have your – Oh…..ohhh…."

He broke off incoherently, indicating the bump of Elizabeth's abdomen which, with her shirt pulled tight against her stomach, revealed the very distinct shape of a slight jut lifting out from the roundness, moving and shifting beneath the surface.

"Not good…." Jack babbled. "That's just downright wrong, in fact."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, completely at a loss.

"Did your…..did _that_," he pointed, "just….move."

Looking over, Will briefly witnessed his babe's movements as well. "Yes," he confirmed, laughing at the pirate's reaction. "It does that quite a lot, flips and rolls about. See, there!" he motioned as the child moved again.

"Uggh," Jack shuddered in disgust. "That's not right at all."

Jack walked away and, shooting a wicked grin to his wife, Will took off after him. "You should put your hands on it, Jack, and actually _feel_ it move," he ribbed.

"Eww, I will _not_."

The men's childish banter continued as the made their way up to the wheel, leaving Elizabeth and Carmen to their own conversation.

"Was William being too much of a scalawag below?" Elizabeth asked her.

"No, not all. They've constructed a fine ghost, but I left before they had a chance to put it into motion," Carmen amusedly relayed. "I think Jack's all wrong about Will, by the way," she said, changing the subject back to their previous topic before Jack's outburst. "I think it's wonderful that Will cares so much about you and his child and wishes to enjoy the pregnancy."

"Yes, it is," Elizabeth contentedly agreed. "He's nearly beside himself at the wonder of it all. Of course, he loves William dearly, but this part of fatherhood he's experiencing for the first time."

"This part and the next nine years," Carmen sadly pointed out.

"You're right. Now that I come to think of it, I don't recall ever seeing Will around an infant," she mused. "He would often play with the small children in town – he was quite good with them actually – but a newborn babe, that will be something altogether different for him."

"But I am sure he'll be good with the baby. I've never known a man more loving toward his family."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the baby prefers him to me," Elizabeth laughed. "Fatherhood comes so naturally to Will – and it's impossible not to adore him anyhow…..But….this part is new for me, too."

"How so?" Carmen asked.

"Just….having Will around as the baby grows and even now, while I'm still expecting."

Carmen nodded meaningfully. "So different from the last time. His concern and support must be a great comfort to you."

"It is," Elizabeth smiled. "Although I don't remember feeling this unsightly before," she sighed, exaggeratingly roping her arms out in front of her and plumping her cheeks full of air.

* * *

After a long day at sea, the Turners were preparing for bed, Elizabeth already snuggled securely beneath the covers, when she stated in passing that she was having a particularly strong craving. Earlier they had feasted on a hearty dinner of beans, salted pork, and ship's biscuits and she'd had more than her fill, but now, all at once, she hungered for the porridge they often ate at breakfast. Hearing this, Will was determined to hasten off after some, despite her protests that she was merely mentioning it and had no wishes for him to actually bring it to her. Nevertheless, he insisted.

As she watched him walk from the room to retrieve her treat, barefoot and bare-chested in nothing but his trousers, she couldn't keep from meditating on how very gorgeous and sculpted he was. Will had always been so attractive and desirable on the outside – and, remarkably, even more so on the inside. Altogether, it was a striking package that she had never been able to resist.

The more she thought on Will's irresistibleness, the more her mind turned to the two of them engaged in various erotic activities, and she suddenly realized it had been at least a month since they'd last made love. Certainly they still shared the togetherness of cuddling, kissing, and handholding, but it had been close to four weeks since they had known one another as husband and wife. It was a shocking realization considering their usual habits, and she wondered how they had managed to go on for so long without such intimacies with neither one noticing.

For her, it was explainable, as she had earlier hinted to Carmen. Back when they first found the treasure, she had lamented to Will about her belly doubling in size. While she had been speaking in jestful exaggeration at the time, now it was truly the case. And, in the ten years since she'd last been pregnant, Elizabeth had forgotten how miserable the condition could at times be. While the later stages of the pregnancy had admittedly curbed her libido – which ordinarily burned quiet hot for her handsome husband – there were moments she still continued to yearn for his attentions. However, by the time they got around to it, she was either too tired or too uncomfortable to attempt lovemaking with her increasingly awkward body.

Now that she thought on it, it was rather sweet of Will to have endured their dry spell so long without saying a word or raising a single complaint……And yet……

Pulling the sheet higher across her broad belly, Elizabeth began to mull over her last thought in more detail. Being an estimated seven and a half months pregnant and feeling tired, inelegant, and uncomfortable, it was understandable why making love had been the furthest thing from _her_ mind, but what of his?

Suddenly, a new consideration came to her unbidden and she began to analyze his gentlemanly compliance in a whole new light. Certainly he would never force himself upon her, but Will knew her more than enough to be well acquainted with the ways to successfully seduce her, often implementing them in the past to overcome whatever slight objections she might have when he was feeling randy and wanted her then and there, in spite of the inappropriateness of the time or place.

No, analyzing the situation in every aspect, Elizabeth could find nothing but hurt feelings in Will's month of obliging celibacy. There was no other way to look at it; he simply must not want her. Apparently her weeks of newfound insecurity had been justified. She was right to have stopped undressing in front of him and allowing him full view of her bare belly those weeks ago when stretch marks began to appear. Her self-consciousness, it seems, was well founded……not that she could blame him.

Growing up, she had been more of a wild scamp than a delicate angel, always running off to the beach and dirtying her party dresses. True enough, she loved freedom and adventure but, underneath it all, she was still and always a lady. Granted, she had a dislike for corsets and heavy skirts as they were confining, cumbersome, and impractical, but still would wear them on occasion when she really wished to look nice. Truthfully, Elizabeth always had embraced and enjoyed her femininity; she simply did not wish to be imprisoned by it.

She had spent her formative years as the belle of the ball, the princess of Port Royal, the woman every man desired and wanted upon his arm. While she wished to be thought of as more than _just_ that, in truth, she was rather accustomed to being longed for in such a way and wasn't at all familiar with feeling unattractive or looking anything less than stunning in whatever she chose to wear, be it elaborate ball gowns or a mishmash of odd pirate clothing. This was especially true with Will, who would always melt at the slightest glimpse of her flesh or the shadows of her figure. Yet for a whole month, while he had been doting and loving and affectionate, he had not once attempted to touch her in anything less than a chaste manner. The knowledge wounded her pride and injured her vanity.

Elizabeth's bleak ponderings were abruptly interrupted by Will's reappearance in the room, bearing her indulgence.

"There you are, my darling," he said warmly, handing her the porridge.

Her heart skipped a beat at his tender ways and handsome smile. Though _she_ may have expanded to a ghastly proportion – and still growing more each day – _he_ was as attractive as ever before. It was sobering knowledge, causing her to consume the treat in silence as Will went about the room, changing into his bedclothes.

After a short spell, Elizabeth laid the empty bowl upon their night table, picking up her brush instead and beginning to comb her long loose locks. Unconsciously, Will paused beside her, staring intently down at where she lie propped up against a sea of pillows.

Her cheeks burning beneath his gaze, she asked reticently, "What is it?"

Breaking from his reverie, Will answered, "You." Faltering, he shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "You're just….You're beautiful."

"Oh yes," she laughed disbelievingly, picking the hairbrush up from where she had momentarily rested it atop the shelve of her belly. Jokingly, she added, "This is the sort of image artists stand in line to immortalize."

"I'm perfectly serious," Will insisted, coming to sit beside her on the bed. Taking the brush from her hand, he replaced it with his fingers, lovingly stroking her hair before tucking the strands behind her ear. "You are a vision, Elizabeth."

Smiling, she placed her hand upon his where it rested against her cheek. "You're a dear and I love you for it, but you lie."

"I spoke in absolute truth," he earnestly imparted, playfully adjoining, "and besides, you once said I hadn't a dishonest bone in my body."

"Except the one that wishes to charm and flatter me."

Roguishly Will rejoined, "Have I a need to? I've already won you."

With a wink, he rose from the bed and crossed over to his side, sliding beneath the covers. Wordlessly, he looked over to his wife, whose amused grin deteriorated into a drowsy yawn.

"You're tired," he whispered, rubbing her arm. When she diverted her eyes, he continued, "Just let me say goodnight to our little one and we'll both take our rest."

Grasping the sheet's edge from her chest, he pulled it down to more fully expose her belly, by now knowing better than to attempt to lift her nightdress as well, as it evidently put her into great unease and discomfiture.

"Hello angel," Will said, placing his lips close to the thin shift. The child moved in response, causing Elizabeth's abdomen to shift. His nightly habit of speaking to the baby had engrained its father's voice within its realm of understanding, but only recently had the babe began to respond to the sound – to Will's utter delight. "Hey dearest," he murmured, nuzzling his face against the small movement. "Darling," he fussed, laying his cheek to Elizabeth's belly. "Papa loves you, sweetest."

When he suddenly received a quick bump to the cheek, either a kick or a punch from the tiny life inside, both parents dissolved into laughter.

"You're a silly thing," Elizabeth giggled. "And such diplomatic endearments you've chosen to address our baby with."

"Well, what else can I call it till I know the sex of the child?" he playfully defended.

"Very true," she conceded. "But, you know, once it's born we must call it something more substantial."

"Have you given any thought to names?" Will asked curiously.

"No, not really," she said in perfect candor. "With William there was no question. I knew from the very first if it was a boy, as I had prayed, he would be named for his father. This child will require more thought."

"You think it's a boy, then?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth shrugged. "But if it is, what would you like to call it?"

"Jack?" he teased, grinning at the look upon her face.

"Uhh, can you imagine?" she shivered.

After a contemplative pause, Will said more seriously, "I've always had a liking for the name Jonathan. It holds no particular significance. I just think it a fine, strong name."

"Jonathan Turner," she slowly repeated.

"You don't like it?"

"No. I do, very much," Elizabeth smiled.

"It's decided then. If it's another male Turner, it shall be Jonathan. But what of a pretty little girl?" Will asked his wife. "What would you wish to name our daughter?"

"I think a family name would be proper for the firstborn girl, as we've named our first boy in such a way," she deliberated to her husband's agreement. "I thought perhaps Charlotte after your mother. It's a lovely name."

"Aye, it is," he answered reflectively. "But perhaps your mother's name as well?"

"I was named after my mother – Elizabeth Margaret – and she hers, as you know, but I've never felt a _need_ to name my daughter the same."

"No?" Will questioned, bending to kiss the baby before pulling the sheet back up to her chest. "Perhaps the second given name then?"

"Margaret?" she ruminated, yawning again. "I don't know."

"Maybe it's best not to decide anything definitely until the babe is born," Will suggested, settling down into the mattress and draping his arm across her belly. "That way we can see who he or she looks like."

"And find a name that suits them? I like that idea," she sleepily replied.

* * *

********

_Elizabeth took Will's hand in hers, leading him past the gathering of palms to the most secluded portion of the seashore, the section that could not be viewed from their property above – not that privacy was much of an issue on their darkened beach, as it was half past midnight and the twinkling stars above were the only things about to witness the lover's rendezvous. _

"_I've missed walking along the beach with you," Will sighed, grasping her hand tighter. As it was only his third night back, such pleasures were still new to him._

_Elizabeth glanced up at him, a faintly sad smile gracing her lips. "You must miss simply walking along the beach."_

_Will took another step, his bare toes squishing into the cool sand. "It does seem novel to me, and yet familiar too, as if I'd never left. But I would have gladly given up the sand, and trees, and flowers – land itself – if need be; it was you that I longed for."_

_Stopping, she slowly let go of his hand, turning to stand before him. "You needn't _merely_ long for me anymore. I'm here. You're here. Nothing's ever going to change that again."_

_Will took her into his arms, holding her flush to him as she burrowed her face into the crook of his neck. "You feel so good." _

"You_ feel so good…..against me," she murmured, lifting her head from his chest to look into his eyes._

_His were intently fixed upon her lips, and it was obvious to them both were the evening was headed. Will couldn't stop himself and he pressed his lips to hers for a soft kiss, pulling away after but a moment, not yet wishing for the fire to burn too hotly. They could be slow and savor every touch. Time was something they had plenty of…..now._

_Tugging gently at his arms so he might follow her lead, Elizabeth settled herself down upon the sand, pulling her simple skirt up to her knees to feel the sand and salty air against her legs._

"_You haven't yet said, but I do wish to know," she shyly began. "How do you like the house, the island, all of it?"_

"_It's lovely," he gently assured her, inching closer and playing with a strand of her hair that breezed across her shoulder. "You've done well for yourself."_

"_For _us_," she emphasized. "This is your home too. I want you to feel at ease here."_

"_I love it," Will promised, running his hand along her bare leg. "I couldn't ask for anything more, truly. B__ut you have it a bit backwards, my love. _You_ are my home, the light leading me, beckoning in the distance, the love waiting for me on the other side. I would gladly live in a hovel with you, or just here upon the open sand," he added, watching as his wife stretched out contently down upon it._

"_We've done a lot upon the open sand," Elizabeth replied, suggestiveness in her tone and an invitation clear in her eyes._

_Will smiled that gorgeous smile he reserved only for her that could melt her inside and weaken her knees in an instant. "Whatever do you mean, Mrs. Turner?" he mischievously asked, lying down beside her, supporting himself on his elbow as his free hand found her waist._

"_Have you already forgotten our wedding day?"_

"_I remember it quite vividly: the _Black Pearl, _a storm……a rather infamous scallywag officiating," he playfully recalled, brushing a kiss against her throat._

"I_ remember a warm beach afterwards, the sun teasing my skin…..and you, kissing every inch of it."_

"_It doesn't seem fair, the sun being treated to such a view of you and not the moon and stars. Surely they'll be jealous," Will whispered, his fingers gliding to the ties at the front of her dress._

_She made a sound somewhere lost between a murmur and a sigh as his lips claimed her neck, searching out the place he'd discovered last night that made her moan into the darkness, knowing he had found it when she arched into his body, pressing him tightly to her._

"_Elizabeth," he breathed her name, kissing his way along her jaw as her hands worked their way beneath his shirt. The fire was raging out of control now and he would let it burn until it consumed them, but first….. "I love you," he told her before at last taking her lips, his mouth warm and hungry upon hers. _

_The passionate kiss quickly engulfed them both, but still he would be slow with her, delight in the taste and the feel of her, savor each instant. Reaching down for her hand, capturing it from his hip, he brought their two joined hands down against the sand, twining their fingers as he began to make __adoring, worshipful love to her._

_An hour later, as they lie breathless and spent upon the sand, Will looked down to where he had gathered Elizabeth against his chest and saw that tears were falling from her eyes. Smiling, he brushed them away, knowing she must have experienced it too._

"_Something was different that time," Elizabeth managed through her tears. "I cannot name it but…"_

"_I know," he softly replied, kissing her temple. "I felt it too."_

"_I don't know what it was. It felt something….._more_….deeper."_

"_It certainly wasn't unpleasant," Will said, running a finger down her spine, causing her to shiver within his embrace._

"_It was beautiful," she whispered, as he took her face into his hands and tenderly kissed her._

********

Still basking in the heartfelt emotion of the reminiscence, Elizabeth slowly awoke, reaching for her husband, hoping to experience in reality the passion and love she had just so vividly relived in her dream. However, rolling over, she found that Will was not in their bed or even in the room. By this point, seven and a half months since his release from the _Dutchman_, she no longer feared his absence – though she felt a keen disappointment at it.

Stretching and rising from the bed with a sigh, she began dressing so that she might go above and look for Will. This sudden, unexpected remembrance – and the ostensible meaning it held – were too good to keep to herself. She longed to find him straightaway and remind him of the night to see if he had the same impression as she.

Ten short minutes later, Elizabeth crested the stairs, making her way through the hatch, the gentle breeze immediately teasing her loose hair, as she hadn't yet bothered to braid it. Looking about beneath the haze of brilliant orange from the still-rising sun, she spotted Will perched high amongst the rigging.

Smiling in amusement she walked over to him, she called, "Will Turner, don't tell me you expect me to climb up to you in my condition."

Will seemed slightly stunned at the first sounds of her voice, so deep was he in thought and not at all expecting her presence. But he quickly recovered, looking down at her and flashing a grin before shimmying down the rigging with such speed and bravado it struck Elizabeth anew what a truly accomplished sailor her husband was, at the age of thirty-two having spent far more of his adult life on the seas than upon land.

Will jumped down to alight before her and Elizabeth giggled, the display having clearly made an impression. "There you are," she trilled, her laughter pleasing and lyrical to his ears.

"Good morning, love," he warmly said, his heart in his voice.

Making a point of looking up at the early morning sky, she noted, "It's barely dawn. I was surprised to find you absent from our bed."

"I'm sorry," Will earnestly apologized, taking her hand in his and toying with her long, slender fingers. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's all right," she set him at ease, knowing he was aware of other such nights in the past when she woke to find him missing – and the far darker thoughts that accompanied them. "I wasn't upset, only a bit surprised. But," she added, her tone turning playfully affectionate, "I merely supposed they needed your expertise above, what with you being such a skilled captain – of this world and the next."

"It was nothing so impressive, I'm afraid. I just needed a bit of fresh air."

Concerned, Elizabeth studied him closely. "Aren't you feeling all right?"

"I'm more than all right," Will answered, drawing her into his arms.

"I'm glad to hear it. There'll be no getting away from me now," she pertly responded, letting the subject drop. "Speaking of your time spent as an expert captain…..that's rather why I came up to find you."

"Oh?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"I had a dream," Elizabeth told him, "a memory really. It was your second full day back home with us, and we went walking out on the beach late that night after William had gone to bed, do you remember?"

A decadent smile slowly spread across his lips. "Of course I do. That was the first night we christened our new little beach, as we always wished to do on the one in Port Royal."

"So you remember _all_ that happened that night, then?"

"In great detail," he flirtatiously rejoined. "You look rather striking in the altogether beneath the pale moonlight."

"Do you remember….when we made love…it was – "

"Yes," Will interposed, the particulars all at once flooding his mind. "I remember you were crying because you said it was so beautiful. And it _was_," he recalled. "We both felt something wholly unique and utterly exceptional that time."

"Yes," she agreed, a hint of a blush tinting her cheeks at the recollection, despite the many times they had make love since. "The dream was so vivid, I felt as if I were there again. But I woke up to find my body quite changed," Elizabeth smiled. "It started me thinking though….Do you…..do you suppose that could have been the night we conceived this child and that was the difference we felt?"

Will beamed lovingly down at her, scarcely believing her words – though by now he should be used to such things; the profound tie that bound them was so extreme at times to be almost akin to a sort of mental telepathy. "I was thinking the exact same thing, love," he revealed. "I don't know if it is possible to feel and to know you've just made a child, but I believe somehow we did."

Moved, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her husband, sighing as she felt him envelope her in a warm, tender hug. It was so strange and so wonderful this deep connection they shared, to have the same thoughts and read them in the other's minds, to have both felt that they had just created something beautiful and magical that even now stirred within her womb.

As he softly nuzzled her neck, Elizabeth suddenly realized how silly she had been. How absurd to think he no longer wished for her attentions. How ridiculous to fret that he no longer wanted her altered body. This was _Will_, her Will. Of course he would welcome their lovemaking…….and as a matter of fact, _she_ had quite missed it herself. Grasping him tighter, she resolved that very night – if not sooner – they would more than make up for lost time.

* * *

AN: Thank you for all of your well wishes and reviews (and here's hoping there'll be more to come!).

On a clerical note, at this point there are three more chapters left (and then three short epilogues to gaze a bit into the Turner's future). Also, due to the upcoming holiday the next chapter will be slightly delayed, hopefully not too long however as I am excited to tell what's left of the story – and eager to start on my next, which will be huge change of pace of me, but I hope you'll like it just as well (I'll give you more details as it approaches). Thanks so much!


	31. What We Do So Well

* * *

"We can touch the sky and light the darkest day.

Only you and I can make sweet love this way."

– R. Temperton

* * *

Night was just falling, the sun still sleeping behind the horizon, when Elizabeth climbed below deck. Earlier she had made the resolution that her fears and insecurities had been silly and baseless and had quite the lovely day since. Now she found herself in the galley alone, having gone to fetch a snack for herself and William, who was acting unusually clingy as of late. She hoped they could get him to bed at a decent hour tonight – unlike the past few nights where he seemed to have regressed and had adamantly refused to go to sleep unless one or both of his parents accompanied him, staying at his bedside for some time. With any luck, the undivided attention she and Will had lavished on him the entire day since morning would pull him out of this strange funk so husband and wife might have some quality time together this evening……

Just thinking of it sent shivers of excitement coursing through her. Truth be told, since the night before, she was feeling rather amorous. Simply being pregnant seemed to have put her more in touch with her body. She quite enjoyed their lovemaking in this heightened condition and was greatly looking forward to experiencing it again tonight.

Such contemplations brought a girlish giggle to her throat. Giddily grabbing their tray of snacks from the table, Elizabeth was heading for the door when she caught her image in a large reflective pan hanging upon the wall. Gaping curiously at it, she could scarcely believe it was her – so much so that she set the food back down and tested the likeness by moving her arm just so and seeing if the reflection did the same, which indeed it did. True enough, there shining on the side of the pan, the representation was a bit distorted but, nonetheless, it _was_ her. Sailing aboard a pirate ship across the length of the sea did not afford much opportunity for vanity and, although Will had purchased her a lovely silver hand mirror and matching brush at their stopover at Christmas back when they were yet in the Caribbean, she had not seen a full view of herself since their stay in Portugal. That was over a month ago and she knew from the way her clothing fit that she had grown significantly in size since then.

Elizabeth inched closer to more thoroughly view her somewhat hazy reflection. Methodically studying it, she came to one distinct disheartening conclusion: she was huge. Utterly enormous. It was no wonder Will didn't want her like this. The fact that he had not once attempted lovemaking was certainly a definite sign of his dislike of her current appearance. How could she have thought of such a thing for tonight? If she pressed the issue, she knew he would do what she wanted – kiss her and touch, if for nothing else than to please _her_ – but she would put such a thing upon him. She was hideous to her own eyes. She could only imagine how she must look to him.

Retrieving the tray, Elizabeth set out from the room rather disappointedly. Unquestionably, there had never been a happier, more worthy cause for temporarily losing her figure and, rubbing her full belly, she did not regret the cherished new life for an instant. However, she did put all thoughts of passionate moments between herself and Will far from her mind.

* * *

Elizabeth's hopes that quality family time would erase William's oddly dependent behavior as of late had gone unrealized. She'd had to spend a full half hour in his tiny room with him retelling stories of herself and Will as children and relating remembrances of his own self as a wee babe and mischievous toddler before he would be coaxed into actually surrendering to sleep. There was obviously something bothering the child, but she could not bring him to confide in her. Perhaps his father would have better luck in the morning.

Moving through the bowels of the ship, she made her way to their own room, finding her husband already in bed waiting for her.

"Did you have any success in discovering what's troubling him?" Will asked, hoping that the amount of time spent away had been an indicator of a lengthy heart-to-heart conversation between mother and son.

Securing the door for the night, Elizabeth shook her head in the negative. "You'll have to have a go at it in the morning. Who would have thought parenting gets more difficult as they grow older?" she mused, kicking off her shoes and beginning to gather her bed clothes.

Will watched her intently as she padded about their cabin, her ever-growing belly evidencing the presence of their child. When she had finished loosing her hair and retrieving her nightdress, he turned down the wick of their lamp as far as it would go, dimming the light in the room as he knew was her current preference when she undressed. Still, though her back was to him, severally limiting his view, he could not bring himself to drag his eyes from her.

Feeling fatigued, graceless and self-conscious, Elizabeth hadn't realized they had gone a whole month with no lovemaking, but Will felt its loss keenly. He had bore the situation well, but he wanted Elizabeth desperately. He found the sight of her newly rounded body incredibly desirable, all the more so for the knowledge that she carried _their_ child. However he rarely instigated lovemaking since he had found out Elizabeth was with child. He was perfectly comfortable being intimate with his wife in her condition but, with her newly changing body, he wanted to be sure _she_ truly desired to be with him and was not merely acquiescing to his marital needs – yet he felt those needs quite acutely.

Still, William Turner was a man well versed in self-restraint. Growing into manhood in Port Royal, that he could not have Elizabeth was a given, but he also denied himself any other. He would never be the sort to pay for a woman but, though he may have been clueless where Elizabeth was concerned he was not wholly so with the other women of the town and knew full well there were several who would gladly offer their company free of charge. Yet intercourse without love or any sort of deep connection to go along was unappealing to him and, even had it not been, he couldn't make himself want any other woman the way he wanted Elizabeth, try though he might. He may have easily had these women – kissed them and pretended he was kissing Elizabeth, closed his eyes and touched them and imagined he was touching her – but he would never bring himself to use a woman in that manner. And so it was Elizabeth or no one.

Nevertheless, he was still a man and, at night in the privacy of his bedchamber, his vivid fantasies of loving her fed his yearnings. But now that he _had_ actually touched her, caressed her and known her as a lover, it was all the more difficult to deny himself the pleasure – especially now that she lie next to him each night. Not that he wouldn't have this a millions times over the dark lonely nights spent aboard the _Dutchman_ when he could not so much as see her. But holding her closely each night – his arm about her and his nose buried in her hair – and restraining himself from doing more was nothing sort of agonizing. The night before, in fact, he had actually had to physically get up from their bed and leave the room altogether to stop himself from touching her.

He might have attempted to woo her, seduce her and bed her in that way, but he would never put himself upon her when she did not desire it so – and by now he understood his wife well enough to know that if she wanted him she would tell him so, show him in no uncertain terms what she wanted from him that night. The very fact that she would no longer undress before him was telling in and of itself. And he hadn't missed the significance of Elizabeth no longer even letting him speak to the baby skin to skin. She was sending every signal imaginable that she did not wish for intimacies with him and, if it killed him, he would not push the issue.

His thoughts were forced to the present as Elizabeth slipped into bed, reaching for the copy of the novel she had purchased in Faro – an adventure story full of romance and daring exploits, of course – intending to read a little before retiring for the evening.

Seeing her intent, Will turned the lamp back up, inquiring, "May I?" At her affirmative nod, he took the book from her, examining the intricate map just beyond the front cover. "Still haven't gotten your fill of pirate adventures?" he grinned. "You've lived many a great deal more fascinating than any mere work of fiction."

Elizabeth gave him a saucy look in response and, laughing, Will lightly kissed her shoulder, withdrawing her marker and beginning to read aloud to her.

Listening to him read, she quickly lost track of the story, instead being swept away by the tone and expression of his voice. She loved to hear him speak. He could say anything to her and it would sound like sheer poetry. Her gaze drifted from the back cover of her book to regard her husband's dark enthralling eyes, so wholly focused on the page and entirely unaware that she observed him so. He had removed his bandana hours ago, wishing to feel the cool sea air upon his head, instead tying his hair tied back with a thin piece of fabric. Doing so, he looked very much the same as he had years ago, reminding her of his younger self. In fact she could almost believe they were back in Port Royal, in his dimly lit room in the back of the smithy where she had snuck out to be with him, wishing to tempt fate lying alone with him upon his bed in the dark of night – indulging in one of her worn pirate stories because they could not yet indulge in one another. Yes, she would almost think herself back there again….except for the lack of his shirt. Then again, she reflected, her eyes drifting across her broad bare chest, there were times that would happen too…….

A sharp kick to her ribs broke Elizabeth's train of thought and she rubbed her smarting belly, from there further losing track of the narrative her husband continued – this time not from being enraptured by him but from the sudden barrage to her womb. But apparently the chapter had come to an end, as Will had replaced her marker and closed the book, handing it back to her.

She placed it upon the night table and turned to her husband, who teased, "Not the way I would have done it, but then your fictitious Captain Momont is no Will Turner."

Though he had paid much more attention to the story than she and, as a result, she knew not exactly to what he refereed, Elizabeth laughed, placing her hand upon his cheek. "They haven't your finesse or savoir faire, my love." His eyes twinkled back at her in amusement and her finger wandered to his earlobe, toying with the gold hoop.

"Oooh," she grimaced, her hand leaving his face to stroke her side. "Will, tell your child to behave."

"Here," he smiled. "Lie back." Shifting so he sat at her feet, Will arranged her reclining back against the pillows and slowly began messaging her belly. "Shh, little one," he sweetly murmured. "Your mama wishes to sleep." His repetitive motions and comforting voice seemed to calm the child and it at last settled.

However, as Will ran his hands in soothing circles across her midsection, placating the baby, Elizabeth suddenly found that sleep was the furthest thing from her mind. His touch was electric, even though he did not intend it to be so, and all at once she wanted to feel it everywhere.

He began to withdraw his hand but she stopped him, placing hers over his and bringing it back to her body, whispering, "Don't stop."

Will looked down at his wife and saw something within her gaze he had not witnessed in quite some time: clear, distinct, unadulterated lust. Locking eyes with her, he continued in caressing circles, his hands now falling from the bump of her belly to move down her hips and thighs in soft warm touches that were not meant for the baby but solely for her.

"Elizabeth," he breathed, barely managing any words at all. This was the first time he had touched her in such a way in more than a month and to do so now was unspeakably erotic – apparently to her too, as her eyes had glazed over, all her awareness upon his caressing hands. But, when one of them brushed the sheet aside, slipping beneath her nightdress to travel up her leg, she abruptly snapped to attention, her eyes refocusing, and she pulled away from him.

"Elizabeth?" he asked. He couldn't deny the slight sting in her actions. She had never before pulled away from his touch, rebuffing him in such a manner.

"I….I'm sorry," she stammered, appearing on the verge of tears. "You don't have to….."

Will looked at her, dumbfounded at what he had heard. "I don't _have_ to? You.....You think I don't – "

"It's all right," she interrupted in a tone that all but broke his heart. "I understand."

"Wha – Why? Why do you – "

"I'm so……massive….and unsightly," she said, her voice breaking.

"Elizabeth," Will tenderly comforted, drawing closer to her on the bed, "you are carrying our child. It isn't as if it's all you. And even if it were, I would still – "

"You needn't lie to spare my feelings, Will. I realize how I look. I don't blame you for being repulsed."

"Wait….you think that I – Are you serious? Do you really mean that?"

"Yes," Elizabeth sniffed.

"Darling, I do _not_ find you repulsive," he assured, letting out an astonished laugh. "Quite the opposite. If you only knew – "

"Then why haven't you wished to make love to me?"

"I _have_ wished to, desperately. But I did not want to make you uncomfortable or – I don't know," he faltered, wishing to set her at ease yet struggling to express his own mistaken feelings. "I didn't know if your desires have changed since the pregnancy has progressed, and you never seemed to wish to….."

Overwhelmed, she digested his words, their meaning slowly sinking in.

"I did not want to force anything upon you. But repulsed?" He smiled down incredulously at her. "Never. It nearly drove me mad. Only last night, I had to get up from our bed and quit the room entirely to keep myself from pouncing upon you. Elizabeth, I hunger, I yearn, I ache for you."

"Will….." she quietly murmured, reaching out for him and taking him into her embrace.

"It was I who thought _you_ didn't want me," Will confessed.

Without another word, Elizabeth brought his mouth to hers, the misunderstanding ending in a long, slow kiss.

Their kiss softly breaking, Will stretched out beside her, a smile dancing across his lips. "Were you really smaller with William?"

After a pause, Elizabeth admitted, "No, I – I suppose I don't _truly_ believe so. It does seem much the same…….but you weren't around then."

Will gently brushed her hair behind her ear, tenderly stroking the side of her face. "I've never known you to express such feelings."

"You've never known me when I'm heavy with child. It makes me feel enormous, unattractive, clumsy – and completely undesirable. But you," she said, her eyes darting down his chest than back up to his face. "You look as breathtakingly handsome as ever before."

Will shook his head in disbelief. "For the longest time, I struggled with feeling unworthy of you and now to hear you say you feel the same with me, it is almost beyond my comprehension."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed and she immediately jumped to his defense. "Will, you aren't unworthy of – "

"I was a common blacksmith turned pirate – something _you_ delight in saying, but everyone else in the world looks down upon," he said, listing off his inadequacies. "I speak words of love to you as I feel them in my heart, and yet I do not quote you sonnets as some other fancy gentlemen might."

"I would not have you do so. They always sounded trite and rehearsed to my ears. The sweet nothings you whisper are worlds more powerful. They touch my heart and thrill me in ways that defy description."

"You skin is soft and delicate," Will whispered, his fingers drifting down her jaw line, "like an angel, a goddess. That I may touch it with my work-roughened hands is still staggering, astonishing, incredible to me."

He drew her closer, kissing her thoroughly as he maneuvered her onto her back. Smiling into her eyes, he trailed his fingers down her neck and throat, pausing to trace her collarbone before continuing down the center of her chest. When Will's fingers reached the ties of her nightdress, Elizabeth involuntarily tensed.

He looked down at her carefully. As much as he ached for this if she still did not wish to be intimate he would not have them do so. "If you don't want me to touch you, I – "

"It isn't that. I…..I _do_ want you, but……I want to be attractive for you…..You say you want me, but you still haven't seen _all_ of me, not recently.….I don't want you to be disillusioned or…..disappointed in my appearance."

"Elizabeth, love, I think you are _beautiful_. I find you unspeakable desirable."

"Truly?"

"Truly, with all of my heart, soul, and body – especially my body," he roguishly added, dipping his mouth to her skin.

When Elizabeth did not object or flinch beneath his touch, Will began kissing his way down her neck, lingering over the spots he knew she favored. Moving down her chest, he undid the ties of her nightdress but left the fabric in place, pressing a single kiss to the now exposed valley between her breasts, an action that caused her to shiver and involuntarily arch up to meet his lips.

Thus encouraged, Will slowly lifted her nightdress to reveal her bare belly, considerately keeping her lower half covered by the sheet. In spite of the passion of the moment, he smiled at the sight of her belly, so changed from before by the blossoming of their unborn babe. Glimpsing a stretch mark upon her skin, he began to softly follow it with his forefinger, but Elizabeth cringed, obviously uncomfortable that he had viewed it.

"Will, don't. I….I know they're dreadful."

He stopped the progression of his finger, but remained touching her, looking her gently in the eyes. "Do you find my scars so?" he asked, indicating his chest and back.

Elizabeth looked over his body at his faded scars, scars she had often mapped with soft kisses – and, in her less demure moments, with her teeth and tongue.

"No, of course not," she quickly assured him. "….You know I like to – "

"And it's no less so for me with yours," Will tenderly disclosed. "Only I find your scars much more beautiful, for they are the marks of our child, of this marvelous gift you've given me."

Bending, he softly kissed the mark, following it with his mouth. The sensation of his lips upon her skin in such an intimate way was too much for her…..It had been so long. With a low moan, she slowly melted into his hands and lips, giving herself over completely to the feeling. Glancing up, Will found Elizabeth's eyes closed and lips parted, utterly lost in him. His own eyes darkening, he crawled up to her level, taking her lips, his tongue delving into her mouth, teasing her, enticing her, awakening her.

"Make love to me, Will," she gasped, holding him to her.

"I thought you'd never ask."

And soon all of her objections were forgotten as she lie enraptured, wholly taken, breathlessly anticipating the next kiss, the next touch, wanting only more of him.

* * *

Elizabeth lie nestled in Will's embrace, his one arm resting above them on the pillow, his fingers toying with hers. His other arm was stretched across her shoulder, his hand at her mouth as she tenderly kissed each fingertip, then opened his palm to place a single kiss to the mark left from Isle de Muerta . When she releasing his hand, Will flipped hers over, delicately tracing her matching scar with his thumb.

"I love you," he whispered, dropping a soft kiss beneath her ear. His hand settling on her hip, he pulled her further back against him, nuzzling her neck. "And I will _always_ want you."

Elizabeth sighed. It felt so good to lie this way with him, skin-to-skin. She had missed it more than she realized. "You know, you don't have to wait for me to ask or be the one to initiate our intimacy. You needn't be afraid of touching me, in my current condition or otherwise. If ever I did not want your attentions, I would tell you as much – though I can't imagine such a time. I cannot even conceive of a moment when I wouldn't want your body pressed to mine." Craning her neck about, she fervently kissed him. Her lips still against his, she murmured, "If you wish to touch me do so, always. There has never been an instant when I did not welcome it."

Smiling, he kissed the tip of her nose in response and she returned his smile, settling back against him. Reaching for his hand which still rested upon her hip, Elizabeth twined their fingers, bringing their joined hands up to rest between her breasts, hugging his arm to her. Gathering her closer, Will pressed a kiss to her temple, softly stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast with William and Carmen, Elizabeth came out on deck, a beaming smile upon her face. Seeing her husband at the wheel, she climbed up to him and the two stood grinning at one another. Rediscovering each other the night before, they were like giddy lovesick newlyweds all over again. Her hands trailing his chest to finally settle about his neck, Elizabeth pulled his mouth to hers, eagerly kissing him, her tongue dueling with his, tempting and inciting him. Further intensifying the passionate kiss, she pressed Will back against the wheel, eliciting a soft grunt from him.

She had left her hair long and loose and he buried his fingers in it, his hand cupping the back of her neck and his other arm looping about her lower back as she continued her teasing onslaught. Then all at once, she broke away, the pair of them struggling for air, leaving Will quite hot and bothered, yearning to relieve the tension she'd knowingly stirred up.

"Last night gave me a vivid and thorough reminder of what I had been missing," Elizabeth purred. "We must never again go so long without making love, not when we do it so well," she breathed into his ear, allowing her teeth to graze the side of his neck before placing a hot kiss there.

"Uhhh, Elizabeth, that isn't fair," Will pouted. "…When you know I'm occupied all afternoon."

"It leaves you something to look forward to this evening, then," she smiled, looking rather pleased with herself.

Their impromptu flirtation was too delicious to allow it to end and, dropping his hands from her, Will mischievously replied, "Perhaps I won't be in the mood", shooting her a challenging look.

"We shall see about that," Elizabeth doubtfully reciprocated, stepping closer to him, but he backed away.

Suddenly rounding upon her, he retorted, "Or……" His tone seductively dangerous, he turned the tables upon her, this time trapping _her_ against the wheel, "perhaps we shall see who gives in first…."

"Hmm, it sounds like a game with distinct merits…..Perhaps we _shall_. But be forewarned, I have it on good authority that your body quite aches for my own and you find the sight and feel of me impossible to resist."

"True," he allowed, "but I happen to know you share the same sentiment toward me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," he maintained, his wandering hand tracing her side. "You managed to whimper as much last night….before begging me to – "

"Papa!" William excitedly yelled, emerging from his lessons with Carmen in Jack's cabin and wishing for some diversion with his father.

Will looked at his wife, who smiled triumphantly, knowing their son had just saved her from certain defeat. Reluctantly, he backed away, allowing her escape just as William reached their side.

"We shall see, Captain Turner, who will win – though I've a fair idea we both shall find pleasure in the game," Elizabeth answered, giving him a final alluring smile over her shoulder as she walked away.

"What was that about, Papa?" William questioned, finding what he had witnessed of the exchange rather silly.

How could she have ever thought herself unattractive, Will wondered. Even at nearly eight months pregnant, she was the most arousing creature he had ever laid eyes upon. "Your mother enjoys teasing me, but I'll get a little of my own back before the night is through." Shaking his head slightly, Will focused his attention upon his son, looking down at him for the first time. "But never mind that. I'm glad you found me. I actually wanted to have a talk with you."

"What about?" William asked warily, racking his brain for any recent naughtiness.

Will laughed. "It's all right, son. You aren't in trouble."

Smiling in relief, William looked hopefully at the ship's wheel and his father motioned him closer, removing his right hand so that William's might replace it.

Now handling the ship together to the child's delight, Will continued, "I know something has been bothering you, William. Won't you tell me what it is?"

He stared out at the crystal blue waters, obviously not wishing to speak on the subject.

"You and I have always gotten on well," Will coaxed.

"We're the best of friends," William pledged.

Will placed his free arm around his boy. "We're even better than friends. We're father and son. That means we can share anything with each other. That's what fathers are for, to confide in, to help you with your troubles."

William looked up at him, appearing as if he wanted to open his heart to him but doubting if he should.

"You can tell me anything, William," Will gently vowed. "I may not have all the answers but – "

"I _know_ you do, Papa," William interjected.

"I'll do my best."

"I….I've….I've just been thinking about the baby," he said, barely above a whisper.

Will endeavored to mask his surprise, as he hadn't at all been expecting such an answer. "The baby?" he innocently questioned.

"Yeah…….Well, now that I can see and feel it, it makes it more real."

"It does," his father agreed.

"And….I've been thinking that….."

Fatherly understanding swiftly taking hold, Will perceptively replied, "You're thinking that when the new baby comes it will take away from the time your mother and I have to spend with you."

"A little bit," he softly admitted. Looking up toward Will, he asked, "Is that bad?"

"No, not at all," Will reassured. "It's only natural for you to feel that way. And there's some truth in it. We _will_ be spending time with this new little one. Babies require a lot of attention and care, especially when they're very little. But you can help us too. And I promise you, no matter how many more children your mother and I have, we will always make time for you." Mussing William's hair, he added, "We love you, and that will never change – even if we had a million more." His words appeared to cheer the boy, and so he added, "And you will always have the special distinction of being the very first."

However, rather than solidifying his message, Will's last sentence seemed to have had the opposite effect. William's smile faded and he appeared suddenly sullen and reflective.

"What is it?" Will gently questioned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I – I know you and Mama will still have time for me. That doesn't _really_ bother me too much. I'm almost ten and I have friends of my own back home to catch up with," he clarified.

"Ah, yes. Yes, of course."

Diverting his eyes from his father, he revealed, "I've just been thinking that……that it isn't fair." He seemed to have lost his courage there and said no more.

"What isn't fair, William?"

"This new baby. It's not that I hate it," he earnestly insisted. "I don't. I love it already. I always wanted a brother or sister. But it's sort of not fair. I mean, I'm….I'm happy. I'm glad for it, but….but…."

"But maybe a bit jealous?" Will knowingly suggested.

Keeping his eyes downcast, William nodded. "Of this baby – of _any_ other babies. Because they will have all of their life with you, from the time they're first born, and I didn't."

"Oh, William," his father answered, letting go of the wheel and pulling him to his side, despite the child's self-proclaimed grownup state. "You are right. I'll be there when they draw their first breathes, to hold them in the night, rock them to sleep, hear their first words, witness their first steps, patch their scrapped knees. I missed all of that with you and I would give the world to make that otherwise, to somehow go back and change that, but I can't. None of us can. Those years apart were the price we paid to be together now. And it isn't fair. It isn't fair that we – that _you_ – have already had to go through so much more than others will in their entire lifetimes, but it makes us love each other all the more. It makes the here and now all the more special. If anything, I cherish every instant spent with you in a different way than I ever could your future brothers and sisters _because_ I've had so much fewer of them."

"Really?" William smiled.

"Yes, really. And think of it this way, you may not be immortal but you do have unique qualities that any other of your brothers and sisters won't quite have," Will pointed out.

"That's right," William brightly realized. "And the crew believes I can heal people. They think I'm a bit magical, which works wonders for me," he giggled.

"You are like your mother," Will dotingly laughed.

"I'm like you, too."

"Yes, you are," his father answered, smoothing the boy's dark curls.

As they both resumed their hold on the wheel, William hopefully inquired, "Can we spend the whole rest of the day together, Papa?"

"Until bedtime. Then I have a score to settle with your mother."

* * *

AN: I hope none of you were offended in my choosing to show Elizabeth as having some (perhaps hormonally enhanced) insecurities. I thought very carefully about it and wanted to portray it in just the right way because we all know that Elizabeth is a very strong female character and I did not want to make it seem as if she were too concerned about how others (men in particular) felt about her appearance. Yet she is still a normal woman who would wish her husband to find her attractive, and it felt important to point out that even the strongest most centered women can have body image issues from time to time (let's face it, we all do!). So, anyway, that is the back-story on that bit of plot.

Also at this point I'm thinking that I'm not going to be able to fit everything in, so I believe I'm going to have to expand to three more full-length chapters to go (plus the shorter epilogues).

**Up Next**: William turns ten causing Elizabeth to grow nostalgic, and weather delays put their return to the Caribbean off-schedule.

Off Topic AN: I purposefully choice a quote from a Michael Jackson song this week (which happens to fit perfectly) as my own little personal tribute to him. At six years old, the "Bad" album was the first I ever owned. My older sister had "Thriller" and together they spawned a love for music that has never died. Growing up, many of my most lingering and powerful childhood memories involve listening to his songs (my cousins, sister, and I would attempt to moonwalk, we had Michael Jackson pool parties all summer long, we always, always watched the premiere of his new videos and the list goes on….Don't even get me started on Captain EO!). The music, the dance, the legacy were his gift to the world that will live on far after his passing.


	32. All I Know Of Love

AN: I decided to try something a little different this time. The second half of this chapter is what, in my loving nod to television sitcoms, I like to call "The Flashback Episode". Be advised there will be periods of joint remembrances were flashbacks are intermingled with action in the present. I tried to do this as seamlessly as possible, using either indentation or blockquotes as a separator, but for whatever reason the site wasn't behaving and kept changing it all back. Therefore, I unfortunately I had to settle for something a bit less clear, so please note that the flashbacks are in italics set off with stars and the dialogue in the present goes back to normal type.

* * *

"In my wildest dreams, you always play the hero.

In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life."

– Bliss and Cerney

* * *

Several weeks of less than smooth sailing had left the crew of the _Black Pearl_ stalled in their efforts to cross the final quarter of the Atlantic on their journey back to the Caribbean. While they seemed to have reached a tentative clearing – just in time to celebrate William's birthday – fog and inclement weather had already considerably slowed their return home and the idea that Elizabeth would very probably give birth at sea was now an accepted, though worrying truth, especially for her husband. But it was what it would be; there was no stopping the inevitable. The calendar had passed nearly nine months since Will had returned to his family – 262 days, to be exact – and if Elizabeth had become impregnated early on, as they suspected, labor could be expected in only two weeks' time. Therefore, Will had no alternative but to try to put his nervous fears behind him.

Elizabeth herself wasn't too concerned. She had been through this once already, though years ago, and understood that it was a natural ordinary process experienced by countless women throughout time. Of course that did not mean she looked forward to the pain and discomfort, but upon land or sea really made very little difference to her. She was confident in Carmen's skills as a midwife should her assistance be needed, which was as much as she could say for anyone back home.

Will was a dear, though, and always endeavored to downplay his worries, but she knew he was frightened half out of his wits when she gradually began to experience false labor pains. She assured him this was completely normal as well, but he grew jittery and alarmed each time she experience one, though they were gone within the minute.

Nonetheless, regardless of _where_ she gave birth Elizabeth, unlike her husband, was simply glad the _when_ was quickly approaching as by now she felt absolutely huge, was increasingly uncomfortable, and thoroughly ready to meet this little babe who found sport in abusing her insides.

At the present moment, virtually all members of the crew were above enjoying the sunny beautiful day, a welcome change from the drab dreary ones they had been experiencing as of late. Consequently in fine spirits, Jack, Carmen, Will, Elizabeth, and William – with the occasional submission from Pintel and Ragetti – were sitting about middeck, planning William's birthday festivities for that day and evening.

"Ten years old," Will reflected aloud. "It hardly seems possible." Drawing his son to his side, his mind inexorably drifted to the many years he had missed.

Sensing his thoughts, Elizabeth placed her hand upon his and, bending, he kissed it, offering her a tender smile before turning back to their son.

"What would you like for your birthday, William?" his father asked. "Name it and it's yours."

His eyes grew wide with excitement as he ruminated over the various possibilities.

"Within reason," his mother cut in, seeing the enthusiasm upon his face and not wanting him to be too disappointed. "After all, we are in the middle of the ocean. All that we have amongst us, I'm afraid, is all that we can get."

"But that's plenty enough to have quite a time ain't it, gents?" Jack boisterously raised to the hoots of the rest of the crew.

They were all looking forward to any excuse to overindulge in the hitherto rationed rum. Their captain's half-inebriated statement proved he had already begun, though it was yet midmorning.

"I think I want……" William paused, thinking long and hard. It wasn't every day that a young boy such as himself had the chance to set the tone for a ship full of people. "…..Pirates," he animatedly proclaimed.

"But, son, they _are_ pirates," Will pointed out, wondering at the child's choice when they had already spent so much time upon the _Pearl_ that by now pirates should be commonplace – but his mother's blood _did_ flow through his veins, Will reconsidered in amusement.

"Which only proves we'll be very good at it," Jack opposed, to the approval of the other men who, hearing the ruckus, had begun to gather. Calling the child over, Jack announced to all who would listen, "Young William here is ten years old, but a few short years from joining my crew." A whoop rose up from the crewmen to the boy's delight. "Today, he wishes for pirates," he continued, the statement prompting several approving sneers. "So what say ye, men? Let's give him pirates…...Drinks all around!" he declared, to which a rowdy cheer immediately followed and a general raucous quickly ensued.

* * *

Later that afternoon, while Will was off with William, ensuring the boy's activities weren't too wild but simply unrestrained enough to enjoy his day, Elizabeth and Carmen lounged near the ship's rail, taking in the sun, the cool sea mist, and the last vestiges of their supper.

"Uhh," Elizabeth groaned, feeling her abdomen tense.

"Are you all right?" Carmen asked, straightening a bit to better regard her friend.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, waving off her concern. "Just another false labor pain." She sighed contently as the tension eased but two minutes later. "That one was a bit stronger, I'll admit – but don't tell Will. It would ruin his entire day."

Carmen laughed at the joke, but Elizabeth maintained she was perfectly serious. "Truly," she contended. "He looks at me as a china doll ready to break at any moment……But it _is_ sweet," she amended, her eyes drifting over to her husband, who was at the moment graciously pretending to be the wicked pirate so that his son might duel with him and eventually run him through. She smiled amusedly at the ridiculous display. It seemed Will only made a convincing fiendish pirate within their bedchamber, where the treasure he coveted could properly elicit his licentious, lascivious side.

"His concerns may be founded," Carmen informed her. "The baby does seem to have dropped."

"What?" Elizabeth asked in alarm, her attention transferring from her husband and son to her sizeable belly.

"The baby. The bump of the baby," Carmen giggled at her friend's bafflement, placing her hand upon her rounded stomach to further signify what she meant. "It seems lower than it has in days past. The baby appears to be dropping further into your pelvis."

Studying her abdomen, Elizabeth shrugged. "I suppose. Why? Does that mean something?"

"It generally means that labor isn't too far off, but you knew that already. Aren't you expecting this one in a week or so?" Carmen asked, rubbing Elizabeth's belly and getting a swift nudge in reply.

"Two weeks about," Elizabeth confirmed, "and hopefully not a day sooner."

"You don't wish to give birth at sea," Carmen stated understandingly.

"No, it isn't that. Poor Will hasn't, but I've long since given up on the idea of delivering at home. We will never be back by then. Gibbs told me privately that we're looking at another four weeks' sail for certain. It's just as well with me to give birth aboard the _Pear –_ somewhat poetic even as it was this ship that brought Will and I together, first as children and again as adults. But there is a lot to prepare before I'm ready for this little one's arrival. I would like to oversea a thorough cleaning of our cabin before then. The crib still needs to be dressed with blankets. And I must prepare the baby's clouts."

"I wish you luck getting any of that done today or tomorrow," Carmen laughingly replied. "Look around you," she added, indicating the drunken crew. "These men will be hard pressed to be in even proper sailing condition come early morning's light."

* * *

The sun had set an hour ago but the merriment aboard the _Black Pearl_ was still going as strong as ever. William's bedtime was quickly approaching, but at the moment the child could currently be found forcing Ragetti at the point of a sword – though, sadly, a wooden one – to walk the plank.

"Don't make him walk too far out," his mother admonished. "He might actually fall." Under her breath, she added, "He's certainly been drinking enough."

Her reprimand brought the pair scampering down, William mildly disappointed at the ending of the fun – until Ragetti announced he had an even greater diversion hidden below: fireworks pilfered from _The Empress_ stowed away all this time, waiting for the proper moment to set them off, and none seemed more appropriate than right now.

To that end, Pintel, Ragetti and William – along with a few more responsible members of the crew – retrieved and set off the pyrotechnics while the others watched in awe, Carmen resting across from Elizabeth, Will sitting beside her, her hand held snugly in his, and Gibbs occupying an overturned barrel at her other side. But the colorful show was also a noisy one and the loudness disturbed the baby, causing it to move and shift irritably in Elizabeth's womb.

When she called the group's attention to this fact, Gibbs sought her permission to delicately feel her belly, marveling as he did. "Incredible. I can feel the little imp shift beneath my palm."

The proud parents smiled at the older man's observations but Jack, who had been casually observing from a short distance, replied in distaste, "I don't like people incubatin' on my ship."

Jack's comment, along with the accompanying expression, sent Elizabeth into laughter at his absurdity, which only further disturbed her little one, the babe twitching and then landing firmly upon her bladder.

"Ohhh, Will," Elizabeth pouted. "Your child is making me rush to relieve myself far more often than one should have to while aboard a ship," she complained, hurrying off to do just that.

"I'm sorry, love," Will lightly chuckled.

* * *

Morning's light, as Carmen had predicted, proved the boisterousness of the evening prior had taken its toll. Many of the crewmen remained passed out below, with only the heartier members already up and about. Carmen and the Turners – who had done no imbibing themselves – along with Gibbs and their captain – who could drink a whole barrel of rum and show no ill effects the following day – all found it to be a bright and fine morning, though a bit on the humid side.

"How do you feel?" Carmen asked Elizabeth, seeing her fidget slightly.

"Tired, hot, and as big as a house."

"You're beautiful," Will assured her.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed. "I've always thought there was a becoming sort of glow to a woman who's heavy with child, and I've certainly seen many a great deal larger than you are now."

"Yes, Lizzie. You're nowhere near as big as a house," Jack interjected. "A small cottage perhaps, but certainly not a house."

Three more days went by as such, the warm moist weather continuing to Elizabeth's annoyance. On the fourth night, the most experienced sailors – her husband amongst them – unanimously agreed that the weather, combined with the wave patterns and the look of the nighttime sky, all pointed to a rather mammoth storm brewing on the horizon. Tomorrow would no doubt be a hectic day, with all hands needed on deck.

When Will found his wife near the rail and informed her of this, she absently looked up at the sky and nodded her understanding. He observed her more closely, knowing that in usual spirits she would have eagerly questioned when to expect the storm and what their plan of sail was.

"Is something wrong, love?" he asked her as she gazed wistfully out at the sea.

"I have just been thinking….Our son is _ten years old_. He's so very grown."

Will smiled, placing his hand over Elizabeth's where it rested atop the rail. "Yes, he is," he conceded, amused at her mother's heart. "But he's a fine young boy. You've done well with him in my absence, Elizabeth. Thank you."

She took his hand in both of hers, turning fully to him, the love in her eyes the only answer he needed. "Did you notice he's beginning to call us 'Mother' and 'Father' whenever he tries to act grown?"

"I have. And have you noticed how he slips back into 'Mama' and 'Papa' when he's not thinking?"

"Yes," she grinned. "I suppose it will only grow more difficult when he soon becomes a man and decides to take a wife."

"Not any time soon if he has the romantic temperament of his father," Will replied. "It will take him at least a good decade or two to summon the courage to begin courtship."

"True," Elizabeth laughed. "If it weren't for the _Pearl_, where would we be?" Her laughter dying down but her smile remaining, she sighed. "All of this makes me wax so nostalgic: William's birthday, being on the _Black Pearl_ again, no doubt giving birth to our latest child here, within her decks."

"A fitting, if troubling truth."

"You needn't be troubled, Will," she gently told him, teasing, "I'm an expert at childbirth…And it's a scenario I would've quite enjoyed as a young girl."

"Yes, that at least is truth," he concurred. "We were a novelty, the two of us, in so many respects, a girl who treasured pirates and a boy who abhorred them. How ironic that we both ended up as such."

"Happily so," Elizabeth corrected. "And you are more than just any pirate."

"I know," Will answered, tenderly cupping her face. "I am _your_ pirate."

She smiled. "My pirate and my hero, as you ever have been."

"If I am your hero, you are no less so mine," he pointed out. "Do you remember what my world was before you?"

"Do you remember what _mine_ was? Everything was so dull before you – and no one understood me. You changed all that……"

****

"_Are you sure you wouldn't rather play tea party?" a twelve-year old Will Turner questioned a young Miss Elizabeth Swann as he followed after her on their newly discovered strip of secluded beach._

_Stopping in her tracks, she shot him a disgusted look, highly appalled at the great offense. "I've never played at tea party in my life and I never shall."_

_Will grinned at the statement. Though her tastes and manner were completely unconventional for a girl of her age and station, he found her utterly charming. "All right, no tea party," he easily gave over to her, as he increasingly found himself wont to do. Her smile was incentive enough to give her anything. "Still, are you certain it must be _that_ game?"_

"_But I _want_ to play pirates, Will," Elizabeth pouted. "It's exciting, ever so much more than marbles, jackstraws, or even Blind Man's Bluff."_

"_Very well," he resigned, too captivated by the look in her eyes to protest even if he'd wanted to. "What would you have me do?"_

"_Hold……this," she instructed, bending to pick up a fallen branch and hand it over to him. "It will be your sword_……._And this," she said triumphantly, finding and retrieving a stray piece of driftwood just down the beach, "will be mine."_

_Elizabeth mimicked what she imagined was a appropriate fencing position and expected Will to follow suit, but he merely stood contemplating the branch in his hand, obviously hesitating to play, though she knew not why. _

_When she gazed pointedly at him, he held up the rather sharp jagged end of the fallen branch for her to observe. "Should we really use this?"_

"Yes_," she said frustratedly. "And you must be the evil pirate."_

"_Being a pirate is bad enough," Will sighed. "I don't wish to be an especially evil one as well, if I can help it."_

_Again, Elizabeth pouted prettily, her fascinating eyes pleading with his until, smiling at her, hopelessly besotted, Will raised his 'sword' to hers. _

_Beaming dazzlingly, she scampered away from him shouting, "You'll never catch me blackguard!"_

_Taking off across the sand at a shocking speed, she dashed up the rocky outcropping just up the beach, much to Will's dismay._

"_Be careful, Elizabeth," he worriedly called after her, soon reaching her side. "You might slip."_

_Elizabeth nimbly leapt down from the rocks to land before him. "Oh, Will. You're forever thinking I'm going to get hurt," she lamented, though with affection clear in her voice. There was something about his constant concern for her wellbeing and wishes that was as appealing as it was maddening._

"_I always will be," he candidly answered. "I couldn't bear even the thought of anything ever happening to you."_

_Elizabeth looked adoringly at him, her eyes alight with devotion as she assured, "It never will."_

"_Not while I'm around," he boldly replied, instantly repenting his bravado. His face heating with embarrassment, he stammered, "I – I mean_....._"_

"_I know what you mean, Will," she sweetly supplied. "Thank you."_

_Several hours later, the pair sat on the sand near the incoming surf, allowing their bare feet and legs to be teased by the warm water._

"_I can't imagine what is what like before, to be alone," Elizabeth quietly remarked to Will, breaking their companionable silence. "I have Father, and the servants, and – well, I'm _never_ alone_……_though often it feels like it."_

_Will placed his hand over hers. "But not anymore."_

"_No," she contently agreed, twining her fingers with his. "Not anymore. We're friends now. We have each other."_

"_Always," he tenderly agreed._

_Glancing mischievously toward their forgotten 'weapons', Elizabeth declared, "Shall we play pirates again? We've just enough time for another round before we must return home."_

****

"I remember every day of our playtime together," Will sighed. "You were a determined child. Even then you knew exactly what you wanted," he said affectionately.

"I wanted _you_, though you were cruelly obstinate in refusing to see it," Elizabeth playfully retorted.

"And can you blame me," he asked, "considering what you were – the governor's beautiful daughter – and what I was – the mere apprentice of a drunken blacksmith?"

"You are a master craftsman, Will, your skill second to none," she pledged. "But you are well aware I have told you on many occasions you are _not_ a blacksmith at heart. At least the first such time I said so should stand out in your mind….."

****

"_So this is the path you've chosen, is it?" her father questioned. "After all, he is a blacksmith."_

_Will's eyes were downcast, acknowledging the truth of the governor's statement, but Elizabeth gazed lovingly at him, her father's words falling on deaf ears._

"_No," she replied and Will turned back to her. Smiling adoringly, she slowly removed his hat, their eyes tracing one another's faces as she tenderly proclaimed, "He's a pirate."_

_Her father forgotten, they at last engaged in the kiss they had both been waiting years for, the flavor of it all the more sweet for the time it took to get there. _

_Their love thus sealed, Will tenderly rested his forehead against hers as they continued to hold on to another other, determined to never let go. _

****

"It _does_ stand out," Will assured her, his mind drifting from the pleasant memory. "I waited eight years to discover how your soft, pouted lips felt against mine," he said, tracing them with his finger as he spoke.

Elizabeth amusedly declared, "But you weren't always as bold as to kiss me so enthusiastically – _anywhere_, lest of all for my father and all of Port Royal to see."

"No, I wasn't; thus, the eight years." He laughed to himself. "There was a time when I could not have imagined such a thing being possible – or half the things I've done since," Will responded sincerely. "I had difficulty finding my assurance…my place…myself – and even more so expressing it to you. One night, in particular, at your home comes to mind….."

****

_Escaping to her gardens for a respite from the gathering within, Elizabeth looked up in surprise, hoping to ascertain the identity of the man who stopped short before her. _

"_Will," she said breathlessly. "I…I hadn't expected to see you tonight."_

"_I apologize for the intrusion, Miss Swann."_

_Glancing into the distance behind him, Elizabeth deduced that he must have been coming from the stables. The action not lost upon him, Will quickly attempted to explain his presence there. "I - I received a missive asking for my services, and I – "_

_Her brow furrowed as she interrupted him. "And what could possibly be so important as to warrant disturbing you at this hour?" she asked indignantly. _

"_A carriage wheel needed tending," was his simple reply._

_Elizabeth's anger was growing by the minute. "Whose carriage?"_

"_A __Mrs. Livingston."_

"_Ha!" she scoffed, overcome at such insolence. "She _would_ insist upon it, too, the abominable thing. She could have easily returned in one of our carriages. And still, she called you away from your home. I am sorry, Will. On a night such as this, you should be enjoying yourself."_

_Will was __distressed by her words, not wishing her to spend even one moment in polite worry for his circumstance. "No, no. It's quite all right. I had no particular plans."_

_Elizabeth smiled further at his comment, and Will was overwhelmed by her beauty, mesmerized by the sweetness of his angel, here before him as he hadn't dared hope. _

_Noticing a small smudge along Will's jaw, Elizabeth tentatively reached over to wipe it away. Her movement brought Will to his senses, and he emerged from his trance with a slight start._

_Hastily extracting a small cloth from his pocket, Will wiped his face, considering his unsightly appearance for the first time. "I'm sorry. I must look terrible," he said nervously, his hands instantly flying to his buttons to fasten them decorously. "I hadn't the chance to – "_

"_No," she softly interrupted, her gaze intent upon his eyes. "You're perfect –perfectly fine_....._You apologize far too much, Will," Elizabeth teased, her eyes sparkling playfully. "Especially when you've done nothing to warrant it." _

_Her smile rendered Will helpless, unable to do anything but look adoringly into her eyes. Ultimately, it was sounds of a carriage in the distance that reminded him of his purpose there – and the very great distance between them._

"_I'll be on my way, then," Will said reverently, "and leave you to your engagement."_

****

"If only you knew how desperately I wanted you to stay that evening," Elizabeth smiled at the recollection, despite the fact that both their hopes were dashed that night.

"If only I would have had the courage to declare the love that was in my heart," Will lamented the foolishness of his younger self.

His wife laughed, sweetly touching his face. "Eventually you found it, though. That's all that matters."

"And just in the nick of time – for Jack as well as for us…..."

****

_Will purposefully traversed the crowd, walking boldly up to the landing where the three notable figures of Port Royal stood awaiting the hanging of Captain Jack Sparrow. _

"_Governor Swann. Commodore," Will nodded to each of them as the drums pounded in the background. Finally, he turned his attentions to the one he truly wished to address. "Elizabeth," he said with tender determination. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you; I love you." _

_Her eyes widened and her lips fell open in a gasp at the realization of the words she had spent years longing, praying, to hear._

****

"You don't know how my heart leapt at those words. 'I should've told you every day'," Elizabeth sighed.

"And I _should_ have," Will emphasized, gently brushing a stray wisp of hair from his wife's cheek before placing his lips there in a loving kiss. "Just look at all the time I wasted."

"Let's not speak of wasted time, Will. _I_ am the guiltiest of that," she said remorsefully, referring back to the days of their painful estrangement when she could not find the words to confess to him the horror of what she had done.

He shook his head, drawing her into his arms. "We neither of us dreamed our time would be cut so short."

"If we had only known that in a few short weeks we'd be saying goodbye."

Elizabeth's words trailed off, her face clouding over, as husband and wife recalled the agonizing parting……

****

_Will was attempting to redress, knowing his time was running short, but Elizabeth had hampered his efforts, pilfering his boot and reappearing with it attached to her long gorgeous leg, an invitation in her eyes that he was powerless to resist – and had no desire to. _

_Slowly, purposefully, he removed his boot from his wife's leg, watching her reaction as he touched her, loving her changing expression, the fire lit upon her face, her soft sighs as she gave herself over to his attentions. And as he brought his lips to her skin, his hand caressing a path up her thigh, each was completely lost in the other. _

_He was prepared to make love to her again, but he ran out of time, feeling the ship calling to him, pulling him back._

_His eyes opening, Will rested his cheek against Elizabeth's knee. "It's nearly sunset," he stated solemnly._

_Shocked back to their sad reality, she opened her eyes and gazed somberly out at the_ Dutchman,_ waiting in the distance to take her husband away from her._

_Glancing back to Will, she fought off tears, trying desperately to be strong for his sake. She followed him across the sand to the rock where the Chest rested, hidden – as much from their eyes as anyone else's – by his coat. _

"_It's always belonged to you," Will earnestly imparted. There was a hint of nervousness in his expression, as if for the tiniest instant he feared her response to his next question. Turning to look at her, he asked, "__Will you keep it safe?"_

_Elizabeth swallowed back emotion, the finality of the moment striking her and the hope in her husband's eyes impossibly moving. "Yes," she answered. She would look after the Chest, keep his physical heart protected from any harm. But more importantly_…….

_Elizabeth traversed the remaining steps to Will's side, taking hold of the Chest along with him. "Yes," she softly promised. His heart would always remain safely twined with hers. She would wait for him these ten years; she would wait for him forever._

_His eyes traced her face and he pressed his forehead to hers as they both closed their eyes, breathing each other in one last time. Then, mustering all the strength he had, Will gazed at Elizabeth a final time before setting off toward the shore. _

_As he walked away, Elizabeth felt her own heart was being ripped out. She could not say goodbye this way. She needed one last embrace, one final kiss, before she could part from him, one kiss powerful enough to last ten years' time._

_Elizabeth set the Chest back down upon the rock. "Will!" she called yearningly after him, beginning to run down the beach toward his departing figure._

_Turning, he caught her in his arms and they immediately swept into a passionate embrace, all the love, all the longing, spilling out in that one final, desperate kiss._

_Breaking away, Will tenderly gave Elizabeth his promise. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." He _would_ return to her._

_His strength nearly giving out at this last moment, his face fell into sadness as he stepped back from her, her hands falling from his chest. And then he was gone._

****

Elizabeth shuddered softly in Will's embrace, even these many years later the memory was almost too painful to recall.

Will softly kissed her temple, murmuring words of love and comfort into her ear. "We're together now, my love."

She nodded, blinking back a tear. "For all time, never again to be apart."

"Never again," he seconded.

Soothingly rubbing her shoulders, Will looked about and realized that, save the night crew, they were the only two still lingering above deck. Pulling back from their embrace to place his hand at the small of her back, he asked, "Shall we retire for the evening, Mrs. Turner?"

"Yes, I believe we shall."

After stopping off to look in on their peacefully sleeping son, Will and Elizabeth retreated to their cabin, Will lighting the lamps in their room to provide them with light as they gathered their bedclothes.

"You haven't forgotten what I told you about the impending storm?" Will questioned his wife as they prepared for bed. Elizabeth shook her head, indicating she had not. "Tomorrow morning will find it swiftly approaching and by afternoon – or evening, at the very latest – my guess is we'll find ourselves in the midst of a rather nasty squall. I'll be up and about early to help in any way I can. Most likely I'll be gone before you wake."

Seeming to have ignored his statement, Elizabeth smiled sentimentally. "I remember – "

"Still entangled in memories?" Will playfully interjected, stopping to kiss her lips as he passed by to retrieve his sleep trousers.

"Yes," she replied, giving him another short kiss in return before releasing him to find his pants. "I remember the last great storm we knew together at sea."

Will laughed, shooting her a look of mock outrage. "Do you expect that _I_ do not? Surely you don't think me that remiss of a husband," he teased.

"Of course not, darling," she soothed, sneaking up behind him and placing a soft kiss to his bare back.

"I remember every second. It was the most unorthodox wedding the world may ever know," Will said, the pair continuing to change as their minds drifted back to the day……

****

_The driving rain fell in torrents upon them as their cursed enemy engaged them on all sides. _

"_Elizabeth!" Will cried, a touch of desperation in his voice, to the woman who fought beside him._

_Dispatching their latest foe together, Will took hold of Elizabeth's arm, gently calling her name. When she turned to him, her eyes locking with his, he tenderly asked, "Will you marry me?"_

_For a brief moment her face registered shock, but there was little time for a response as another fish person bore down upon them, forcing a joint parry._

"_I don't think now's the best time," Elizabeth answered in astonishment._

_They continued to battle the immortal members of Davy Jones' crew, their swords unable to do any real damage, but it was a matter of self-preservation at this point, leading Will to utter the painful truth that neither one wished to acknowledge. "Now may be the _only_ time."_

_They dispatched several EITC soldiers, hurrying back together in the aftermath, taking advantage of this short spell in between the bouts of hand-to-hand combat._

_Will grasped Elizabeth's arm, pulling her near enough that their warm breaths mingled together. "I love you," he told her. _

_She was left just an instant to savor the moment, her eyes flitting down and back up his face, before they were hauled into the fray once more. Quickly besting their opponents, Will and Elizabeth lunged for each other._

_His gaze intently holding hers, Will declared, "I've made my choice. What's yours?"_

_Without a second thought, her eyes still fixed upon his, Elizabeth shouted, "Barbossa!"_

_Will regarded her in confusion, wondering if she was giving her consent or answering in the negative, until she commanded their captain, "Marry us!"_

_At her words, Will's face lit with delight, ignoring the pirate's insistent reply that he was too busy. His entire being was focused solely on his fiancée until the battle forced them to fight yet again. Nevertheless, parry and riposte, bend and thrust, kill or be killed, were a mere distraction from the primary goal._

"_Barbossa!" Will yelled, demanding the older man's attention. "_Now_!"_

_In the midst of the battle they exchanged heartfelt vows, holding hands, embracing, and fighting as one until at last they shared their first kiss as husband and wife – their first passionate kiss in many months – a kiss they'd had to wait far too long and endure far too much to arrive at. _

_In spite of the inappropriateness of their desperate situation, the kiss engulfed them both, the chaos completely forgotten as everything and everyone around them disappeared and for those long moments they were the only two people in the world. _

****

Will turned to Elizabeth, their eyes aglow with emotion as he bent to kiss her lovingly.

"You were beautiful that day, but perhaps even more so now," he told her.

"Oh yes," she mockingly agreed, sitting down upon their bed and loosening her hair, preparing to comb it. "At this very moment, nearly nine month's heavy with child, I put my younger self to shame."

"You know I'm perfectly serious," Will argued, capturing the brush from her hand and tenderly taking over the task himself, burying his fingers in the softness of her silken locks. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known – in every state and condition."

"Well, I can almost believe more so than on our wedding day," Elizabeth laughed, "drenched as I was. Mmm," she sighed, giving over to his soft ministrations. "You've grown quite skilled at this."

"Thank you," he gallantly replied. Grinning mischievously, he added, "As long as we're basking in a sea of memories tonight, do you recall the first time I brushed your hair in this way?"

Elizabeth thought back, a smiling dancing across her lips as her mind effortlessly evoked a vivid recollection of the night……

****

_Will and Elizabeth had been officially courting for four weeks, during which time she had made it abundantly clear to her father that she would not tolerate the intrusion of chaperones – capping the request with the reminder that he knew very well she would simply escape them anyway. As such, they had spent this lovely Sunday afternoon picnicking in the beachfront park just off the town's main street, where many of the local craftsmen and their families could be found doing the same. However, a sudden rain shower – which quickly turned into an all out tempest – called their day short, requiring them to run to the smithy to take cover._

_Seeing Elizabeth in ahead of him, Will quickly bolted the door against the now driving wind. "Are you all right?" he tenderly questioned._

"_Yes, I think so," she answered, rubbing the drops of rain from her eyes._

_Pausing to look at one another, Elizabeth's elaborate hairdo fallen sodden about her shoulders and Will's dark curls plastered to his head, the two burst into uncontrollable laughter. They might have gone on as such, but Will noticed his beloved shiver as water dripped from her skirts, now made heavy from the violent rain._

"_Let me start a fire," he offered, taking her hand and beginning to lead her away from the forge to the back living area. But, as they moved to take their first steps, they suddenly realized that, with the gloomy skies and closed-up building, they were standing in all but pitch-blackness. "And light a lamp," Will added, letting go of her hand to do just that._

_Walking back to her side, they smiled at one another beneath the flickering glow, electricity flowing between them as they gazed lovestruck at each other in the near darkness._

_Taking her hand again, together they traversed the dimly lit forge to the romantic seclusion of his room. _

_Releasing her, he set the lamp down upon his dresser and hurriedly set about starting a fire, softly remarking as he worked, "I'm not entirely certain your father would approve of this, you being alone here with me." _

_As the rain continued to pound against the roof, Elizabeth astutely replied, "He wouldn't have much of a choice." As if to underscore her point, a loud rumble of thunder sounded overhead. Hearing it, she smiled in playful triumph, adding, "And I'm alone with you quite often, Will."_

"_Yes, but not in my bedchamber, in the dark of night."_

"_It isn't night," she giggled, her dulcet laughter far more jarring to him than the ragging thunder and bright lightening flashing around them._

"_It feels like it."_

_Though she appeared to be ignoring her drenched state, Will could not, his heart paining as he watched Elizabeth begin to shiver in earnest._

"_I'll fetch you a blanket," he said, bending and pulling one from atop his bed. However when he straightened, observing the puddle on the floor her dress had already made in this short time, he amended, "On second thought, I don't think it will be of much help." _

_Regarding her intensely, Will knew what _ought_ to be done but debated with himself if it could be, ultimately deciding that it was the only way. "Here, turn around," he instructed._

_She obeyed without question and his fingers skimmed down her back, beginning to undo the ties of her dress. _

"_Father wouldn't approve of _this_," she softly teased, hoping to fluster his chivalrous side and gain the advantage in a playful enticement._

_But Will understood her motive and would not take the bait; further flirtation at this point would only prove to be dangerous. Instead, he wordlessly pulled her dress down to her waist, pressing a kiss to her now bare shoulder. "I'll find you something dry to put on," he whispered, moving about the room to find the proper garments._

"_And what of you?" Elizabeth asked, stepping out of her many sopping skirts. "You need to do the same."_

_Will turned to find her in only her wet, clinging – though, thankfully, not transparent – shift. "I'm fine," he answered, handing her the clothing and trying his hardest to avert his eyes from her appealing figure. "I'm just concerned for you," he managed, settling his gaze on the floor._

_Elizabeth caught the double meaning in his words and, touching his shoulder to gain his attention, answered in earnest, "You needn't be."_

_There was no suitable reply that would not lead to decidedly unsuitable behavior, and so he simply said, "I'll give you some privacy."_

_Will began to leave the room but Elizabeth grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "You must change, too," she insisted._

_Relenting, he crossed his bedroom to collect some fresh clothing for himself, retreating to the safety of the smithy to change separately – trying desperately to keep his mind from wandering to his love slowly disrobing in the next room. _

_After a spell, he knocked upon the door and, receiving her permission, entered to find her sitting upon his bed drying her loose hair by the fire, using her fingers to pull ineffectually at the tangles. _

_Smiling at the lovely picture she made – there in his room, in his bed, in his life – Will retrieved a wooden brush from his dresser drawer. "May I?"_

_When she nodded, he came to sit beside her, scooting slightly behind her as he began to gently brush her hair out, running the fingers of his free hand along the damp strands he had just combed. Gradually the brush was forgotten entirely, falling to the mattress unheeded as his hands freely stroked her hair then moved to caress down her neck, slipping beneath the lapel of her shirt to follow her collarbone. _

_Sighing, Elizabeth turned, their eyes locking for an instant before their lips met. The fiery kiss soon engulfed them and she was entirely in his arms, his hands moving down to stroke her waist as he kissed her fervently. _

****

Setting her brush down upon the night table, Will confessed, "_Ohhh_, that night I wanted you so. I often thought if you only how much it would frighten you away…..Of course that was before we were married," he teased.

"_Will!_" Elizabeth censured, feigning great offense. "Are you saying I'm too brazen?"

"No, love," he laughed. "I adore that about you. I wouldn't have it any other way. I am a _very_ lucky man," he naughtily added. "The afternoon following our wedding….." He paused, his eyes darkening at the memory. "Had I not already been immortal I think I may have died from such pleasures."

"It's a wonder I withstood them myself," she saucily agreed.

"During our courtship, I knew you expressed – "

"Eagerness to be your wife in _all_ ways?" Elizabeth supplied.

"Yes, but after all that had happened that day I thought the mood, your passionate zeal, might be dampened – but, to my great delight, was I ever wrong," he announced. "I remember exactly how you looked lying naked upon the sand, and near the rocks, and in the water…….."

****

_They had spent the day exploring one another's bodies, enacting long harbored fantasies, making love again and again beneath the canopy of a crystal blue sky. _

_At Will's suggestion, they frolicked in the salty waters in the midafternoon sunlight, laughing and splashing one another until the heat between them reignited and their bodies found their way together in the warm waters. _

_They had been kissing madly in the sea for neither one knew how long when, just as Will was prepared to drift back to shore and have his way with Elizabeth in the pounding surf, she pulled back away from him, an impish look in her eyes. _

_He was so swept away by raging desires, the telling gleam that normally would have alerted him to her impending mischief escaped Will's notice. He bent to reclaim her lips, but Elizabeth darted away from his kiss, abruptly swimming to shore. Dazed, it took Will a moment to realize what had happened but, grinning, he was soon in hot pursuit._

_They raced up the beach, the currents carrying them to shore at points slightly askew, and stopped on either side of their crossed swords. Their gazes intertwined, focusing intently in a visual standoff, each attempting to discern the other's next move. Losing – or perhaps winning – Will was the first to look away, his eyes leaving hers to flit down and back up her naked body. _

_Meeting her eyes again, his own were darkened with lust, adding a new heat to their playfulness, as Elizabeth's breath began to quicken, already aware of what was to come. Will suddenly lunged for her, sweeping her up into his arms and kissing her wildly as he stumbled up the beach to lay her softly upon the sand, their kiss never breaking as he swiftly covered her body with his._

_Will's lips found their way down her neck and chest in a nibbling descent that left Elizabeth gasping as she arched into his body. Placing one last kiss between her breasts, he brought his mouth back to hers, stopping with his lips a mere hairbreadth from hers as he whispered, "All I want to touch, taste, and breathe is you, until it's time for me to go."_

_They hungrily devoured one another's lips as if they were starving – for they very soon would be – each savoring the taste, for the next was many years away. _

_Taking control, Elizabeth rolled Will over, slinking atop him and brushing her mouth across his before kissing her way down his angry scar. After laving the entire wound with her lips, she pushed herself up, straddling him. Running her hands across his chest, her eyes full of seduction, she purred, "You didn't mention feel."_

_Will smiled lustfully, catching her off guard as he quickly sat up, enveloping her in his arms. His hands sliding to her bottom, pulling her more fully against him, he roguishly replied, "That goes without saying, my love."_

****

"Yes," Elizabeth sighed, gazing back to where her husband still sat behind her, now no longer brushing her hair but burying his face in it instead. "It was _fantastic_ that time."

"And many others since. We've made it a point of trying to best ourselves, haven't we?" Will waywardly said.

"But I was more spry than – and not carrying an extra passenger," she retorted, flexing her back delicately to relieve the strained muscles.

"I'm sorry. Let me give you a massage," he replied, his hands working over her back in heavenly patterns atop the thin nightdress. When he had thoroughly kneaded the muscles of her upper and mid-back, feeling her relax beneath his skilled fingers, he instructed, "Here, stand up a moment and I'll finish your lower back."

Standing behind her, Will gently pressed and rubbed his hands across her lower back, then back up along her shoulders, pulling her closer against him as he worked until little by little there was no space left between them at all.

Other than her enlarged breast, Elizabeth seemed to be carrying the entirety of the baby weight in her belly, which stuck out so far as to make such closeness in frontward embraces all but impossible. However, this way Will could press her entirely to him – and he rather enjoyed the feeling.

"This seems familiar," Elizabeth breathed, as his massaging hands made their way up her neck. "As I recall, during our courtship, it was a favorite hold of yours when we fenced – I suspect for obvious reasons."

"I don't know what you mean," Will innocently protested, gathering her hair across one shoulder to gain access to her neck.

"Then allow me to give you an example…."

****

_Will's sword was pressed carefully to Elizabeth's throat, his other arm slung low across her hips, holding her imprisoned to him as they both breathed heavily – much more from their close proximity than the effort of the match._

"_And what prize shall I take from you, I wonder?" he breathed against her neck._

"_I haven't yet surrendered," she pointed out._

_In response, his hand slid down from her hip to her upper thigh. "You will," he whispered, his voice heavy with promise._

_Dazzled, Elizabeth's breath caught and for a moment she forgot the game entirely before snapping back to it. "Fine then," she said softly, feigning defeat._

_She attempted to turn in his arms but he sensed what she was about, holding her more closely against him. Thwarted, she turned her neck to face him instead, alluringly questioning, "What do you desire from me?"_

"_What indeed," he sighed._

_Quicker than she knew what was happening, Will dropped his sword and spun her about, kissing her hard. Powerless to resist the conflagration ignited every time they touched, in seconds she melted in his arms, making a soft murmuring sound as her own sword fell to the ground. _

_Will deepened the hungry kiss as her hands wove about his neck. His tongue teasing hers and his hands tracing her sides made her oblivious to the fact that he was backing her up against a support beam. _

_When her back hit the wood, Will broke the kiss. "There'll be no escape," he said, trapping her snugly against the beam._

"_I wasn't trying to," she seductively retorted, claiming his lips again._

_When Elizabeth's one hand tangled in his hair, the other trailing down his chest, Will made a soft rumble in his throat, grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her body from the post and into his_……._providing her the leverage she needed to slide from his arms and wiggle down the pillar. _

_Though caught off guard, Will quickly recovered, dropping to his knees and catching hold of her ankle as she attempted to slither away. She gasped as he unexpectedly pulled her back, rolling her beneath him and ensnaring her wrists up above their heads._

"_I thought you weren't trying to escape," he huskily accused as she lie pinned beneath him._

"_I wasn't _before....._but you were playing unfairly."_

"_Was I?" he softly questioned, his eyes drifting to her lips and hers quickly doing the same with his._

_Will released Elizabeth's wrists to skim the back of his hand across her cheek, the other settling at her waist._

"_What say you to surrendering together?" he asked, the last words whispered against her lips._

_Elizabeth's arms, now free, pulled him nearer, wrapping about his back as the fingers of one hand clutched at the curls at the nape of his neck and the others played tauntingly with the waistband of his pants. "Aren't we already?" _

_Will shook his head in the negative, his lips rubbing against hers. "We've only just begun," he answered, his voice low and intoxicating, as he reignited their kiss. _

****

Elizabeth turned suddenly, interrupting her husband, whose lips were setting out on a course toward the sensitive spot beneath her ear. "You _were_ playing unfairly, you know."

"Well you taught me that."

"No," she insisted. "You taught me everything about love."

"Elizabeth," Will earnestly replied, "you _are_ all I know of love, from the day we first met to this moment now."

"The same is true of you for me," she conveyed. "From the very start, you know I adored you. Through the years, regardless of whatever else had changed, you were all that mattered to me. You are my one constant."

"And you have always been my everything, Elizabeth," he imparted, outstretching her arm and running his hand down and back up it, pausing to place a kiss to the inside of her elbow.

She smiled, reaching up behind her and twisting her fingers into his hair, bringing his mouth down to her neck. Bending, he obeyed, pressing his lips to her and nipping her skin as his tongue tasted her.

"Will," she murmured as he kissed her. "I wish…."

"What do you wish?" he asked, suckling her skin.

"I wish….it might be awkward but….I wish to make love," Elizabeth requested, gasping as his teeth teased her flesh.

"Are you certain?" Will inquired, his hands cupping her full belly from behind. "I mean, are you certain we still can this late in the pregnancy? Will it be all right?"

Increasingly losing herself in him, she answered a short breathless, "Yes."

"And you won't be too uncomfortable?" he asked between kisses.

"I want you," was her simple, yearning reply.

"Then you'll have me," Will seductively promised, claiming her lips. Moving from her mouth, he whispered into her ear, "My everything."

Elizabeth softly moaned as he touched her, pressing herself closer to him. Seeing her respond so favorably to his attentions, Will slipped into Italian, further inciting his wife's passions. "Il mio adorato……Amore mio….La mia anima," he breathed, his lips trailing a path along her collarbone and down her throat as she rested her head back upon his shoulder. "Mio solo il cuore………My burning desire," he sighed, his hands gliding to her hips, pulling her back against him.

* * *

"How could I ever ask for more than this?" Will murmured into Elizabeth's hair as he lovingly stroked the bump that was their unborn child, toying for a moment with her now protruding belly button. "I meant what I said, Elizabeth, truly. Other than the brief memories of my mother, you are everything I have ever known of love. I told you those many ears ago that it's always belonged to you – and it has – but more than just owning it you have always _been_ my heart."

"And you have always been my only love," Elizabeth smiled tenderly in return. "It will forever be you and I, no matter what. Nothing will ever change that, nothing could."

Will drew her nearer, pressing a kiss to the curve of her neck and shoulder. "Years and years from now, it will still be the same……Elizabeth?" he suddenly asked, feeling her belly grow hard and her back tense. "What is – "

"It's only more false labor," she softly reassured. "You see," she continued, moving his hand across her abdomen, "it is gone already."

And she was right. Her Braxton Hicks contraction had subsided, the tightness in her abdomen abating along with it.

"You continue to amaze me," Will told his wife, marveling at the miracle of life transpiring within her.

Elizabeth laughed. "Thank you, my darling, but I really haven't done a thing. It isn't me at all; it's our baby – wanting to get out."

"You amaze me. Our baby amazes me. My whole life amazes me," he whispered as she nestled back into his chest. "…….Just don't let it out too soon," he playfully requested.

* * *

AN#2: The pre-CotBP flashback and the AWE "One Day" flashback were modified versions of parts of my other Willabeth fanfics "Longing" and "Courtship". As some of you may know, I like to connect everything together in my stories, each one acknowledging the other. So I thought it was appropriate to include these in the flashbacks, along with scenes from the actual films, and a few new remembrances.

Also, if you are interested, the translation of the words Will spoke in Italian is, "My adored one…..My love. My soul. My only heart."

Two more chapters to go.

**Up Next**:

Elizabeth gives birth to their second child.


	33. A New Little Turner

* * *

"Still here we lie, tender and trusting and true

With everything that we've been through."

– A. Roman

* * *

Will was just knotting his bandana, an essential accessory for the day if the weather matched last night's expectations, when he looked down and discovered his wife's eyes were open, watching him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," he said softly.

"Is the storm approaching?" Elizabeth sleepily inquired.

"I don't know. I haven't been above, but I've heard some activity about," he answered her.

Elizabeth sat up, flinging back the covers and preparing to quit the bed, but Will stopped her.

"And where is it you're going?" he gently asked, replacing the coverlet across her bare legs.

"I should get up too," she explained, though her voice was still thick with drowsiness.

Will sat down upon the edge of the bed, smiling as he smoothed back her hair left untidy from sleep. "No, there's no need. It's yet early and…….I know you are our Pirate King," he said playfully, his light manner softening the coming declaration she was certain not to appreciate – though he'd been asked by their captain to give it all the same, "but I'm afraid, with this one here," he dotted, affectionately patting her full belly, "you'll be of very little use to us above. You must admit, your center of balance has shifted and….and I would be worried about you the entire time. It would be distracting for us all – only because I love you so."

A little laugh emanated from her throat in response. Whether in a disagreement or in this, a nervous explanation, he always issued the words 'I love you' with such tenderness and feeling it was impossible to be cross or upset with him. He was utterly adorable in this awkward announcement Jack had obviously asked him to impart – though she knew, on this matter at least, the two men were in agreement.

"You needn't be so anxious," she smiled, reaching out and tracing her thumb down his chin along the path of his facial hair. "I've no intentions of going above once the storm hits, but I do need to clean this cabin and make things ready for the baby. It will be here before you know it, and I want everything to be nice and tidy for it."

Will chuckled, drawing her into an embrace. She reminded him of the little birds that would build their nests along the protected edge of the smithy's roof, every year without fail tirelessly bustling about to gather proper homes for their offspring. "That's sweet, darling, but on a day like today you won't be able to do much but ride out the storm. And so you might as well take advantage of the relative calm now to slumber."

"I suppose you're right," Elizabeth relented, settling back down into the bed. Mischievously, she added, "After all, you did keep me up well into the night."

"_I_?" Will drolly protested in pretended offense. "I distinctly recall lovemaking last night was your idea."

"No," she shook her head. "It is still your fault. I wouldn't get such ideas if you weren't so good at it."

Will grinned, making his way out their door as a yawning Elizabeth rolled over onto her side.

Once above, the sea appeared peaceful enough and an untrained sailor may have dismissed fears of an incoming storm as mere superstition, but Will's expert eye saw merit in their previous reservations. The seas may look harmless now, but the swirling clouds gathering on the horizon told another story entirely.

* * *

Elizabeth had managed to get an hour or two of sleep after Will left, but was awoken by a dull pain in her lower back. Stretching, she hoped to alleviate the throbbing, a remedy that had worked in the past weeks but this time was to no avail. Finally, she decided to simply get up and dress; she was hungry anyway.

While eating in the galley, Carmen wandered in, telling her about the apparent severity of the gathering storm. The situation appeared serious enough that even William had been called into action, along with Pintel and Ragetti, to ensure that everything was properly tied down and secured below. The last thing they needed to worry about was jostling cargo.

Elizabeth stayed, picking at her food a while longer, but the persistent ache in her back ultimately made her lose interest in the meal so she went above to observe for herself and perhaps get some insight from Will. Doing so, she immediately knew her husband had been right. Much as he had predicted the night before, it was now midmorning and the storm would be quickly upon them. The sky was a strange sort of grayish white, with traces of pink and yellow along the horizon, giving it an absolutely foreboding appearance. All in all, there was an eeriness in the atmosphere that made the delicate blonde hairs upon her arm stand on edge.

"Elizabeth," Will called, approaching her. "It doesn't look good. It seems we'll have to sail through the heart of the storm. It's likely to get rough….._very_ rough."

Elizabeth eyed her husband carefully. "You're not saying you think we're in any danger?"

After a pause, he answered truthfully, "No. The_ Pearl_ is a hearty ship – as she's proven in the past – and, as you well know, not quite ordinary. No, she won't go down, but I can't say what damage she'll sustain."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond but faltered as her hair blew into face. The winds were unquestionably picking up now and the sea itself was beginning to quicken and churn beneath them.

"Come," Will instructed, taking her arm and helping her below. "This may be the last you'll see of me all day," he told her as they stood talking at the bottom of the stairs. "All hands are needed on deck and, though he's loathe to admit it, Jack wants me above."

"It's understandable. Who knows the seas as you do?" Elizabeth solemnly posed. "But…….you _will_ be careful?" The storm had her on edge and matters were not helped at all by the annoying pain pinching her lower back.

Will smiled, placing his hand upon her arm. "I'll be fine," he promised, softly kissing her. "And you be safe as well. Stay clear of anything that might break loose."

"I will," she pledged, but her vow came off as less than reassuring when her brow furrowed and her hand went to her lower back, rubbing at the source of the pain.

"What's the matter?" Will asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing. My back is simply hurting today. I must have slept strangely last night," she explained.

"Perhaps you should go lie down," Will suggested. "It might be safest in our cabin anyhow," he offered as an enticement.

"Perhaps I will. I'm not feeling quite up to…..all this," Elizabeth admitted, kneading her back more profusely. "I think it would feel nice to get off my feet."

"See there," he said, dropping a kiss to her temple.

"I'll give William instructions and hopefully he'll simply stay with Carmen but, _please_, do not allow him above," she told her husband. "If you see him sneak up, send him back below immediately."

"Don't worry. I'll see to it. I don't want him anywhere near this."

* * *

Morning had turned into late afternoon and the skies no longer appeared ominous but downright angry, now a deep sinister blue with swirling black clouds at the edges which were quickly engulfing the entire sky…….And then the rain began, the sky opening up in violent streams of driving water falling with such brutal intensity that it was painful to be beneath them.

In his time as Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ Will had not known any storms, since in the Land of the Dead the seas were always calm with but a small shower here and there to mimic the weather patterns of the living world – and even then, oddly enough, the rain seemed fitted to his moods and sorrows such was his connection to the sea. Consequently, the only true squalls he had known were those he had encountered whilst sailing in the times since he had meet one Captain Jack Sparrow. And this one, without question, was the fiercest Will had experienced since the day he wed Elizabeth. While this was indeed no maelstrom and could not be compared to the viciousness enacted that day by the pain and anger of a supernatural entity, it was a brutal tempest all the same.

The atmosphere's disturbance had by now penetrated to the ocean itself. The seas were in a state of seething perturbation, the agitated waters churning and frothing, beating against the sides of the _Pearl _as if in an attempt to overtake her and drive her back to the depths. The heavy, unrelenting winds aided in the effort, causing an upheaval of water that sent powerful surging waves crashing down upon the deck in a forceful tide of foamy white that all but flooded the scuppers as the crew scurried about tying off sails, securing tackle, and generally striving to keep the ship afloat.

While the tumult continued around him, Will's mind was occupied with his family beneath. Elizabeth had been worried for William's safety – and for good reason. Their precocious, adventure-loving son would have normally wanted nothing more than to be involved in the excitement, but this storm was a monster and even he could perceive the seriousness of the situation and knew better than to sneak above where he would only be underfoot – or worse yet endanger himself, creating a need for the men to rescue him in addition to their other concerns.

Yet, although he knew his family was safe, Will was keenly aware of how it must be paining Elizabeth to stay put beneath and not lend a hand, all the while having no idea of what they were facing, how they were making out, and if all would be well. He glanced over to Jack, but the captain was too busy to pay him any mind. Instead he shot a look to Gibbs, who nodded his understanding.

Just as Will reached the steps leading below a heavy gust blasted him from behind, requiring all his strength to remain standing and nearly blowing the hatch off its hinges. Quickly recovering, he hastened down the stairs, with some effort securing the hatch back in place against the driving waters and extreme gale blustering above.

Will's clothing was absolutely soaked through from the freezing combination of rain and sea water. He shook the access water from his person as best he could, giving silent thanks for the bandana that held his unruly curls back away from his face. Looking up, Carmen and William were the first people he encountered.

"Fa – Papa!" William shouted, quickly giving up the pretext of maturity as he ran to him. "Is it very bad?"

Will reached out to him and patted his son carefully, not wishing to drown the boy as water continued to profusely drip from him. "I won't lie to you; it's a rough storm, but we're making it through all right." He turned his attention to Carmen, who regarded him with a keen awareness, watching for any sign that there was more danger to their situation than he wished to let on to the young boy. She found her answer within his eyes, which revealed the gravity of their circumstances. "Where is Elizabeth?" he asked.

"In your cabin, resting," Carmen answered. "William wished to go to her, but I thought it best not to disturb her."

Will's eyes shrouded with confusion. "Still resting after all this time?" She had gone to lie down – already something quite unlike her – hours ago and he could not picture a scenario where his Elizabeth would willingly remain napping while this commotion reined around them, the very sea itself hurling down against the _Black Pearl_. "I'll look in on her. Stay with William."

Carmen nodded solemnly, seeing the import of his command and wondering now that she had not herself considered that something could be wrong with her dear friend.

After a brief knock, which went unanswered, Will appeared in their cabin to check on Elizabeth. He found her slowly rising from the chair she had been occupying, a sheen of sweat covering her brow and an agonized expression on her face.

"It began an hour ago," she managed, through labored breaths. "I didn't want to alarm you until I was absolutely certain."

"Elizabeth?" he asked, dread and fear tingeing his voice, already knowing the answer to the question he dare not speak.

"It can not be prevented. It's time…..The baby is coming."

Will's expression changed from wide-eyed concern to horror. "No. It _can't_ be. We are in the midst of a raging storm. This is no time to – "

"Will," Elizabeth wryly interrupted, "the child hardly took the trouble of consulting the wee-ah-ther," she continued through a contraction.

She gasped when, as if to underscore her point, a puddle of liquid dribbled down her legs, pooling on the floor beneath her nightdress. Will looked from the floor to her bulging midsection to her pained eyes. His own filled with anguish for what she was already enduring.

"I'll go get Carmen."

As Will literally tore out of the room and down the narrow hallway in an effort to find their newly appointed midwife, Elizabeth set her sights on their bed, sidestepping the puddle her broken water had created, grateful that she had at least been standing, minimizing the mess to herself and negating the need to change into another nightdress. Clean clothing and bed sheets were a luxury aboard any seafaring vessel and they would no doubt use all that were available by the time the child was born.

Carmen rushed into the room followed by a frazzled Will, who immediately hastened to his wife's side. As mild mannered as Carmen was in comparison to the spunky Elizabeth, she took charge of the situation, divesting the bed of its coverlet and blankets just as Will was helping Elizabeth over to lie down upon it.

"When did this begin?" Carmen asked Elizabeth.

"The worst of the pain started around an hour ago," Elizabeth informed her, grimacing as another contraction set in. "But – but now I suspect the backache I had since waking this morning was actually the beginnings of labor."

"And your waters have broken, I see."

"Yes," she answered, glancing up to Will who stood beside the bed, comfortingly stroking her arm, looking anxious and a tad lost. He always strove to protect Elizabeth from danger and difficulty, but this was one pain he could not do away with using the sword which faithfully rested as his side.

As a sudden realization dawned on him, Will turned to Elizabeth, this time in a true panic.

"This is early. The baby's not meant to come for another fortnight at the earliest," he said in alarm. "Is this because I……" He paused, giving her a meaningful glace. "……Because we…..last night, because we……" Finally, he trailed off, his eyes darting embarrassedly over to Carmen before returning to his laboring wife.

"No, no," Elizabeth assured him. "It isn't because of that. William was born slightly early as well to no ill effect." She gazed warmly up at him, the pains abating enough to offer him a small smile. "Something about little Turner babies. They are all especially eager to get out into the world."

"It must be a bit of their mother in them," Will gently teased.

Just then the _Pearl _jolted sideways, knocking Carmen against the wall and requiring Will to hold on to Elizabeth to keep her from sliding from the bed. The jolt was followed immediately by a loud crash above them, concerning all three, as Carmen dusted herself off and hurried back to her feet.

Conflicted, Will looked down at Elizabeth, clearly torn between staying with her and going back up on deck to help keep them afloat.

"Go," she told him. "Go above."

"But….but I – I shouldn't; I can't," he said, lingering at his wife's side.

"It will be fine, Will," Carmen offered, a bit surprised at his apparent intention to stay during the laboring process. "I will take care of her. I'll take care of them both."

Will seemed to hear her, but his attention never left Elizabeth. "I don't want to abandon you," he softly imparted. "…..Not again."

"It's all right," Elizabeth promised. "You weren't abandoning me then and you're not now. I know you're nearby, and right now you're needed above."

"But – "

The ship again rocked mightily as a pounding wave crashed down upon her decks.

Still Will hesitated, holding Elizabeth's gaze, his eyes telling her, despite the danger of the situation, how difficult it was for him to walk away. "It's all right. _Go,_" she urgently commanded as another spasm gripped her womb.

With one last look at his beloved, struggling with Carmen's help to breathe through her pain, Will closed the door and, with hurried instructions to William, headed back up into the frenzy of the tempest.

* * *

As day gave way to night, the storm raged on around them, refusing to abate in its ferocious might. While the men struggled to ride out the tropical storm, some in humble seriousness and others in animated delight, Will was greatly troubled and went about the motions mechanically, his heart and mind entirely occupied with his wife's condition below.

William, too, was forced to fend for himself. Any child other than him may have been frightened by his circumstances, left virtually alone in the darkened hull of the _Black Pearl _in the midst of a monstrous storm, but he had his parents' courage and strength. He had longed for adventure and here it was. The few times a crew member scurried past him he could tell from their demeanor that this was no ordinary storm. Yet he knew better than to try to experience it fuller or to seek comfort from the adults above. He also understood the importance of not further burdening his mother. His father had quickly informed him that she was having the baby, a prospect that both excited and frightened him – if just a little – for even a young child understood that these were not ideal circumstances for a birth. Once or twice Carmen had emerged from his parents' cabin to retrieve 'supplies' and she'd told him that 'bringing a child into the world takes many hours' and that he should 'try to get some sleep now while they were yet waiting'. As impossible as her suggestion seemed, he had little else to do so he retreated to his cabin, ultimately deciding to lie down and listen to the storm, gauging from the noise of its fury whether it continued to blow at full force. But the lateness of the hour eventually overtook him and he fell asleep in spite of himself.

Finally, in the early morning hours, the storm began to slowly subside and the crew was able to open up the hatches and begin to access the damage. However the settling of the atmosphere did nothing to settle Will's nerves. Through the now rainless gusts that continued to blow, he could hear the cries of his wife below deck, causing his heart to wrench in anguish. He silently thanked God that William was a child with the sea in his veins and was peacefully sleeping through the ordeal, despite the turbulent weather. When another of Elizabeth's cries pierced the air, it proved to be too much for Will.

"Something is wrong," he said, his voice filled with panic. "I mustgo to her."

Gibbs placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "It simply isn't done, lad," he said. "It's best to leave these matters to the women."

"William, there are things going on down there of which you do not wish to carry the memory," Jack offered. "Not if you ever plan on touching her again," he added with a smile, amused with himself, even if no one else was.

"I _am_ going to her," Will repeated, his voice steely with determination.

He hurried below deck and burst into their cabin, now a crude birthing chamber. Rushing to kneel at Elizabeth's bedside, he left a trail of rain and seawater in his wake.

"Elizabeth," Will said, his eyes and tone awash with tender concern. "Love, is it very bad?"

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, breathing through another contraction. As it passed, she smiled weakly up at her husband, wishing to reassure him. "I'm all right, Will."

"But the pain……." He trailed off, still unable to fully believe she was well.

"Is perfectly normal," she replied, finishing his statement. "It was much the same with William."

Will's eyes clouded over with devastated realization. "And you endured this alone," he sadly stated, his voice filled with guilt that he did not deserve to bear.

"I did so gladly, for my reward was well worth the pain."

Will understood that she was speaking of more that just the birth of their first child, but truly their entire marriage; she had endured much pain and heartache alone to reap the reward of their current happiness. He opened his mouth to reply, but Elizabeth let out a pained cry as her lower half filled with pressure and any further conversation became impossible.

"The child appears ready," Carmen stated.

Will looked to Elizabeth, unsure of what to do next.

"Don't leave," she begged faintly, worn out from the twelve hours of labor she had already suffered.

He squeezed her hand, tenderly. "Nothing could tear me away."

Carmen briefly excused herself, going to retrieve some fresh linens and the warm water she had earlier set to heating in preparation for this moment but, before she went, she admonished with a sternness they had never before witnessed in her, "Do_ not_ push until I return."

Left alone with her husband, Elizabeth tiredly admitted, "It hurts so much, Will."

"I know it does, my love. I know," he whispered, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it worshipfully. "Just try to bear it a little while longer. You are so brave, much stronger than I could ever be."

She looked up at him skeptically. "You, the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, the most esteemed ship in this world or the next?"

"Yes, but you are bringing our children into the world, a far more difficult task," he answered earnestly.

Elizabeth returned his smile, placing her free hand upon his cheek, but she suddenly gasped, her eyes widening. "Ooohhh, _Will_. It's coming. The baby's coming. Get Carmen. Get Carmen _now!_"

"CARMEN!"

Carmen came running back into the room, a bit of the contents of the bowl she carried sloshing over the edge and onto the floor. She quickly placed the water, cloth, and twine down onto the night table, depositing the linens across the empty chair as she hastened to the bed to examine Elizabeth.

As Carmen began to lift Elizabeth's nightdress to her waist, she paused, awkwardly asking, "Do you….do you intend to sta – "

But she swallowed her words when she glanced up at her friend's face. Elizabeth had already propped herself up slightly against the pillows, her legs bent at the knees as she prepared for the delivery, and Will had followed suit, sitting at the head of the bed alongside her, one arm around her shoulders and the other hand resting encouragingly on her now bare knee. She hadn't the heart to break up such a tender moment and she'd secretly always thought the notion a bit absurd that a man could live with and know a woman in every way but yet be banned from the birthing chamber for reasons of impropriety.

The couple had seemed not to hear her anyway, so she simply continued, "I'll need you to push now, strong and hard."

"You can do this, Elizabeth," Will softly supported.

No one could ever excuse Elizabeth Swann Turner of being a weak woman and, with her husband by her side, she set out in giving birth to their second child. As she had informed Will, the baby was indeed ready to come – already crowning by the time Carmen reentered the cabin – and after only three steady pushes their child was born into the world, its hearty cries filling the room as Carmen cleared its airways, severing and tying off the umbilical cord.

Carmen quickly cleansed and swaddled the baby, softly depositing it into its father's arms. "Congratulations, Captain Turner. You have a fine and healthy daughter," she told him.

Will gazed adoringly down at his little girl, moving his hand up to push away the blanket for a closer look and grinning like a fool, nearly beside himself, when her wee little fist gripped onto his forefinger.

With the baby taken care of, Carmen proceeded in the delivery of the afterbirth, then tending to her patient's immediate needs, briefly tidying her and helping her change into a fresh nightdress. Fatigue, relief, and joy all combined within Elizabeth and as she watched Will holding their daughter – such a simple act he had been denied before – a cascade of silent tears began to fall down her cheeks.

When Will was finally able to tear his attention away from his daughter to regard his wife, he saw her tears but did not need to ask the reason why; he knew it quite well.

"I used to dream of holding our newborn child," he whispered.

"How long we waited, what we endured, to get to this moment," Elizabeth emotionally observed.

"But we're here now, and it was well worth it," Will conveyed tenderly as he transferred their baby over to her.

Elizabeth smiled exhaustedly up at him, kissing their daughter's tiny brow.

Sensing her presence was no longer needed or desired, Carmen quietly quite the room, leaving husband, wife, and newborn daughter alone.

Will sat back down upon the edge of the bed, gently stroking his daughter's cheek. "What shall we call her then?" he softly asked. "A family name as we supposed?"

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed, cuddling her little girl closer.

"As I recall, we decided on Margaret for a second given name," Will remembered, "but we agreed to wait and see what Christian name would fit her best."

Elizabeth nodded and the two studiously regarded their daughter. She had her mother's nose and pouted lips with already expressive eyes that promised to grow dark like both her parents'. She appeared to favor her mother in all ways excepting one: the crop of dark chocolate curls adorning her head.

Will smiled lovingly over at his wife. "There is only one name that will suit her. I know you professed not to feel the yearning yourself, but there needs to be more than one Elizabeth Turner in this world."

Elizabeth looked warmly up at Will. Nothing in the world could have stopped her from naming their son after his father, so how could she deny him _his_ wish to name their firstborn daughter after her mother? She smiled, nodding almost imperceptibly, but Will could always distinguish her every desire and had already observed within her eyes the very moment she had agreed.

"Elizabeth Margaret Turner," Will christened their daughter aloud.

"Lizzie," Elizabeth added, establishing the nickname by which the child would be known, setting apart mother and daughter in much the same way they had father and son. "You know," she laughed, "we must alter these names with future children or else people will think we're not at all creative."

"Nonsense," he teased. "It is accepted custom. We would be thought strange if we _didn't_ name our firstborn children in such a fashion."

"Aren't we already, for who is as unique a family as we are?" she playfully questioned.

When the baby began to fuss, Elizabeth unfastened the ties of her nightdress, gently leading the babe to her breast. Will watched in tender amazement as his wife feed their daughter, never having been party to such a sight the first time around.

"It's yet early in the morning – or perhaps late in the night," Elizabeth yawned, "depending on one's philosophy. Either way, William will want to see his sister."

"Aye, I'll go fetch him," Will agreed but was as yet unable to tear his eyes from the lovely scene of mother and baby bonding. At length, he voiced, "It is so beautiful…..You both are…_beautiful_."

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "Go get our son. We'll be finished by then; she won't drink much this first time."

Will nodded, hurrying through the corridor to get his son, but pausing to giddily shout up the open hatch, "I have a daughter, men!"

By the time Will and young William returned to the cabin, as Elizabeth had predicted, the baby had finished nursing and rested contently nestled against her mother's breast, comforted by the familiar heartbeat.

"The baby's here?" William asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "What is it?"

"A little girl," his mother answered, shifting in such a way as to give him a better look at the child. "You have a sister," she added as he drew near, examining the babe.

"A sister," he repeated in awe and reached out to tentatively touch her little head.

"Yes, a little sister, Lizzie," Elizabeth informed him.

"Do you approve of her?" Will asked his son.

"I do," William yawned. "But can I…..can I see her in the morning?"

"Yes, you may," Will laughed. "Go on back to bed," he affectionately instructed, and without a further word the boy sleepily stumbled out of the room. "Perhaps I better help you," Will said, hurrying after his apparently still half-asleep son.

He returned to their cabin but a few short minutes later to find both his wife and daughter fast asleep. Smiling, his heart in his throat at the lovely picture they made, Will bent to take the baby from her arms and allow Elizabeth a more restful sleep, brushing a kiss across her forehead as he did so.

With his daughter sleeping soundly against his chest, Will settled down into the wooden rocking chair in the corner of the room. Eventually he would lay the babe down to sleep within her cradle but, for now, he wanted to hold her safely in his loving arms. He gently shifted the baby so her body rested atop his arms and her head within his hands, allowing him to gaze upon her more fully.

"Hello, little one," he whispered. "I'm your Papa. Do you remember me?"

The little girl appeared to stir slightly, but remained in undisturbed slumber. Nevertheless, Will took it as a sign.

"You do know my voice, don't you, angel?" he said lovingly, taking in the astonishingly exquisite sight of her tiny fingers and toes and pink little face. "I love you, Lizzie," he softly imparted, cuddling her back against his chest and holding her well into the morning, silently marveling at her perfection.

* * *

AN: Doing a birth scene was a bit challenging since at that time it was unheard of for the husband/father to be present at births, but I wanted Will to be there when the child was born. On the other hand, I also wanted it to be genuine and, realistically speaking, for all the characters present it would have been expected for the women to do the birthing and the men to wait separately, so I tried to work around that. I also hope you approve of the description of the actual birthing process. I wanted there to be an element of realism, but yet I didn't feel the need to be too graphic. We all know how babies are born – and if you don't you're too young to be reading this story! ; )

There is one final official chapter to go and then three _short _epilogues that will jump forward in time. I'll probably release those all at once, or in a very close succession.

**Up Next**:

Baby Lizzie is introduced to the world, and the Turner family finally returns home.


	34. Home Again

* * *

"We're a miracle, meant to be and nothing can change it.

Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way."

– B. Walsh

* * *

One week after the night of the storm, Lizzie Turner made her official debut above deck in the arms of her doting father.

Mother and father had both decided this would simply have to be a suitable time period to introduce her to the outside world as the poor darling deserved some fresh air – and so did her parents. Will had tiptoed over to the cradle that morning and picked up the baby, in his softest voice whispering, "Good morning, angel." However his plans to allow Elizabeth to sleep had come to naught as but a few moments later he felt his wife wrap her arms about him and rest her chin upon his shoulder, regarding their daughter from behind. After dressing, they finally were both able to go above together instead of the traded shifts below to look after the baby.

William ran over to his parents and fussed over his little sister for a minute or two before bounding away to find more interesting sport; a baby this small was too little to do much of anything but eat, sleep, and cry, and so he had quickly learned the truth of his parents' warning that Lizzie would not be much of a playmate to him until she was much older.

Though Will and Elizabeth were delighting in the sunshine, clear blue skies, and crystalline ocean, at only seven days old, their little one was too young to appreciate anything other than the soft warm breeze, which caused her to blink and fidget, unaccustomed as she was to feeling it upon her. Despite the temperance of the day, Elizabeth went below to fetch another blanket to form a makeshift canopy for her daughter and keep the sun and wind from her while they stayed above.

During this time, Will spoke with their captain, learning more from Jack about their immediate plans. They'd come through the tropical storm without sustaining much extreme damage, but they had taken on a bit of water. Now that they were back in Caribbean waters – though still three weeks' sail from Will and Elizabeth's island home – it was decided they would stop off at the first port encountered to make repairs and restock their dwindling supplies after their long voyage across the Atlantic.

As the two men spoke, Jack peered over Will's arm, tentatively eyeing the baby.

"It's all right, Jack," Will encouraged, amused. "It won't hurt you to touch her."

"I've no such desire," Jack assured him. As he leaned in closer, unbeknownst to either man, one of his braids fell directly against the child's open palm. "The wee thing looks far too much like her mother. It's frightening. Oww!" he yelped, looking down to discover Lizzie had taken hold of his hair and was tugging it with shocking force. "Little bugger," he said, straightening up and in the process abruptly ripping his braid away from the baby's grasp.

Unsure of what had just occurred, Lizzie became startled, stiffening her back and flailing out her arms and legs, the immediate shock giving over to an accompanying wail.

"Uh, Jack," Will admonished, turning his back to the pirate and drawing his daughter closer against his chest. "There, there, sweetness," he comforted, gently stroking the delicate skin of her shoulder and smiling at the downy softness beneath his finger. "The strange old man didn't mean it."

* * *

Six days later, they made port at the first available island, an ill-inhabited one, but they were able to trade for needed provisions and make necessary repairs to the _Pearl_. That evening, before setting sail, they even managed to take part in an impromptu beachfront feast, the crew having happened upon and shot a wild boar and promptly set out to roasting the animal over a bonfire, providing them all with their first hot meal – and the nearby trees offering their first fresh fruit – after weeks at sea.

As the crew ate, laughed, and drank into the early morning hours, Will and Elizabeth sat talking, William but a half hour prior having fallen dead asleep next to his sister's traveling basket.

Elizabeth stretched her legs out, her toes digging into the sand. Though she'd been a bit wobbly at first, it was wonderful to walk on land again and enjoy the sea from the familiar confines of surf and sand. "What do you imagine the future holds for us, Will?" his wife questioned as she rocked their daughter in her arms.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied absently. "Happiness mainly," he settled upon, reaching over and caressing Lizzie's little pink cheek, causing the babe to turn her mouth toward her father's finger and attempt to suckle. "I'm afraid you'll find no meal there," Will laughed, gently removing his finger from his daughter's gums.

"She isn't hungry; I just fed her. It's simply a reflex – and after I was _trying_ to get her settled," Elizabeth chastised in mock disdain.

"I'm sorry," Will apologized, smiling as he watched his wife speak softly to their daughter, attempting to soothe the child to sleep. At length, after she had succeeded at the task and gently laid Lizzie back into her cozy little basket, he continued, "In answer to your question, I think one day I would like to return to Port Royal." At Elizabeth's look of surprise, he clarified, "Not to live – I love our home – but just to visit……Show our children where we grew up and fell in love…..See what has become of the old smithy, and discover if our original house still stands."

Elizabeth nodded her agreement, snuggling against his side as he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm glad you decided not to sell those properties," he said, warmly kissing her lips, "particularly the home I built for us. Enough years have passed now to provide us anonymity. Our first secret beach can be our home away from home, our original house our own quaint lover's destination……And perhaps now I might finally make love to you there as I'd always planned."

Elizabeth let out a low breathy laugh. "As long as we do so in every room, as _I_ always planned," she amended, eliciting a second kiss of a more passionate nature.

* * *

In the time since she had been allowed above, little Lizzie had wholly taken to the sun, the warm breeze, and the sound of the gentle surf and seemed to cherish her time spent on deck. Currently, she was nestled up against her father's chest, her head resting lazily upon his shoulder as he toddled her about, giving her mama a temporary break from motherly duties.

As he walked with her, Will cooed and fussed over the baby in that adorably foolish way that only hopelessly besotted fathers can. And, as he talked, he was certain he saw his little darling respond to him. He didn't care what anyone said to the contrary; he had spent months conversing with her long before she was even born and he _knew_ that she recognized his voice. Moreover, he was just as convinced that, in spite of her tender age of an odd twenty three days, the answering expression upon Lizzie's face was in fact a genuine smile for her father and not merely gas upon her stomach as her mother supposed.

Will shifted Lizzie's position in his arms, holding her out before him whilst cradling her tiny head in his palm. "There's the smile for Papa," he beamed as the babe's mouth quivered and her lips pulled up. "That's my girl."

Though her husband was not aware, Elizabeth had been watching the exchange for some time, enraptured by the tender scene between father and daughter. It was a curious thing, but even in their most erotic moments – in the midst of playing pirates when he stood before her in a bandana and a smile and little else, expertly seducing her as only he knew how – she had never found him more sexually appealing than she did at this moment, watching him dot ridiculously over their newborn child.

"I thought _I_ was your girl," Elizabeth protested, stepping out of the shadows and sauntering toward him.

Will looked up in surprise, taking in the sight of his smiling wife. Now that their baby lie in his arms rather than her womb, her figure had returned to its former svelte appearance, yet slightly curvier than in her days as the reigning belle of Port Royal. It was an intoxicating combination.

"No, you're not my _girl_," he sensually returned, his eyes betraying his body's longing. "You are most definitely a woman, a fact I can thoroughly attest to."

Elizabeth bit her lip, sorely tempted to take him below and ask him to demonstrate the point, but the reigning advice of Carmen and the midwife back home had been against such intimacies this soon. Still, the passion between them never could cool and already it was beginning to feel like waiting forever.

"What is that look for?" Will asked as he gently deposited their daughter into her arms.

"I was just pondering if it is an acquired or inherent skill."

"What?"

Sidling up against him, only the bundle of their daughter between them, she answered, "How, since I was no more than fourteen, you always know exactly what to say to make me want you."

Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, Elizabeth excused herself, noting it was time for Lizzie's feeding. Will stood tongue-tied, his eyes traveling the path of her body as she walked away, and he found himself fleetingly jealous of the babe.

"Well, mate," Jack asked with a smirk, "was I right?"

"What?" Will questioned, pulled from his trance.

"I said, was I right?"

"About what?" Will inquired, absolutely clueless as to what their eccentric captain was getting at – though he was certain from his tone it was not anything meant for decent conversation.

"About the night young Lizzie was born, when I advised you against viewing the proceedings. Such goings on as you witnessed could make it difficult to ever lay hands on selfsame woman again – although, by the looks of things, you're already back to doing plenty of touching behind closed doors, am I right?" he asked with a touch of male pride at how his once shy protégé had transformed over the years.

"Jack, you can't be with a woman immediately after she's birthed a babe. There's…..healing time necessary…..and I certainly wouldn't rush – "

Jack scoffed outright. "It's been nearly four weeks since the night of the storm." Then, suddenly, the incredulous look upon his face transformed into one of sheer amusement. "So you mean you and she can't even…..And how long will this go on for?" he laughed. "It seems there's no benefit at all to taking a wife." Will ignored him, so of course Jack had to continue further. "It's like ol' times again mate, back to practicing three hours a day only with 'Lizbeth to help ya. Or are you still rehearsin' all by your onesies?"

"Rehearsing what?" William asked, coming to join the men with a sword in each hand, prepared for another lesson from his father.

"Ask Jack," Will deferred, taking his sword from his son and shooting a smug look to the captain. "_He_ would be the expert; he's been 'rehearsing' the entire voyage."

* * *

****

_Will had been back from the _Flying Dutchman_ for just over four weeks and, in that time, they had spent every evening at home, enjoying their family, their freedom and, into the wee hours, each other. However, though the inhabitants of their sleepy island village loved Elizabeth and her son and found the newly returned Captain Turner equally charming, the word 'hermit' was beginning to be bandied about along with their names, as they had already excused themselves out of several dinners, balls, and celebrations being thrown by their friends and neighbors. Others good-naturedly suspected the truth: that a man away so long at sea could not yet bring himself to spare his pretty young wife when he could be enjoying the merits of her warm, fine body in his bed. In either case, Elizabeth thought it important for the sake of cordiality and their future ties within the community that they actually follow through on at least one of the invitations they had accepted, and so they were to attend the Grosvenors' Harvest Celebration that evening._

_While it would be nothing like the elaborate balls she had attended in her adolescence, it would nevertheless be a smart event and Elizabeth found it surprisingly enjoyable after all this time to dress in one's finest for a merry occasion. Will, too, was getting into the sprit of the thing as he stood in their adjoining washroom, peering into the mirror and putting the finishing touches to his kerchief whilst conversing with his wife back in their bedroom._

"_It will be rather exciting to dance with you again," Elizabeth dreamily declared, dipping a berry into the bowl of cream she'd had sent up and popping the fruit into her mouth. She knew not why, but as of late she was absolutely ravenous, with an overwhelming craving for the sweet berries of their garden. But, her mind scolded, she hadn't time to indulge the craving, and so she hastily set the bowls down up their bed, crossing to her dressing table._

"_It _will_ be exciting," Will agreed, walking back into their room just as Elizabeth was sitting down. _

_It was at that precise moment that all thoughts of dancing and parties flew from his mind so enticing was the sight of his wife with her hair piled high upon her head, wearing nothing but a silken half slip and corset, which had the pleasing effect of cinching her already tiny waist and lifting and highlighting her cleavage to the dazzling display that met his eyes and awakened his body. After all this time, one look at her could still utterly devastate him…..Only now he could do more than merely look – if he could first find his voice._

_As Elizabeth prepared to put on her pearl earrings, their matching necklace waiting on the table below, she caught her husband's eye in the looking glass and instantly saw that he had other things on his mind._

"_Elizabeth," he seductively beckoned, holding her gaze through the mirror._

_She hesitated for only a moment before letting the earrings fall through her fingers. A short dalliance would make them late, but fashionable so. A few lingering kisses would do no harm….and then they would be on their way._

_Turning in the stool to face him, she coyly asked, "What is it you want, Will?" _

"_Come here and I'll show you….." was his whispered reply._

_The way Will looked at Elizabeth as she slowly strode toward him was positively scintillating and she began to wonder if a few kisses would truly be where this encounter would stop – and if going to the Grosvenors' party was really all that important after all._

"_You are quite well dressed," she flirtatiously teased, running her hand down his white linen shirt to the waist of his trousers. "And, as you can see, I am not yet finished. Why could it possibly be that you're further preventing me? I am here…..show me."_

_His lips twitched ever so slightly, his mouth all but watering. Often times back in Port Royal he had pictured her this way, half dressed, preparing to grace a certain Lord or Lady's ball with her enchanting presence. Or later, during their courtship, when she danced in his arms or held his hand within the darkened gardens, he wondered what it would be like to layer by layer strip her of all that finery until she stood completely nude before him. _

_Bringing his hand to rest at her corseted waist, Will answered, "I want you….naked, pressed against me." Pulling her body to his, he added, "I want to do things to you that will make you blush come morning's light." He moved a hand up to cup her neck, his thumb toying with her ear. His eyes lost within hers, he murmured, "I want to watch the look upon your face when I make you lose control, sending you to the heavens."_

"_Goodness, Will," Elizabeth breathed, all concerns of being late the furthest thing from her mind._

_He kissed her then with a hunger that overwhelmed her, inciting her own, until they were fumbling toward the bed, Will about to lie Elizabeth down beneath him._

"_Be careful of the fruit bowl," she warned._

_His mouth upon her neck, Will's fogged mind struggled to comprehend what she meant, finally glimpsing the bowl of berries near the pillow and hastily swiping it away to their night table. _

_Resuming where he'd left off, his one leg now upon the bed, Will pressed his body to Elizabeth's, lowering her hips against the mattress, when she yelped, "And the cream."_

_He distractedly picked it up, ready to set it next to the fruit without even a glance, his eyes so thoroughly locked upon his wife as she decadently settled down into the bed, but he seemed to think better of it, drawing the bowl back to him._

"_No, I think we'll use that," he replied. Stretching his body out next to hers, Will dipped his fingers into the bowl, letting it fall gently to the bed as, with a tantalizing softness, he wiped a trail of the whipping cream down Elizabeth's neck and across her chest. Then, with a licentious grin, he slowly bent to lick away the treat. _

"_We're not going out, are we?" she sighed as his tongue slipped between her breasts, his hands sliding behind her to unfasten the stays of the corset._

"_No, we're not. But I promise to give you a far better time right here….right now," he whispered, his now-sweetened lips taking hers._

_****_

Will abruptly awoke from the amorous dream to discover his arm wrapped about his still-sleeping wife, her close proximity further intensifying the burning in his loins. Kissing her shoulder, he rolled onto his back. It had been a dream, a memory. He could recall that night as clearly as if it were only yesterday, not many months ago…..And that whipping cream. They had done marvelously naughty things with it, things they would have to try again another night once they returned home.

Will began to ponder just how it was they happened to have whipping cream in their bedroom anyhow, as he distinctly remembered its presence began in innocence. Then he recalled Elizabeth's craving for fruit and cream around that time, and he slowly realized its cause; she was already unknowingly pregnant at the time. She must have been given the timeline of their daughter's birth.

Peeling back the covers, Will tiptoed over to the cradle of his sleeping angel, the love all but bursting in his heart as he listened to her soft snoring.

He did not know it but Elizabeth had awoken the moment he got up from their bed. Yawning silently, she watched him inch over to Lizzie's cradle and adoringly gaze in at their little girl. She knew quite well what it was like for herself and William being without Will those ten years, but it was times like this that reminded her how agonizing it was for Will to have missed out on his firstborn babe's young life. She knew it was nothing short of torture for him.

Creeping from the bed and stealing up behind him, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will's ribs, resting her head against his shoulder. "She's not going anywhere, and neither are you."

He craned his neck to regard his wife, his hands immediately covering hers upon his chest. "I know," he assured her, dropping a kiss to her nose. "It wasn't such dark thoughts that awoke me, but much pleasanter ones. Do you remember the night we did _not_ attend the Grosvenors' Harvest Celebration?"

Will turned to face Elizabeth just in time to watch the catlike grin spread across her lips before disappearing in an instant. "Of course I do. Emmeline Grosvenor was one of my dearest friends over the years and she felt absolutely alienated when you returned home," she playfully chastised. "After that night, it took me weeks to smooth things over with her and invent a proper reason for why you monopolized all my time – and, on top of that, you ate all the fruit cream."

"Off of you, my love. And I remember you rather enjoyed it at the time."

"Yes, but I was positively starving afterwards. Apparently our darling Lizzie wasn't concerned at all for her mother's other enjoyments. Come along," she whispered, taking his hand. "Let's go back to bed."

They settled back into the warm haven of their bed, Elizabeth curling up against Will's side, her knee resting across his thigh and her foot curling around his calve. "It's much too late to be discussing the Grosvenors," she yawned, running her hand up and down his bare chest, gently curling her fingers against the sinewy muscle.

"You are right," Will answered, capturing her wandering hand. She had no idea what it was doing to his libido. Bringing the wayward fingers to his lips, he brushed a kiss across them, adding, "I'm sorry for waking you. We can go back to sleep now and have pleasant dreams of home; we are but a week's sail away."

* * *

It was yet dawn, but they were mere hours away from making port at Will and Elizabeth's island home – now Carmen's as well. Jack was very aware of this fact and so was she, as she quietly lingered just behind him, watching him guide his beloved through the crystal blue waters. She loved her new friends. Elizabeth was literally a godsend, forever transforming her life and saving it in the process. Moreover, William was a dear, sweet child and the new little Lizzie was a darling as well and would one day also be her charge if she remained on as their tutor – and no doubt the Turners' love would continue to swell their family, adding on more little blessings as the years passed.

It would be a good life for her – for them all – but she could not deny the ache in her heart at the thought of saying goodbye to Jack and only meeting him again as mere acquaintances……But, then again, that was all they had ever really been: two people who happened to spend intimate nights together when his ship was in port, but by day were truthfully nothing more than mere acquaintances. Anything else beyond that had existed solely in her mind. Carmen had come to understand the hard way that Jack's one and only love would always be the _Black Pearl_ and, knowing Elizabeth and her husband, watching them live and love, she realized what Jack had to offer could never be enough for her.

"So you're really going with them?" Jack asked, his kohl rimmed eyes firmly planted on the sea. "Making a quaint little life in their dreary ol' town, turning your back on the glories of Tortuga?"

"I am," she quietly returned, coming to stand beside him. "Tortuga may have meant splendor to you, but it held no glories for me, particularly on the nights I spent in company other than your own."

Jack silently nodded, for a change perceiving the wisdom in remaining staid. "That was never any life for you. I never thought it was," he told her truthfully. He understood this was a goodbye. They would no doubt see one another again in passing as he visited the Turners over the years, but things would never again be the same between them. He glanced over at Carmen for the first time. "You know, I….did….feel somethin' for you," Jack candidly admitted, though he uttered the words as if they disgusted his own self. "But the _Pearl_, she will always be my deepest, truest priority. Pirating, that will always come first."

"I know," Carmen conceded, tenderly placing her hand upon his arm. His declaration had been utterly lacking in romance, but nevertheless she knew how difficult it had been for him to make. "But I can't help believing that, somewhere out there, there might exist a man who could love me as much as I love him. And, if not….that will be all right too."

Jack offered her a smile that reached all the way to his twinkling eyes. "Then I'll give the fine ladies of the Faithful Bride your regards."

* * *

Below deck, Elizabeth was just beginning to stir in Will's arms. He too still shaking off the last vestiges of sleep as he nestled his face into her neck.

"Good morning," Elizabeth murmured groggily.

"And to you. It will soon find us home again," Will replied.

She sighed in answer as her husband snuggled into her back, easing his warm hand onto her hipbone, his fingers slipping beneath the nightdress that had ridden up to her waist in the night, allowing him easy access to soft, bare skin.

"You don't look as if you've had a baby only just four weeks ago," he whispered against her earlobe, his fingers tentatively exploring their way across her now taunt belly.

"It's four and a half, and certainly I do," Elizabeth gently contradicted. "Here, give me your hand." Reaching down, she plucked it from her stomach. "Perhaps my belly has flattened quite nicely, but….." She paused, placing her hand overtop his. "See there," she said, leading his hand along the curve of her bare hip and down to cup her bottom. "I'm definitely rounder," she declared before reversing the path of his hand back up her hip and waist to slide beneath her nightdress to her right breast. "And there too."

Will breathed out a puff of air against her neck, bringing his twitching hand back to the relative safety of her waist.

"I'm not certain I mind, though," Elizabeth continued. "Father and my attending maids always thought I was too thin to be properly attractive – "

"I can definitely assure you that was not the case."

"Thank you, my love, but I do believe I like having a few more pronounced curves and valleys to my figure. It makes me feel more feminine."

"Well it certainly feels good to me…..all of you does. But," he abruptly stopped himself, prying his lips from her neck, "we had better get up and gather our children, Mrs. Turner. We'll be home before you know it."

* * *

Though they had left word of their return upon first reaching port to resupply, Will and Elizabeth had no idea if the post had ever reached their little island, let alone in time for their arrival, and so they were not the least surprised or dismayed to find no welcoming party awaiting them. It was still an overwhelmingly warm feeling setting eyes on their island home once again.

Will draped his arm around Elizabeth, pressing a kiss to his daughters chocolate curls as she lie in his mother's arms. She certainly did have Elizabeth's pouted lips, but her hair was all her papa, as well as her once blue eyes that had already begun to darken.

Will opened his mouth to say something to his wife, but their eldest child came bouncing up to them, exclaiming, "I wonder if Estrella will be happy to see me. I bet she missed me something fierce…..I hope she hasn't forgotten me."

"As if anyone could, son," his father brightly reassured him, mussing his already messy mane of dark curls. As William scurried away to the bow, hoping to get a better look as the _Pearl_ cozied up to the dock, Will glanced down at his son's empty scabbard. "Don't forget your sword, William," he called after his boy.

"Oh! I left it below," William cried, taking off like a flash to retrieve his prized possession.

Being home again, having his wonderful family there by his side, Will felt as if his heart were soaring – yet he was endlessly grateful that it remained safely restored within his chest.

"At times I think about how our life used to be," he told Elizabeth contemplatively.

"You mean when you were away?"

"No, even before that. Back in Port Royal, when I was yet an apprentice and you were still the governor's daughter." Will drew Elizabeth nearer to his side, trailing his forefinger across his daughter's tiny hand. "How very close I came to letting this all slip away."

"But you didn't," she pointed out, nuzzling her cheek against his.

"_We_ didn't. And I'm endlessly thankful, for you've made my life complete."

"Not complete yet," Elizabeth blissfully corrected. "Just beginning a new chapter, Captain Turner."

"Yes, perhaps the happiest one yet, where I can fall asleep beside you every night, glimpse the sunlight dancing across your face each morning – "

"After being awoken by the shrill cries of your daughter…."

"Yes, even after that," Will smiled.

"Where you are there, always close to me, so I might tell you that I love you," Elizabeth tenderly continued.

"And that I love you……" His mouth now close enough that his warm breath teased her jaw line, he added, "And then kissing you in that one place that makes you – "

"_Will_!" she cut him off, looking about to see if anyone had overheard.

"All right then," he chuckled. "A chapter of enjoying all the little things about you that only I know – like how beautifully tousled your hair looks first thing in the morning….or after we've just made love; things that are our secrets alone – like how much sweeter cream tastes when you are the plate."

"Or how very dirty a bath can be when we share it together," Elizabeth seductively chimed in, about to press her lips to his but suddenly laughing. "And how the passionate mood can fizzle but a moment later when your daughter has just soiled her fresh clout."

"Yes," Will laughed happily, his laughter growing even more boisterous when he realized that Elizabeth meant their little Lizzie _actually_ just had. "A new chapter filled with all of that. The first day of the rest of our lives."

"Here you are, mate," Jack said, slapping a hand to Will's shoulder. "Safely returned home, just as I promised."

"True," Will agreed, turning to face the man whose, for better or worse, friendship he would also cherish.

"Yes," Elizabeth shrewdly interrupted, "but first we must settle our share of the treasure, as you also promised."

* * *

The small staff of the Turner household was overjoyed to see their master and mistress appear so suddenly on the doorstep. Even more so, they were astounded to discover the tiny bundle in Mrs. Turner's arms. Though the news was initially shocking, Eleanor and Ann, their two maids; Marta, their beloved cook; and Edmund, their groundskeeper all quickly recovered and declared Elizabeth Margaret Turner an adorable, remarkably well-behaved little baby.

Of course her existence also sent the household into quite a bustle, as they had not in fact received Will and Elizabeth's homecoming missive and no one had been expecting or was prepared for a new little babe within the house. Thankfully, Elizabeth and Will had the foresight to purchase some immediate necessities back in Portugal, but it still left nearly the entirely nursery to be furnished and Miss Lizzie would need a much more extensive wardrobe.

Over the next few days, Eleanor and Ann had a keen desire to hear the tale of how Elizabeth discovered she was with child, endured the condition while on an extended overseas voyage, and eventually gave birth to the babe in the midst of a tropical storm, but only Marta had the fortitude to admit as much to their mistress. Elizabeth laughed at the declaration, more than happy to delight the women with her account, assuring them that it wasn't nearly so awful or savage as they imagined.

It had been exactly one week since their return when Elizabeth, having just laid Lizzie down for her nap, happened upon the servants talking in the kitchen. Without their master or mistress about for more than six months' time they had grown to feel completely unfettered within the house and were still adjusting to reestablishing propriety amongst their ranks – all save Marta, who was wise enough to understand that Elizabeth cared not for social ranking and improprieties amongst the staff whom she treated as her equals and even as her friends.

Still, Elizabeth was amused by the conversation that she was obviously not meant to hear.

"Lizzie is a fine, sweet babe," Ann softly declared, having gained in confidence in the months they were away but, at nineteen, still retained some of her shy innocence. "Just now I heard Mrs. Turner putting her down to sleep and she didn't offer a peep of resistance."

"And isn't she an angel?" Eleanor warmly pronounced.

In the months the Turners had been away, the two women had decided amongst themselves that it would be best to switch in their duties, Ann, the far younger of the two having confessed her discomfiture at the various indiscretions between husband and wife she unwittingly observed. All – including Elizabeth – agreed that the delicate young girl would be best suited for work downstairs rather than in the more intimate family rooms above, as such behavior was not about to cease between Will and herself and often even carried into the rooms below – though by then the servants were usually all abed. The resulting new arrangement threw Eleanor into a position where she had been called upon once or twice to watch the babe for a moment or two, and she had already fell quite madly in love with the child.

"She _is_ an angel. She is at that," Marta chimed in, joining in the conversation as she continued to knead the dough.

"And our master is completely besotted by her," Eleanor smiled.

"True enough, there's never been a more doting, affectionate father than Captain Turner," Marta agreed.

"And so involved," Edmund observed, his first contribution to the discussion, as he had now finished the repairs on the kitchen window to his satisfaction and was about to move on to the parlor. "Why only yesterday I saw _him_ change the babe's clout, entirely on his own. Absolutely unheard of."

The two maids giggled at the shocked bachelor, but Marta astutely observed, "And it didn't kill him, did it?"

"But you must admit it _is_ unorthodox behavior for a man," Ann gently demurred.

"They're an unorthodox family," Marta replied, the closest of the bunch to knowing the actual truth of their master's ten year absence, "but a good one."

"Yes," Eleanor concurred, "and a loving one. Our dear Lizzie will be the most pampered, indulged little girl in the entire Caribbean."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Elizabeth amusedly interrupted.

All the household staff, accepting Marta, snapped to attention, embarrassed at having been caught at idle gossip by the mistress herself. Mrs. Turner had always been a kind, sweet woman – though they knew her reputation for strength and hardness if necessary – and none expected a true reprimand, but still all of their training had schooled them against such behavior.

"And," Elizabeth continued, "all men, Edmund, should be so involved with their children." With her characteristic boldness, she added, "It isn't the mother alone who makes them and therefore it should not be the mother alone who cares for and raises them."

"Of course, ma'am," he said contritely. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know you didn't, Edmund." A smile danced upon her lips as Elizabeth good-naturedly teased the man, "But it will be good advice for you to remember should you ever summon the courage to propose to Sally Thompkins."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, blushing a crimson red as he hurriedly vacated the kitchen, followed quickly thereafter by Ann and Eleanor.

Elizabeth leaned against the counter, pinching off and sampling a bit of the sweet dough Marta was rolling out before the older woman could shoo her away. "It isn't as if I force Will to tend to Lizzie," she defended to her longtime confidante as she chewed her stolen morsel. "He _wishes_ to, often volunteering to be the one to go to her in the night."

"Aye and of course he does," Marta affirmed, as if any thought to the contrary was absolutely absurd. "He adores that little girl and no doubt doesn't wish to squander a moment with her after missing so much of young master William's life."

"Yes, I'm sure," Elizabeth softly agreed, suddenly wishing her husband home to both bask in his presence and to further soothe the pain of those lonely lost years.

She glanced out the kitchen window – the side of their house that faced the town below –but the Turner home, ideally built to view the horizon as her absent husband had told her those many years ago, was too far away, too high set upon the cliff, to catch a proper glimpse of the building her eyes sought.

It went without saying that she and Will loved sailing, and the _Black Pearl_ in particular. They both cherished their recent time spent aboard her, but still there were certain freedoms that could be enjoyed upon land that were absent at sea. They had spent the past weeks savoring them – from fresh fruits, meats, and pastries, to walks along the beach, to languid moonlit wading in the beckoning waves. Yet there was one thing she dearly missed: having her husband constantly nearby. Ever responsible, Will had returned to work at the Turner Blacksmithery on their second day home. They certainly didn't need the work or the income it provided, but it was important to Will to continue on in his trade when upon land and perhaps in his own way lend a bit of pride to the lower craftsmen, making people rethink their prejudiced notions by showing them one could be both a skilled laborer _and_ a gentleman.

Elizabeth was truly proud of him, but she missed his presence. In the mornings, William was occupied with his lesson with Carmen and she, a very hands-on mother, with the feeding, bathing, and changing of baby Lizzie. She might have gone off to the smithy in the afternoons while Lizzie napped, but by then their son was already there, furthering his swordskills and learning the blacksmith trade from his father. Then he would be off to play with his friends in town or down at the docks or on the beach, as neither they nor Estrella, his faithful companion, had forgotten him.

And by then Lizzie would have awoken once more. Not that Elizabeth didn't cherish her time spent with her daughter. It was a new sort of bonding and theirs would be a relationship markedly different from mother and son. It would be a delight and a privilege to discover the intricacies of a mother-daughter relationship, as her own had been tragically cut short at such a young age.

Nevertheless, she _did_ miss her husband. And, as much as she adored her friend and valued the business she had created, going over the books of the Turner Shipping, Co. or having tea with Carmen were, to Elizabeth, poor substitutes for time spent in Will's company. When Lizzie was a bit older they could picnic at the smithy afternoons, but for now she was tad young for such environs. But perhaps in a day or two she might leave Lizzie with Carmen, as her friend had oft requested, and steal away to the smithy alone for some of her own afternoon swordplay with Captain Turner……

Which brought to mind the _other_ reason Elizabeth wished Will home. She had a great surprise in store for him that evening – for them both, really. He had behaved the past few weeks in a most chaste and gentlemanly manner, but she knew Will well enough to understand why some nights he would discreetly inch away from her and close his eyes tightly, breathing deeply and willing some mastery over his errant body. Not that it was much different for her. After the initial days of feeling rather swore and uncomfortable, she too found herself desperately wanting her husband once more. Only the warnings of doing injury to herself kept her from initiating lovemaking weeks ago. But, finding that was no longer the case, tonight would be far different.

If Will only knew, Elizabeth thought, biting her lip as a wanton giggle escaped, he would be in a hurry to get home too.

* * *

The lamplight spilled into the darkened room as Elizabeth went about lighting the fixtures in the nursery. Seeing the draperies blow inward and judging the breeze too strong for her young daughter, she firmly closed the window, securing it tightly shut before returning to her husband, who cooed to the infant in his arms. For her part, Lizzie regarded her father with wide, interested eyes that bore no hints of sleepiness.

Coming to stand before him, Elizabeth placed her soft hands upon Will's chest, her fingers slipping past the tunic's opening to stroke the bare skin beneath. "And who shall be first tonight?" she asked, referring to the routine they had quickly fallen into.

One of the two of them would bathe while the other stayed with Lizzie. Then, when the first was finished, they would switch places until they were both washed and ready for bed, with their daughter sound asleep.

"You go ahead. Ladies first and all," Will gallantly offered. "And we're still getting acquainted, aren't we, Lizzie?" he softly babbled to his little girl.

"All right," Elizabeth agreed, smiling in adoration at his antics.

"Everyone says that babies grow so quickly, alter so very rapidly, but she looks much the same to me," Will observed to his wife.

"It has only been a little over five weeks," she laughed. "But just wait awhile; she'll grow quickly enough….in the blink of eye."

Will looked down at Elizabeth, placing a loving kiss to her mouth in response to her wistful declaration. Pulling away, he brushed his lips across her temple, regarding their daughter once more as he whispered, "This is how I always imagined it would be, the two of us, our growing family, enjoying every moment together."

Elizabeth sighed, further nuzzling into his chest as her hand crept down to his abdomen. "We _could_ have Eleanor watch Lizzie so the two of us might bathe together."

Will's eyes momentarily glazed over as he contemplated the idea of basking nude in the warm waters with his very desirable wife, running the soft cloth along her smooth soapy skin as his lips tasted her –

No, on second thought, the temptation would be far too great. It was much better to politely decline. "It's an enticing offer, love, but….but I think Lizzie would miss her papa now," Will said, somewhat clumsily offering up his daughter as a convenient excuse. After all, how chauvinistic would it sound to admit to the woman still healing from birthing his babe that his body was wild with yearning and desperately needed to couple again with hers – so much so it was all he could think of at times?

Elizabeth smiled coyly. She had read the desire in his eyes as plain as day and knew he was doing his level best to avoid ravaging her, for what he assumed was her own good. The knowledge warmed her heart and made her love and desire him all the more. In fact, he was so wonderful, she really oughtn't tease him so….but teasing him had always been such fun – especially when he reached his breaking point and turned the tables upon her.

"Very well," she relented, uncoiling her fingers from his belt.

Will actually breathed a sigh of relief when she quit the room, leaving him to their daughter. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep his hands off of the eldest Elizabeth Turner. If he didn't watch it, one of these nights he wouldn't be able to stop himself. She would allow it, he knew, but he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her in any way. But, once she was healed, that was a different story entirely……

* * *

While Elizabeth was bathing in the washroom adjoining their bedroom, Will was across the hall in the nursery, walking Lizzie about and talking softly to her – sometimes in coherent thoughts and other times in tender words of nonsense; either seemed to please the child.

At length, the baby began to fuss and squirm, alerting her father to the fact that she needed something only Elizabeth could provide.

"You and I both, angel," Will quipped, brushing a feather-light kiss to his daughter's forehead as he did his best to placate her until her mother returned.

And then Elizabeth did return….and Will wondered at his haste. She wore a silk nightdress whose plunging neckline and body-hugging cut left little to the imagination – and Will's imagination needed no help at all, remembering quite vividly how his wife looked lying naked upon their bed. She was no less a vision at this very moment, her hair pinned up, clad in only an open, sheer peignoir over that scandalously revealing nightdress. She looked clean and soft and enticingly beautiful – and these weeks of chaste celibacy with such a lovely creature lying next to him each night were driving him mad.

"I'm back," Elizabeth softly announced, coming up behind him and pressing her lips to the back of his neck. Her scent of lavender perfectly blended with hints of vanilla, pineapple, and orchid teased his nostrils, laying its heavenly assault upon his body.

"Eleanor's just heating fresh water for you," she continued, seemingly oblivious to the raging passions she was stirring within her husband – but in all truth Elizabeth knew exactly what she was doing, having perfumed her bathwaters ridiculously and purposefully chosen her most erotic nightgown; by now she well knew what drove Will to distraction.

"Oh," she commiserated as Lizzie, sensing her mother's presence began to fuss anew, "are you hungry, darling? You're overdue for your supper aren't you?"

Elizabeth gently took the baby from Will's arms and, when she began to bare her breast – a feat that required very little rearranging as the immodest nightdress all but left it exposed to begin with – he turned away. He had better tell Eleanor to skip heating the water. A cold bath, that is what he needed – ice cold.

* * *

By the time Elizabeth returned from putting Lizzie down for the night, Will was finished with his bath, awaiting her upon their bed as she knew he would be, having not possessed sufficient control over himself to seek her scantily clad form out in the nursery. She smiled at how well she knew him and how after all this time her charms could still captivate him……and, she realized suppressing a laugh, at his politeness in waiting for her return to turn down the covers. If only he knew how very mussed they would be before the night was through.

Crossing to her dressing table, she felt his eyes upon her, watching intently as she slowly removed the pins from her hair, allowing it to fall in cascading waves down her back and shoulders. But when she looked up, attempting to catch his gaze in the mirror, he quickly looked away, suddenly feigning great interest in the coverlet.

Elizabeth bit her lip, feeling a slight twinge of guilt at her teasing. She wouldn't make him wait much longer…..but being truly starved made the meal taste that much better, and a thoroughly seduced and aroused Will was a more zealous lover – and that is what she wanted tonight, zeal and plenty of it.

Moonlight fell in a shaft across the room as Elizabeth rose from the dressing table, making a purposeful show of sliding the peignoir down her bare shoulders and décolletage, letting it softly pool atop the seat she had just vacated. Upon the bed, her husband made an inarticulate sound, somewhere between choking and a clearing of the throat, as his fingers dug into the covers beneath him while he fought for some semblance of order within his heated body.

Will," Elizabeth innocently bated as she walked the few steps to their bed, "is something the matter? You're acting somewhat peculiar tonight."

"No. Nothing – nothing is wrong," he ineffectually covered. "I suppose I'm just a little tired."

Standing now near the foot of the bed, she frowned down at him, her lips pouting enticingly. "Are you?" Bringing one knee to rest upon the bed, she slid her hands to her hips, leaning slightly over her husband and thus displacing her assets to great advantage. "That _is_ too bad…..for just this afternoon I paid the midwife a visit, and she said……"

As Elizabeth continued to speak, it suddenly became clear to Will just exactly what his wife had been about all evening long. A roughish look in his eyes, he did not even allow her to finish what she'd been saying. In a flash he reached up and grabbed her, pulling her down to him and kissing her furiously.

Elizabeth made a soft, startled gasp but Will's hungry lips and coaxing tongue left no room for surprise or reproach, demanding her response, compelling her arousal, and with an indulgent moan she melted into his body returning the kiss with equal fervor.

He abruptly rolled her beneath him, more than ready to forego all foreplay and skip ahead to the main event. Tearing his lips from hers, he stopped himself. "No," Will panted. "I want to be slow, savor every moment; I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Mmm," Elizabeth breathed, looking up at him through hooded eyes. "I forgot how good it feels to have you pressed so close against me with no baby in between."

His answer was an impossibly seductive smile before he dipped his mouth to her neck, first tasting then allowing his teeth to gently work over the skin.

"But you'll – ohhh – " She paused, an intake of breath hissing through her teeth as Will's mouth plotted a well-known course down her neck and throat, teasing and taunting and getting a little of his own back in the way that only he knew how. "You'll have to grow accustomed to short, quick bouts of lovemaking with a new baby in the house."

"Not tonight….." he breathed against her skin, kissing her all the while. "Anyhow," he added, his mouth trailing ever downward, "she's a good baby. She'll stay asleep."

"Yes, but she _will_ wake for a feeding in another four hours or so." Elizabeth sighed, quickly giving up on the conversation as her fingers entwined in Will's curls, softly stroking the nape of his neck in encouragement.

"Four hours, hmm?" he asked, looking up at her, love and lust burning in his eyes. "We _might_ be finished by then," he said, returning his lips to her chest.

Will's kisses grew more lascivious as they reached across the swell of her breasts, causing Elizabeth to arch into his attentions. As his fingers slid beneath her nightdress and up her thigh, she voiced what they both were thinking, "Then again, we might not be."

And without another word, Will's lips found Elizabeth's once again as he hooked his thumbs beneath the straps of her nightdress, pulling it downward.

* * *

AN: This is a weird little tidbit of information but there is actually some historical merit in the impromptu barbeque the crew of the _Black Pearl_ has in this chapter after first making port. The word "buccaneer" in fact derives from "boucan", which was a grill used to smoke meat and prepare it in a way similar to modern barbeque. Pirates would make port off Hispaniola and other islands, hunting wild cattle or boars and then cooking the meat in this way, which they then could eat themselves or use to barter with other ships seeking provisions. So there's your useless trivia fact for the day.

**More importantly**, here's some info on the rest of this story. This is the technical "end" but there will be a series of three short epilogues that give you a glimpse into the Turner Family's future.

After that, I'm starting on a new modern story. Modern stories are always a bit of a challenge because they naturally must deviate from the Pirates of the Caribbean storyline we see in the films. After all, there no longer exist pirates in the sense that we know them in the films – and to be entirely historically accurate, one could argue that they never truly did. So the challenge lies in having a Will and Elizabeth who seem natural in the "modern world", but yet are also identifiable as distinctly Will and Elizabeth, if that makes any sense! Also it can be somewhat difficult to adapt themes and recognizable scenes from the films to a modern setting, which not all modern AUs do, but I wanted mine to incorporate at least some of them. So it's challenging, but it will be fun too because it allows me to create a storyline even more my own. When writing period stories, I'm constantly asking myself "Would Will/Elizabeth really say or do that?", but with a modern AU there is some leeway there because _modern_ Will and _modern_ Elizabeth just might.

Anyway, enough fanfiction philosophy, here is what my next story will actually be:

**Holiday**

_Tired of her stifling, restrictive existence, Elizabeth runs away for an adventure that will forever change her life. Pirates of the Caribbean meets Roman Holiday._

It is a modern AU that is going to be strictly a romance. There will be no action/adventure woven into this one, just purely romance, with a dash of angst, and hopefully some comedy too. It's going to be Pirates of the Caribbean meets Roman Holiday, but it will **not** in any way be a crossover. It will be entirely the characters and themes of Pirates of the Caribbean with perhaps what ought to be called a flair of Roman Holiday. It cannot directly follow the plot of PotC, nor will it follow the plot of Roman Holiday (you'll see similarities to RH at the beginning and a few concepts mixed in here and there, but PotC will be woven throughout). My chief inspiration is certainly from PotC, but when I was coming up with a concept for a modern AU, I thought to myself "Yes, it will be this, this, and this.......somewhat similar to Roman Holiday". Then rather than try to fight that similarity, I decided to embrace it. It will be modern but with a definite touch of old fashioned romance, with a main focus on the Will/Elizabeth relationship but other Pirates' characters will enter into the mix as well. Hopefully it will make more sense as I begin to post the chapters.

Also, in-between the chapters for the modern story, I will be releasing a couple new Post CotBP, Pre-DMC oneshots. That's my favorite time period to write Will and Elizabeth and I always seem to keep coming back to it with more little ways they spent that year.


	35. Epilogue One: Two Months Later

**Two Months Later**

* * *

"It doesn't matter where I've been or what I've been through."

– D. Warren

* * *

Elizabeth reclined against Will, lying back on his broad chest, letting the warm soapy water relax her. Will was doing much the same, though relaxation was the furthest thing from his mind as his nude wife sat between his legs, his one hand resting at her knee that peaked above the bubbles and the other finding her thigh, his thumb stroking the soft skin beneath the water.

They had each had a long day – she with William and a now three-month-old Lizzie and he at the smithy. There had been plans to spend the day together but, the evening before, Will received an urgent request to move up the date of a completion for an order from next week to the very next day. Elizabeth had politely told him she understood, but he knew she was disappointed and so was he; he had imagined far different things for the day than toiling over the hot forge. He supposed he could have simply said no and wondered afterward why he hadn't but, as Elizabeth told him, it wasn't in his nature to shirk responsibility. This was one of his many qualities that she knew and loved.

Thus, regrettably, Will had left very early that morning only to finally return in the late afternoon in just time enough time to spend an hour or so with the children before supper, and several hours as a family afterwards. But now William was abed, little Lizzie was asleep, and Will and Elizabeth could indulge in some alone time, something they were each currently basking in – and quite properly too, for today was their eleventh anniversary. Moreover, although they had been wed exactly eleven years, it truthfully felt more like the very first wedding anniversary as they had now been together – living under the same roof as husband and wife – for precisely that long.

Elizabeth felt Will's lips at her collarbone and she was broken from her reverie, his wandering hand at her thigh awakening her relaxed body to other, more vigorous pursuits.

"Captain Turner," she scolded, "I thought we were merely bathing." Her hand plucked his from her knee, leading it across her stomach, effectively wrapping his arm about her, belying her next playful reprimand. "Your behavior is shockingly inappropriate."

"Better here than having my way with you at the dining room table, as I wanted to," Will responded, his lips reconnecting with Elizabeth's skin at the curve of her neck and shoulder.

"Yes, and don't think I didn't notice your hand edging up my leg beneath said table."

He looked up at her and grinned. "And why not the dining room?"

"Beyond the presence of our children?" she pointed out, attempting to give him a wry look but finding it rather difficult to muster anything but rapture with his teeth engaged in nibbling her neck.

Will laughed. "Yes, beyond that," he said, pausing in his seduction. "I know you're not opposed to making love in unusual places. We've already 'christened', as you called it long ago, nearly every room in this house."

Elizabeth smiled, reciting aloud the many varied spots that had witnessed their lovemaking. "The parlor," she said immediately, the speed and tone of the response indicating this was a room that frequently housed their ardent activities. "The washroom," she indicated with a flourish, looking about and recalling the various scenarios.

"The kitchen, the _pantry_," Will supplied, his eyebrows rising at the memory. "The smithy – on multiple occasions; who would ever guess fencing was such a powerful aphrodisiac?"

"The garden, and the beach," Elizabeth continued. With a throaty giggle, she added, "And – last week after you'd just returned home and I was waiting for you – the stables."

"Mmm yes," he murmured, his hand creeping to her waist. "I spent hours picking hay from of your hair afterwards."

"It was worth it though," she purred. His lips brushed across her neck in silent agreement. "Then there was that one time, a month ago, in the coach on the way home from Emmeline's dance."

"_You_ started that," Will mischievously accused.

"But _you_ were the one who couldn't wait till we got home to finish it."

"Why wait? You were already on my lap, your dress at your waist and your bodice completely undone."

"And whose fault was _that_?" she challenged.

"The both of us I imagine, you for looking so beguiling and me for having such a knack at quickly removing your clothing," he answered in a delightfully roguish tone. "And, as I recall, we 'finished' again at home."

Elizabeth smiled, biting her lip to halt the involuntary moan that rose up in her throat at the memory. Though but a soft sigh escaped her, Will detected it. His mouth alighted on the sensitive spot where her ear and jaw met, applying gentle pressure with his lips as his teeth grazed the receptive skin.

"Sei bella," he murmured, taking her earlobe into his mouth. She immediately craned her neck to the side, allowing him full access as his tongue traced her ear, his facial hair rubbing against her neck and his hot breath upon her skin an erotic combination. "Sei desiderabili," he breathed.

Reaching down into the water, he extracted her arm from where it rested against his atop her thigh. Holding it at the wrist, he stretched her arm out, slowly running his free hand along it. When he reached her shoulder, his fingers were replaced by his lips as he pressed a trail of blazing kisses across her collarbone. "Voglio fare l'amore con te tutta la notte."

"You're feeling rather amorous this evening, resorting to Italian and all," she teased. Despite her nonchalant words, her breath had long since quickened. They were so close together she knew he could feel it as well as see it in the accelerated rise and fall of her chest, where his eyes had currently drifted. Nevertheless, she was determined to playfully hold out so he would seduce her all the more. "You must want love in the bathtub quite badly," she bated, smiling at her pun.

"I'll freely admit, I do."

"_How_ badly?" Elizabeth alluringly questioned.

Will raised his lips from her neck, viewing his wife's saucy expression with a sparkle of amusement twinkling in his eyes. Though at times she favored leading the seduction, more often she enjoyed being pursued. Will knew initial resistance so that he would charm, persuade, and entice her into giving herself to him was a favorite game of Elizabeth's and he was always more than willing to play – both to please her and because the end result benefitted them both.

"_Very_ badly. Voglio il tuo amore," he whispered against her ear. His hands sliding up her ribcage, he breathily added, "Adesso."

Elizabeth had had enough of resistance for one night and, with a splash of soapy water, turned in his arms to sit upon his thighs, one knee on either side of his hips. "You speak it magnificently and I'm quite thoroughly aroused," she whispered as his hands settled low at her waist. "But it really isn't necessary. All you need do to earn my love is….." She paused, considering. "….Be here. Of course the breathtaking way you look naked, dripping wet also helps," she said, sliding her hands down his chest, her fingers disappearing below the waterline to glide down his abdomen.

Will's lips latched onto her throat, causing Elizabeth to arch her back into him – the effect he knew he would achieve – bringing with it the welcome sensation of her chest pressed against his.

Her hands clutched onto his muscular arms, his mouth continuing to move down her chest, just as a piercing wail carried from across the hall, through their bedroom, and the partially opened washroom door.

They both froze in their actions, recognizing the shrill cry as belonging to their young daughter, who had obviously awoken and was rather unhappy. As much as Will loved his daughter, his was all but in the process of making love to her mother, and his body begged him continue; after all, Lizzie would not go unattended.

Will's lips rediscovered Elizabeth's neck. "Let Eleanor get her," he coaxed, his tongue darting out across the hollow of her throat, adding to the persuasion.

Despite the shiver of pleasure that went through her, she shook her head in the negative. "Not this time. I'm afraid she requires me alone. That's her hungry cry." The feeling of fullness in her breasts normally alerted her that her daughter was overdue for a feeding long before the child awoke in such a fit, but her husband had her otherwise distracted.

Will had no argument for this. He was shamelessly passionate about his wife, it was true, but he would never allow his daughter to go hungry so that he might take part in carnal pleasures. Nevertheless, it didn't stop the nearly overwhelming ache for her…..which he ought to be accustomed to by now. This wasn't the first time Lizzie had interrupted such an act and, excepting the perturbation it threw his body into, it was a curiously warm feeling experiencing fatherhood in this brand new light. Yet, as Elizabeth rose from the tub, water falling from her glistening body – not at all helping his own – Will's mind was firmly fixed on other things.

Elizabeth grabbed a nearby cloth, beginning to towel herself off, watching as Will climbed out of the bathtub, following suit. She noticed with a smile that he had been as ready as she. She took a step toward him, but another of Lizzie's cries filled the air.

"Ooh," Elizabeth slightly gasped, feeling her body instinctively respond to her daughter's cry. She looked down to her chest, with Will following her gaze, to witness a small trickle of breast milk ooze from her.

Will slowly smiled, rather from the motherly associations of lactation or from viewing her nudity she wasn't certain – though from the look on his face she suspected the latter was winning out.

"Here, let me," he softly offered, reaching out with his towel and tenderly wiping the drops away. However, when his touch remained far longer than was necessary she looked pointedly down at his hand lingering at her breast. Snapping to attention, he removed the offending hand, devilishly offering, "You were still wet."

"We'll work on that later. Our daughter needs me now." Shrugging into her robe, she pressed a short kiss to his lips, whispering, "Save my place."

"Hurry back," Will murmured, wrapping the towel about his waist and tying it over at the hip…..exactly where her knee had just been.

* * *

When Elizabeth walked into her daughter's nursery she found her in Eleanor's arms, as she had indeed responded to the child's cries, knowing her master and mistress were currently in the bath and, perceptive as she was, imagined they were embroiled in things they would not wish to be disturbed from.

"Lizzie, my darling," Elizabeth fussed to her as she crossed the room.

Hearing Elizabeth's voice, Lizzie instantly stopped crying, her eyes searching out her mother, her arms flailing out in excitement as soon as she found her.

"Is my poor baby hungry?" Elizabeth asked, taking her from Eleanor.

As the maid quietly exited the room, mother and daughter made eye contact and Lizzie smiled widely, one last large tear falling from her eye as she began to babble to her mother.

"There now sweetness," Elizabeth cooed, kissing Lizzie's little nose and cradling her in her arms as she sat down in the rocking chair, opening the top of her robe and leading the babe to her breast.

* * *

It was nearly an hour before Elizabeth finished feeding, burping, changing, and rocking Lizzie back to sleep.

Opening the now-closed door to their bedroom, Elizabeth gasped, smiling in wonder at the picture that met her eyes. In the time she had been away, the room had been made over into a lover's paradise. Candles were lit all around, their soft magical glow bathing the room in hushed dancing light as a warm, gentle breeze blew in through the open balcony, the lulling sounds of the sea drifting in from the beach below. Their bed had been remade – with sheets she had never seen before – in sumptuous silks that looked decadently soft even from across the room, and scattered across the coverlet were dozens of fragrant red rose petals.

Her husband stood near the bed, shirtless and barefoot, his dark curls falling wild and free. He looked impossibly gorgeous and utterly desirable. Together with their transformed bedchamber, it was a breathtakingly dreamy, romantic image.

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Turner," Will softly uttered as Elizabeth closed the door behind her.

"Will," she said in amazement, "when did you….." She trailed off, looking about the room, still taking it all in.

"While you were with Lizzie," he answered. "Eleanor had already arranged the new bedding I purchased while we bathed," he informed her, and Elizabeth's eyes momentarily flicked over to the bed, wondering that she had not noticed it before – but then again she had whipped through the room unseeing on her way to get to her crying daughter. "And I must confess," Will sheepishly continued, "Ann helped me gather the candles – but I picked the roses myself from our garden."

"It's _beautiful_," Elizabeth replied, stopping just before him. "Happy anniversary, Captain Turner."

Stepping into his chest, she softly kissed him. His tongue traced her top lip and, her arms draping about his neck, she opened herself to him, deepening the kiss. Yet, a moment later, he pulled away.

"Actually," Will said, his voice already husky, "this is more than just an anniversary. This is the wedding night we never got to have."

Elizabeth looked away from him to the room around her, and all at once she realized what he had meant to create. Long ago, in the days of their courtship, when various times they had forgotten themselves and nearly wound up making love without the benefit of matrimony, at the last moment Will always restrained himself, insisting her deflowerment occur in a marriage bed of silks and satins, with flowers and lace all around, in a perfectly elegant bedchamber that was soft and feminine, romantic and pure, everything befitting a true lady. Looking about, that was exactly what he had created.

She turned back to her husband, looking adoringly up at him.

"I'm only sorry it took eleven years to get here," he conveyed. "…..Long lonely years."

"In a moment like this, all of that is insignificant; it holds no power now," she gently disclosed. "It doesn't matter what it took to arrive at this moment. The only thing that matters is that we're here."

"Finally," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers and breathing her in.

"Finally," she echoed.

Elizabeth smiled then. Inching her body closer to his, she ran her hands over his chest, bending to brush her lips across his faded scar. "I love you, Will Turner, wholeheartedly, inconceivably, copiously love you."

"With all that I have and all that I am, with my heart and my very soul, I hopelessly, breathlessly, undeniably, irrevocably, wholly and utterly adore and love you, Elizabeth." The backs of his fingers softly tracing her jaw, he adding in a whisper, "My Elizabeth."

Drawing her closer, he brought his lips to hers in a kiss that began tender and loving and slowly transformed to passionate, hungry, and voracious as they clung to one another, Will gently nipping her lower lip then pulling it into his mouth and sucking, eliciting a yearning whimper from Elizabeth. Sweeping her up into his arms, he placed her down upon the bed of silk and rose petals.

Sitting beside her, Will unbelted Elizabeth's robe, slowly separating it from her body. His eyes fell upon her and she looked up at him in keen anticipation, but he did not touch her. Instead, leaning over her, he pressed a sensuous kiss to her lips, then got up, moving to the foot of the bed. Wordlessly, he lifted her leg up, running his hand along its length before propping her foot against his thigh. Starting at the top of her foot, he began to blaze a trail of hot ardent kisses, next on her ankle, then her calve, followed by her knee.

Setting her leg back down softly against the bed, bending he slowly crawled up her body, continuing to kiss his way up her leg to the soft, sensitive skin of her inner thigh. There he diverted his mouth around to her outer thigh and up her hip, his lips trailing her hipbone. Crossing over her lower abdomen, he blew softly into her navel before laving it with his tongue. Then he continued up her stomach, his mouth tracing each rib and his hands softly caressing her all the while with the practiced touch of a lover who knew exactly how to please his mate.

Lowering himself upon her, he moved his mouth across the base of her breasts, his lips hovering above her skin before settling with a kiss in the valley betwixt them, his mouth staying carefully in the middle, until he reached her throat, which he paused to favor before arriving at her mouth.

Elizabeth was trembling beneath him, her eyes aglow with naked lust as her fingers gripped his shoulders.

Thoroughly pleased with her reaction, he breathily teased, "Did I miss a spot?"

"The best ones."

Will grinned. "I save the best for last"

His mouth at last found hers, his tongue mimicking the act of love they were about to perform. The kiss was intense, deeply ardent – scorching to say the least – and Will moaned softly into her mouth, enjoying it as much as she. Finally he broke away to kiss along her jaw, dropping his lips down her neck and throat, to his wife's delight, toward those 'best spots' he had missed.

* * *

Shifting from where she lay against Will's chest, Elizabeth rolled onto her back, stretching and sinking into the mattress. Glowing, she felt sated and utterly worshipped, as if every part of her had melted into liquid beneath his touch and his kisses.

"That was beyond incredible, Will," she sighed.

"That is how I wanted it to be the first time," he answered, with a touch of wistfulness. "This is what you deserved: silk sheets, a soft pillow….me loving every inch of you."

"Well_ that_ I had," Elizabeth teased, curling back against him. "Our first time was marvelous, amazing, magical, thrilling…..perfect. You know that, don't you?" she asked, beginning to wondering if he doubted it was all those things for her. "I wasn't in the least disappointed or disenchanted – by you or our surroundings. You ravished me on an open beach; I'd been wanting you to do that for _years_."

Will smiled, his hand alighting on the curve of rear. Cupping her bottom, he pressed her body closer to his, but Elizabeth did him one better, scooting fully atop him. He slid his hands up, one to her waist and the other up the back of her neck.

"Are you tired, Mrs. Turner?"

"Not in the slightest," she whispered, bringing her lips to his.

* * *

AN: The phrases Will spoke in Italian roughly translated were, "You are beautiful. You are desirable. I want to make love to you all night", followed later by, "I want your love. Now."

Two more epilogues to go that will jump more significantly in time.

And, as always, I have loved all of your reviews!


	36. Epilogue Two: Two Years Later

**Two Years Later**

**

* * *

**

"You and me, me and you

There couldn't be a better two

To be blessed and know the meaning of true love."

– R. Thomas

* * *

"Here Lizzie," Will said brightly as he carefully removed the overturned bucket, drawing the girl's attention to the newly created turret.

She let out a little squeal and clapped her hands together in glee, drawing a smile from her adoring father as he crouched in the sand of their little beach, playing with his now two year old daughter.

"You see," he playfully declared, affectionately pressing her flawless little nose with his forefinger. "Now you have a perfectly respectable castle. But what next? Shall we make you a moat?"

The girl shook her head 'no', her chocolate curls bouncing about her shoulder. "No. Lizzie Boat comes," she replied, grabbing hold of the small model ship next to her father's foot and pushing it up the sand to dock alongside the castle they had created.

Will laughed, never ceasing to be amused by his little girl and the charming things that came out of her mouth. What she was referring to at the moment was one of the latest acquisitions of the Turner Shipping Company. The trading company Elizabeth had started those many years ago while he was away had grown in leaps and bounds over the years. They now had three flagships: the _Empress_, which made her market in Asian waters; the _Lizzie_, purchased last year and named after their daughter, which made her home in Caribbean waters; and the _Swann_, their very latest ship they were only just acquiring that would sail from European waters – not to mention the many other smaller ships that bridged the gap and kept the business running alongside their larger sisters.

Of course young Lizzie loved her namesake best – both because it was named after her and because, making berth in the Caribbean, she saw and sailed upon it most often – but for some reason had taken to calling both the real ship and its toy counterpart 'Lizzie Boat' and would not be dissuaded from the title.

"All right," Will agreed, pressing the ship further into the sand so it would stand up on its own. "Lizzie Boat has arrived. Now what?"

She looked up at her father, seeming to consider this. "Now we sail away ta find Cap'n Jak."

"Ah, to Tortuga it is then," Will smiled.

Lizzie laughed boisterously. She had no clue as to the joke, but could tell from her father's silly, amused tone that it was funny all the same.

Will rose to his feet, carefully sidestepping the sandcastle, as he stretched out his legs. Lizzie scurried up and toddled over to him. "Papa," she called.

"Yes, Lizzie," Will answered, affection clear in his tone, especially in the way he said his daughter's name.

"I luv you."

He smiled down at her, his heart overwhelmed with love for his little girl. And what a picture she made! She was absolutely beautiful. The soft red bows that held her unruly locks away from her face perfectly matched her pretty little dress – though at the moment it was caked in sand.

"And I love you too, my Lizzie," he told her.

She beamed in response, latching on to her father's knee. "I luv you mo and mo and mo."

Will grinned dotingly, telling her, "I love you as big as the ocean and as wide as the sky."

Lizzie smiled at his declaration, then outstretched her arms, demanding, "Up, Papa. Up me." When her father complied, swinging her up into his embrace, she threw her arms around his neck and, pressing her cheek to his, hugged him fiercely. "I _squeezin'_ you," she affectionately announced.

Laughing, Will returned the hug, opening his eyes to find Elizabeth and William coming down from the house to join them.

"Mama!" Lizzie yelled, having spotted her mother now too. She wiggled about in Will's arms, pushing her little body off his chest.

Will recognized this as Lizzie's signal for wanting down and he dutifully placed her back onto the sand. She ran over to Elizabeth, catching her barefoot in the sand and nearly tripping once, but making it nonetheless. Elizabeth amusedly took in her daughter's sandy, rumpled appearance but wouldn't dream of scolding her; she endured far too many such lectures in her own younger life.

"I _miss_ you, Mama," Lizzie declared in that exaggerated way that two year olds have perfected.

"Aww, and I missed _you_, Lizzie," Elizabeth answered, bending down and drawing her child into a hug. "And look who I found coming back from Henry's house."

William popped out from behind his mother's back to his sister's excited giggles.

"Willum!" she cried, throwing herself at him.

"Lizzie," he laughed, placing his arm about her shoulders and fondly patting her back.

William was now nearly twelve and a half and following in his father's footsteps magnificently, showing great promise in both his sword and blacksmithing skills. Moreover, though he still had a keen fondness for sailing and pirates – particularly those who kept company with the family – his attentions had also been lately captured by a certain girl in the village who he appeared to be more than a bit enamored with. It was too early to tell if it was serious, though with his parents' record……

"Come," William said, taking his sister's hand. "Let's run along the beach." Lizzie grinned from ear to ear. "On your mark, get set, go!" he yelled. Allowing his sister a slight head start before taking off, he then shouted, "I'm going to catch you, Lizzie!" The little girl shrieked with laughter and increased her pace.

"Don't take her too near the water," Elizabeth called after him.

Will looked over to his wife and smiled, wordlessly stretching his arm out to her. Returning his smile, Elizabeth walked into his embrace, leaning into his side as his arm wrapped around her waist, his hand settling on her hip.

"Did you enjoy yourself in the village?" he inquired.

"I did," she replied. "The markets had a fine offering this morning, and…." She paused, her lips curving into a knowing smile. "And I had a…._lovely_ visit in town."

"How was Carmen?" Will asked, assuming that was who Elizabeth was referring to.

Six months ago, Carmen had quit the Turner household, having found love and marriage with Thomas, the town apothecary. Though she no longer resided with them, she did stay on as a daytime tutor to the Turner children, and they loved visiting her in town – particularly since her husband's brother was the village baker, guaranteeing an endless supply of treats on hand. However, having discovered herself newly with child and suffering a particularly strong bout of morning sickness, Carmen had been given the week off, which meant it was up to Elizabeth to go into town to see her.

"She's doing well. Thomas has brewed her some fine ginger teas which seem to be doing the trick."

"I'm glad," Will answered, observing his wife's intriguing little smile with a curious glint. "What's that smile for?"

"I missed you?" she mischievously offered.

"I'll bet you did," he laughed, turning her in his embrace and pressing her squarely against his front. "Clearly you are hiding something….but luckily I love you." He dropped his mouth to her neck, favoring the skin with a kiss, then a gentle bite.

Elizabeth gasped. "Not in front of the children," she said coquettishly, pulling back away from him.

As if on cue, a peel of Lizzie's laughter carried across to them as their two young children skittered past along the beach.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Will mused, watching their son and daughter play in the sand.

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled, resting her head upon his shoulder and snuggling back against his side. After a moment's pause, she lifted up her head, eyeing him impishly. "……..Would you like another?"

Will looked over at her, his eyes suddenly widening in comprehension. "Elizabeth," he said, drawing her back away from him to examine her, his gaze immediately going to her middle. "Are you – "

"We can expect a brand new Turner before the year is through," she joyously informed him. "The midwife confirmed it for me this morning."

"Elizabeth," Will smiled widely, his countenance aglow with happiness. "I _love_ you," he said, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "And you," he tenderly added, his hand gently spreading against her abdomen.

Looking over her figure once more, he moved his hands in gentle circles across and down her belly, feeling for the first hints of their third child.

"Will," Elizabeth breathed, placing her hand over his and stopping it just as his fingers dipped beneath her navel, "_please_….You know what being with child does to me."

Will looked up at her desire-filled eyes and grinned. He well remembered the days aboard the _Black Pearl _when Elizabeth was carrying Lizzie. The pregnancy had increased her lusts as such that she would all but attack him at their cabin's door, making love there into the wee hours of the morning…..And sometimes other rooms as well. He recalled with fondness their romp in the crow's nest – although that had actually been his idea. Still the principle was the same; the lovemaking had been frequent and fantastic.

"Yes, I do remember," he said, placing his hands at her hips and pulling her back to him. Dropping his lips close to her ear, he rakishly whispered, "Shall I take you here or wait till we're inside?"

"Hmm," Elizabeth contemplated. "Here." Will gave her a playfully lecherous look and his hand's slid toward her bottom until, reaching around, she rerouted them. "But tonight," she clarified.

"Excellent. I feel like wading nude with you in the sea."

"Do you see how I've corrupted you?" Elizabeth laughed.

"No, love. I had those ideas – and more – all on my own years ago," Will replied, kissing her.

"Papa! Papa!" Lizzie called to him from where she stood, her feet sinking into the wet sand as the lapping waters pulled back out to sea. "Twirl me!"

"All right, Lizzie, my angel," he answered back.

Will's arm fell to Elizabeth's waist, his hand curling against their unborn child, as they made their way down to the shore.

"How did we ever make such perfect children?" Elizabeth sighed.

Grinning, Will replied, "I'll remind you tonight."

* * *

AN: One more Epilogue to go!


	37. Epilogue Three: Nine Years Later

**Nine Years Later**

**

* * *

**

"You're the place my life began

And you'll be where it ends."

– S. Mac

* * *

Will and Elizabeth could still clearly remember the day they stood on their beach, watching their two oldest children play in the sand, and she'd come to him, telling him a third was on the way. It was difficult to imagine then how their life could possibly be any better, any more perfect, than it already was. But time would show them how, for just shy of six months later, they welcomed another son, Jonathan Turner.

And as time evolved so did the Turner's family, swiftly expanding in size. Another two years after Jonathan's birth, their fourth and fifth children were born, twin girls, Charlotte and Hannah. They had wished for another baby and, with the lovely justification of creating one, were making love at every time and place possible until they were certain Elizabeth was with child. Will and Elizabeth always insisted there were two babies that time because they had tried twice as hard.

A mere thirteen months later, their sixth child came along, a third son. Will and Elizabeth's plan to hold off on more children for a bit went awry when, on her birthday, they indulged in too much wine, decided to play pirates and, in the heat of the game, all thoughts of abstinence – or at the very least being careful – on her fertile days flew out the window, resulting in little baby Nicholas.

A little over two years later brought their seventh child, Emily, a surprisingly fair-haired little girl with eyes like her mother's.

And before they knew it, two more years had passed, marking ten since Will had been granted his freedom and returned home to Elizabeth and William. When Bootstrap arrived on the island on the tail of a green flash, Will and Elizabeth and their seven children were already there to meet him, allowing the _Flying Dutchman_'s captain the chance to play with his as yet unseen grandchildren his one day ashore – and consequently irrefutably cementing in the young Turners' minds the certain truth of the stories they had heard all of their lives.

Another seven months after that, Will and Elizabeth were given an unexpected blessing in the form of their eighth and final child, Catherine, fulfilling the prediction they had made long ago. It seemed, as Will and Elizabeth in fact could not keep their hands off of one another, they truly _were_ destined to have a very large brood of little Turners running about the house.

Now on this day, nine years after the similar afternoon when Elizabeth announced their third child's existence, Will looked about at his smiling, laughing gaggle of offspring gathered upon the beach and his heart swelled with nearly overwhelming love and happiness. His mind perhaps inevitably recalled the time those many years ago when Elizabeth, with William in tow, had come to find him on the _Flying Dutchman_. On their last night together before being parted for several more long years, Elizabeth, despite herself, had begun to cry. Tears of his own formed in his eyes as he did his best to soothe her, promising that when it was all over it would be well worth it. _Think of how happy we'll be_, he had told her, _walking along the beach hand in hand as we used to long ago – only, this time, we will be accompanied by a throng of giggling children_.

It had all come to fruition, just as he had said, for there they were, Will and Elizabeth and their eight children, twenty-one year old William; eleven year old Lizzie; six year old Charlotte and Hannah; five year old Nicholas; three year old Emily; and one month old baby Kate.

Will's emotional reverie was broken, however, when his oldest walked up to stand beside him.

Placing his hand upon his shoulder, Will asked him, "How were things at the smithy?"

Since Kate was born, Will had taken several days off here and there to spend time with his newborn daughter – and, now that their period of abstinence had passed, to revel in time spent with his wife while their small babe napped. Will's question was a mere formality really, as he knew quite well he was leaving the business in good hands.

William had grown to be a fine blacksmith, excelling at the making of swords and showing a great talent at using them as well. Though perhaps he didn't quite reach his father's level of expertise, it did not hurt the young man's feelings in the least, as very few ever could or ever would match Will at the shaping or implementing of swords. In one area of his life, however, he hoped to fully reach his father's level of success: in finding a love as perfectly suited and having a marriage as blissfully happy as his parents. And that he believed he would soon achieve, as he had recently become betrothed to a beautiful young woman in the village – the very same girl he had fallen for at the tender age of twelve.

"Everything is well, Father. Business is quite excellent. We received orders today for several axes, as well as nails and hinges." Remembering suddenly, William's face lit up. "And a rather costly order for a quite precise and intricate sword. The client has very exact specifications, but I believe I can live up to them – although I have yet to attempt gold filigree."

Will laughed heartily. "Gold filigree, hmm? There's nothing to it at all, son. I'll begin showing you in the morning."

"Then the order is mine?" William asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you, Father," he grinned.

"William," Lizzie called, running up to her older brother. "I saw Captain Fredricks down at the docks this morning. He promises to take _me_ out with him next time," she bragged, reluctantly adding, "….that is, if Mama and Papa agree."

Captain Fredricks was employed by her parents to sail the _Lizzie_, her namesake, to its various ports around the Caribbean – when Will or Elizabeth weren't taking over at the helm, bringing the family along on one trip or another. And, earlier in the summer, the captain had seen to a shipment of swords and various weapons to the fort at Port Royal. It had been over two decades since their notoriety there and few remembered – fewer still cared – who they had once been and the fact that they once were fugitives. Happily, the Turners had been able to reestablish ties there and reclaim the amazingly well-preserved home that Will had built for Elizabeth once upon a time. It had become a very lovely vacation house for them whenever they wished to get away or the younger children wished to sail. Though they had sold his original smithy, the reputation of the fine work turned out by Will and his son made his products highly sought after there, as well as throughout the entire Caribbean. However, when it came time to deliver the shipment to Port Royal, as well as several other smaller orders to neighboring islands, Elizabeth had been heavy with child and Will, who would ordinarily personally see to orders of such import, did not want to leave her. It was determined that William would go with Captain Fredricks in Will's stead, and so he did, spending several long weeks at sea.

This knowledge left his eleven year old sister burnt up with jealous, as she had a very eager interest in sailing, adventure novels, and all things remotely relating to pirates; in short, she was a carbon copy of her mother. Still, she adored William and did not let her measure of envy get the better of her, holding him in a certain degree of awe for the adventures he been able to live. She hoped against hope for her own one day. Certainly, she got to sail with the family – and even with Captain Jack once around the harbor – but her parents thought her still too young for any extended trips with the fleet of the Turner Shipping company and certainly not with any of their pirate acquaintances…..someday though…..

"Aww, Lizzie," William teased, "you know quite well that Mother and Father will never let you go alone until you're much older." His mouth formed a devilish grin as he adjoined, "And perhaps not even then, seeing as how you're a girl."

Just as he knew it would, his sister's face colored with fury. "Come over here, William Turner, and say that to me," Lizzie ordered. Looking about the beach, she laughingly declared, "Where's my sword? I'll teach you a lesson, William!" Unable to locate the wooden weapon, she took after her older brother nonetheless who, encumbered by his hysterics, the remarkably fast young girl would no doubt soon catch.

Shaking his head with affection, Will turned his eyes to his two youngest sons, playing near the shoreline with Jack, their puppy, a descendant of Estrella, the dog that William had originally won as a prize for having found the key to the Fountain of Youth aboard his father's then ship.

Jonathan, the eldest of the two, was the most serious of all the Turner children. Though all of his brothers and sisters proved to be clever and intelligent, he was more studious than any of his other siblings, with an inclination towards books and education and an already enthusiastic interest in learning the ways of business and the keeping of the Turner Company books.

The same could not be said for Nicholas, though he had a unique personality as well. While the boy was yet five years old, his love for animals was firmly cemented. He adored riding the family's horses and feeding and petting the mules at the smithy. Moreover, like his oldest brother before him, Nicholas showed an interest in pirates, just not as keen as William's had been – though Lizzie more than made up for the difference.

Will's attention was captured from Jonathan and Nicholas by the voice of one of his twin daughters, as both had come scampering up to their mother.

"Mama, do you mind if we start the tea party without you?" Charlotte sweetly asked Elizabeth, who sat upon the sand adjacent to where Will stood.

"Just while you're feeding the baby," Hannah added, hoping their mother would not take offense.

Will chuckled softly to himself. Charlotte and Hannah were the polar opposite of Lizzie. They were girlie girls down to their very cores, loving dolls, tea parties, and playing dress up, although they did enjoy sailing as well – as long as it was on one of the Turner ships. They felt the crew of the _Black Pearl_, as quoted directly from its captain, "smelled funny", whether from rum or body odor their father wasn't certain, but the twins crinkled up their noses in the most adorable display of distaste he had ever seen the few times they had been upon the ship.

"Yes, darlings," Elizabeth replied, smiling. "It's all right. Just let Emily play too," she requested, indicating her second youngest daughter who was currently sitting down beside her mother, wishing to help take care of the baby but, upon hearing her name, sprang rapidly to her feet.

"We will, Mama," Charlotte, the oldest of the twins by two minutes, promised.

"Emily," Hannah asked her younger sister as they traipsed off to picnic just down the beach where they'd already set out their blanket, tea set, pastries, and pot of heavily watered-down tea, "would you like sugar in your tea?"

"Yes," the toddler answered, her eyes glowing as bright as the sun when she saw the goodies laid out on the blanket. "And a _biscuit_."

The twins giggled at their sister's words. Emily, though long and lean and not the least bit chubby, from an early age had loved sweets. In all respects, she was rather in-between the height of femininity of Charlotte and Hannah and the tomboyish ways of Lizzie. Emily enjoyed playing the sorts of traditionally feminine games Charlotte and Hannah delighted in, but she was also frequently known to commandeer one of Nicholas's pirate toys to carry off one of her dolls to his pirate ship for an adventure – so perhaps she was another budding Elizabeth after all.

As the three girls settled down on the blanket, Charlotte called back to Will, "Papa!"

"Papa," Hannah chimed in, "will you take tea with us?"

Will smiled. "Yes, my angels. Pour me a glass and I'll be right there."

Left alone with his wife, Will lowered himself upon the sand to sit next to her. She looked up from their youngest child, who was enjoying her supper, and smiled that radiant smile for him that still had the power to make his knees go weak. Though they were now both forty-three years old neither, as Carmen pointed out each morning when she arrived to give the Turner brood their lessons, would be thought a day over thirty – whether a product of naturally aging well or a result of their brush with Will's immortality neither could be certain, although they were inclined to believe it was the latter. Either way, save for an unspeakably attractive sense of feminine maturity, Elizabeth looked not a bit older to Will's discerning eyes than she had the day they became betrothed those many years ago. Elizabeth, for her part, often said the same of Will, marveling at how he remained as fit and deliciously sculpted as any strapping younger man.

Will pulled his gaze from Elizabeth to regard their nursing babe, running his forefinger across her soft little cheek. As with all of his other children, save the first, he had been there to see her born. And, though her birth was the seventh time he had witnessed such an event, the miracle of it never ceased to amaze him. Now here she was, his youngest child, tiny and beautiful and…._perfect_. At only a month old it was, of course, too soon to know just exactly who and what little Catherine Turner would be, but in appearance there was no denying she was the spitting image of her father in female form.

"Ow! Oh, Kate." Elizabeth's sudden yelp drew Will's attention from their suckling baby up to her mildly pained eyes. "Your youngest daughter is a particularly hearty eater. She's leaving her poor mother sore," she explained, pausing to fix her blouse as she lifted the child away from her breast to rest against her shoulder, where she began softly patting the babe's back.

Will smiled, a light of sensual mischief aglow in his dark eyes. "I'll be sure to massage the area for you later, my love."

Elizabeth's lips curled up at his suggestive comment, the hunger between them no more abated now than it had been when they first wed. Kate having rewarded her mother with a hearty burp, her head already lulling in slumber, Elizabeth set the babe back to lie in her traveling basket. Turning to regard Will, she searingly replied, "And, while you're at it, I've another spot or two that beg your attention."

Will rose to his feet, pulling his wife along with him and pressing her body to his. "I think pirates are in order tonight."

Elizabeth beamed up at him. "I _love_ you," she answered, pulling his lips down to hers for a scorching kiss.

Drawing back, they softly rested their foreheads together, taking a moment to breathe each other in before turning back to watch their children, spread out playing across their spacious beach.

Elizabeth remained tucked against Will's side, her head resting in the crook of his neck with his arms wrapped low about her waist. She sighed as a peal of their young daughters' laughter carried across to them on the wind.

Will kissed her forehead in response, resting his chin in her soft, fragrant hair. "What a life we have made together."

* * *

Late that night, the two lie in bed, Elizabeth resting snugly against Will's broad chest as he tenderly stroked her bare back, his caressing fingers following the curve of her spine. All these years later, he would never tire of the exquisite feeling of her lying nude in his arms.

"I love you, Will," she murmured, brushing her lips across his faded scar.

"And I love you, Elizabeth," was his whispered reply. "Forever and always."

She sat up slightly upon her elbow, looking down into her husband's face in the flickering candlelight. "I believe I would like that massage now," she enticingly requested, seductively holding his gaze.

Slowly smiling, Will asked, "Isn't that what we _have_ been doing?"

"No, darling," Elizabeth answered provocatively, shaking her bed-mussed locks.

In one fluid movement, Will flipped them over so she lie pressed beneath him. "No?"

"No….that's not exactly what I'd call what we've been doing."

"Very well," he smiled, placing his hands to her hips. Splaying his fingers out across her supple skin, he slowly caressed his way up her abdomen, pausing a moment to toy with her bellybutton before continuing up her ribcage as she arched her body into his expert touch.

His lips lowered to her neck, kissing along the column of her throat to Elizabeth's soft, delighted moan, when he suddenly withdrew from her. "Wait," Will said, stretching across their night table and, with a grin, retrieving his bandana from where it had been tossed in the heat of passion earlier in the evening. Securing it atop his curls, he roguishly asked, "Shall I plunder you now?"

Elizabeth looked into his eyes. "No, Captain Turner….Will," she breathed, reaching up to gently remove the bandana, letting his wayward chocolate locks fall back around them. "I want you to make _love_ to me."

Will smiled, transforming his touch from voracious and enticing to soft and tender, the sensation no less erotic. "Gladly….my Elizabeth," he whispered lovingly against her lips.

And, as he kissed her, the pair reveling in that same electric thrill as the first time his lips had touched hers, they did just that.

* * *

AN: The paragraph about Will and Elizabeth's prediction of having a very large family (along with the given reason why) is a reference to my oneshot _Midnight Rendezvous_. And Will's flashback to the promise he made Elizabeth aboard the Flying Dutchman is, of course, a reference to this story's predecessor, _The Key To Immortality_.

Thank you all for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the story. I certainly had fun writing it. Now that it is finished, it's somewhat bittersweet, like sending my baby out into the world! ; )

Anyway, I expect to start my new full-length story in the next couple of weeks and will also pepper in some oneshots here and there (at least two post CotBP, Pre DMC oneshots, and I'll be doing a post AWE Christmas oneshot that coincides with the _Healing Touch_).

Thanks for reading!


End file.
